Temp-TING
by TCNAC1097
Summary: Anastasia Steele is the co-owner of a staffing company Elite Staffing – her partner Kate Kavanaugh has procured a pitch meeting with one of Seattle's most prominent businessmen. What happens when Kate takes ill is unable to attend the meeting that could put Elite on the map? These characters are owned by E.L. James from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. AU/HEA/NO CHEATING/DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – I'm never having children!**

 **KPOV**

"This cannot be happening to me!"

I knew the moment Cameron showed me the little red bumps on his belly that I was done for. I had never had chicken pox or measles for that matter – damn Ethan and Cheryl for needing "quality" time.

Ana was with her parents in San Francisco this past weekend and it wouldn't have mattered anyway because she's already _had_ the damn chicken pox. I have worked so hard for this pitch meeting and to have this happen is nothing short of tragic. Ana is astute in the mechanics of business and extremely organized, she has an eye for talent but she's nowhere near the shark needed to land a big fish like Christian Grey, this could put us on the map—but I can't exactly go bopping into GEH looking like this – and who knows how this shit is even passed along, I think it's airborne – he might sue me if he got sick as a result of our meeting. Shit!

What an asshole anyway, it took me months of groveling and finally pulling out the big guns … i.e. the daddy card to get the lousy fucking twenty minute sit down – Early on he threw me a bone and agreed to use one temp on a trial basis, but I want an exclusive contract with GEH and all the perks that come with being associated with a heavy hitter like Grey. I'm working on my masters in human resourcing and I plan to get a doctorate, I know what I'm doing – Christian Grey is our ticket to Fortune 500 status, we could be the premiere company for staffing and create a brand model for staffing solutions. I see us on the lecture circuit – well that was Ana's idea – but we're destined to be innovators, we could rule the world, but we need to land a huge company like GEH to do it – I hate to say it, but we need the bastard, and the thought of meek and mild Ana in a room with a shark like Grey does not inspire confidence.

"Christian Grey is an enigma Ana, he's very guarded about his private life, no one knows what makes this guy tick. He is seldom seen outside of work and usually when he is he's with his family; he's never been so much as photographed on a date, yet he's one of the country's most eligible bachelors. We don't know if he's straight or gay – I would guess gay because no one has ever seen him with a woman; a fact that makes this exponentially more difficult for us; and it would explain why the Kavanaugh charm didn't work. _Prick_."

"Kate I can do this. I mean how bad could he be?"

"Ana you're so incredibly sweet – he's a shark – you have to land him. You've got twenty minutes to sell him, just twenty minutes." Sometimes this chick has her head in the clouds like – it's like I'm besties with The Little Mermaid. At this point – there's nothing to be done, I wish her luck and there she goes with our future resting on her on the pitching mound. God help us. 

* * *

**CPOV**

I cannot believe I have to waste valuable time like this – I have toyed with the interest of acquiring a subsidiary of Kavanaugh Media, and this could go a long way to opening up negotiations between Ethan Kavanaugh and I. She tried everything imaginable to get this meeting including forwarding her dossier which included a picture which accented her ample, shall we say _assets_. Just another in a long line of annoying vapid debutantes who thinks they can bat their eyes and move mountains, even if did conduct business in _that_ way as a blonde she wouldn't even be my type. I have worked very hard for the success of GEH, that was always part of my plan, I abhor blind entitlement without hard work and I won't allow anyone to trade on my hard work and name.

I also ran a check on her partner – she is the daughter of Raymond Steele a reputable businessman from northern California. She graduated from Stanford and had a 4.0 GPA, there is nothing on her personal life, which I find a bit odd, but perhaps Ms. Steele is a private person like myself – after all discretion is still a virtue though infrequent.

The company has a good reputation, I used them once when my PA Andrea was on maternity leave. He actually worked out well and became Ros's PA when her PA got married and moved away, he has been an asset to GEH and Ros has raved about his work. Elite Staffing provides accounting services as well but we haven't needed them in that capacity, besides I have internal HR that is highly competent.

"Andrea, please make sure that this meeting does not exceed the twenty minutes I have allotted them. This woman Kavanaugh is insufferable, and I don't want to spend another moment in her presence beyond that. Tell me, you've done the research, what do you think of their company."

"Well sir primarily they provide temp to perm administrative services, but they offer placements for accounting and executive staff as well but the bulk of their revenue is in the administrative realm – they are also an up and coming in the head hunting area, having landed Bates fabricators. Ms. Kavanaugh is hard nosed and her partner seems to have a good eye for matching personnel and executives with the _right fit_."

"I will get this over as soon as I can, what does the rest of my morning look like."

"As you requested sir, you only have your 9:40 with Ms. Kavanaugh and you're free until the 11:00 staff meeting – have you decided on whether we should order lunch?"

"I don't know just yet, if staff runs more than thirty minutes, we should have something brought in."

 **APOV**

Sure enough I'm nervous as hell, my background is more talent acquisition, but I need to be well rounded in order to succeed in business, I'm a little annoyed by Kate's lack of confidence in my abilities – which makes me want this more. Kate is more aggressive, this is a fact, but aggression without finesse isn't exactly a model for success, she and I have different styles; the difference being I am not of the mindset that my way is the only way.

I have a knack for matching the right people with the right companies in fact I'm 100% in talent retention and I never miss. I really hope I can sell Elite Staffing to Mr. Grey, he didn't get to where he is by being closed minded. My guess is that Kate's aggressive pursuit may have been a detriment though I would never say that to her. I must admit he's impressive, I've done my research on GEH, what he has accomplished is quite impressive for someone so young, I have an enormous amount of respect for someone so young and formidable. There is very little about him personally on the net available not even a photo, I asked Kate and she seemed annoyed and mumbled something about him being a jerk, but doesn't provide many details. I can do this because I believe in Elite Staffing.

I'm feeling extremely corporate today so I'm wearing my Donna Karan black and copper asymmetric skirt, a matching silk copper blouse, with a wide belt, black suede Louboutins and matching black suede Burberry tassel bag.

 **CPOV**

"Mr. Grey, there's an Anastasia Steele here to see you."

Who the _fuck_ is Anastasia…oh right the partner, well that certainly eliminates some of my irritation…some.

"Send her in."

I stand in my window with my back to the door, peering out at the Seattle skyline and wait for little Miss Steele to pitch _me_ – I wait until I hear the door open and the click of heels on my imported marble flooring before I turn to greet her. I've read everything in her bio but I will pretend to know nothing of her – Stanford grad, blah blah blah daddy Ray made a shit load in the dot com boom of the mid to late 90s and transitioned into standards for cellular components. Her mother is a registered nurse who went to UCLA, but there is little on her in the background check she seems to have a solid career and reputation thus far.

I turn to greet and walk towards her, - _Holy fucking shit – who is THIS?!_ I lose my footing and crash spectacularly to the floor, landing right at her feet. _Shit that hurt_!

"Oh my god, are you okay?" This vision kneeling to help me up says.

"I'm fine, just fine." I say trying to recover a shred of my dignity, _good lord she's stunning_.

"You hit your knee pretty hard, are you sure?" the look of concern on her face is urgent and sincere. "Let me help you up Mr. Grey." She says, having carelessly discarded her expensive looking purse and briefcase.

She's right in front of me and though my knee hurts like a son of a bitch I can't take my eyes off of her—she's the most naturally beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She has beautiful long thick dark hair that I want so badly to touch and piercing blue eyes that I'm sure can see through to the depths of my soul. She's wearing a bit of a coppery lip gloss, that I imagine tastes like cinnamon and sugar with _maybe_ some mascara on her full long lashes, but other than that, not a stitch of makeup at all. It's all I can do not to run my finger along her delicate cheek. _Stunning_.

"Let's get you up so I can take a look at that knee, okay?"

"Yes, sure."

With Ms. Steele's help I limp over and sit on the sofa, she then does something entirely unexpected and proceeds to roll up my pant leg to examine my knee, I watch her in awe as she kneels in front of me. _Please little Grey don't betray me right now – Elliot in a tutu, Elliot in a tutu – my parents having sex, yep that's the ticket._

"Oh, you banged it pretty good, I'll see if your assistant can get us an ice pack-I'm sure there's a first-aid kit somewhere, I'll be right back, okay." She says touching my shoulder in reassurance, I nod and watch her hurry off to Andrea's desk. I notice once she's gone that her purse and briefcase are still on the floor, yet she seems to have forgotten about them.

I'm still too stunned to speak—I haven't said one word and this gorgeous woman is taking care of me. She was actually kneeling in front of me. Oh I could conjure up so much shit out of thin air right now. I hear fussing about outside my office door and before I know it she's back with Andrea.

"Mr. Grey are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_ Andrea." I dismiss but not too strongly.

"Ms. Steele there should be an ice-pack in the first aid kit in Mr. Grey's restroom – I'll check for you."

While Andrea is doing this Ms. Steele grabs her purse, the bottle of vitamin water on my desk, busies herself in her purse and fishes out a bottle of Tylenol.

"Here, that's going to hurt like h-e double toothpicks in about an hour." She's _so cute_ …she hands me my bottle of water and two Tylenol which I take with a swig, still not taking my eyes off of this beautiful creature in front of me.

Andrea returns and hands the ice-pack and ace bandage to Ms. Steele who pops it to release the chemicals and wraps the pack on my knee securing it with the ace bandage, careful to layer it in between the bandage.

"Do you need anything else sir?"

"Andrea, that will be all—but please cancel my 10:00."

"Yes sir." Andrea says with a knowing nod and smile.

After a few moments, Ms. Steele composes herself, retrieves her briefcase from the floor and settles on the sofa next to me. "I'll take that ice-pack off in about fifteen minutes okay?"

I nod again. What the fuck Grey? Cat got your Harvard educated tongue? Say something you idiot!

"Mr. Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele with Elite Staffing, I'm very pleased to meet you. My partner Kate Kavanaugh is ill, if you aren't feeling up to it and want to reschedule I would completely understand. Perhaps by then Ms. Kavanaugh would be available."

Ms. Kavanaugh would likely kill her and bury the body if I wiggled out of the meeting, and she no doubt knows just how long it took to get the meeting but she's more concerned with whether or not _I'm_ ready. That's amazing to me, of course there's no fucking way I'm letting her out of this office until she agrees to marry me and have my beautiful little copper/brown haired blue and gray eyed children, I think six is a good round number. I smirk to myself at the thought.

"I'm _very_ pleased to meet _you_ Ms. Steele and if you can get past my clumsy introduction I would like to continue the meeting. Thank you so much for being so attentive and considerate." I say taking her hand in both of my hands and squeezing. _Shit! What was that – did she feel it too?_

"At…At Elite Staffing…" She starts, swallowing hard, _yep she felt_ it "we're also trained in emergency triage, okay well I am, my mother is an RN." She says with a cute little giggle – she has not pulled her hand away, _enchanting_.

"Tell me about Elite Staffing."

For the next fifteen minutes she shares with me the origin, mission and success record of Elite Staffing, she's confident, professional, focused, optimistic and fucking adorable. She presents me with impressive literature on Elite Staffing and even pulls up testimonials from other clients on her tablet along with giving me a short demo of the client and partner portals which she herself designed. Her pitch is effortless because she believes wholeheartedly in herself, Ms. Kavanaugh and their company. She speaks about the numbers last having justified the expense repeatedly in her presentation, brilliant. She presents me with a detailed prospectus and information on their projected earnings for the next quarter as well as Elite Staffing's "partners" which is what they call their employees, along with their proposal for an exclusive contract, in addition to the bios of the company's principles.

"Please tell me more about yourself Ms. Steele, how did you get into this line of work?"

She tells me her life story – meeting Kavanaugh at Stanford, majoring in business, explains that she is currently enrolled in the online MBA program at UW. I learned more about her parents, she teaches Thai Chi on the weekends at a studio in downtown Seattle or in a nearby park when the weather permits. She had a cocker spaniel named Atticus when she was a little girl, Atticus was a girl! Kavanaugh is her roommate, much to my dismay and they live downtown in a townhome. Before I know it she and I have been talking for almost an hour. Andrea buzzes in to tell me my 11:00 will begin in fifteen minutes. I tell her to push it to the afternoon with my apologies. It can fucking wait.

"Mr. Grey, I don't want to keep you, I know you're a very busy man" –

Ooooh hell no baby, you are _not_ getting away that easily, I cut her off. "Please call me Christian."

"Only if you agree to call me Ana."

"Ana, do you have plans for lunch?"

"Uh, no – I don't have lunch plans."

"Would you please join me for lunch today?" Jesus Grey, beg much?

"Certainly, I just need to call my office manager and let him know I won't be back for a while."

 _Him?_ Hmmm I wonder if she's got a boyfriend, I don't even know how to find out a thing like that. I've never really dated or asked anyone out before. 

* * *

Until last year I was only interested in a certain type of arrangement. When I realized how controlling my _friend_ had become – setting up my arrangements - the situation became untenable for me and I decided to end that relationship altogether.

I had been an out of control teenager, I did a lot of fighting in school – I was extremely angry as a result of early childhood trauma I had suffered at the hands of my teen mother's boyfriend. He beat me a lot, he used to come around and get money at the first of every month and they would go out and get drunk – he would always come back and hit me. I wound up in the hospital when I was four years old malnourished and traumatized after a concerned neighbor noticed me wandering in the hallway of the apartment building where we lived, with my mother nowhere in sight. I was a child and have no real recollection, but apparently my mother had been gone for days after leaving me with barely any food and water – I was taken to the hospital where I was treated for insect bites, malnourishment and old fractures were discovered. It turned out my mother had been killed by her boyfriend after they had been out all night partying – leaving me alone in the apartment. Child Protective Services could find no relatives and Grace & Carrick Grey moved heaven and earth to adopt me.

I remember being scared, thinking they would hit me too, but they never did – even when I hit Elliot who was bigger than me, I suffered no punishment. He finally got tired of me when we were about six and nine and kicked my ass – I guess two years of random abuse for no real reason was his limit, I didn't hit him after that and I never told on him – we became closer after that, he let me know he could kick my ass if I hit him again, but he also let me know that he didn't want to hurt me because I was his little brother and it was his job to take care of me. I always loved and protected my sister Mia and for a long time she was the only person I allowed to touch me other than Elliot, I was crazy about the little baby came to live with us when I was about seven and I would do anything to protect her, she owned me right from the start.

I was forced to work for my mother's friend Elena Lincoln one summer – cleaning out her attic. I was fourteen and though I knew what sex was I wasn't at all prepared for what happened to me; all I knew was that I was being treated like an adult and the things we did together felt good. She would let me have beer and wine sometimes and I didn't have to worry about her touching me because she knew I didn't want that. She performed oral sex on me the first day I worked in the attic and by the end of the summer she had indoctrinated me into the BDSM lifestyle. I accepted her hitting me because she told me that I needed discipline when I acted out – I still had such low self-worth that this actually made sense to me at the time, her greatest weapon though was the sex and not the belt, I was enamored with this woman who was attracted to me and told me I was handsome. When I went to college she attempted to maintain control but I was too far removed by then and with the distance came the strength to back away. I found the BDSM community near Cambridge and continued to practice in the various clubs – I had countless, faceless and nameless encounters, but I was never into the hardcore stuff. I was focused and driven and completed school in three years – I was able to pretty much remain anonymous I was an unknown then, Elena actually showed up at my apartment in Cambridge once and attempted to seduce me. I no longer needed her brand of intimacy so I told her to get out of my place and never return, for my protection I recorded the encounter, I told her that if she ever tried it again I would out her – after that she left me alone – I regret not outing her then, she should have been made to pay for crimes.

After college I briefly used Elena to arrange subs, she had a good reputation in the community and I appreciated her argument against the clubs that existed at that time because of where I wanted to be in the business world – I needed discretion. Ultimately I abandoned the arrangement after a year or so and three subs because I didn't like Elena's controlling nature. I didn't always like the women she chose, I felt she had too much power, but the final straw was when she attempted to come between Elliot and I saying things like Elliot was jealous of me and didn't want to see me succeed – this was her fatal mistake. I could see that she was always insinuating herself into our family gatherings uninvited even after I cut off contact. It all came to a head one day when she cornered me in my parent's powder room and offered me head. I was so disgusted I could have thrown up. That night I gathered my family and told them the entire sordid tale. Of course the statute of limitations had passed and nothing could be done, but weeks later Elena suffered a nasty fall was hospitalized.

I wound up with an exclusive membership in a club in Seattle until about nine months ago, when after extensive therapy I decided I wanted to find fulfillment in the more traditional sense. To my family's credit they never judged my choices and in spite of what must have been difficult for them to understand they exercised patience tempered with love as I worked through my issues in therapy. I don't knock those who are part of the lifestyle, because between consenting adults I find no problems whatsoever, my indoctrination however was illegal, so therefore it carries a negative connotation for me.

After I finished college in two and a half years – I literally never came home during the almost three years I was at Harvard – I attended full summer semesters while others were interning – I never did this because it was never my intention to work for anyone other than myself - and because of my GPA I was allowed to take a greater than full time course load, I was on a mission. When I explained my vision for GEH and presented my father with a business plan he loaned me the two hundred thousand dollars to start my business. Within a year I had paid him back with interest, and was worth about five million dollars.

* * *

While Ana is on the phone I buzz Andrea and have her call the club and arrange lunch for Ana and I, I don't want to share her with looky loos, I want Anastasia Steele all to myself.

 **APOV**

Wow what a gorgeous view! Standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows in this palatial office is Christian Grey and although he has his back to me and is wearing a suit, likely custom, Brioni or Tom Ford, his chiseled physique is on display. He turns to face me, and tilts his head in a bit of _surprise_ , maybe, he starts to walk towards me and trips landing hard on his left knee…really hard.

Oh shit! Before I know what I'm doing I've dropped my briefcase and purse to the floor – Chanel and Burberry by the way – and kneel down to help him. He seems stunned and maybe slightly embarrassed, but he hasn't taken his eyes off of mine. This man is FINE! Hooooly SHIT! Okay Ana calm down.

I help him to the couch, roll up his pant leg - _oh Jesus keep me near the cross_ \- and take a look at his knee – _girl…why are you touching this man?_ Calm down Ana – look away from the muscular calf _I want to lick it_ – that bump is gonna make a nasty bruise, the blood is already starting to pool beneath his skin, it's taking everything in me not to kiss his boo boo. I want to make him all better, and I _think_ he'd let me. I'm afraid to look up because I know he's watching me intently. Get it together Ana!

I run to get his assistant so that we can get an ice pack on that and give him a couple of Tylenol from my purse – I grab a bottle of vitamin water from his desk and hand him two Tylenol, which he takes. _Why is he looking at me like that – I could sop him up with a biscuit._ He drips a little water on his bottom lip and licks it off, I'd sell my car to be that drop of vitamin water. I have never reacted to a man like this before, he has eyes like none I've ever seen before they are like warm ice, I _can't_ stop looking at him.

I manage to pull it together long enough to pitch Elite Staffing to him – he actually seems interested in what I'm saying and I don't think it's an act. I don't know if it's this _thing_ whatever it is between us, but I'm grateful for his attentiveness and his time. I've been talking for a while when his assistant interrupts to tell him he's fifteen minutes from his 11:00 meeting. That means, we've been talking for almost an hour! He's asked me about myself and my family including Atticus. I find him very engaging, I have no idea why Kate thought he would be a jerk, perhaps that's what she brings out in him – but this man is incredible and incredibly sexy.

After he blows off his 11:00 meeting he asks me to go to lunch, which I happily accepted, I placed a call to Jose while he made a call to his assistant I'm assuming arranging for our lunch…er date?

"Jose, would you please call Kate and let her know I will be back in the office at around 2:30."

"Okay, Ana will do, how did it go with Mr. Ducketts?"

"Thank you Jose…I will see you soon."

I disconnect the call. Jose is our office manager and resident busy body, he is a trusted friend and employee and pretty talented recruiter as well – he graduated from UW, he and his boyfriend who is a photographer live in a swanky downtown loft he spoils Jose rotten and I our get togethers are always so much fun.

"Ana would you like something to drink, coffee or tea?"

"Sure a bottle of water would be great."

While he calls his assistant on the phone I walk toward the floor to ceiling windows and take in the cityscape. "This view is breathtaking."

"It certainly is." The suggestiveness of his tone is not lost on me—I know he's talking about me, but I don't turn around just yet. He's _really_ flirting with _me_ , but why—this man is a gorgeous billionaire he could have anyone he wants, surly he's not interested in me.

"How does your knee feel?" I say turning around.

"It feels fine, I had a great triage nurse." He says with a sly smirk – it's official he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen in real life, he looks like a freakin movie star – I know if I look into his eyes too long I'm going to give him my ATM card pin code or some other ill advised destructive thing – .

"Well you were a very good patient, in spite of the pain you were in." I say with a sly wink. _Ana what are you doing?_ Hell _he_ started it!

 **CPOV**

She likes me! I can tell – she's actually blushing. I cannot believe how this day is turning out, I started out not wanting to get out of bed to deal with that insufferable shrew Kavanaugh and I wind up meeting with an angel. It was the best meeting _everrrr_.

Now she's standing here in my office and we're about to go to lunch. I won't let her leave lunch without promising to have dinner with me either tonight or tomorrow. It's almost noon, I heard her say she would return to the office at 2:30 so we better get going, I don't want to waste a minute that can be spent with her.

"It's almost noon Ana, shall we?"

"That would be great."

 _Seriously. What?!_ Andrea and Olivia are staring at me like I have three heads. Okay sure, they've never seen me do this – no one in my staff has ever seen me with a woman before but is it really that unusual?– I mean come on.

We arrive at my club and are led to a private dining area – where a waitress I've never seen before – red headed bimbo with her tits on display and too much makeup - greets me being much too familiar, ignores Ana and asks for our drink order, I defer to Ana who orders a lemonade and I choose raspberry iced tea, without taking my eyes off of Ana.

We look over our menus in relative silence – I steal occasional glances at her – _damn._

"What do you recommend Christian? – everything looks so amazing."

The bimbo takes this moment to return with our drink orders and again ignores Ana addressing me – I may be losing my mind but I actually think she rolls her eyes at Ana. When she walks away I excuse myself, and follow the waitress out of the private area. She turns around when she realizes I'm behind her and breaks into a shit eating grin –

"Hi there, is there something you _need_ – I can help with _anything_ you want." She purrs.

"Where's Marshall?" I respond not bothering to hide my irritation.

"He's in the office."

"Would you get him for me please?"

"Mr. Grey, how are you this afternoon, how may I be of service?" Bimbo is hovering nearby so I wave her over. Marshall has always been an excellent day manager, I find it hard to believe this was his hire.

"Marshall, Ms? – "

"Collins" she purrs.

"Ms. Collins has worked her last day here, please pay her for the rest of the day and see to it she never steps foot in this establishment again." With that I turn on my heels to return to my… _date._

Having dispensed with the she-devil I sit down again across from Ana.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed to take care of some business. Have you decided what you'd like to eat?"

"I am going to go with the seafood Cobb salad, what about you?"

"I'm going to go with the lamb chops."

"Oh good we can sample." She says with delight accompanied by an infectious bright smile that I cannot help but return. _I Christian Grey do not smile in public – .Fuck?_

"What does that mean? Sample?"

"Well when my friends and I go out to eat we all order different things so that everyone gets to taste a bit of everything on the menu." _Fuck she's cute_. I'd love to feed her some of my lamb. Christian what is your problem dude?

"Do you sample when you and your boyfriend have dinner together?" We both laugh and my lame ass transparency.

"Smooth Christian…that was cute." She says after giggling and batting her lashes at me. "I don't have a boyfriend Christian." The heavens have smiled upon me—was that a humming bird? There's that blush again. "I'm glad to hear that." Her breath hitches.

"Why is that?" She seems to wonder out loud almost.

"Because I've never been so drawn to someone in my life Anastasia, you literally knocked me off my feet - you are incredibly beautiful." She turns a lovely shade of pink, and bites down onto her luscious bottom lip. I feel my dick twitch – I would give anything to suck on that lip of hers; I would love to watch that lip tremble while I look up at her from between her thighs. _Am I sweating_?

"Thank you." she says saving me from my imagination, painful wood and blue balls.

Just then, our more demure waitress arrives to take our orders and pays equal attention to my date. That's more like it. I know Ana noticed the staffing change but she doesn't mention it.

"I would like to take you out to dinner Ana – would you like that?"

"Yes…yes I would." She wants to see me again, yes!

We exchange numbers, I explain to her that other than my family and key staff she is the only person who has my private phone number.

"When can I see you again Ana?" Please say tonight. Please say tonight.

"Well Christian you likely have a much more taxing schedule than I do why don't you –."

"Tonight, I'll pick you up at seven?" I say, over the moon happy she left it up to me.

"Tonight it is." She smiles at me. I'm cool and collected on the outside – I think, but inside I just did a triple backflip worthy of a gold medal – I have a dinner date with Ana. I wish I could nap until then, god only knows I won't be able to think about anything else until then.

 **APOV**

I know he owns this place because Kate has gone on and on about it and it's exclusivity since she became obsessed with getting this meeting six months ago. I can honestly say that her description of what she was _told_ and the pictures from the internet don't do it justice. Everything about it says elegance.

On the way over our conversation continues to flow easily, though I've noticed this man hasn't taken his eyes off of me. He makes me feel like the shy college freshman I worked hard to leave behind, but with him - I don't mind because I know somehow that she's safe with him, he seems boyish and nervous – he would have talked to freshman Ana and he would have been as nervous as he is right now, it's almost as if this is new to him, I like that he's not afraid to show me that he likes me, he makes me feel…pretty.

The waitress that greets us however, not an Anastasia fan. She not only completely ignores me, she's shameless in her flirting with _my_ date. She's not getting the signals correct – and to his credit he is attentive to me and appears slightly annoyed with her – she does not seem to get it though. Christian's manners are impeccable.

"Excuse me for just a moment Ana." He says after my buxom buddy returns with our drinks and ignores me yet again while leering at my date. Again he ignores her, but maybe I got it wrong because he follows her right out.

He returns soon and apologizes. I don't know how to handle his staring, I feel self-conscious and at the same time attractive in a way I haven't before, is that the Grey effect they spoke about in the feature Entrepreneur did on him last year?

A new waitress takes our orders and she's attentive to us both – He definitely was _not_ interested. I like your style Christian, he was sensitive to how she was treating me and did not stand for it. Before lunch has ended Christian has asked me out for dinner and I happily accept.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for this story came to me while stuck in the car driving to Ohio to see my niece and in her hospital and now rehab rooms - let me know your thoughts - should I keep going? I have the makings of a chapter two and some ideas on where the story should go. Thanks in advance - I hope you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Temp-ted 

**APOV**

"What the _fuck_ Steele? You had a meeting at 9:40 this morning you have Jose call to tell me that you won't be back in the office until after 2:30 and you're just now talking to me; what did that asshole do to you?"

"Oh, Kate please, stop being so dramatic. He didn't _do_ anything to me, he was receptive and he's mulling over our proposal and will present it to his team. Seriously do you have no faith in your partner at all?"

Kate is such a spoiled little rich girl sometimes, in that she feels entitled to have the world pool at her feet which it does most of the time. Her dislike for Christian stems from her inability to work her Kate magic on him, I can tell he doesn't like aggression in women and her _charms_ were wasted on him. In school I was always somewhat overshadowed by her larger than life personality, guys were near me by proxy and seemed to flock to the gorgeous Kate Kavanaugh – she's always been confident and comfortable in her own skin – it was interesting to say the least to watch as she became unnerved at not getting her way for a change.

"I'm not saying that Ana, don't be so sensitive, it's just that he's a shark and – well…you're Ana. What was the asshole like?"

"Kate please – is that _really_ necessary?" The second it's out of my mouth I regret it…busted.

"You like him! Spill!"

"Like I said, the meeting went well, he was receptive and is mulling over our proposal, we have not scheduled a follow-up meeting. He was impressed by my presentation, and complimented our interactive portals as a great forward thinking tool. He promised to follow up with me personally, it was a very productive and positive experience Kate – you need to relax."

"Fine, whatever - how do you feel about pizza for dinner, maybe that place that makes the square pizzas?" This is going to be so uncomfortable, ah well…

"Well, I'm going to have to take a raincheck."

"Why?"

"I have plans for dinner, as a matter of fact I really need to get ready."

"Really, and with _whom_ are you having dinner?"

"Christian."

"Oh, it's _Christian_ is it?"

"Don't start Kate."

"Fine, but I want details about that meeting, and where the fuck you've been all day Steele."

That's enough for me as I head to my bedroom in search of the perfect date outfit. I decide on a pink off the shoulder midi dress by ASOS and matching suede pink sandals, I have a beautiful clutch that is brown and pink snakeskin. I will wear my hair down with just a little gloss and some mascara. I love the smell of Pink by Victoria's Secret, it's such a pretty smell for an inexpensive brand, it's subtle but memorable. I can't remember the last time I was actually excited about a date.

Hyden always seems to be around to interfere with my male suitors, I have made it clear over and over that I'm not interested in him romantically but I am always polite when he drops by because of his relationship with my dad; he does this under the guise of keeping an eye on his good friend's daughter – _yeah right_. Hyden Jackson started his tech company Interspace ten years ago at nineteen with two of his college buddies – he's had many successes, and is partially responsible for my dad's foray into cellular standards after he made a killing in a dot com, bailing out at just the right time at Hyden's urging. He has done business with my dad for a number of years, and while I would never have been rude enough to flat out deny an important business partner of my dad's getting to know me, he needs to learn to take a hint.

Hyden sends me flowers on a semi regular basis and pops in to visit Kate and I at work. A couple of months ago after he brought Kate home drunk from a bar he took our staff to for happy hour he's popped up at our home a number of times. I manage to always have something else going on when he's around – he consulted with us for our IT needs initially, but I felt he was giving us a bit too much hands on assistance so we decided to bring on our own guy Jerome Allen and he has been a godsend. He's efficient, competent and all business, Jerome is married and has a son - our systems are secure and he's on top of all of the latest protocols. Hyden is handsome enough but not my type at all and I don't have an interest in him—he tends to lead with his money clip and toys, and it's a total turn off, he lacks the confidence to be himself, whoever that is. He comes off as childish and insecure – I understand socially awkward behavior and tend to gravitate towards it, except in the case of Hyden, the guy gives me the creeps. At some point the dropping in has to end, especially the dropping at our home, he's started doing it more recently and he's turning into a stage four creeper, never knowing when to leave, never knowing not to just show up for that matter. If I have to I will talk to him about it…soon.

I'm deep in thought and I don't hear Kate enter my dressing room –

"Steele, you day dreaming about Prince Charming – how did all of this come about?" Okay, you asked for it Ms. Kavanaugh.

"My meeting with Christian ran long – we had a very detailed discussion about our businesses, and over lunch –" I must admit I did that to get a rise out of her; Kate is seriously too self-absorbed for her own damn good, truthfully I was a bit hurt that she appeared to have zero faith in me this morning – but I get it, she's wondering how on earth this happened.

"LUNCH!?"

"Well yes, he had a couple of meetings after ours that he had his PA cancel and asked me to lunch." I say nonchalantly.

"This bastard, only allotted me twenty minutes and you had a meeting _and_ lunch that lasted for five fucking hours?!" Inside I'm snickering my ass off. I shrug off her comment as though spending most of the day with Christian wasn't beyond the realm of my expectation.

"I don't really understand why you're upset, isn't that a good thing for Elite Kate—I mean seriously what is your problem and why are you calling Christian names?"

"So this dinner is about Elite Staffing?"

"No Kate it is not. I am having dinner with Christian because I find him interesting and attractive and I would like to spend time getting to know him, is that a problem for you?"

"I find it distasteful and unprofessional on both your parts."

"Well I'm sorry we will have to agree to disagree Kate."

 _Doorbell Rings_

Saved by the bell, good thing too, Kate is seriously pissing me off.

"That's Christian, there is some homemade soup in the freezer Kate, defrost for five minutes on thirty percent and then nuke on high for two and a half."

I leave my room and answer the door and there he stands. Christian Grey, he looks absolutely edible in a perfectly tailored brown suit with matching shirt and no tie; god help me I feel weak in my knees.

"Ana you look amazing." He says leaning down and kissing my cheek and then handing me a beautiful bouquet of purpleish calla lilies, _god he smells like…like my future husband at the ocean mmmm_.

"Thank you Christian you look very handsome yourself, please, do come in. These flowers are so pretty, thank you."

"May I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine – you have a lovely home Ana." He says, taking in his surroundings.

"Thank you so much. Well have a seat while I find the perfect vase for these pretty flowers." He doesn't sit, instead he walks over and leans against the kitchen counter and watches me pull out my favorite vase. His eyes are on me as I find it under the kitchen counter and fill it with tepid water, the little flower boost packet and finally the flowers. So pretty.

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

I have no idea what the hell to do here. I have a date – Christian Grey has a _date_. I don't date, except if it's Anastasia Steele, my god that mouth, that skin. _Focus Grey_.

I picked up flowers, purple ones. I'm hoping she'll like these – the lady behind the counter picked them, what the hell do I know, I've never given a woman flowers – except for my mom and sister that is.

We're going to Canlis for my dad's birthday, I will blow everyone away by having a date; this is something I've never done before. My family is aware of my _history_ and even though I haven't practiced in more than nine months, I haven't met anyone I was interested in seeing socially – I'm twenty seven years old and my family has never seen me with a woman and I've never been on a real date. I think having her come with me for my dad's dinner is a good idea because we won't have to force conversation and I won't spend the evening staring at her like a simpleton.

I'm sitting outside of Ana's townhouse and I cannot wait the extra seven minutes before I ring the doorbell. I felt confident until that moment.

There she is – she looks ah-may-ZING! Relax Grey, you're not a teenaged girl at a Justin Beiber concert.

I lean in to kiss her and she smells like an absolute dream – my god what am I going to do? _Give her the flowers idiot_.

"Ana you look amazing."

"Thank you Christian, you look very handsome this evening." I grin like a damn fool, inside I'm flying around like Rudolph when the little doe he was crushing on called him cute.

She offers me a drink which I decline and I stand by the breakfast bar while she arranged the flowers in a nice vase.

In the car she sits with her legs crossed at the ankle and leans toward me in order to make polite volume appropriate conversation, I can tell she's a little nervous too – as evidenced by her shy little blush. _My god she's exquisite._ I reach out and touch her hand and she responds with a warm smile that reaches her eyes.

"We're meeting my family for dinner at Canlis."

"Your family?" She says, her eyes widening in surprise and measured alarm.

"Yes, it's my dad's birthday."

"Oh, Christian, I didn't even buy a card – we should…"

"Not to worry baby, I've got you." I say taking her hand in mine bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles. I linger the kiss and rub the back of her hand lightly on my cheek. _What the fuck are you doing man! Pull yourself together_.

Dinner with my family is nothing like I'd imagined. Well I had nothing to compare it with, but I had the greatest time. We had interesting conversation and Ana stayed engaged with my family—she got along well with Mia, who can be a bit over the top with her enthusiasm, she's invited her to shop already. I of course had to deal with some light hearted ribbing from my brother and sister, which Ana seemed to enjoy very much – she seemed mesmerized when I let out a belly laugh at El's expense, I'm wondering if I come off too serious or stiff.

Ana talked very openly about her family, she has a brother RJ who will be done with high school this year and headed to Georgetown in the fall, he wants to be an attorney—she shared what my background check already revealed about her parents and their lines of work.

We ordered the seven course meal for the table, so there was no sampling of main courses, but we all tried every side dish. The sommelier's selections for the menu were perfect, and although there was no chocolate cake the desserts were enjoyed by all, even me. Truthfully I could have eaten toast and water, sitting next to this enchanting woman was the real treat.

"Chris I can't believe you're indulging in anything other than chocolate cake—alert the press." _Fucking Elliot_.

"Oh, is that your favorite?" Ana asks, lightly brushing my forearm just above my wrist with her fingertips and looking questioningly into my eyes – she wants to know me – _thanks Elliot_.

I can tell my mother and Mia are excited, but they somehow managed to contain themselves. My dad was his usual laid back impassive self, I know my dad and he's impressed with Ana, he's a smooth operator though – no wonder he got so lucky with my mom. Elliot is flying solo tonight which is a bit of a surprise, but I don't miss having to meet another flavor of the week. They're usually blonde, sorority ready and part of the country club set, annoying, entitled and in it to win it. Elliot is a very successful businessman in his own right – he owns a construction company and is committed to green alternatives - he's brilliant and focused when it comes to business, but not his dick. I think my mom had just about given up on one of her sons settling down…until tonight that is. The truth of the matter is that before today I had never known a woman that I would be proud to bring home to meet my family, Ana makes me feel so much bigger than I am.

Mia's boyfriend Aaron is a great guy and it's a joy to have him around – my sister is a year younger than Ana and while she's accomplished she made crappy choices in boyfriends in high school – she got it together when she studied in Europe. She came home and decided right away she wanted to open her own restaurant and within a year she did just that – "Breakfast" has been open for about eighteen months now and is a huge success, she's received a number of write ups in the Times and other local publications.

I had owned the commercial space for some time and it was a no brainer when she presented me with her business plan – that was my investment in her dream and Mia did the rest with monies from the trust my grandparents established for her. Breakfast does one thing and one thing only…breakfast and it's open seven days a week, during the hours of six a.m. until three in the afternoon—the Sunday brunch is elaborate and amazing. My favorite is the truly continental breakfast which includes Mia's take on breakfast foods from all seven continents. Mia, like her big brothers is a total workaholic and is only off on Sundays, which she generally spends with Aaron and/or our family. Her hours are crazy and she's up every morning by three and at work by four thirty, she's a machine, I could not be more proud.

Before we leave my mom invites Ana to Bellevue for brunch on Sunday and to my overwhelming delight she accepts. I have never, _ever_ been happier.

We decide to join El, Mia and Aaron for drinks and a little dancing at Serendipity, a buddy of El's owns the place and we're ushered into the VIP section. This is good news to me that after three hours of dinner and chatter, she also isn't ready for the evening to end in spite of the fact that she worked today. Ana sits close to me and rests her hand on my knee after I placed it there ever so casually, I just wanted her to touch me, so badly - she made eye contact with me and smiled in response to the inviting gesture. For the rest of the evening she moved her hand a number of times, but never for long as her hand always found my knee, _that_ knee, she understood my open invitation to touch me and she didn't disappoint. Each time she touched me it sent new shivers up my spine. I responded by running my index finger not-so absentmindedly on the back of her hand and across her delicate fingers.

Ana got up when prompted by Mia and seemed to have a blast dancing. The two of them attracted lots of attention, I kept my eye on Ana and Aaron as always glances lovingly and often at my sister. El, Aaron and I just hang back in VIP – El on the prowl and Aaron and I making sure our girls are chicken hawk free.

"Ana seems like a great girl – were you trying to give us a heart attack."

"Not really a heart attack, but I knew everyone would be surprised."

"Why her?"

"She touches me. Yes, she's beautiful, but that's just the tip of the iceberg – I've never felt _drawn_ to someone like this in my life. I know when I wake up tomorrow she'll be on my mind." Aaron gives me a knowing look and El looks perplexed, then he nods, blinking back tears.

"What's up El?" I ask concerned.

"I've never seen you … _happy_ Chris. I'm happy for you." We toast to my happiness. Elliot decides to go talk to a girl he'd been eyeing all night while Aaron and I go to dance with our girls.

I love dancing with Ana, I can tell she feels comfortable with me – I don't hesitate to hold her close to me _god she smells amazing._ She turns around and leans against me, I throw caution to the wind and place my hands on her hips, she feels so good through this material, whatever it is, I love holding her near me. We decide to sit and have another drink and chat a little. VIP is less noisy and I want Ana all to myself for a few moments before everyone else gets tired.

I don't want to waste an opportunity so while we're sitting alone in VIP I lean in for a kiss which she returns – I lightly lick her lips for entry and to my delight she parts her lips, I hold her face in my hands and deepen our first real kiss. Truth is I've never really kissed before, and I can't believe I'm doing this in public. My interactions with women have been sexual, but not at all intimate. I never wanted to give any one of them the wrong impression. I want to kiss Ana and this is better than I ever could have imagined.

We stop to catch our breath and I whisper "you taste even better than I imagined." Her blush is immediate. She cocks her head to the side and smiles.

"You leave me speechless Christian, that doesn't happen too often." I reach out and stroke her warm cheek.

"Well I have a lot to say to you, but I don't want to scare you away Ana" leaning forward I kiss her cheek and whisper "I would miss you if you ran away." I have no idea who this guy is, I don't know why I'm being so open about my feelings for this woman I've known for less than twenty-four hours, I just know my heart is so full and I feel as if it's now or…it's now. I can't lose her playing it cool, what the hell does playing it cool mean anyway, sounds like an adolescent preoccupation to me.

"I wouldn't get very far in these heels now would I? She says placing a comforting kiss near my mouth. She's right here with me in this _us_ thing she feels it too.

We leave the club and share more kisses on the ride to her house, I don't want to let her go. I can't help myself I nibble on that delicious bottom lip and she lets out a tiny moan – _fuck!_

"Ana I would like to be with you, I'm not involved with anyone else romantically and I would like to be in a relationship with you, I want you to understand I meant it when I said I was drawn to you, it wasn't a line – and I just want you to know I'm not some playboy interested in a casual fling." I can't believe that came from me, but that's it I'm laying all my cards out there. Well not all of them, I haven't said I can't even describe my feeling for her.

"Christian, honestly I have never felt like this before, I would like to be with you too." She says tearing up.

"Baby what's wrong?" I say kissing her face before the tears can fall.

"I'm afraid. I don't have a lot of experience with dating, and I'm a little concerned that you might find me boring over time, and I honestly…I…I know that I would really miss you if that happened Christian." She is breathless after this admission. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

"Ana, I have mastered the art of being in control of my emotions and before tonight I would not have imagined in my wildest dreams actually saying the things I've just said to you, I don't do vulnerable. I normally abhor public displays of affection, I have never been on a date before tonight Ana and I have never brought a woman to meet my family." She seems stunned by my admissions.

"I promise I will explain whatever you want to know about my past – just know that I am not gay nor am I am secreting some woman away somewhere and oh, and what is the other tabloid favorite, I'm not a virgin." She smiles a crooked little smile and doesn't make eye contact, I'm not sure what that's about, but it's bashful and cute.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Christian, I'm also single and not dating anyone – I've gone on a number of first dates, but never really felt a connection with anyone. In college I was all about school and my life now revolves around my business – my personal life is almost non-existent."

"I'd like to see you tomorrow…um…today; and since I don't think could wait until dinner, would you like to go to lunch and maybe take a walk?"

"I would love to."

"Great, I will pick you up at 11:00?"

"Sounds good to me."

I walk Ana into her house and after a long and lingering kiss goodnight I take my leave and head home where my lukewarm shower and my palm await me.

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

I feel like I'm walking on air.

Christian walked me to my door – he stepped inside briefly and kissed me goodnight. Kissing Christian is like nothing I've ever experienced before, I never knew that kissing alone could make me…well want _more_ than kissing. It was unnerving at first because it's never happened to me before. I'm feeling a yearning like nothing I've felt before – I miss him already and I can't wait for lunch tomorrow. I love how he solidifies seeing me again before we part – that makes two times now, I love his sense of urgency.

Lunch tomorrow and brunch on Sunday at the Grey's home. I'm grinning like an idiot and staring at my flowers, when I receive his text.

 **I had a wonderful time tonight, I will be counting the hours until I see you at lunch tomorrow – C**

My heart skips a beat, and I respond right away – and although I should feel scared I just don't care, Christian Grey is my boyfriend and he's amazing.

 **I miss you already – A XOXO**

"Wooow Steele." I hear from behind me. Why is she awake?

"Seriously Kate, what is your problem with Christian? This cannot be because he made you wait for a meeting, please tell me what it's about?"

"It's just sad watching you whore yourself this way, rumor has it he's gay he's probably just using you as a beard."

"Why are you so hateful Kate; you are standing here quoting rumors about a man you know _nothing_ about. Do you not want to see me happy? I just had a wonderful evening with an incredible, intelligent, gorgeous, attentive gentleman who made me feel as if I was the only woman on earth. He has not given me any reason to think negatively of him in any way, this was the best date I have ever had. He has the most down to earth family and – "

"Family!? You met his family?"

"Yes Kate I did, the dinner tonight was a celebration of his dad's birthday – afterwards we went for drinks at Serendipity with his brother, sister and her boyfriend. He doted on me and we spent as much time as we could just talking about everything under the sun. I know I'm not as _experienced_ as some, but I know genuine interest when I see it. He topped the evening off with asking me for lunch tomorrow after his mom invited me for brunch at their home on Sunday—so I guess they're in on the master plan too." I know I'm twisting the knife deeply, but she's crossed the line and I don't deserve her calling me a whore especially since she fucked her way through half of the Stanford undergrad and had quite the nasty reputation, and she hasn't slowed down much since we moved to Seattle. Her reputation was so bad that I had a few uncomfortable moments by proxy simply because I was her roommate and BFF, but I never judged her. I love Kate, but this is bullshit.

"I…I didn't mean…" She says sobbing.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU _MEANT_ KATE! – You don't get to take your anger and frustrations out on me. If you don't have anything good to say about Christian then don't say a fucking thing! If you can't be happy for me…well…well that's too damn bad, I'm going to bed now I want to be refreshed and rested for my date tomorrow with _Christian…_ but you may call him Mr. Grey. Oh and I guess you were too far away to see that tent he pitched in his pants while kissing me…yeah, not gay and _well_ endowed."

I turn on my heels and leave, knowing our relationship could possibly be damaged beyond repair.

Seven hours earlier

 _Doorbell rings_

 **KPOV**

Who the hell is that? I haven't heard from Kevin since he said he would drop by with some calamine lotion and soup – yeah that was four days ago. Now Ana is out for the evening with the asshole billionaire, my guess is he takes her to some out of the way spot where he can't be seen, screws her in the back of his car and drops her off never to be heard from again.

"Ladies, ladies…good _lord_ Kate what happened to your face?"

"I have the chickenpox Hyden – what are you doing here, and without calling no less?"

"I thought I'd come by – bring a little Chinese for my two favorite girls."

"Well _your_ favorite girl is out this evening…"

"She and Jose hanging out huh, where'd they go?" He says with a laugh, but his desperation is not even thinly veiled.

"No actually she's on a date with Christian Grey." I say this just to watch his face pale and he doesn't disappoint.

"A date? – how did that happen, wait… _the_ Christian Grey?"

"One in the same. She met with him this morning because I came down with the chickenpox and couldn't make the meeting I spent months groveling to get. And it looks like they hit it off, go figure. Did you get any General Tso shrimp or sweet and sour chicken? I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah I got both – where did they go?" What are you going to do moron, go and sit outside the restaurant, or better yet, join them for dinner?

"On a date Hyden I have no idea where they went. He came in gave her a kiss on the cheek and those flowers over there. After she put them in a vase they left. You know—date stuff"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Why do you care?—you know as well as I do it's never going to happen with her, she's been very up front with you. You've been trying for almost two years and she won't even go out with you after the one date she promised her dad she would go on. You need to move on Hyden. I saw how they looked at each other – you don't stand a chance, Ana's cookie is on lock down and the cookie jar is sealed shut, who knows…maybe Grey is the cookie monster." I say with a giggle, I notice something in his expression, not sure whether it's hurt, anger or a combination of the two, so I try and lighten to mood.

"Let's make some drinks." Screw it, might as well get tipsy.

"What? Yeah sure."

 ****

 **HPOV**

Ana is beautiful, more beautiful than the photos in Ray's office. Ray had given his blessing for me to ask her out – why not I was the one that gave him heads up he needed to get out of what would have been a disastrous decision stay in with the dot com thing when a friend of mine gave me the scoop – he avoided any FTC involvement because I'm smarter than the government and his sale couldn't be traced back to him having any connection with insider trading. He owed me big time so he encouraged me to date his daughter after I told him I wanted to meet her.

Getting to know her was better than my image of her, she's a real sweetheart, a very nice girl who has no idea how pretty and sexy she is. It's a plus that she hasn't given it up to a bunch of losers, I know she doesn't sleep around and I've dreamed about claiming that ass for years now. She belongs to me and until now I've not had any competition; Christian Grey, an aloof smug bastard who rules the roost here in Seattle, he's clean cut and self-made, a billionaire – Maybe I was wrong about Ana, maybe my measly millions weren't enough for her.

She gave me the bullshit song and dance about just being friends, but I know that's just her wanting me to try harder to win her over, persistence. Her dad has told me over and over not to give up—she's been worth the wait. Sure I've banged everything with a pulse since that time, but I have needs, none of those skanks compare to her, she would be my greatest accomplishment – I compare them to her, all of them and none measure up. I have so much time invested in her, I deserve _her_. I have worked hard to keep losers at bay, I threatened one guy with physical violence if he called her again after their one date – she wasn't interested anyway, so his not calling her made it easy. I've put up with her obnoxious BFF and her gay buddy for months on end…users. I've even tolerated the know it all IT guy she insisted on hiring against my advice.

 ****

 **KPOV**

Hyden and I are about four margaritas in and three sheets to the wind. We watched one of those Furious movies on TV and played music.

I have never been particularly attracted to Hyden and I don't know if it was the alcohol or our sadness at the day's events but somehow we began kissing that quickly turned into heavy petting – and before I knew it we were in my room having sex. _I cannot believe I'm having sex with Hyden Jackson._

Hyden's dick is huge, and he's so attentive — he ate my pussy until I literally creamed, he made me come and didn't stop until I came again - I've had two orgasms already and he hasn't stopped, he's pretty quiet, somehow I expected he'd be a bit more vocal - his eyes are closed so tight like he's concentrating on not coming too soon but in spite of that I feel him pulsing and stretching inside of me – it feels so good—he's not a big kisser but he's definitely a tit man mine are going to be covered in hickies tomorrow.

"Oh, Hyden I'm coming again, oh my god—don't stop."

"Yes, mmmm me too, I'm coming…Ah…oooohhh ANA!" _What the fuck!?_

"Get the fuck off of me." I scream at him as he finishes – he doesn't even realize what he did.

"What's wrong with you, why are you screaming at me? I thought you wanted this too." He says oblivious to what he just did and said.

"I guess the main thing that's wrong with me is I'm not Ana Hyden – because that's what you just called me!" I yell, snatching the bedsheet around me – suddenly painfully aware of my nakedness on more than one level.

"Were you thinking of Ana the entire time or just when you came you fucking bastard?"

"What are you talking about Kate?" He says getting up from the bed looking for his clothes.

"You called me Ana you _fucking_ asshole!"

"Oh get over it Kate, I was drunk! You knew how I felt about Ana when you opened your legs."

"I thought you had accepted it Hyden – did you really imagine you were licking, sucking and fucking Ana you sick twisted son of a bitch? You fucking used me!" He's dressed now and he looks at me – a darkness clouds his eyes.

"So what if I did Kate? – I'm sure it's not the first time or the twentieth that some guy wished he was with someone special – but settled for you."

"Get out! Get the FUCK out!"

"Whatever Kate, you wanted it and you enjoyed it, what difference does it make who I was thinking about – if I were you I would keep this little _incident_ to myself – you wouldn't want to upset your biggest client now would you? Don't be a silly slut for once, you'll be back on your knees and back in no time." he says slamming my bedroom door as I dissolve into tears.

* * *

 **HPOV**

It's after two in the morning when the Audi SUV pulls up. After a moment he gets out and opens her door—so the slut didn't make this up to get under my skin, it's Grey, Mr. Most Eligible himself. She looks good tonight, she's holding his hand, walking close to him, and she's smiling. It's interesting, she allowed him to pick her up at home – she insisted on meeting me for our date. It took me months to get inside dragging the drunken bitch with me, yet he's picking her up and dropping her at home.

I guess millions in my portfolio wasn't enough for _Ray's_ little girl. I wonder just how he'll feel about this little development, he better get her ass in line or there will be hell to pay. I'm not deterred because I know what she needs and it's not Grey, he's a flash in the pan, I will crush him if he tries to take what belongs to me. She owes me! He didn't stay very long, but the bastard is practically skipping as he leaves her house, he hops in the back of the truck and off they go. I see the light go on in Ana's room after about fifteen minutes and decide to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Ruffled Feathers 

**APOV**

I slept like a baby last night and I popped up around seven for a morning run. I didn't overdo it this morning I only did about two miles – just over to the waterfront and back. I stopped off and bought some tea and took a leisurely walk back home. By the time I arrived Kate was up and clearly remorseful about our encounter last night.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean the things I said."

"Okay." I say flatly not making eye contact. I'm not interested in what she has to say right now, I need to shower, primp, prep and wait for Christian to arrive. I turn to leave the room.

"Ana please!" I hear desperation in her voice, I've never heard her sound this way before.

"Fine, what is it Kate, what do you want?" She looks absolutely awful, I could hear her crying last night and I didn't go to her. I have no idea what she's sorry for, but this can't be all about Christian and I – something else is going on with her. I have, however, no desire to delve into her shit today – I'm just not in the mood. There's been too many years of the all about Kate show – today is about me for a change.

"I was just hoping we could talk – I am sorry Ana."

"Yes Kate, you said that – I get it, you're sorry – I've heard you and I believe you, but right now I just want to feel good and not get caught up in _your_ emotions for once. I feel happy and for the first time in a very long time I'm really looking forward to my weekend. I don't want to know the whys and the hows of this thing between us Kate – I don't want or need the drama. Am I upset with you? Sure I am. Will I get over it? Probably, I always do with you, but _today_? I won't give it any energy and please don't ask me to."

"I understand, I don't want to upset you Ana." She says through tears. Although it's killing me not to comfort her, I know she needs to understand that words weigh a ton and she can't keep treating me the way she does, taking our friendship for granted and demanding forgiveness in her own sweet ass time. I walk into my room and close the door to begin getting ready for my lunch date. 

* * *

I'm all dressed minus my shoes when I hear the doorbell at 10:30 – Christian and I have texted a few times this morning – but he didn't say he would be so early. I rush to the door with eager anticipation only to open it finding my resident pain in the ass on the other side, I am completely deflated—a fact I don't bother trying to mask.

"Expecting someone else puddin? You don't seem happy to see me." He says acknowledging that he noticed my _obvious_ disappointment.

"As a matter of fact I am Hyden—expecting someone else that is, what are you doing here this morning? Do you have a meeting with Kate? And please stop with the pen names Hyden, it's annoying, it's Ana not pudding okay?"

"No, I just dropped by with muffins – and bagels for my favorite girls. Don't _you_ look pretty this morning." He completely ignores everything I just said.

I do look cute actually, I'm wearing a snug fitting heather gray tee shirt with "I'm Silently Judging Your Grammar" written in script – light denim distressed skinny jeans my berry suede Jeffrey Campbell lace up sandals and light denim jacket, along with my oversized blue suede hobo bag. My hair is up in a messy bun and I'm wearing large sliver hoop earrings and a clear lip gloss. I felt like wearing D&G Light Blue today and it's all for Christian, Hyden!

"So what do you have going on today?"

"I just told you I'm expecting someone – I'm going to lunch and then whatever who knows – why did you say you dropped by again?"

"I wanted to see you, we haven't hung out in a while. Nice flowers." I ignore this comment.

"Listen Hyden, I appreciate the baked goods, but it's really _not_ okay for you to drop in like this, you seem to be making it a habit and frankly it makes me uncomfortable."

"Where is all of this coming from Ana? I thought we were friends."

"Well yes and no Hyden, we have a business relationship that is friendly. You have expressed an interest in me romantically and I have made it clear that I would like for us to remain friends _ONLY_ ; so it's _that_ climate, where you want more that makes this uncomfortable for me, I feel as though you're using our friendly business relationship as a sort of gateway to a different kind of relationship – and I want you to know _again_ that I'm not interested in you in that way."

"Why have you never said that before? We have hung out before and I've sent you flowers, I had dinner with you and your parents when they were in town a few months back…"

"Wait—Hyden, are you insinuating that I somehow encouraged you to keep pursing me? You know that _nothing_ could be further from the truth. You show up uninvited and unannounced at Elite and all but demand to take our staff out for drinks – I have only shared one actual date with you, and I told you then it would be our last – every other time we've _hung out_ we did so with Kate or Jose or both at your _repeated_ insistence. I have turned you down every single time you have attempted to take me out since that one dinner – as far as dinner with my parents goes, Hyden you're a partner in one of my dad's ventures, so when you showed up at the restaurant, and _he_ asked you to join us – I didn't think you read anything into that, we weren't on a double date and I left early to meet someone for drinks – which I made clear. Lastly, I have told you many times to stop with the flowers and you have ignored me, they remain in the lobby of the office for that reason." I am becoming seriously annoyed right now. 

_Doorbell rings_

Oh thank god, Christian! I may as well be talking to my sofa.

I hurry to the door and fling it open – and there he is – looking like an ad for Casual Grey Magazine. _Fuck he's so hot!_ I throw my arms around his neck and hug him like I haven't seen him in a week, he smells like an ocean breeze and he feels so good holding me, as he picks me up burying his face in my neck.

"Hey baby, mmmm you smell good."

"Come in – I just need to grab my bag and lace up my sandals, I got a little sidetracked." I say rolling my eyes in Hyden's direction.

Christian walks in to find Hyden standing there like an angry statue.

"Christian Grey, meet Hyden Jackson, a business associate of Elite Staffing. Hyden this is my _boyfriend_ Christian Grey." Christian does not flinch or show surprise at my introduction, I know I'm being presumptuous but he did say he wanted to be with me – this makes him my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend and it's Christian Grey. Hyden on the other hand looks like he swallowed something extra bitter – he nonetheless extends his hand which Christian takes, firmly and briefly never breaking eye contact with Hyden.

"I'm ready. I say after a few moments of awkward silence." I reach for Christian's hand and entwine our fingers. "Come Hyden, we'll walk you out – I don't think Kate is up for company this early." No way am I leaving this ass clown in my house to sniff around in my panty drawer. He grumbles something and walks hurriedly out the door and down the front stairs.

"Goodbye." I call to him just as he reaches his car.

"Christian, what kind of car is this? It's beautiful." I say noticing the obscenely expensive looking sports car in front of our house.

"It's an Audi R8, you like?"

"I do."

Once we're in the car he finally speaks, after taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles.

"I like it when you claim me Ana, but was that for his benefit or mine?"

"It was for mine actually." He raises his eyebrows quizzically waiting for my explanation.

"Well Christian, last night you and I declared to each other our desire to be together exclusively, and although we didn't label it and I've not had one before, I believe that makes you my boyfriend." At that his delectable mouth turns up in a slight smirk. "As for my _associate_ he wasn't getting what had been a clear message of disinterest for almost two years – so for my _benefit_ I wanted to make it clear once again that he had no chance – the fact that you were there as the personification of my unavailability in your capacity _as_ my boyfriend was merely a bonus…I would _never_ use you Christian." Now he's smiling at me. He leans in and kisses me so sweetly.

"Fair points well made Ms. Steele. You look very pretty today."

"Not so shabby there yourself Grey." 

**CPOV**

Never before have I been put in my place so thoroughly or elegantly. My girlfriend read my mood and thoughts it seems and shut down my nonsense in an instant and did so gently. I was angry, furious even – I felt so used when Ana kind of made a production of claiming me as her boyfriend in front of Jekyl the rejected. The way she handled me made it clear that bullshit was not on the menu and that if I am to maintain a relationship with her I need to keep my emotions in check and step up my communication game, Anastasia is a very smart woman and a worthy match for me.

I had noticed the ostentatious yellow Lamborghini when I pulled up in front of Ana's today, I really didn't pay much attention to it, but the moment I got a load of the smug asshole standing in Ana's kitchen next to a basket full of muffins I instantly knew it belonged to him. Seriously who brings women a basket full of carbs, even _I_ know that! The look on his face when Ana introduced me was priceless, I know he hates my guts right about now – but if you had two years and you couldn't interest her in that amount of time guy? She's not interested, he must be a real glutton for punishment. He's an okay looking guy probably makes a better than decent living judging by his car and clothing, but he's obviously pushy and socially inept when it comes to women. He probably gets plenty of tail but treats women like shit because the one woman he really wants won't have him. Idiot.

At any rate I'll have Welch do his thing and dredge up his background. For now I need to concentrate on my relationship with Ana and that means today we will have a very difficult discussion about my past. I want this woman more than anything, but she needs to know exactly what she's getting into with me.

"How about we take a walk by the waterfront and then have some lunch?"

"Sounds great, it's a pretty day."

"It sure is." I say looking at her and not out of the window, she knows this although she doesn't return my gaze, but I notice her familiar blush. I take her hand as we get out of the car and pause briefly for Taylor to exit the SUV.

"Anastasia Steele, this is my head of security Jason Taylor, Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Steele."

"Oh, please call me Ana." Taylor smiles politely although he and I know that's not going to happen.

We walk along the waterfront with entwined fingers chatting about nothing and everything – she tightens her grip as I stroke her fingers with my thumb. It's odd that I've never been this intimate with a woman, I love the feel of her hand in mine, it feels so natural. We decide to head over to the Market and walk around a bit check out the vendors, and perhaps pick a place for our lunch. After walking around for some time we decide to eat at Matt's in the Market, she's never eaten here before and is excited to do so.

We settle in and order cranberry spritzers and mineral water. Ana has never had oysters so I order those along with the devilled eggs for our starters. To my surprise Ana ordered the bacon cheeseburger and I got the BBQ pulled pork sandwich.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to come off like a jerk earlier. I felt jealous seeing that guy Jekyl." She spits out her spritzer laughing at me, it's so cute I can't help but laugh…out loud at myself, it was kind of clever, I think my dry sense of humor caught her by surprise, I love making her laugh, I've never made a girl laugh before.

"Christian there is no need to apologize, we're just getting to know one another. I do want you to understand that if I'm going to trust in your sincerity I want you to afford me the same consideration. I desperately don't want to be hurt and I would do anything in my power to avoid hurting you."

I lean forward and plant a kiss near her ear and then whisper.

"Your heart is safe with me Ana." She intakes a sharp breath.

"I trust you Christian."

"I went out ONCE! with Hyden because my dad encouraged me to do so. He had helped my dad when he decided on a new direction for his businesses about ten years back – five years ago Hyden moved to the Seattle area, he absolutely idolizes Bill Gates and always wanted to set up shop here. After Kate and I graduated and started to formulate our plan for Elite, he helped us out with IT stuff and became our first client. I felt somewhat obligated and my dad said he was a good guy and really liked me so I went out for _one_ dinner, in retrospect I should have stood firm and said no. I was very clear after that that I was not interested in him romantically; he said he understood but would drop by the office semi-often and _check in -_ insisting he take us all out for happy hour, I went along because he is our customer mainly, but also I always had Kate and Jose, and sometimes Jose's boyfriend Chad. He has backed off to a degree but clearly he hadn't gotten the message."

"This morning was the third time he dropped by unannounced and uninvited at our home – Jose and Chad were with me along with Kate and her friend Kevin the first time. He has never been invited to our home, as a matter of fact I didn't allow him to pick me up for our date—I chose to meet him on a weeknight, a Tuesday just so I could leave early. To me Tuesday was far enough from the weekend so that it seemed less than friendly, more like business; I refused to have him pick me up because he would be in control of how much time I actually spent with him. Just before you arrived this morning I let him have it—I hadn't had the time to tell him about you before you rang the bell. When I opened the door and saw you I just wanted to wrap myself around you because I didn't have to deal with his bullshit alone anymore, I felt safe."

"Ana baby, I don't want to worry you, but his behavior is troubling to me. Sounds like he's using his connection to your father's business and yours as an in to force contact. Tell me how did he react when you were stern with him this morning?"

"He was not pleased at all – that was obvious. I was frustrated, he was twisting the meaning of our encounters. He asked why I never told him I wasn't interested, _I did_ – he asked why I "hung out" with him – well I didn't actually do that - he would show up and insist on taking us out for the random happy hour, I would always have one beer or cocktail and make an excuse, leaving Kate and Jose at the bar with him. Imagine my surprise when I walked into my living room on one of those occasions to find him practically carrying Kate into our house one Friday night – she and Jose stayed for happy hour, and I couldn't wait to get out of there – I faked an urgent text and left almost as soon as we got there. Kate was basically passed out and I was stuck awkwardly in my sweats and tee shirt wanting him to leave my house, I was kinda pissed at Kate for bringing him to our home – after that he just started showing up."

"Each incident by itself isn't troubling to me Ana, but when you put them together, he's not taking no for an answer. If you want I can look into his background and place someone with you; which brings me to another topic. It won't happen right away, but when word gets out that we are dating, you are going to need security; I have made enemies in business and just by the nature of my business and the amount of money I'm personally worth I provide security for those closest to me. Is this something you would have a problem with?"

I'm so afraid to scare her away with all of this.

"I understand Christian. It's a bit unnerving I must admit mostly because people want to hurt you and I would be devastated if something were to happen to you." _She's incredible._

"Sure, no problem. To be perfectly honest, based on our recent interaction – I want to sever the relationship Hyden has with Elite Staffing and I plan to have our attorney review his contract first thing Monday. I think he will react badly and I'd like to keep him at bay. I know Kate will flip she's all for appeasing his non-sense, I could ban him from our offices and keep the client, but for me it's just not worth the headache. I know I haven't seen the last of him because he has a very strange relationship with the truth"

"I will have Taylor assign someone to you right away if that's okay with you and I'll get my man working on his background to see what we can dig up. Don't worry about this at all Ana, I would do anything to make sure he never hurts you baby, and we can stop him from using the business as a means to have access to you and your staff."

"Wow, official date number two and this has gotten very heavy." She remarks with a slight giggle.

I feel so nervous right now – but I don't want to waste Ana's time and though I'm terrified of losing her – a woman I've known just over a day I have to level with her. I cannot avoid having this conversation much longer because the risk is too great that someone else might reveal the information to her. This woman is possibly the love of my life and I can't risk having her devastated and leaving me after I've fallen head over heels.

"Ana, I need to talk to you about something – but I would prefer doing so in a private setting, would you feel comfortable coming to my apartment with me?" She looks worried, she might think I'm running a game on her.

"Christian you're worrying me a little, but…sure…sure I'll go with you." 

* * *

**APOV**

We arrive at Christian's _apartment_. And it's like a friggin movie set, the sunrise from this place must be mind blowing.

"Holy understating of the _apartment_ thing Batman!"

Christian roars with laughter. The only thing better than hearing Christian Grey laugh is watching Christian Grey laugh – he needs to do that more often, he looks so young and carefree.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes, red please a Shiraz if you have it."

"Coming right up, please – make yourself at home Ana."

"Your place is breathtaking Christian." The centerpiece of his great room is a Fazioli grand piano one of the most expensive pianos in the world – I am in awe. "Do you play?"

"Yes, I will play something for you in a little while – I have your wine, come…join me on the patio?"

I follow Christian onto his outdoor opulence – I can tell his mood has shifted. Is it me? What does he have to say – is it over before we really got started, no he made it clear he wants to be with me. I shake off the urge for jumping to negative conclusions.

 **CPOV**

"Ana, I want you to know right away that I'm committed to building a lasting relationship with you and only you. I have in fact never been in a relationship before, last night was the first time any woman has met my family and it was my first date ever." She intakes a sharp breath, then looks at me with questions in her eyes.

"So you _are_ a virgin?"

"No Ana, I'm not and I assure you I am heterosexual and attracted to you to the point of distraction." I say with a warm smile which she returns.

"When I was fourteen years old I became involved in a sexual relationship with a much older woman who introduced me to BDSM. She was one of my mother's friends; I was adopted by my mom and dad when I was four and prior to that I had a pretty horrific childhood that was laced with abuse and neglect, for that reason I developed a fear of touch and serious anger issues – I got into fights and had been kicked out of a number of schools before my parents thought I could be helped by a family friend who offered to have me do odd jobs around her house as a positive outlet. She took advantage of the situation and I was sexually abused by her, though it took years for my adolescent mind to grasp that."

Ana doesn't react to this other than to move closer to me and place her hand on my knee without breaking eye contact.

"I ended our sexual relationship after I went to Harvard in spite of her repeated attempts to draw me back in. My unresolved touch issues prevented me from seeking quote unquote normal relationships with women – I continued in the BDSM realm because I was able to fulfill a sexual need and be in control without risking being touched by a woman. When I was at Harvard I visited clubs designed for people with certain _needs_. When I returned to this area after graduation I did the same, in that I was a member of a club that catered to people with similar needs but eventually I decided mainly because of this woman's influence that I was in need of more private arrangements – she began contracting women who were a part of my lifestyle for "arrangements" that lasted a maximum of six months. BDSM can encompass a punishment element if that's what the parties are interested in, I inflicted punishment on my submissives or subs, in a controlled environment with safe words and I have never hurt anyone beyond the level that was acceptable to them."

I wish I could read her mind right now, she's giving nothing away.

"About eighteen months ago I began therapy with a new therapist because I was growing weary of the what I now realize was the lack of intimacy, I found my encounters and arrangements less and less satisfying and my desire to continue had begun to wane. I stopped contracting submissives shortly after beginning therapy, once it was clear that _she_ used them to stay connected to me and was trying to drive a wedge between myself and my family, specifically my brother and I – she wouldn't take no for an answer. I cut off contact with her – told my entire family about what happened between us including the lifestyle. I visited the clubs less and less frequently and eventually just stopped going altogether. That was nine months ago—I was still unsure if I could desire a normalized relationship with a woman considering my indoctrination and history – that is until I met you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Ana, and I know it's brand new, but I couldn't run the risk of falling in love with you and having this come out later and losing you – I don't think I could handle giving you my whole heart just to have you walk away because of my past."

"Do you still have a desire for the lifestyle – the punishment aspect I mean?"

"No! the thought of hitting you or seeing welts on your skin is repugnant to me. I only want to make you feel good Ana, I would never physically hurt you. There are aspects of the lifestyle that are both sensual and erotic that are not about inflicting pain or punishment – I will leave our indulgence entirely up to you."

"What happened to that awful woman?"

"Well, it was long past the statute of limitations when I finally felt secure enough to talk to my family – so she walks the earth free and clear. She owns Escalva salons, we have had no contact in more than eighteen months."

She takes a gulp of her wine. "Wow. And to think I was nervous about telling you that I'm a virgin."

"Why on earth would you be nervous about telling me that?" _Whoa._

"I think some guys especially one with your experience wouldn't want a novice or the responsibility for that matter." She shrugs.

"No man in his right mind would think that way Ana – I would be honored should you choose to share yourself with me someday. That is if you haven't been scared off."

"Is that why you told me – to give me an out, or to give yourself one." She looks crestfallen…scared.

"No, no – Anastasia I would be devastated if you walked away even now – I've never felt happier than I feel right now – trust me I don't want an out, I just didn't want some random asshole showing up a year from now and you being hurt because I lied, even if it would have been by omission. I want you Ana, only you – if you'll have me."

"Christian, it's in the past – I would be lying if I said I understand it completely, but I'm glad you've been so forthcoming and that you've trusted me with all of this. I would never judge you on your past unless it involved harming someone or breaking laws. I really care about you – you should be so proud of what you were able to accomplish in spite of what happened during your formative years. I'm proud of you Christian. I'm proud that you're my boyfriend. I do have one question for you though." She says with a sly smile.

"Yes?" I ask with childlike anticipation.

"Did you demand that they replace Jugs during our lunch yesterday?" I laugh out loud at the name Jugs.

"Well yes and no."

"Jugs as you called her _was_ replaced, after I told the manager she had worked her last day there – she was being extremely rude to you and won't tolerate that in my staff."

"Oh no! I didn't think you fired her!"

"I know you didn't – and I thought it was incredibly gracious of you not to complain at all about her rudeness. She had to go, imagine her behavior when she's not trying to make an impression on the owner. She had too many buttons undone, improperly wearing her uniform and most importantly unprofessionalism; honestly though had it been anyone but you I might have waited until the end of service, but I didn't want her handling anything you consumed."

"Will you show me around your _apartment_?"

"Absolutely." 

I give Ana a tour of my place – all ten thousand square feet – including the room that used to be my romp room. It is now converted into a home gym with state of the art equipment including an aquatic treadmill and a sauna, my brother built it shortly after my confession. We settle into the media room and decide to watch a movie, I let Ana choose something and she picks a chick flick from Netflix - Walk to Remember or something like that. I pop us popcorn and I have Twizzlers and Milk Duds from when Elliot and Mia came by and we watched a Godfather marathon. I shut off the lights and we get cozy on the sofa.

Ana curls up next to me and before long we're in a full on make out session – I kiss her like her tongue is the cure – I manage to keep my hands to myself though I have a raging hard on, she knows this, because she's sitting on my lap. We manage to actually get through the movie, and I'm thinking what kind of love dipped dream crushing snuff film is this shit? That was thoroughly fucking depressing. The poor guy fell in love, changed his life only to have her die of cancer? .FUCK?!

"That's the last time I let you pick the movie Ana – good lord – I'm sad as hell for that guy, so what he gets to go to medical school – he lost the love of his life and his consolation is the wind? And that song at the end…Cry? Really? Who thought that shit was appropriate?"

Ana is in stitches – I don't know why but I love being the brunt of the joke when it comes to her. She is hysterically laughing at me, so I tickle her until she begs me to stop.

"Christian that's what we women love, stories of angst and love lost, we're not happy unless we're crying and depressed over some tragic love story…hello…Romeo and Juliette? I think you would like the Notebook, it has a sad but no so tragic ending – they got their happy ever after."

"Yeah I'll pass, poor guy got a fucking summer and a homemade telescope – bullshit!" And she cracks her side laughing again.

"I was pulling for that couple you know the fairytale ending they deserved happily ever after -"

"Me too, that's the whole point – How about we make our own happy ending." The second it's out of her mouth she realizes what she's said – and we both laugh our asses off.

" _Not_ what I meant Grey."

Her phone keeps going off and she checks it but doesn't answer or text anyone.

"Everything okay?"

"It's Kate, she keeps calling me – she's worried that we're not okay. She's pissed off that you and I are seeing each other. She was upset that she caught the chickenpox after pursuing you and GEH for so many months – it was clear that she had zero faith in my ability to deliver a worthwhile presentation to a client of your caliber. I found it frustrating and after my meeting and lunch with you I really could have cared less about any of that because I couldn't stop thinking about you – so I only arrived home in enough time to tell her you were mulling it over and get ready for my date with you."

"When she found out I was going out with you she lost it, I still have no clue why. She waited up for me and said some pretty nasty things before I yelled at her and walked away. She tried to make conversation this morning I could see she had a pretty rough night – but I blew her off, she's called me a bunch of times, but this time sorry just won't cut it with me. Hyden has called twice as well."

"Ana, I have a confession to make. I had no intention of considering any proposal pitched by Ms. Kavanaugh; professionally I'm a bit of an asshole, but her interaction with me from the start was inappropriately familiar and entitled. I didn't like the way she ambushed me at a charity event about eight months ago and it was clear to me that while well researched her only concern was name recognition and not what is best for GEH. The truth is I would have tossed the paperwork the moment she left my office – which would have been too bad; the proposal is brilliant according to Ros, and she's hardcore, more than me actually, we're working the numbers."

"Christian I don't care about…"

"I know you don't baby – I'm just explaining to you why I listened to you – and I would never wish chickenpox on anyone, but I will always be glad you walked into my office yesterday, no matter what the reason." I reach over, caress her cheek and plant a chaste kiss on her lips. 

* * *

**APOV**

"Hi Kate."

"Ana, why haven't you answered my calls, I know you're upset, but I said I was sorry."

"I know Kate, but I'm just not ready to accept your brand of friendship or apology right now, I deserve much better and you'll have to wait until I'm ready to talk and move forward."

"Is this because of _him_ – now that you're dating Christian Grey you don't have time for me…"

"Don't wait up for me Kate." I disconnect the call and switch off my ringer.

"Is everything okay baby?"

"Perfect actually." I say standing on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian, how would you feel about a slumber party tonight?"

"As long as it's with you – I would love it. What's wrong Ana?"

"It's Kate, I don't know what's wrong with her – I just can't face her right now...could we run over to the mall so that I can pick up an outfit and toiletries for brunch tomorrow?"

"Let's go." 

"Ana I don't want to be too forward, but why don't we pick something up for Monday as well, I'd like for you to stay the weekend with me."

My boyfriend is awesome.

"I'd love that Christian – I just didn't want to be presumptuous."

After shopping Christian and I decide to have dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, he's never been there before! True enough their entrees are at best hit or miss, but they do pasta well, make portions that could fatten a horse and the best part of all are those pieces of cheesecake for later at home.

We watch a little TV until we both get sleepy – we're due in Bellevue at 11:00 tomorrow and want to get in an early morning workout so we decide to turn in. Christian told me during his discussion about his past proclivities that he'd never shared his bed with anyone, and that his housekeeper, mother and sister are the only women who have ever even seen his room. He invited me to share his bed with him if I felt comfortable doing so; I did.

We showered…separately and I dressed in Old Navy pajama bottoms and a crew neck tee, Christian is wearing pajama bottoms and a v-neck that fits him oh so well – my god he's built. We get into bed and move towards the middle – my first thought was to turn my back to him, but I wanted to kiss him goodnight. I've never slept with a guy other than RJ and I'm pretty sure I won't wake up with Christian's foot in my neck. I giggle to myself as I wedge my body next to his.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking I've never shared a bed with anyone but RJ – he used to climb into my bed when he was little and scared of the monster in his closet. I would wake up and find his foot on my neck or him wrapped around my feet it was hilarious. He's a great kid, I can't wait for him to meet you."

We lie in bed and kiss, in between talking to each other – we only have moonlight but he's visible to me and totally gorgeous.

"I love the way you smell Christian." I say as I drift off to sleep snuggled next to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback, your response has been overwhelming. I love this Ana and Christian – I love an HEA and characters who seem to know and follow their hearts. Several of you love that Christian took a spill and not Ana – I must admit I laughed to myself when I wrote it – I think it was about time he was a bit off balance for a change. Thanks again for reading and reviewing – Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Sunrise…Sunset

 ****

 **CPOV**

I wake up at about six - my usual for a weekend. I know I'm not dreaming because there's no snoring in dreams – and Ana is snoring away – it's barely audible and totally precious. I lay for what feels like an eternity watching her chestnut colored hair splayed across my pillow – her lips are slightly parted and her lashes are so long they look painted on. I steal a brush of her cheek with my index finger. I really have to take a piss so I get up and head to my bathroom to relieve myself.

I finish, wash my hands and slide into bed behind Ana, spooning with her, she hasn't moved one muscle. I can see the sun rising.

"Ana…Ana baby. Wake up. Wake up Ana." I say as I trail kisses down her earlobe and onto her neck.

"Noooo…she moans." I giggle…wait! I don't fuckin giggle!

"Baby open your eyes, you can go back to sleep afterwards, I want to share the sunrise with you."

"MMMoookay…hmph…I need to pee Christian." There I go giggling again.

"Ssnot funny…everybody pees Christian." She says as she shuffles out of bed and into the bathroom – she comes back and crawls over me to get into the same spot she was in – _damn she makes me so happy_.

"Do you want to go upstairs and workout after our first sunrise?"

"I'd love too she says through a yawn."

"How about you let me know when you're ready."

"I will."

Ana and I have all fruit strawberry banana and flaxseed no dairy smoothies that she made us before we worked out. We had strenuous workouts and some serious kissing. We read the Sunday newspaper together while we had our coffee and got the shock of our lives when I shared my Google alert with Ana.

 _The National Informer_

 _Is Seattle's most eligible bachelor off the market? Hearts are breaking all over Seattle this morning. The ever elusive Grey was spotted walking in Pike's Market holding hands with a mystery brunette, smiling and laughing – Later the two shared an early afternoon meal at Matt's. [Picture: Christian Grey holds hands with mystery woman]_

"And so it begins."

"Christian, Oh my god." She looks so sad.

"Ana baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know – I guess I knew on some level this was going to happen, but I thought I'd have you all to myself a bit longer – I'm going to miss our bubble – women will see that picture of you smiling and think of you as approachable now, they'll be throwing themselves at you even more." Ana's mood has plummeted to earth, I can tell she's contemplating because she's chewing on that tasty bottom lip.

"First Ana, please stop biting that lip – you have no idea what that does to me. Second, we are in this together – this is all new for me as well, and I promise you I won't leave you hanging…I promise Anastasia. Third, and most important – I only have eyes for you – there's only you baby, and anyone who tests the theory of approachability will find out it brutal fashion… _verbally_ , exactly what it means to disrespect our relationship." I tilt her chin up and kiss her softly and she responds with a shy warm smile.

I'm interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, Welch."

"Good morning."

"I have forwarded the background on Jackson and you will find some of it quite interesting I believe."

"Good work."

"One more thing, the tail we put on him reported – he spent most of last night driving between Escala and Ms. Steele's residence. He ultimately gave up after sitting and waiting for her to come home for about three hours. He obscured his car by parking in an adjacent parking structure. He made one more drive by Escala at three thirty this morning before heading to his residence. At some point – while he waited under cover of darkness he walked over and used a pin light to look for something in the wheel well of Ms. Steele's car, he wasn't carrying anything so we were sure he wasn't planting a device – after he was tracked to his home and another man was posted there our guys went back to Ms. Steel's and located a tracking device."

"She's going to be terrified Welch, but I have to tell her regardless, I can't keep this from her. We're headed to my parents soon and I will read the report when I return – I want her to go over it with me." 

**APOV**

"Hello?"

"Ana, I just wanted to make sure you're okay – I woke up and realized you didn't come home last night."

"I'm fine Kate, I stayed with Christian last night."

"Oh, okay. There was a picture of the two of you in that gossip rag."

"Yes, I know among many actually. Creepers, no biggie."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, probably tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Kate I need to shower and get dressed right now – so I will talk with you later, okay?"

"Okay, later."

I disconnect the call and scroll through my missed calls. I have seventeen calls from Hyden – seriously? Seventeen missed calls and four voicemail messages. I will listen to them later with Christian…after we've had a chance to enjoy our brunch with the Greys.

The Grey mansion is amazing! The estate sits on a sprawling property of I'm not sure how many acres; the home is huge, and I can envision that cute little copper haired boy running around playing.

"Ana it is wonderful seeing you again – thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for the invitation you have a lovely home Dr. Grey."

"It's Grace dear."

"Well Grace you have a lovely home, and something smells wonderful."

I am greeted by the rest of the Grey family – still no date for Elliot which surprises me since Christian has told me he's quite the ladies man. I have a great time with Christian's family and he seems to sit back and take it all in. They are all very engaging and I can tell that everyone is very organically themselves, including Christian who seems comfortable in his own skin and happy to be with his family. I feel so welcome and I can tell that Christian's family is thrilled to see him dating. Being here reminds me of the extra effort my mom always puts into entertaining and feeding family and friends – it's at times like this that I really miss her, RJ and home.

Everything from glazed ham to caviar is on this elaborate buffet – and sherbet mimosas. I can clearly see Mia's influence on this elegant meal – much of it reminds me of dining at Breakfast. The chocolate croissants practically melt in my mouth. My nervousness was abated in the best way – I was able to relax and enjoy myself amongst the Greys, my boyfriend's family. 

* * *

**KPOV**

"Why do you keep calling me? Ana is with _Christian,_ Hyden – I overheard the conversation she had with you before Christian picked her up. . .You. What are you going to do Hyden, make her fall in love and into bed with you? Ana is my best friend, and I intend to tell her _everything_ that happened between you and I – you can do whatever you choose with the contract Hyden, that's your choice, we will of course run it by our attorneys, so stop fucking threatening me you asshole. I have a feeling that our pitch to GEH will turn out to be much more lucrative than the pennies you throw our way. Are we done here?"

"You tell that fucking whore Ana, to call me or her father is going down."

"Ana is not a whore, that's what bothers you most isn't it? It's not about money Hyden, she just doesn't like you! Now you resort to name calling and threats, do your worst. Mr. Steele is a big boy, he can hold his own, now leave us the fuck alone! If you show up here or at our offices I will call the police and I will have a restraining order in place by tomorrow but until then." _Sound of nine millimeter being racked._

"You rat bastard, bring it the fuck on! Just so you know it's fiscal suicide to piss off the daughter of a media mogul, I will fucking bury you." I disconnect the call.

What did I do, what did I do? Ana won't talk to me, but I know she's safe with Grey, so no worries there I'm glad Ana didn't come home last night – under normal circumstances she would be sharing every detail of her time with Grey, but I screwed that up because of what jealousy? Grey isn't my type, so this is professional and personal – I've been working really hard to prove to my dad that this was the right move for me, he basically washed his hands when I told him of my plans which didn't include a career at KMedia. I know I come off abrasive, but I really believe in our company – I know Ana is capable she's one of the smartest most competent people I've ever met, I was offended by Grey's behavior toward me, it reinforced my insecurities that I may not be good enough. I have to make this right with Ana.

 ****

 **CPOV**

Once Ana and I returned late in the afternoon to Escala, we pulled up the background report on Hyden Jackson. He's had quite the interesting history; one thing that was buried – was a rape allegation leveled against he and his business partner, around the same time they took their company public – ten years ago. They claimed the girl had lied to make money and she was paid off after she _admitted_ she didn't remember exactly what happened and that she had had several drinks. She remains under a gag order to this day.

Similarly a former girlfriend stated he was physically abusive and held her in his apartment for four hours against her will – she has a permanent restraining order and lives on the east coast now. He has not contacted her in six years. He was accused of stalking an employee, including placing a tracking device on her vehicle – that employee was paid off and relocated to the Midwest.

"Oh my god Christian, he's a monster – how could my dad not do his homework on this guy – he practically pushed me towards him."

"Well we're looking at his business dealings as well he's got some pretty shady numbers crunchers working for him – and while we can't prove it right now there appears to be evidence of insider trading – he's been flagged by the FTC. There could also be money laundering according to this."

"Wow, I can't believe my dad and his people could overlook something like this, this is insane."

I don't know how to break this to Ana – but it's possible her dad was involved and did not overlook it. I would never make an accusation of that nature, but I need to tell her something that will prevent her from talking to her father before we can look into it more thoroughly. I have asked Welch to look deeper into Ray Steele's connection with Jackson.

"Since your dad is so enamored with this guy, let's make sure we keep this between us for now, we wouldn't want your dad to pull away or confront him – essentially giving him a heads up."

"There is something else Ana…he spent the majority of last evening driving between our places…."

"What!?"

"Yes, and unfortunately it gets worse – at one point last night he was seen lowering himself under your car with a pin light." The look on her face is pure horror.

"Once he left, we found a tracking device under your rear wheel well but we left it in place…for now—we need him to believe he still has the upper hand."

"Oh my god! – it makes so much sense Christian, I can't even tell you the number of times he _just_ _happened_ to pop-up – when I was in the Market or hanging out with Jose or Kate for a happy hour after we ditched him, or at the mall. He ran into me just enough that it didn't seem off for him to be in the places where I was. I'm so angry – he's been stalking me, for god only knows how long, this is insane."

"The good news is we have great video of him doing it and he's shown a pattern of stalking – we can present this to a judge tomorrow."

"Kate could be in danger – Christian." We should call her. 

"Kate it's me and Christian."

"Oh, Hi. Ana I have so much to tell you – I'm glad you're with Grey, Hyden is becoming unhinged, he's been calling and making all kinds of threats to our livelihood, I'm going to have our lawyer comb over his contract in the morning – he's completely out of control – he's been calling and calling demanding to know where you are."

"Kate you don't know the half of it – he was outside of our house most of last night and has a tracking device on my car…"

"Shit, remember we joked about him having a lo-jack on you? – We were right on the money, crazy son of a bitch."

"Kate there is a security detail assigned to the house right now – but if you don't feel safe with that we can have them bring you here."

"Riiight, I'm sure Grey would be over the moon thrilled to have _me_ in his personal space."

"Ms. Kavanaugh, you are more than welcome to stay here until we get this whole thing sorted out."

"I appreciate that you two, I really do, but knowing there's someone outside watching makes me feel better, and I have my gun, which I wound up cocking during my last conversation with Hyden, so I made my position crystal clear. I pulled down all the necessary paperwork from the net for the restraining orders – I have his sorry ass on tape threatening both of us and the business. He is unstable Ana and he was ranting about you and Grey during his last call, my guess is he saw the picture of the two of you in that filthy rag—I hate to admit it, but you two look kinda cute." I can't help but smirk at her attempt at humor.

"Kate we're going to go to and make dinner, and you're more than welcome to join us, we really mean it."

"I'm good, Ethan was here this afternoon with groceries and dinner from mom's, so I'm fine, I really appreciate your asking."

"Ana, I really need to speak to you before we listen to the audio tapes I made of Hyden, he goes on and on about you – and it ranges from loving to pure hate and misogyny."

"Why don't I give you two a moment, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"I'll be there soon Christian, thanks." 

**APOV**

"What's up Kate?"

"I had sex with Hyden. Just saying it makes me feel extremely dirty." I'm speechless.

"What!? When?"

"Friday night when you went out with Grey."

"I'm floored Kate, you have to tell me what happened, why?"

"I was very upset – I haven't heard from Kevin since I got sick, on top of being very angry about not doing the pitch for GEH." Oh god if she only knew – I will never tell Kate she had no chance at all that would destroy her, but I do have to find a way to let her know that her approach is abrasive, I know that Christian isn't Kate's biggest fan but he does care about me and he said what he said in order to help me and her adjacently. It was hard to hear the things he had to say, but I did hear him.

"I was pissed at you because you seemed to be avoiding talking to me – I felt cut out and off and while I'm in no way interested in Grey I was jealous that you had connected in such a profound way with someone who treated me like I wasn't worth his time." I understand this completely and I am not sure I wouldn't have felt the same way, I just know I would have reacted like a friend and not the way Kate did.

"Hyden dropped by and I was glad to see him, in spite of the fact that I knew he wasn't really here to see me – on top of that I knew he was only staying for the chance to see you when you got home. We started drinking and before I knew it we were all over each other – so the short answer to the question of _why_ is simple, one word…Tequila."

"It gets worse Ana, on top of everything else that was going on with me that day, I was feeling especially vulnerable and so I was willfully ignorant of his true motive, that is until he came and yelled _your_ name to my horror and humiliation." I seriously think I might throw up, I would literally be sick if it wasn't so bone chillingly terrifying.

"Ana?"

"I…I'm blown away by this Kate."

"I told him to get the fuck out and he threatened me that he would tell you about what happened between he and I, called me names and told me that he would pull his contract if I didn't keep my mouth shut. So when you came home I felt hurt, used and angry and I took it all out on you."

"I…I don't know what to say – Kate, you could have told me what happened, before you called me a whore that is."

"I'm so sorry Ana."

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you Kate, I met Christian and I knew almost instantly I was falling for him – but you were _so_ negative – and I avoided you because I didn't want to hear you constantly talking shit about him. I couldn't explain to you at that time that I was feeling all of these remarkable things for a person I'd literally just met, and although you're my friend and I love you I wanted to defend him. So I figured the less I said about Christian – the fewer your opportunities to say nasty things about him. You were pissed because he avoided meeting you—his prerogative by the way – and you wouldn't let up. He is _nothing_ like you described, and that's because you don't _know_ him…He's the one Kate and I knew that moment we met, I don't expect you to understand it but I do expect you to respect our relationship and support it because I would do the same for you."

"Are you saying you lost your V-card?" _This_ is what she took from everything I just said? Unreal and typical Kate thinking below the belt.

"Not that I really want to get into _that,_ but he does know I'm a virgin… _still_ and is taking it slow with me – I will not be providing you graphic details Kate so get that out of your head, but the connection I've waited my whole life for is with Christian. He's amazing."

"Who knew he wasn't just another pretty face? I'm happy for you Steele I really am and I'm so sorry."

"I knew you would be…eventually. Forget about Hyden – he's a seriously disturbed individual, and if you're sure you're okay there tonight by yourself, I want to get back to my hunky boyfriend and cook dinner with him."

"Are we good Steele?"

"Yes, and I love you. I will call you first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Cool, talk to you then – I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

* * *

"Hey – what did you decide on for dinner?"

"I haven't a clue baby, is everything okay?"

"Kate had a rather ugly encounter with Hyden on Friday, he said horrible and embarrassing things to and about her, things of a personal nature, she didn't feel comfortable having you hear those things is all—what an asshole."

"Let's take a look at what you've got going on in these cabinets. How do you feel about either spaghetti or carbonara? I say assessing the contents of the cabinet and fridge.

"I'd love carbonara."

"Yum, me too, you're going to be my sous chef today."

"That was delicious baby, you're a good cook."

"Thank you – I had an excellent helper."

"I'm going to miss you this week Christian, I don't understand what's going on with me – I'm not a needy person."

"I feel the exact same way baby, you have no idea – right now I the only thing I keep thinking about is how I'm going to work _and_ see you. I'm right there with you, trust me. But baby you have at least another full day of me – well you and Ms. Kavanaugh – you need to cancel meetings for tomorrow if you have them and give your office and IT managers the day off."

"Well Mondays are paperwork days for us we schedule meetings Tuesday through Friday only."

"Perfect! There is no way you can go in there. I don't trust that guy, and until he's been contained I cannot have him near you, Kavanaugh or your staff – he seems unstable, I'm just so glad you're here right now Ana – I wanted to ask you to stay so badly yesterday, but I didn't want you to think I was being too forward or controlling."

"I felt the same way, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression, or think I was teasing you."

"Ana, trust me – whether you were in my bed or not – the level of difficulty is the same. The greatest upside of your being _here_ is I don't have to imagine waking up with you. Okay back to Jekyl – Elliot will be at your place to do an assessment of doors and windows and by the end of the day his security people will have taken necessary steps to secure it, including checking for listening devices since he's been inside. He will bring Kate here.

"I think you both should stay here for the week – if you're okay with that."

"Kate will bawk at it – but she owes me big time for her nasty attitude on Friday. I will be glad when the two of you get to know each other. Kate is incredibly loyal to me – she's a good friend and I trust her; she's a brat and sometimes lets her emotions overrule her senses but she always means well."

"Well, one of the things I thought about when you were on your knees attending to my wounded knee and pride was that Kavanaugh couldn't be but so bad if she had you as a good friend."

"That's incredibly sweet Christian" I lean in and kiss him – _god he's gorgeous_ "and I remember thinking – how could a man that gorgeous and nice be an ogre."

"Nice, you thought I was a nice guy? That's so funny to me – I was preparing to be a real dick that morning and you completely disarmed me—I knew my life had changed in an instant, I have never tripped over my feet Ana or been so mesmerized by anyone."

"I had a great time with you this weekend – I went into Friday expecting to get the vaudeville hook after twenty minutes of groveling and left with a boyfriend – how's _that_ for a turn of events?"

Christian and I watch a little TV and to my surprise I discover that he's never watched 60 Minutes. As a matter of fact he usually only watches TV with Mia or Elliot, more Mia than Elliot. We can't keep our hands off of each other – and by that I mean we're constantly holding hands and touching each other and kissing – my favorite is the kissing but I love when he holds me, it feels like home like I was meant to be in his arms.

 **CPOV**

I love everything I'm learning about Ana, she knows how to cook on top of everything else and that's very sexy. I am amazed by her. It was all I could do not to find a meadow to skip through it when she asked if she could stay the night last night. I had spent the whole day trying to figure out a way to ask her to stay over – I was so not ready for her to leave me, even though I realize she has to at some point but it's not going to be easy for me.

After dinner we watch some TV and cuddle on the sofa in the TV room – I love it when she wraps her arms around me. Tomorrow morning I will meet and deal with Ms. Kavanaugh, but I'd entertain a savage if I had to if it would make Ana happy. I would love to be with Ana in every sense of the word, but I'm not sure about the concept of making love to a woman. It's something I've never done before, and while it's not about feelings of inadequacy – I just want to be gentle and loving, I want to be every fantasy she's ever had, but for now I'm enjoying the intimacy. I've never desired a woman more, but this time she will dictate how and when we are together – it feels right.

"Hey, do you want to go to Breakfast in the morning and by that I mean Mia's restaurant Breakfast."

"Sure, I'd love that."

"They open at six, the chocolate croissants will be warm still."

"I've passed by that place and it's always packed – I heard it was very good, I read the write ups in the Times."

"I've had a few breakfast meetings there – my sister is there every day except for Sunday – she is doing the thing she loves most and I'm so happy for her – is your work the "thing" you love most?"

"Well if the economy were different Christian I would have a little bookstore – and an online business where people sign up for book clubs – the advertisers would pay for it – It wouldn't be lucrative but it would be incredibly satisfying. Most people in my experience work to optimize their earning potential – Mia is fortunate to have found the perfect combination of both, it's rare. I do find our work fulfilling – helping people to find lasting employment – once every quarter I give a workshop on landing the perfect position and I'm working on a deal with the Learning Tree to become a part of their lecture series, if I'm successful there I could develop a lecture series for college seniors and I could travel across the county and teach." _No, don't go._

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's silly really, you haven't even left town or developed that aspect of your business – but I found myself missing you in advance. Crazy right?"

"Christian, you do realize I could have gone home last night right? I wanted to avoid a confrontation with Kate sure, but more than anything I wasn't ready to leave yet, I didn't want to leave you – so I get it I really do. I just about did a somersault when you said I should take tomorrow off and that _we_ would take care of Hyden. I'm so sorry to visit this craziness into your life…"

I shut her up with a kiss that deepens almost immediately. I pull her onto my lap and we kiss, exploring each other's mouths. I love the feel of her hands in my hair – and the way she smells, she's perfection – I'm enjoying my time with Ana so much – I have never felt more comfortable with anyone ever. She asked a number of questions about my BDSM past but she never seemed judgmental at all – she was curious and tempered her questions with a level of sensitivity that expressed her level of care for our new relationship and for me. 

* * *

After another gorgeous sunrise we're sitting in Breakfast having a meal that Mia prepared herself for Ana and I, she even joined us.

"I'm so excited about you two Ana, my brother has never looked happier."

"I'm sitting right here Mia."

"Oh poo – just shush – I used to tell him that mergers and acquisitions couldn't keep him warm at night and that he needed to find balance in his life. Christian is an amazing guy Ana and no one deserves happiness more than he does – I would like him even if I didn't know and love him – I'm so glad you two met." She's actually tearing up.

"You act as if I was holed up in my place writing my manifesto every weekend while polishing my rifle or something."

"Christian you may as well have been, you are a workaholic and I can relate because I am too, but Aaron helps me with balance is all I'm saying. I love seeing you smile big brother, now all we have to do is work on Elliot, he needs to settle down." This entire time Ana is watching this play out between my sister and I with her hand caressing my knee.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm fine, I miss RJ is all – I'm hoping we'll have this type of grown up relationship one day, I feel bad sometimes about not living closer to him – we need to Skype more often – hopefully I can get him here during spring break, but he's older now you know – has his friends and his own life so he's not interested in me, he's not my little potato head anymore."

After our workout and making out, we get dressed in casual business attire. We are after all taking meetings at Escala today. 

* * *

"Elliot is on his way over with Ms. Kavanaugh baby – he was able to convince her to pack for the two of you for the week – no worries though you will be able to go over escorted if she misses anything, or I could just take you shopping. Your attorneys will be here within a half hour of their arrival as will my dad – to both review the points of the contract that protect you as well as prepare the paperwork they will be filing on yours and Ms. Kavanaugh's behalf this morning with the courts.

"They're coming _here_? I can barely get them to return a phone call. How did you get them to come to us?"

"There's very little that can't be accomplished with the right incentives. I do want you to consider other representation – I don't think they have treated you with the directed care a growing business such as Elite requires – my guy looked over the contract and while it's competent – there could have been better protections established, but that's for another time."

"I'm speechless Christian, thank you." I kiss her in reassurance. "It's nothing baby, I will always look out for you and make sure you have what you need."

"Your storm door will be installed by this afternoon—don't worry it's the kind with the invisible pane so unless you are directly in front of it it's hard to see because it's all glass. Elliot's guys will assess all of your security needs and make recommendations for you and Kate to sign off on. According to the surveillance team Jekyl hasn't left his place – he probably thinks he's good with tracking your car – so Elliot and Kate are bringing it here where we will have it scanned for devices and disable them – he will likely go nuts when this happens, but we will be prepared."

"I called Jose to warn him about Hyden, he was beyond excited about having a Monday off – I didn't tell him that meant he would likely be working late every other day this week. But he's locked in with Chad, he won't be a security risk. I spoke with Jerome and told him the office would be closed today as well, he has the capability to monitor system functions remotely so that won't be an issue either."

"Chris, we're here." Elliot has entered the building in his signature subtle manner, he has Katherine Kavanaugh in tow. She's pretty put together and has long strawberry blonde hair – just my brother's type, he's grinning ear to ear like a loon, and she's blushing like a high schooler. Oh this would be tragic, that insufferable woman at family gatherings, say it ain't so! The good news is slutty El has the attention span of a three year old and he'll move on to the next shiny thing in no time, I'm sure of it.

She makes a beeline and hugs Ana who asks how she's feeling, as El greets me in his usual manner of half hug and kiss on the top of my head, I don't know why he does this, I think it's his way of saying I love my little brother and I don't remember a time when he didn't greet me this way.

"Christian Grey, this is my best friend and business partner Katherine Kavanaugh…"

I extend my hand which she takes. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Kavanaugh." I know I met her before, but I wouldn't exactly call her ambushing me at a buffet a proper introduction. _Hakuna Matata Grey._

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grey."

"Hey Ana" El says greeting Ana with a warm hug.

We sit down together after Ana shows Kate where she'll be staying to wait for the suits to show.

We discuss the craziness of Jekyl's obsession with Ana. The problem is the more I hear the more concerned I become. Ana is sitting next to me on the sofa with her arms wrapped around my waist, while Kate and El talk animatedly.

"I just feel awful that all of this happened because I ignored signs and wasn't more firm at the start of this."

I tip Ana's chin up so she's looking in my eyes.

"You are not responsible for his behavior, none of this is your fault Ana. He was never going to take no for an answer." I lean in and kiss her softly and she bites that bottom lip, so I nibble it causing her to blush.

"Ah-hem…still in the room people." El teases from the other side of the room, Kate seems stunned by the familiar ease with which Ana and I react.

"Well the system is going to be state of the art and you guys will have video monitoring from your cell phones. We're going to add perimeter lighting and cameras that are sensitive but height appropriate so that it won't be activated unless a two foot or taller intrusion breaches the perimeter. During the day video will be activated by motion without the lights. – don't worry ladies, if he comes near you – we'll know right away."

"Thank you Elliot – please let me know the costs associated with all of this…"

"Don't worry baby, we'll talk about it later."

"Christian, I don't want you to do that it's too…"

"Okay." Why is she talking about money, not once have I mentioned her paying for a damn thing. I'm more than mildly offended, does she think I won't take care of her – is it tit for tat with her? I'm so confused right now – we're together that means I take care of her, period.

"I need to give Ros a buzz and check in with Andrea before the suits get here – excuse me for just a moment.

 **APOV**

I don't know what I did but I think I managed to upset Christian, he's going to his office – I could feel the chill towards me before he left the room. Elliot speaks almost as soon as Christian is out of earshot.

"Listen Ana, take the help that Christian is offering you and leave the billing between us. He's offended right now because he doesn't understand why you would bring up money…he _never_ does. My brother is incredibly generous and if he wants to spend money to make sure you're safe, let him. I'll be right back."

"Ana, he's wealthy and he wants to take care of you…"

"Kate I don't want him to feel…"

"It's who he is, and if you're going to be with him you must get used to it. He's in love with you Ana."

I feel my face flush.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I have eyes _bitch_." We both burst out laughing.

"He can't keep his eyes or his hands off of you, he's in love with you, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself."

When I approach Christian's study I hear raised voices, but not to the level that constitutes an argument. I did hear Elliot call Christian stubborn, and tell him not to "fuck this up." I knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

He smiles at me and I bite my lip and smile back. Elliot excuses himself and before he can get out of the door I have my arms around Christian's neck and apologize for putting him on the spot like that.

"I don't know what the rules are involving a relationship Christian, and I'm going to get things wrong – you have to resist the urge to get annoyed with me and just tell me what you're thinking."

"I admit I was irritated that you brought up money—when I told you I would make sure everything was taken care of – I meant just that… _everything_. I get that you're used to paying your own way, and that perhaps you felt you should at least offer but – I've got you."

"I just want you to understand that I have only known independence – and I wasn't trying to offend or embarrass you, I just want you to know that I don't expect you to foot enormous expenses simply because you have the means. I enjoy being with _you_ Christian, not your wallet."

This has to be our most passionate kiss yet, he's leaning half sitting on his desk and he's lifted me so that I'm straddling his lap.

"You taste so good baby." That sent shock waves to my lady parts, and I let out a little moan.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Reckoning 

**CPOV**

"Aw, come on! She didn't mean it like that Chris, she's a single woman who is used to paying her own way – that was not about you, can't you see that? Don't be so fucking stubborn."

"But I told her I would take care of everything, what did she think that _meant_?"

"What it didn't mean is for you to be in here pouting when that amazing woman is out there confused about what she did wrong – stop being a childish Richard cranium." I start laughing, Elliot has a way of totally disarming me.

"Dude do _not_ fuck this up." 

###

Ana is straddling me while I'm sitting on the edge of my desk – she feels so damn good with her body wrapped around mine. I can feel her full breasts against me and the warmth radiating from between her legs. I kiss her hungrily and she responds in kind, it's like we're telling each other just how deep our feelings run.

"You taste so good baby." She responds by gripping me tighter and moaning into my mouth. _Fuck me._ She's turned on by my words, I look forward to her responses when I'm worshiping her body the way I do in my daydreams. I'm getting hard and we're about to conduct a business meeting – so this will not do.

"Let's get this business out of the way so that we can enjoy our Monday, shall we?"

"Lead the way Mr. Grey." _So fucking cute_. 

I could have slapped the shit out of Dewey, Cheatum and Howe – I knew they were crooks. First they were blown away to be summoned here in the first place and then they acted like my dad had ascended from Mt. Sinai or some shit – they were annoying as hell, I bet I could see their lip prints on my ass if I had a mirror. I went easy on them, but that contract was shit but still that asswipe Jackson has to honor it's terms meaning he's still liable for full payment of the next quarter – I'd like to see him justify getting out of it, hopefully that bastard will be in jail soon and it won't matter anyway – he's bound to violate that order, and when he does I'll be waiting.

Kavanaugh is kind of…well ditzy to have fallen for that Jekyl character, but who am I to judge, I used to use a Tally Ho chair which was the perfect height for anally fucking submissives, so I say live and let live. I admire that she was brave enough to play those tapes for us, this guy was harsh and cruel to her…a complete fucking loser.

We shared the videotape of his stalking Ana's house, most importantly the whole bit he did with the car. We found another device on Kavanaugh's car and a listening device in the townhouse kitchen area, we are in the process of checking the office for listening devices as well as checking Jose's car. My father worked with the other attorneys to draft a plan of action to both press charges and keep this bastard the fuck away from Ana.

Before the meeting had ended we were informed that the idiot went tearing over to Ana's – bobbing and weaving in and out of traffic, almost immediately after the trackers were disabled. He was followed and videotaped – he was banging on their door when the security company rep and the CPO I had assigned there answered the door. He demanded to know where Ana was and was told if he did not leave the premises that the police would be called – he left there and is now sitting in his car outside of Escala. When he first arrived he got out and tried to access the building both the lobby and then the garage, Taylor and Elliot threatened to restrain me if I even thought about going out to confront him.

"We're going to let this asshole stew in his juices until we can have police respond – he's on videotape trying to access the property here and all we need to do is wait for word that the judge has signed off on the protective orders—by the time we're done with this asshole he'll have to leave Seattle altogether."

"I want you all to understand that he won't be held for very long for a trespass – the arrest can be made if he violates the restraining and protective orders, but until he's served he can't violate it. Also, he won't be arrested for trespassing because he so far he technically hasn't. We requested the max which is one hundred yards, that is the size of a football field. Given his track record, he will not take this well."

"Thank you Carrick, I really appreciate your taking the time to help with this."

"It's not a problem Ana, just understand that it's a process and a piece of paper, unfortunately building a case for aggravated stalking takes time - you have the best security there is, please try not to worry." 

###

 **APOV**

"Excuse me my dad is calling."

"Hey dad." I say with faux cheer dreading having to tell him about Hyden.

"Ana, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Dad, what are you talking about—why are you screaming at me?"

"Hyden has been calling me all day, he said you are behaving irrationally and threatened to cancel his contract with your little company for no reason because you had a disagreement. He said you're sleeping with Christian Grey and that because of his influence you're cutting ties because you don't need his account to keep Elite running. He said that Grey has it out for him and he was just trying to help you by letting you know what a low life and playboy this guy is; that is NOT how you conduct business Anastasia, you don't screw to get clients _such a fucking cliché_ you are supposed to reward loyalty! How could you possibly think this is okay – you will ruin your reputation going around with this Grey person, he saw an easy mark, that's all – you always were so trusting and naïve. To top it all off Hyden is a very integral part of my business, have you lost your fucking mind?!"

I stand in stunned silence as my father berates me – my father, the man who raised me, who gave me advice on starting my own company, is this really what he thinks of me, and even if everything Hyden said was true – I'm still _his_ daughter. He's ranting and raving like a lunatic and talking at me as if I am a commodity and a stranger; two things are crystal clear to me right now, one, my father's business is somehow tied to my being involved in some manner with Hyden and two, he has no respect for me whatsoever. Something reeks about this whole thing – and the stench is coming from my dad's direction.

"Do you _FUCKING_ hear me Ana!"

"Yes Mr. Steele… very loud and extremely clear." I say disconnecting the call, my father calls me right back and I click my phone to silent. I'm too damn upset to deal with anyone right now – I lie down on the sofa in Christian's office and have a good cleansing cry. 

###

I wake up to Christian on the floor in front of me brushing my cheek with his forefinger.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine, I can't believe I fell asleep, has your dad left?"

"Yes, he had to get to the office."

"Oh Christian he must think my manners are just deplorable – I didn't even have the chance to thank him."

"I came looking for you – it took me a while to find you." He says with a sly smirk.

"Baby, you're not okay, that stack of tissues speaks volumes—did something happen with your dad?"

He's so concerned, I can see it etched on his face.

"Christian it was awful, he screamed and cursed at me. He accused me of outrageous behavior towards Hyden and somehow blamed _you_ for all of it. I care about that more than anything, that Hyden managed to taint you in my dad's eyes before you even met him and that really hurts. I've waited for so long to introduce my dad to my first boyfriend – someone I'm seriously involved with - and have him shake his hand. My father allowed that fool to take it away from you and I and that makes me very angry. I should have seen it coming, it's obvious now, and it should have been then, I was part of their business deal somehow. My dad is into something shady Christian and I don't know what's going on; either he is involved or Hyden has something on him or both. I always felt it was strange the way he encouraged that whole thing, the guy made my skin crawl, and I told him that but he still insisted…my _own_ father."

"Come here."

He leans in and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry, we'll get to the bottom of all of this, I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you Ana." I grab ahold of him and squeeze him tightly.

"Thank you Christian." _I'm in love._

"Do you feel up to watching a movie with Elliot and Kate? Gail made us lunch."

"Elliot is still here?"

"I think Ms. Kavanaugh and El kind of like each other."

"You picked up on that too huh? Kate was acting very shy and demure earlier…she is neither. What movie are we going to watch?"

"I'll let you pick as long as nobody falls in love and dies a tragic death." We both laugh. 

* * *

We gathered in front of the TV to eat our quesadillas and grilled chicken strips over corn and black bean salad. That Gail is an amazing cook, she wouldn't let Kate and I help with anything. We had a picnic in the media room, and we let Kate pick the movie – she chose The Hangover, which everyone has seen except for Christian of course. We laugh our asses off like it's the first time we've seen it – and Christian tells us he'll play the song for us later. Christian and I share kisses and cuddling, and I momentarily forget about the day's events.

"Get a roooom." Comes from the peanut gallery in unison, and we keep kissing. Christian smiles and rests his head on my forehead and whispers to me.

"I love kissing you Ana."

"I'm gonna cuddle you so hard tonight." I reply, he responds by squeezing me tighter and mumbling "mmm I can't wait." – it's like music.

"Shall we play a game of Jenga ladies?" Elliot pipes up when the movie is over.

"Don't fall for it you two, Elliot just wants to show off by beating us – he never loses it's so weird – it's like the blocks bend to his will." Christian says, trying to give a word of warning, so we decide on a game of Scategories instead.

Two hours later after Elliot has beaten the shit out of us repeatedly we all vow never to play him in any board game again. The main reason we lost is because our answers cancelled each other out – the three of us thought of the same answers over and over while Elliot got points because his answers were unique, very unique.

Christian gets up and sits at the piano and starts playing, then he starts singing.

 _What do tigers dream of_

 _When they take a little tiger snooze_

 _Do they dream of mauling zebras_

 _Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit_

 _Don't you worry your pretty stripy head_

 _We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed_

 _And then were gonna find our best friend Doug_

 _And then were gonna give him a best friend hug_

 _Doug, Doug, oooh, Doug, Doug Douggie, Doug, Doug_

 _But if he's been murdered by crystal meth tweekers_

 _Well then we're shit outta luck._

Elliot and I are in stitches and Kate just stands there were her mouth gaped open. What's incredible is that Christian heard this song one time during the movie…like almost three hours ago. _My boyfriend is talented_. 

* * *

"Okay Steele spill – where'd you disappear to?"

"I got a call from my dad and he and I just don't see things the same way when it comes to Hyden, I was angry and frustrated and just needed a moment."

"Does he have any idea what's going on right now?" Kate is angry—this is exactly what I did not want.

"I hung up before I even had the chance to tell him – you know how he is, he's not the world's best listener."

"I don't know Ana, I've always felt like it was weird the way he pushed the whole Hyden thing –what is UP with that?" I don't answer, I just give her my Ana perplexed gaze.

"I'm sorry Ana, Grey seems like a really good guy – I was behaving like a child, and I took his only agreeing to meet with me after my dad pushed personally, and I don't know why really – I guess I'm not used to hearing no."

"Kate you should work on your approach – I love you but you come off abrasive, I felt like that before when you were pursuing GEH's business, but I didn't think you would listen to me. After I met Christian and talked to him at length, I wondered to myself what could have been the turn off or turning point between the two of you, and I think – and this is my opinion only – you acted entitled to the contract and then you threw your weight around, I don't want to be those people, and neither do you—you're talented and amazing there's no need for that."

"I've never thought about it like that – you think I'm a bitch?"

"No Kate I think you're my best friend and you have a tendency to act bitchy. You have a heart of gold and you're generous in your spirit. What's problematic is you are emotional and stubborn when you don't get your way – I want love and prosperity for you Kate, but you have to understand that the rest of us are here too – it's not always all about Kate." I can't believe I said those things to her, but she needed to hear this, and Kate _is_ in fact a bitch, but I didn't feel the need to kick her when she was down.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just feel as though I have so much to prove – to my family, to people who have doubted me and to myself I guess. I didn't realize my _ambition_ was creating such a monster in me, can you ever truly forgive me?"

"Of course I can – I know your heart but our friendship won't withstand another attack like that one, I hope you understand that. Your attack was vicious and uncalled for, you will never talk to me that way again. I just hope you get it."

"I do, I really do."

"I believe you, I also think that if you were personally happy – everything in your life will be better as well. So…what's up with you and Elliot?"

"He's a great guy and he's so gorgeous. He showed up at our door and I had no idea of course who he was and he was flirting a bit – after this past weekend I was so not up for it, I was polite but all business. I've had fun with him today, he asked if we could have dinner sometime, and I gave him my number. It's impressive that he has all the information he has as a result of listening to those tapes and is still interested in _casual sex with the maniac girl_. He's bright, he went to Harvard and is very successful in his own right. He LOVES his baby brother and sister; he's so very proud of the two of them and they are very, very close. So I will go to dinner with him if he calls."

"Good, I like Elliot he seems nice, I've been around him a few times, and it's true they are very close. Mia's boyfriend Aaron told me that they argue all the time like teenagers – but that he learned the hard way not to chime in with an opinion because Mia bit his head off for basically agreeing with her once that Christian was being unreasonable. I've noticed that whenever Elliot sees Christian he embraces him and Christian dips his head instinctively and Elliot kisses the top of his head, it's so sweet, they probably don't even notice they're doing it – it's likely something they've done since they were kids. I can tell Elliot is an enormously protective big brother." I pause and after a beat I speak.

"I am going to make an appointment with my GYN so that I can get on the pill or the shot – I'll look at my options."

"Wow, so you were serious – he _is_ the one."

"Yes." I say tearing up. "He's special Kate, and I've never felt so safe with anyone, that alone terrifies me I have no idea what to do with these feelings or what they mean even, but I'm going to go with it, is that crazy? After four days?"

"When you know you know. Let's see, he's hotter than July, he's brilliant so you can have real conversations with him, he's got a good relationship with his family especially his mother, and they're all normal, intelligent people, he adores you he can't keep his eyes or his hands off of you, he wants to be your hero, he's financially responsible and secure and most importantly he's in love with you too. Oh my god Ana, you two will have THE most beautiful little godchildren for me—they will be gorgeous!"

This makes me smile/cry and reach out to hug her.

"Yes Kate, I'll give birth so that _you_ may be blessed by our children's beauty. I do think I love him Kate, I just hope you're right about his feelings. Let's hang up your stuff we've kept those two waiting long enough, and I'm getting hungry again." 

###

 **CPOV**

She loves me too. It was not my intention to eavesdrop – I went upstairs to see what was keeping the girls and happened upon the end of their conversation about me. Who would have thought Katherine Kavanaugh would be _my_ advocate, I must admit I stood there listening expecting her to talk shit about me, but I was pleasantly surprised that she loves Ana more than she despises me. I can work with that.

Earlier I had been chatting with El and he is interested in Kav…uh…Kate, and I encouraged him in spite of my feelings about her. Hell, like I said, who am I to judge her when I…well I'm me and El has screwed half the women in Seattle and the other half are still standing in line; who knows they could actually make a really good pair – she needs someone to give a shit about her and keep her grounded and El needs someone who isn't going to take shit off of him and help him to grow up.

"They're putting Kate's stuff away, they'll be down in a minute."

"Gail, whatcha cooking good lookin?"

"Taylor is going to kick your ass El."

"What did I do?"

"Mr. Grey I am making a beef tenderloin with roasted baby potatoes and asparagus tips – for dessert I have some beautiful strawberries and I'm making chocolate whipped cream infused with rum."

"Gail we can run away together, I'll build us a log cabin." Gail rarely breaks form, but she cracks up laughing and says she thinks she'll stick with her hunky boyfriend.

"I'm wounded, but alas he's a good man too." He says laying a kiss on her cheek.

Seriously, Taylor might kick El's ass.

"Something smells wonderful." There she is. _She loves me_. I'm grinning like a fucking idiot and I don't care.

"Hey baby." She trots over to me and I bend so she's able to wrap her arms around my neck for a hug.

"I missed you." I'm mellllting…all of my beautiful wickedness….

"I missed you too." I say not taking my eyes off of hers, I'm jolted from my gaze by the two rudenicks.

"AHEM."

"Yeah hello, the kids are watching." Elliot says, nudging Kate who is smiling and winking at Ana.

"Mr. Grey, Ana has blushed more today than she has in all the years I've known her." Ana, responds by burying her face in my chest.

"Please, call me Christian." It's the least I could do – considering she not only sang my praises but it was clear from the conversation that she didn't see my money as a main selling point. The look on her face is pure shock as is Ana's.

"Thanks, please call me Kate."

"Mr. Jackson was gone by the time the process server got here, but he was contacted at his home and served – the judge agreed to the limitations set forth in your petition citing his prior acts and the recordings provided as compelling evidence. We of course know it's just a piece of paper, but he will be arrested if he violates the order." What I left out was the fact that we've placed listening and surveillance devices in his home, his office and vehicles, this guy is such a fucking cliché – a loud yellow Lambo and a hummer – somebody feels inadequate.

"After dinner I'm going to show you guys the app on your phones that will allow you to access the cameras in and around your house. You will be able to lock and unlock your doors, activate and deactivate your alarm system, you will get a notification when your doorbell is rung – and you can see who's at the door and speak to them, all from your phone. Your bedroom doors have biometric locks, and once we key in your codes and scan your fingerprints only the two of you can open those doors –which we replaced with reinforced but attractive steel doors – we had to put in steel jams as well – trust me though they don't look much different from the old doors, the pattern is different but they're very unassuming. We added contact bubbles to all of your windows, even upstairs which most people don't have, but ladders are sold everywhere, so you will be alerted by chimes if windows are opened upstairs. Lastly we closed in your back yard. Both of your neighbors had fences so we only needed one panel."

"Oh my god Christian and Elliot, I don't know what to say – thank you so much. It means so much knowing I don't have to feel afraid in my home." Ana is almost at a loss for words and Kate is sobbing and unable to speak.

"Thank you." she manages to whisper – Elliot pulls her in for a hug.

"Kate, you're such a girl." He says making her cry/laugh and playfully punch his arm. I've heard it's a good thing when a girl hits you while smiling.

We all talk over dinner about our work and the rest of the work week, I am enjoying having Ana here, but I know it won't be long before she's back at her place and it makes me a little sad, but she's here now and that's all I care about.

"Ladies, we talked earlier and would like to extend an invitation to our parent's charity event at the end of next month for Oasis. It's a charity my parents started for the benefit of at risk youth. Every year we raise a substantial amount of money – please think about it and let us…"

"We'd love to!" They both say excitedly and almost in unison. I cannot hide my smile – the idea of Ana dressed in a gown – does things to my nether region.

"Great, I'm really looking forward to it." I say looking at Ana, who turns a pale shade of pink.

"It's a masked ball ladies." El pipes in, I left out that tidbit because I wanted to tell Ana later, but whatever.

"Oh that's wonderful, looks like we'll be doing some shopping Kate."

Her excitement is infectious, I lean over and kiss her, because I just can't seem to help myself. The four of us, clear the table and clean up the kitchen, something I've never done since living here. Ana and I decide to call it a night, while Elliot and Kate stay up to chat a while and get better acquainted. 

### 

"I have to go by and pick up some things from home tomorrow—Kate didn't bring my comfy jamies, may I borrow some boxer briefs and one of your tee shirts?" I'm floored by this request, are you seriously asking me if you can leave your sweet tasty scent on my clothing? "Absolutely."

"Thanks." She says with a shy smile.

"Do you ever read before bed, I haven't noticed any reading material in here—my nightstand is covered in books and magazines."

"No, I never do, I read in my office mostly, but it's always related to work – I don't really relax in here – I just sleep."

"I would soak in that tub and read, I'd come out looking like a prune every time, your shower is outrageous, but there's nothing like a bath. Do you use it?"

"I've been in it maybe three times, but usually because of sore muscles after a workout or run, because of the jets."

"You need to learn to relax and enjoy the fruits of your labor Christian – I love it when you laugh, it's such a beautiful sound." She says stroking my hair above my ear.

"That's how I feel when you giggle, it's so adorable." I lean in and kiss her, and in no time we're kissing each other deeply and passionately. I've pulled her close to me and I can feel the warmth between her legs, her little body is firm and she smells so damn good, I get carried away by the moment I cup her breast with my hand and brush back and forth over her nipple with my thumb - _good lord_ \- and her breathing hitches. I immediately move my hand back to her waist and we continue to kiss. Ana's hands are in my hair as she rolls her neck giving me access. She moans as I trail kisses from her ear to the base of her neck, I stop after a moment and pull her into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're here right now baby. I'm going to miss you so much when you're back at home, but I'm glad I don't have to worry about your safety, Sawyer will be there too."

"I must admit, I was very happy when Elliot broke down all the security measures to us, but I felt a little sad too because I've enjoyed spending time here with you. I'm sorry for bringing up money earlier, I just didn't want to appear as if I was taking advantage of your generosity, I never want to take you for granted Christian."

"I know that now, and I get it – I reacted badly and I'm sorry too baby – I was upset by the notion you would think I would implement all of these changes and stick you with the bill."

"Gosh, I didn't even think of it like that." She starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized that we just had our first fight because we were both trying to be considerate." _God I love her._

I beam a smile a mile wide, she's one hundred percent correct – and to think I damn near blew it because I didn't talk to her – she didn't mean any harm it's not in her nature.

"Mmmm, back to the real world tomorrow." She says squeezing me tight. "I think I'm going to text my boyfriend tomorrow while I'm working."

"Oh good, I finally get to use my emoticons, I've never emoted while texting." We both laugh.

"I only want you to emote during our texts Christian – no angry texting okay?"

"I promise." I say with a kiss.

I fall asleep holding Ana against me listening to her breathing – my intention was to get up and get some work done, but I wound up sleeping until five thirty in the morning. 

* * *

I wake Ana up and we dress for our morning run – Taylor is waiting for us in the great room along with Sawyer – we're all shocked I think to find Kate and Elliot asleep on the sofa.

After a five mile run, we're back at Escala to shower before breakfast. Kate is in the gym and Elliot has left to go home and get ready for work. Ana's phone has been ringing and she decides to take the call from her dad. 

**APOV**

"Hello."

"Ana, don't hang up."

"What do you want?"

"Ana don't take that tone with me."

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you want? Because if you called to hurl accusations and curse at me this won't take very long."

"I may have been too harsh Ana…"

"MAY have been, is that your idea of an apology?"

"Look, I…you should just give Hyden a call…" I disconnect the call.

"Christian, I need your help in figuring this all out. I'm angry not sad at this point. There is something very strange going on with my dad and this Hyden Jackson thing—my dad is responding in a way that is setting off all sorts of bells and whistles with me and I can't ignore it. I guess the bottom line for me is I need to know what Hyden has on my dad, he's afraid Christian and I know that there has to be a reason. My father has been trying to whore me out to Hyden – at first I made excuses for him, thinking this was just about him wanting financial security for me, but yesterday he was yelling and demanding that I make it right, when I think about what would have happened if I'd never met you…"

Christian cuts me off with a kiss, my favorite interruption.

"Don't do that to yourself. You. Are. Safe. I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe Ana, I will have my guys dig into the connection between the two—if there's something to be found we will find it, I don't want you to worry about anything."

"Don't toy with me Christian, you suspected something was amiss, that's why you told me not to tip him off." The look on his face told me I was right.

"We haven't begun to look into their business dealings, but it did raise red flags that a guy as astute as Ray Steele would be in business with a guy like him, it didn't make sense to me. Your safety was and is my first priority though. I felt we could deal with the rest when you were ready."

He could have said something to me, but I understand that keeping me safe was first and foremost in his mind at that time—besides I don't want to take it out on Christian, he's been wonderful.

"Thank you, I know you're trying to save me from pain—but I'm a big girl Christian and I can handle it, share your feelings with me – please don't keep things from me." 

###

I'm meeting with clients today – I'm wearing my gray suit – and suede mauve pumps. Yes, a power suit, that's' what I need. I need to focus on our work, if things fell apart because of this that would mean _he_ was winning. _Fuck that!_ The first thing I did when I arrived was to speak with Jerome and let him know what was going on. Christian's guys gave our system a once over and happily informed us that in terms of security our servers were amongst some of the most secure he'd ever seen, as a matter of fact Christian threatened to take Jerome away. I felt very pleased with myself for having hired him.

"Someone has an admirer."

"Jose's gleeful tone breaks my concentration from the spreadsheet in front of me."

He's standing in my doorway with a huge bouquet of peonies and lilies. They are so beautiful. I look at the handwritten card, it's simple and powerful.

 ** _Always in my thoughts,_**

 ** _until tonight…_**

 ** _Christian_**

"Spill it!" Jose demands flopping down on the chair in front of my desk.

"I have a boyfriend Jose." You would think I told him he won the lottery, he's beaming like a child with a new toy.

"Well it's about time, about time you finally told that creep Hyden off and let someone in your life that can take that hot little body out for a spin…you deserve it!" Jose has always been so complimentary to me, if I allowed myself to absorb all of his praise I would be an ego maniac, he always knows how to pick up my spirits.

I can't help but laugh, he's always been such a cheerleader for me, Chad tells me I'm his straight crush. He is always telling me that I need to _get a man_ , I'm hoping this finally quiets him.

"He's a wonderful man and he makes me very happy, I know you already saw the gossip rag, so stop with the fake me out crap – I know _you_ know it's Christian Grey."

"He's very attractive, I think you two make a very lovely couple" are his parting words before he gives me a wink and heads back to his office.

 **Thank you the flowers are beautiful, ur going to spoil me – A**

I get an answer almost immediately.

 **That's the plan – C**

My heart skips a beat.

 **I miss you – A**

 **Counting the hours until I can hold you again – C**

 **Same here XOXO – C**

 **:) - C**

I roar with laughter at his use of an emoticon. 

About two hours later I hear a commotion outside of my office – I can hear raised voices and I recognize Sawyer's voice and the other voice is one I know oh too well, my happy blissful mood just went to total shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Not Ward Cleaver 

**APOV**

"It's okay Sawyer, this is my father Raymond Steele." I say motioning towards my office, with Sawyer in tow.

"He doesn't need to be here…what is…"

"This is Luke Sawyer and he is my CPO, he's here because it's his job to protect me. Sawyer is doing his job by reacting to your aggressive behavior here today and he _will_ remain outside of my office door while we speak, if you have a problem with that you can leave." I shoot him a death glare that says I mean business. I've never stood up to my father so soundly before, but there's no turning back at this point, I am an adult and business owner, I have endeavored to be the perfect daughter, I've done everything he's _ever_ asked of me, and I don't deserve his bullshit. No doubt he thought he could intimidate me showing up here to confront me. Bad idea.

"Have a seat…" He glares at me and sits in the chair across from my desk. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes that I should be preparing for, so we need to make this quick."

"Annie…"

"DON'T ANNIE ME!" I scream as my catharsis, I wave Sawyer off who was at my door in a flash as a result of my raised voice – "you lost to right to address me in that way when you called me a whore and when I realized you yourself have been trying to whore me out to your friend Hyden Jackson for _your_ benefit."

He turns six shades of red, he looks as if he's going to combust.

"That is simply not true, he's a good man – I was thinking of your future..." he says trying to sound convincingly magnanimous – but I can tell he's not falling for it himself, I cannot believe this.

"Oh please, at least give me credit for common sense Ray. But let's say for the sake of argument that he is a good guy and I just didn't have a connection with him – why is this so important to you?" I pause dramatically and glare at him – not breaking eye contact.

"I…I..."

"I am your daughter, but rather than give me the benefit of the doubt you call and accuse, berate and demean _ME_ – your _own_ flesh and blood - without so much as a chance to speak in my own defense; based on the word of a _stranger_ , a man I have told _repeatedly_ that I wasn't interested in him romantically, a man I told _you_ made my skin crawl."

"Christian Grey is my boyfriend, for the first time in my life I care deeply for and am romantically interested in a man. He's is _wonderful_ to me, Grey Enterprise Holdings has not signed on as a client of Elite; I did not whore myself for a contract and not that it's any of your damn business I've not had sex with Christian. I have waited my whole life for Christian, to bring a man like him home, introduce him and have you shake his hand and you reduced our relationship to that of a prostitute and a john. _Thank you_." He looks furious yet ashamed, but I know my father he will never admit he's wrong, he never has.

"Anastasia I just want what's best for you – I just thought you were being a little stubborn about Hyden…"

"No means no." I say nonchalantly flipping through papers on my desk. He seems annoyed by my acerbic wit and stoic resolve.

"I graduated Summa Cum Laude from Stanford with a degree in business, yet you allowed a stranger to convince you that I thought so little of myself that I believed my greatest asset was between my legs and not my ears." He seems stunned at my boldness.

"Like I was saying, _I AM_ on your side. You just don't understand when he called me…"

"Save it _Ray_ , what does he have on you?" He gasps.

"How dare you talk to me like…"

"Well you came _here_ , uninvited I might add – you don't like what I'm saying, in _my_ office you can walk your ass out the way you came in. Why are you even here—did he tell you that you needed to get me under control? Did he leave out the little tidbit about the permanent restraining order Kate and I secured based on the overwhelming evidence of his aggravated stalking? – Did he mention a prior stalking charge or the beating he handed a former girlfriend?"

His face is pale and cold.

"Yeah, _that's_ what you wanted for your daughter." He is silent, but his expression has changed now. He no longer looks angry, he looks broken. "I can get you a copy of the petition for the order and the videotaped evidence, should you want to review it on the way back to San Francisco, but right now I have a meeting and I need to prepare." I say standing and gesturing toward the door.

"Anastasia…I…"

"Not now. I don't know when…if ever…but not now." I say shaking my head no. "Please don't involve mom and RJ in this, it would destroy them – Don't push me Ray, or I swear you will regret it."

"I'm still your father Anastasia…"

"Well that's something that should have occurred to you before you called me screaming at me accusing me of being a dumb whore." That was the final straw for him, he sees he can't work me over with words and intimidation any longer. I don't see fear on his face anymore I see desperation and that scares me. I watch him walk away without a backwards glance.

I clicked the voice memo from my conversation with him because I honestly thought he might break down and confide in me, but what I got was worthless, I'll keep the voice memo anyway. I feel exhausted and numb; I decide to call it a day, I didn't actually have a meeting, but I have the need to get out of here. I have to get out of here – I grab my phone to send Christian a quick text and notice I got a few from him, likely Sawyer called him when my father dropped in.

 **Do you need me – C**

 _five minutes later_

 **I'm here for you – C**

 _Ten minutes after that_

 **Let me know what I can do – C**

I immediately send a text

 **Sorry, my father showed up for a showdown – A**

 **I'm okay, I'm headed to Escala – A**

"Need a ride?" I hear from my doorway.

I drop my phone on my desk, and run the few short steps to his waiting arms. "Please don't let me go" I'm angry, I'm sad I'm emotionally spent I'm exhausted, I'm safe.

* * *

 _Sixteen hours earlier_

 **RPOV**

"You better get your sorry ass down here and talk some sense into her, she's going off the rails. You know I should just contact the FTC and turn your sorry ass in, there's no proof of my involvement, I suggest you remember that motherfucker. You owe me for saving your neck and you haven't delivered on the one thing I wanted."

"How can I make her want to be with you, she's an adult who has her own mind. Besides, she hung up on me."

"You find a way! This thing she's doing now is completely outrageous, she told me she's got a boyfriend and that his contract would dwarf mine so she doesn't need our business anymore, and threated to pull the contract."

"What happened? Did you two have an argument?"

"No! Like I told you, she invited me over I brought breakfast – she must have forgotten she invited me because in walks the billionaire bad boy, he tells her to get rid of me and she goes off on me and they walk me out – I don't know why she acted like that. I tried calling her and she never came home that night. She told me she gave Grey personal service and that if I was worth billions maybe she would have felt differently about me."

This doesn't sound like my daughter, I admit I've been out of the loop with Annie for some time now, but this sounds completely out of character.

"What the fuck are you going to do about this shit Ray!? If you don't get her line I will destroy you. You can pretend you didn't know, but when you needed to get out of that albatross of a dot com you used the insider information I gave you and they never traced that to you. You could go to jail if I used what I have at my disposal. Not to mention that _other_ thing. I gave you a leg up in the standards world and you've never come through on the one thing I've asked you to do."

"Annie has a mind of her own, I don't have any idea what has transpired between you two…"

"Fuck you! You don't have any idea! I just told you what happened you asshole, now I suggest you get down here and make her see reason or I swear Ray by this time on Monday your life will be over as you know it and that hot little MILF version of Ana you've been keeping in Gucci and gold will be on to her next meal ticket and your boy can kiss Georgetown goodbye."

Fucking asshole. I can't believe Annie would do this; she could ruin me. How much effort could it possibly take just to be nice to the guy, she doesn't have to marry him.

I can't believe she hung up on me – and now she's not taking my calls, I have to fly in to see her and check out this Grey asshole, since when does she date anyway? I was maybe a bit harsh, but I'm still her goddamn father and she will listen to me. It's pretty easy to be tough over the phone, she _will_ answer me when I see her in person, and she will pay for putting us all at risk.

 _Present day_

As I'm leaving Anastasia's office I notice a well dressed young man flanked by another man in a black suit – they pass by me and I brush it off because I'm fuming. First my daughter hangs up on me, then she sits me down and dresses me down like she is the fucking parent, how dare her talk to me like that – and what's with the CPO shit – Hyden wouldn't hurt her.

Hyden stalking her, yeah right – she's always been so damn sensitive, typical spoiled little princess, she needs to understand that everything is not about her. I decide to sit tight and maybe give her some time to cool off, she is impulsive and emotional, but she'll get over it and do what I ask ultimately. I'm sitting across from her office building when I see her and the two men I passed in the lobby and her CPO heading to an SUV parked directly in front of the building.

Annie is wrapped around the younger man and he kisses her temple before putting her in the truck and closing the door. He climbs into the other side of the truck and they take off – I follow them to a luxury high rise building – and the truck disappears into the underground parking garage, it's time Mr. Grey understood who the _real_ man is in Annie's life. 

### 

**CPOV**

I was almost in a full out panic when Sawyer called to inform me that Ana's father had shown up at Elite and made a scene, even though he told me she handled him like a boss, I still wanted to be there for her. What if her dad convinces her she shouldn't be with me – I know most girls are daddy's girls, Mia sure is. What if he convinces her I'm not worthy? No matter what his motives are he's the man who raised her, sent her to college – she's looked up to him for her entire life and I've known her for less than a week. What if she comes to her senses and decides I'm pushing her too far too soon.

I'll send her a text just so she knows I'm here for her, I then send two more all in the span of fifteen minutes and I've not gotten a response. I need to relax and focus on work. No I need to get over there.

I pick up the phone and call Taylor and tell him I need to go to Ana's office. Two minutes later we're on our way, I'm probably overreacting but I need to see her – okay I'm definitely overreacting.

The lobby is quiet save one middle aged man in a decent suit who is leaving the building – I'm walking into the office suite when I get a text from Ana and then another one.

"Need a ride?" She looks stunning, I should have told her that this morning.

Ana practically runs into my arms and begs me not to stop holding her, my heart is racing I know she can feel it – I was so afraid she would feel torn about our relationship after talking with her father. I lift her chin with my finger – and kiss her.

"Hey baby, I was worried about you."

"No need, I handled it—but I just want to get out of here right now – I want to get home" she called Escala _home_ "and put on my sweats and a tee shirt and relax, can we go now?"

"You can do whatever you want. I know you've been cooped up all weekend, are you sure you don't want to go out for dinner?"

"I'm sure Christian, I just want to be with you – I know Kate is there too, but she won't bug us, and I have a feeling Elliot will keep her occupied."

"He already called and said he was dropping by after he went home to shower and change." This elicits a huge smile from her.

"I love it when you smile, you're so beautiful." She chews that sexy lip, and reach up and free it from her teeth, and lay a passionate kiss on her and she responds, kissing me as if to tell me how happy she is to see me. 

###

In no time we're back at Escala, me in sweats and Ana in leggings with my Harvard tee shirt swallowing her…Ana has her hair pulled up in a messy bun and we're both wearing flip flops.

Ana fills Kate and I in on what happened today in the office and especially with her father – Kate is going back to the office tomorrow, she decided to take another day because her mother told her she needed the rest, and after much arguing she agreed, Gail has been teaching Kate to bake bread – and the two of them took a leisurely trip to the market.

"I cannot believe he came to the office…from San Francisco! What the fuck Steele, what did he want?"

"To be honest I really don't know, I let him have it – every time he tried to speak I pounced. I didn't realize I was so angry – I yelled at my father and I didn't back down and when I was done talking I dismissed him. What got to me most of all was his accusing me of terrible things without benefit of doubt based on a stranger's word, so much for all his family first bullshit. I just don't get it."

Ana told me in the car that she recorded the conversation and would play it for me later, but she didn't want Kate to hear it because she pointedly and directly questioned her dad about his motives, and what if anything Jekyl had on him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Taylor is something wrong?" I already know there is from his tone.

"Mr. Raymond Steele is in the lobby demanding to see his daughter."

"What do you want to do Ana?"

"I'm fine Christian, I'm not afraid of my dad, clearly he followed us here or found out from that idiot where you live, if you feel up to it send him up."

This is certainly not the introduction I fantasized about when meeting Ana's parents, but it is what it is – he wants access to his daughter and perhaps he thinks I'm keeping her against her will – or that he has lost control because someone else is now in control when neither could be further from the truth.

I nod in Taylor's direction to send up Mr. Steele. I'm standing in the great room in flip flops and sweats, looking like the anti-CEO – it's fine at this point, I think any chance of him being thrilled by his daughter dating me is now a moot point.

"Mr. Steele." Taylor announces as the man I passed in the lobby of Ana's office building walks into my great room.

"Mr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey, pleased to meet you" I say extending my hand.

He takes my hand warily, gives it a firm shake and lets go.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Ana asks not bothering to hide her irritation.

"I was hoping I could speak with you alone…"

"We already did that."

"Well just like then you aren't allowing me to get very much out…"

"Before I cut you off? That's only because I'm afraid of what nasty thing you might say next, you know those things that were _maybe_ were a little harsh."

"Hi Ray, good to see you again." Kate chimes in trying to break the tension.

"Kate." He says curtly.

"I'm going to go and see if Gail needs any help with dinner, Elliot called and he's on his way."

"Again Ray, why are you here?"

"Ann…Anastasia, I know you're upset with me and I understand that I just, well we're family, what are you doing here with this guy…"

"What!?" Ana steps in front of me – a gesture that's not lost on me – and closer to her father "I suggest you remember your manners and remember that you're standing in _this guy's_ home, you better watch your mouth or I swear to god I'll have you thrown out on your ass before you can blink twice." Oh shit! I can't NOT watch this. I'm glued to the floor I want to be here for her, but clearly she doesn't need me here, I'm not sure what to do.

"Are you living with him now?" Dude when you're in a hole, stop fucking digging.

"Not that it's any of your business but Kate and I still own our townhouse and we still live there, Kate and I are here with Christian because of the very real threat to our safety that was visited upon us by your forcing that asshole Hyden Jackson into our lives."

"You know, I told you I didn't like him, that he made my _fucking_ skin crawl and you still insisted I go out on a date with him. How could you do that to me?" She's yelling now and I instinctively place my hands on her shoulders to calm her and to remind Raymond Steele that she's not here alone. Ana takes my hands down and wraps them around her waist and leans into me – she's trembling and I'm getting pissed.

"What have you done to my daughter?" What have I done? You're delusional dude. Ana shakes her head in disbelief.

"I haven't _done_ anything to your daughter Mr. Steele, I care for her very deeply. I only want her to be safe and happy. Ana is capable, brilliant and formidable, I feel very fortunate to have met her." I don't let my emotions get the better of me, I love this girl but I'd like nothing better than to knock him on his ass."

"She has never spoken to me in this way before, I don't know who this person is."

"I was thinking the same about you." Ana says, her comment dripping with venom.

"Sir." Taylor enters the room with a manila envelope for Mr. Steele.

"This is all of the information we gathered in order to obtain the permanent restraining order for Mr. Jackson, we've burned you audio and video used in support of the petition, your daughter is afraid of Mr. Jackson and we've taken security measures to insure both her and Ms. Kavanaugh's safety. He has threatened her business and refuses to leave her alone even though she was very very clear about her disinterest. He installed tracking devices on her car and listening devices in her home – where he visited on more than one occasion without an invitation."

"Well you can't just lead a guy on…"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE _FUCKING_ DELUSIONAL. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Ana is screaming and crying at this point. I let go of her and run both of my hands through my hair – I'm so upset I'm at a loss and I just stare at him – I see red and I want to hurt him, I'm snapped back into reality by her sobs and Kate's yelling.

Kate is screaming at Mr. Steele, and Ana is hysterical. I grab Ana and hold her close to me and she buries her face in my chest bawling her eyes out.

"What are you talking about Ray?" Kate says charging into the room with tears in her eyes. "Ana NEVER led him on, she tried _everything_ she could do to let him down easy, he just wouldn't go away…"

"Well we all know YOU let him down easy don't we Kate?" Ana gasps and cries even harder. Enough! I lunge at him and Taylor stops me.

Before I can react, Sawyer and Reynolds are ushering him out of the penthouse, but not before he takes some parting verbal shots.

"I see you're building your fucking harem Grey, do you always get your women to do your dirty work? Is that how you trained _them_. The best money can buy huh Grey!? You're fucking Charlie Manson in a suit! Be a man, you use your goons and women to do your dirty work, be a man! You brainwashed my daughter, you brainwashed my daughter! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

I'm so angry that I don't realize what's going on around me I know I'm trying to get to him and I can't, Ana is holding me around my waist while Kate and Taylor each have hold of an arm. I'm brought back to the present by Ana stroking my face and calling my name over and over. I can hear her, but I'm enraged and don't respond.

"Taylor, something's wrong, Christian please talk to me!" Her plea refocuses my attention on her after a moment or so.

"I'm okay Ana, I'm okay baby." I look down and she's in tears, Taylor and Kate are staring, they have released my arms, but Ana is still wrapped around my waist, she's looking up at me expectantly – and I take her face in my hands, wipe her tears with my thumbs and lean in kissing her gently.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Christian I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"What?...baby I don't blame you for anything, you're not responsible for what your father says or thinks. I'm here for _you,_ okay?"

She nods her head, she looks so sad and lost.

"I don't know what happened to my father, this is not the same person who raised me. I need to call my mother and check on her and RJ."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm going to go into the study and give her a call."

"Christian…that is NOT the man I met freshman year. I don't know what's happened to him, he was incredible with Ana, I just don't understand. I'm not trying to sell him to you, believe me—I just want you to know that I believe something else is going on and since you and Ana are both very bright people, I know you already know this. Mr. Steele has always been the salt of the earth – this person is not Ana's dad."

"I can't imagine that Ana would have been so enamored by someone who behaved as this man just did—there is something definitely going on with him and I intend to get to the bottom of it, if he wants to hurt Ana, he'll have to come through me." 

* * *

**APOV**

"I'm okay Mom, I don't know why he's here, what did he tell you?"

"Only that he needed to meet with Hyden Jackson and that he would try and see if you and Kate were free for dinner while he was there, he didn't get into any real details. What's going on honey you seem so upset?"

"Dad came here to convince me to make up with Hyden and give him a chance, after he called me from San Fran cursing and screaming at me yesterday."

"What are you talking about make up with him – how can you make up with someone you have no relationship with, I thought you couldn't stand him."

"Exactly mom, I made that clear to both of you, he's talking to me as if I led him on."

"Oh nonsense when he showed up at our dinner that time, your body language said everything, I argued with Ray later about it, he told me it was your choice not mine. I can't say I blame you – he makes my blood run cold whenever I'm in the room with him, I've never understood your dad's relationship with him. I spoke to him about matchmaking the two of you, I thought he was blinded by the money and wanting a rich man for his daughter."

"I not only am _not_ interested in him…I...l have a boyfriend mom, one that I'm falling in love with, his name is Christian, and Kate and I are staying at his place right now because Hyden has been stalking me. We were issued a permanent restraining order against him yesterday; partially because of the evidence we gathered, but also because he has a prior incident of both stalking and physically abusing a former girlfriend."

"My god, does your dad know all of this?"

"Well he does now, we gave him all of the info, but he yelled and screamed at Christian and I and we had to have him removed from the apartment – I don't even know how he knew where Christian lives, I think Hyden must have told him. He showed up at my office earlier and his plan to bully me didn't go very well, I sat him down, had my say and dismissed him."

"You did what?" She says suppressing a giggle. "He's been very standoffish the last two days, stressed out – I can tell with him. I haven't seen him like this since before he was deciding to change the focus of his business ten years ago. It was a no-brainer when he decided to sell off his shares and we made a bundle, but he didn't seem happy in spite of the money." My mother is a sweet woman who has always been there for RJ and I but in terms of her relationship with my dad she's like a fifties housewife, with a career, pure window dressing. She's loving and attentive, and compliments my dad well, but she's never wanted to know anything, my dad could have a different family and as long as he was home by six and the lights came on when she flipped the switch she could care less. She's the type of woman that needs taking care of.

"Yes mom, I dismissed him – my father called me and based on a conversation with a man I find repugnant accused me of trading sexual favors to advance my business."

"Oh Ana – I…I don't know what to say to that. I do know he's been under a lot of stress lately, maybe…"

"Stop making excuses for him mom. I just called because I needed to talk to you and let you know what's going on. I will e-mail you copies of what we have on Hyden Jackson; enough about that - what is RJ up to?"

"He's at practice right now, he's very focused these days, and he's been going out with a girl, Darian – I think they're going to the prom, but he hasn't said. He's been babying me a lot lately, it's cute always asking if everything is okay with me – he used to follow in your dad's shadow but lately it's all about his mama, he even let me teach him how to cook, he's pretty good actually. I know he misses you, but he says you guys Skype about once a week, wait until he finds out you have a boyfriend, I know he wants you to be happy."

"How are you mom? It won't be long before RJ is out of the house – how are you going to deal with an empty nest?" My mother is a proud woman and it's clear RJ is worried she will be sad without him. She has spent all these years focused on her children and now she's going to be there all day waiting for Ray to come home. My mother started working for the school district as an RN so that she would have off when I did including summers off – she loves children and loved being a nurse so it was a perfect combination; once my dad made a lot of money she retired. She has a few friends, so maybe she can spend some time with them during the day, her entire life has been her children. My mother was at every recital, play, game, PTA meeting and conference, my dad missed my college graduation because of an _important_ business deal he had to close. She is beautiful and truly is an amazing mom and in my opinion my dad has always taken for granted the incredible partner he has in my mom. I don't want my issue with my dad to become hers, but I know he'll get an earful once he slithers his way home. 

### 

We enjoy dinner with Elliot and Kate at the breakfast bar – after we clean up the kitchen Christian and I retire to the bedroom, where we sit on the bed and talk.

"I won't apologize for my father's behavior Christian, because I know it's not my fault, but I want you to know that I know he's wrong and I don't for one moment doubt your feelings for me. Part of why I've been successful in business is that I trust my instincts and they haven't failed me yet; I have had nothing but good feelings about you from the very beginning and I know you're a good man and that you're good for me. It scares me somewhat the depth of my feeling for you given the length of time I've known you, but I have no plans of pulling back or second guessing my feelings. You feel right."

I straddle his lap and take his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. "Thank you Christian."

He kisses me back pulling my body flush against his "my feelings scare me Ana, you feel perfect, I know now just who I've been waiting for and it's you." 

###

When I wake at five the next morning I'm still wrapped around Christian, he was waiting for me. Oh my god. My family is likely never going to be the same, my father has no doubt done something illegal and my mother and brother will be devastated, yet I'm happier than I've ever been because Christian makes me feel as though I can handle anything.

"Don't over think things." I hear him sleepy mumble.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I don't know, I felt your breathing change I think, or you moved. I generally don't sleep very well baby, except when I sleep with you – so when you're not sleeping I think my body is somehow aware…tuned in." I'm speechless.

"Why don't you sleep well?"

"I have nightmares about my childhood, and about my dealings with Elena. I haven't had one nightmare or instance of insomnia since you started staying over, you're my dream catcher baby." _Wow._

I plant kisses all over his face and then kiss him deeply. "I never did ask you how your day went yesterday, and I didn't tell you how gorgeous those flowers are."

"My day was uneventful except when I used an emoticon and got texts from my girlfriend." He says with a smile. "Ros brought a potential acquisition to me and while she's thrilled about it's potential, I've got some thoughts that give me pause, mainly because of what this will mean for the workers who will be laid off. There's no chance we can save the company, so that means selling off the parts, and most of the positions would be redundant. So, it's always hard for me, we would make a lot of money, but it's not always about money; the company will go under eventually so again, it's difficult."

I'm stroking the hair on his neck as he's talking. I realize how much is weighing on this man daily, he is nothing short of phenominal. He's got all of this on his plate and now he's taken on my shit too.

"I know what you're thinking – I can juggle many things, and you are not a burden to me Anastasia." I sigh, how does he know what I'm thinking?

"I…I Christian…"

"Don't pull away from as some sort of noble gesture to un-complicate my life – _that_ I couldn't handle." He lifts my chin and kisses me. "I could never be better off without you baby. The thought of you not in my life is very painful. Not an option."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"I would venture to say that by late afternoon we should have a lot more insight into what's going on with your father and Jackson. Please don't worry Ana, I've got you baby, I know you have no reason to believe or understand, but you can trust me."

"I know." I whisper.

"I'm looking forward to the ball next month. I actually have a good idea of the type of gown I want. I can't wait to see you in a tuxedo – I've had a few daydreams about it." I say with a sexy smirk.

"Oh really, and am I on a runway in this tux or doing a striptease in this room." He leans forward and kisses me on the nose and then starts humming stripper music. "You want a show baby?" With that he jumps up off of the bed, still in his sweats and breaks into his sexiest Magic Mike routine.

 _Oh my gawd!_ Am I drooling? "I don't have any cash on me." He falls over onto the bed laughing at my faux sad expression.

With that he jumps up, hoists me over his shoulder and playfully slaps my butt.

"Let's get a workout in before work – I'll fulfill your stripper fantasy some other time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Dr. Jekyl 

**APOV**

"Based on your qualifications, I have the perfect match for you in an administrative capacity Teri, it's a position that has not been advertised and came available after a former admin was promoted to Office Manager, it involves front desk duties, but the nature of the admin tasks are very detailed and require a highly complicated degree of detail. Is this something that interests you?"

"Absolutely, I'm up for a challenge."

"Well then welcome to the Elite team. Let me show you where you will be working."

"You mean instead of placing me, you're hiring me here?"

"Yes, congratulations, let me introduce you to your new co-workers, and my business partner Katherine Kavanaugh."

After I settled Teri into our conference room with her mountain of new hire paperwork and introduced her to Jose who had chosen her resume out of hundreds as the perfect candidate for the job; I went back to my office to catch up on email and voicemails and everything else that had been neglected over the last two days, I check my phone first and look at a text pic my mom sent of she and RJ making chocolate chip pancakes, I miss them so much. 

**My day is going well, missing Magic Chris – A**

His response makes me laugh out loud.

 **Bow chicka bow wow – C**

 **You're so naughty – A**

 **You have no idea, I miss you too – C**

 **Let's eat out tonight – A**

 **Let's – C**

 **XOXOXO – A**

 **Ditto – C**

As I suspected, I received several messages from Hyden and my dad. The messages from Hyden all came in before the restraining order, I forwarded them nonetheless to Jerome so that he could make an audio CD in case it is needed later. He went from being contrite to angry, the stalker's mantra. My dad's calls were other worldly – his calls were all angry and accusatory, I also forwarded them to Jerome for copy and deletion.

In spite of my angst I summoned the courage to listen to my home voice messages, and to my surprise there was only one from my father and it appears to have been left by him last night after he left Christian's. He's yelling and screaming and saying that I was responsible for ruining his life and tearing down our family and everything he's worked for. I know it's my father's voice, but this is not someone I know. If I'm honest there has been something weird but undetectable in my dad's behavior for the past few years, a pulling away if you would, he's been incredibly distant without I think justification at times, but I always chalked it up to business worries and not anything real in terms of our family, but I'm not so sure now. One thing I do know is something has changed in him and not for the good. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Sir?"

Andrea wrestles me from my thoughts after my text relay with Ana, I realize I'm smiling like a schoolboy. I pretend not to notice how happy she seems because of my demeanor these days. I hired Andrea because of her professionalism, out of all the candidates for the job and the three assistants I fired before her she impresses me the most because she is amazing at her job and is clearly not attracted to me, but I do have the sense that she likes me very much – and the feeling is mutual.

I know I'm a real dick to work for at times, and that I've probably been much more pleasant to be around this week, I find it hard to be upset about anything knowing there's Ana somewhere …being and likely thinking about me…just being. My heart is warm and I know Andrea can see a difference.

"I need you to book dinner for four at Palisade tonight at six." There she is with that smile again, maybe it's because she knows she'll be home early for a change.

"I'll take care of that right away Mr. Grey. Ms. Bailey would like to speak with you briefly after your conference call this morning, shall I pencil her in for eleven?"

"Yes that will be fine." She turns to walk away. "Andrea?"

"Sir?"

"Knock it off." I say playfully and she beams a bright smile.

"Yes sir."

As she's leaving, Elliot is walking into my office, unannounced and unprofessional as ever.

"When are you gonna run away with me beautiful? I can talk your boss into giving you the time off so we can elope." Andrea blushes at his comment.

"Two words El, sexual…harassment."

He greets me in his usual manner, half hug and a kiss on the top of my head. When we were in grade school I was very quiet and standoffish and kids used to pick on me. Elliot was always the big man on campus even when we were kids and when he showed up he grabbed me in front of the bullies, kissed me on the top of my head and asked "what's up little bro, everything here okay?" I felt protected and understood what having Elliot Grey as my brother truly meant, he's greeted me the same way ever since that day. I don't know why he feels to this day he needs to let any and everyone know that I'm _his_ little brother and he loves me, but I think on some level he feels as protective and responsible for me now as he did then, maybe more so. When I first came to live with the Greys I had a nightmares almost every night – nighttime was a torment for me and I did not have the words as a child to express my fear and sadness. While my parents did everything I think a parent could do to reinforce their love and commitment to me, I was distrustful and emotionally shut off where they were concerned for years. After one particularly horrific nightmare I woke up crying until I realized where I was, my nightmare turned to dread and fear when I noticed I had wet the bed. Such an infraction in the past would have led to a severe beating. I was scared and went to El's room, I woke him up and when he figured out what happened, he took me back to my room into the bathroom and cleaned me up, changed my underpants, pajamas and sheets after wiping down the mattress as best he could and put me back to bed, staying in my bed with me the rest of the night. He told me I was old enough to go to the bathroom if I had to pee, that I was a big boy and if I was scared to go to the bathroom alone, I should come and get him. Lastly he begged me not to pee on him. He held my hand while I cried myself to sleep; after that night he stayed with me in my room until I was okay to sleep alone, often holding me until I went to sleep – I never wet the bed after that – and my nightmares happened less and less.

Elena grossly over estimated her influence over me as well as my feelings for her, she could never turn me against Elliot, she mistook my compartmentalization of my life as total control – she could not have been more wrong. She always tried to buddy up to Elliot but he never liked her and didn't mind showing it, she felt threatened by him even more so than my parents. I had allowed her to put distance between my family and I because of our _secret_ , but when I saw her for who she really was I put an end to it. Now and again she pops up at events I attend alone mostly, but I ignore her and she appears resigned to no longer being a part of my life. I am extremely close to my parents and sister, but even they know that El and I are like two sides of the same coin, our bond is unbreakable.

"She loves you man." What no segue?

"Why do you say that?" I ask desperate to hear his thoughts, but trying to play it cool so I don't appear too eager. But it's El so I don't know why I bother, he can read my fucking mind and it's annoying.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." See! I smile and lower my head in deference to his clairvoyance. _Asshole._

"She looks at you in awe, she can't take her eyes off of you and – literally put herself physically between you and her own father sending a clear message about where she stands, you told me that."

"Well that could simply mean she has a clear sense of right and wrong and that could have been more about showing him he was wrong than saying I'm in the one." I say wanting his reassurance.

"Bullshit! Why do you do that? Why do you discount your worth to other people? She's in love Chris and you deserve someone like her, the two of you are perfect for one another. It's okay to be hopeful, it's okay to want her." I nod in agreement.

"So tell me, what else did Kate have to say?" I say with a sly grin.

"Are you saying I'm not intuitive? Because I'm a mind reading, mind fucking motherfucker, motherfucker!" We're cracking up at his Samuel L. Jackson impression.

"She told me she that she would have wagered her first born that you were a complete asshole, and that Ana was going to be chewed up and spit out by Mr. Mogul but that she had never been more wrong or pleasantly surprised by anyone in her life. She said she knew you loved her friend when you allowed her into your home in spite of your misgivings about her for the sake of her friend's peace of mind. According to Kate she's never seen Ana this happy and she couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, she's fire."

"How _much_ do you like her?"

"Well let's put it this way, I had a lunch meeting and a waitress told me to drop by after her shift ended because she could _use a ride_ " _only_ Elliot. "I didn't even consider it – last week I would have shown up fucked her in my truck and called her a cab. But all I could think about was getting to your place to eat dinner and talk with Kate."

"Wow, it's like that?" hell even when El dates he doesn't do so exclusively, and Kate hasn't even agreed to go out with him.

"Yep, just like that. I want to get to know her, she's smart. That whole business with the crazy guy didn't bug me at all, hell who am I to judge, it's likely if we do date she'll run into quite a few of my conquests and if anybody understands bad hook ups it's me. You knew I was digging on her – so don't act surprised."

"I'm not surprised that you like her physically, she's your type for sure. I'm surprised that you actually want to invest time in a woman, I'm glad and I know that will make mom and dad happy as well."

"I know. I've learned more about Kate since Monday than all the other women I've screwed combined over the years. She's very open and honest and I like that about her, she's not a pretender; she's very close to her brother and his wife, and loves Ana like the sister she never had, she's extremely protective of her."

"Andrea is making reservations for us at Palisades, I had her make it for four people at six – sound good?"

"Yep, it will give me a good amount of time for my undate with Kate. She still hasn't said yes to dinner, but she will definitely go out if it's the four of us. I think I'll send some flowers to her job. Think you can ask Ana what her favorite flower is?"

"Sure."

 **El wants to know what Kate's fav flower is – C**

 **She loves sunflowers – A**

 **Thanks, dinner is at six at Palisades, k? – C**

 **Sounds yummie like my BF ;) – A**

"Sunflowers."

"Why are you grinning like that, are you sexting!?" _this_ guy.

"No El I don't need a raging hard on during my conference call – my girlfriend said something cute and I responded by smiling you asshat."

"Who do I call?" He says as I hand him the card for the florist I use.

"See you later at the crib." Is El's idea of goodbye.

"Don't you two look lovely?" I say in appreciation of my girlfriend and her friend, but to tell you the truth I don't even know what Kate is wearing. Ana is wearing some sort of strapless top with a knot in the front and matching brocade pants and strappy sandals showing off her sexy toes. _Damn._ She's wearing her hair up – I like that her neck is exposed except for the delicate diamond pendant she's wearing along with tasteful diamond studs. I want to buy her jewelry – I want her sparkling from head to toe.

"El had a last minute meeting with a client and will meet us at the restaurant, shall we?" 

**###**

"Hi Elliot. It's good to see you again." Kate says embracing my brother who beats us to the restaurant – _good work El_.

"Look at this arrangement, these flowers are so beautiful, thank you again." Kate says as she shows El a picture she took of the arrangement he sent to her office.

"You're welcome, you look very pretty tonight."

"Thanks, you look hot Elliot." Kate has never seen El in anything other than jeans, he's wearing slacks and a blazer tonight, Boss I'm sure – he's a handsome guy who cleans up well. She turns and mouths an exaggerated OH MY GOD to Ana not caring that I see her. And we both laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you're a hit." I muse.

"Whatever that means." His hand is on the small of Kate's back, he's proud to be seen with her, I know my big brother and he's not one for PDA, this is different, very different.

I'm holding Ana's hand our fingers entwined – it's probably juvenile as hell, but it makes me feel close to her, like it's the most intimate I can be with her in a public and non-sexual way. I can't stop looking at her _flawless._

Following Ana rules we all order something different for our main entrees. We all got to taste prime rib, lobster, crab cakes and Applewood smoked ribeye steak – that along with our starters a warm crab and lobster dip, oysters and calamari – I chose a white and a red wine for our meal even though we mostly feasted on seafood. We ordered every dessert on the menu so that we could all have a taste of each. The evening, food and conversation was perfect in spite of a few looky loos and an annoying server who may or may not have humped El. She kept staring at him and he didn't seem to remember her, which pissed her off – so she traded tables with another server. Crisis averted.

I have never shut down a restaurant on a weekday, but before we know it – we're the only four people left. We finally call it a night around eleven, two hours after they closed. I couldn't get enough of seeing Ana laugh, she has been so stressed out the past four days, I hope she was able to forget about everything else other than being young, newly in love and happy, I know I was.

My brother has truly surprised me, everything from feeding Kate to being extremely attentive to her. Normally girls are desperate to keep him interested and try much too hard. Kate is just being herself and he's hanging on her every word. I think he's going to get that date. 

* * *

**APOV**

In what has become customary, after dinner, Christian and I retire to his room while he and Kate either head for the media room or remain in the great room.

"Christian! Kate loved her flowers, they were absolutely beautiful. She is excited about going out with Elliot, she likes the idea that the four of us are together, because she's very attracted to him and wants to take things slow."

"I get that for sure, I like that my brother is taking his time getting to know her as well. I'm very happy for the both of them."

"She really likes you Christian. Initially she was pissed at both of us, she felt angry because she knew you never wanted to meet with her, but I guess seeing is believing because she thinks you're the best boyfriend ever!" I beam with pride.

"When we went to our place during lunch to pick outfits for tonight and some other stuff for the week – I could not believe the changes, it's a beautiful fortress Christian. I knew what it looked like because I can view it on my phone and work PC, but being there is something else. Thank you so much Christian, we would have never thought of most of those security measures. You're amazing." He smiles a shy smile but doesn't respond. "Christian?" he looks into my eyes "I mean that with my whole heart."

I step forward and kiss him with everything I have in me, and he returns my kiss, I can feel his arousal, and I don't want to tease him, so I start to pull my body away.

"No, don't pull back, I can handle being close to you without being sexual Ana, it's _okay_ baby."

"I know that Christian but you have needs and I understand that."

"Understand this, a man who can't control himself for the sake of the woman he says he cares about isn't worthy of her to begin with. I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

"Thank you, I know it can't be easy."

"You're worth the wait Ana, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Christian is hard as calculus right now and I feel bad because I can't seem to keep my damn hands to myself, but I'm still not ready, and secretly I want to be sure that what I'm feeling is real and not born out of the mess that is my life right now. I'm extremely attracted to Christian and drawn to him – that was true before everything went to shit – things have calmed considerably but I have to know we're not some tragic born in drama love story, that he's not on some damsel in distress chasing…

"Stop it Ana, stop talking yourself out of…" he goes silent and shakes his head. How does he keep doing that shit, it's unnerving.

"Stop talking myself out of what?" I say in a whisper, sounding totally unconvincing.

"Out of us Ana!" He's pissed.

"Out of your feelings, stop trying to rationalize your feelings Ana. I get that you're not ready for sex, I can live with that, this is a new relationship and true intimacy takes time, like I said I can live with that...but if you're not ready because you doubt how we feel about each another, then you'll always tear it apart and second guess your feelings for me and _that_ I can't live with. I'm going to go for a workout." And with that he leaves the bedroom and closes the door. I've hurt him, and I have no idea how he can tell what I was thinking, did my expression betray me?

I change out of my outfit and dress in my pajama bottoms and tee shirt, and decide to go and grab water from the kitchen, not finding Kate and Elliot in the great room I wander up to the gym to check in on Christian. He's there running on the treadmill at about an six incline and on the max speed, so he's technically running uphill – he has shed his clothing for a mouth-watering pair of running shorts and stay-dri tee shirt that clings to his muscles. Christian is a specimen, I just sit there and stare unable to take my eyes off of him.

He sees me in the mirror, he's wearing earbuds so he didn't hear me come in, he keeps running and doesn't acknowledge me—I notice he adjusts the volume on his IPod and continues to run…hard, not making eye contact with me. After a few moments of this, I turn and leave as he clearly wants to be left alone.

I walk down the hall to Kate's room and tap lightly on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"What's wrong Steele?"

"I think he has a sixth sense or something Kate. – he knew I was doubting my feelings for him."

"Wait, what? Tell me what happened."

I recount what happened between Christian and I and Kate chooses not to be extremely biased in her approach.

"I think you're both wrong. Seriously. Grey is being emotional and so are you. Love is where, when and with whom you find it Steele, the hell difference does it make how long it took? You can't worry that he'll get bored with you or that he's got some sort of savior complex…that he'll tire of you. He wants you and he's not willing to cop to his feelings either because he doesn't want to scare you away – you're both afraid and acting pretty stupid. You're both afraid of losing something neither of you is willing to admit to the other exists."

"But Kate, if he…"

"But if he what? Would you feel better if you knew him a year and fell in love and then it didn't work out? You can't out run being hurt Ana, that's the risk you take! You're worried about what? Loving too soon, that's the dumbest shit I've ever heard!" I get that this is new for the both of you – Elliot eluded to the fact that Christian closed himself off and focused on his business for years and his personal life suffered as a result. The two of you cannot second guess being happy to the point you talk each other out of the best person for you, you were supposed to be and I got the fucking chickenpox just so it could happen for you. Please don't let _that_ shit be in vain."

I settle down into bed with Kate, I am crying now – but I'm not really sad, I'm just afraid I've blown it with Christian, he looked so incredibly hurt and that's the last thing I wanted. 

* * *

**CPOV**

Where did she go now? I understand Ana's trepidation, and I have my own set of issues, but unlike her I'm not constantly second guessing why I feel the way I do; and I'm more than willing to risk having my heart decimated because I _know_ she's the one, but I can't handle her not being sure that I'm the one. I'm pissed at her…for the second time in just a few days. Is this what relationships are like? Now she's left the room because I didn't stop running and have a discussion I didn't want to have, it wasn't getting us anywhere.

Fuck it! Now I need to go and find her, she's likely somewhere in here crying and I can't deal with _that_ shit either – UGH what has she done to me? She's evicted me from my cold hearted life! I didn't have to deal with this shit before, I was content, I was focused, I was laser sharp, I was…I was lonely. I was lonely.

I'm walking down the hallway when I hear Kate's voice. I don't think I like that she's telling Ana we're both stupid, then she says it – we're afraid of losing something we haven't even admitted to having, she hit the nail on the head, _my_ hard fucking head. I'm such an idiot. I head down to my room to shower and change. I really need to stop eavesdropping on these two, but how can I when it's so damn informative? – that's two times in a week, what can I say I'm suspicious and insecure. I know now that Kate's motives are pure, she loves her friend unconditionally and is supportive of our relationship, no more eavesdropping for me…for now.

I shower, dry and change in record time, secretly hoping that Ana is in my bed when I'm done. There is no way whatsoever we're sleeping separately tonight or any night that she's under this roof, that's non-negotiable. She's not in my bed when I'm done, probably thinking I'm mad, I take the stairs two at a time and tap on Kate's door which is still ajar.

"Come in." She calls out.

I walk in to find Ana curled up next to Kate but awake, I walk over and pick Ana up bridal style and tell Kate goodnight.

"Way ta go Paula, Way ta go!" Kate yells re-enacting a scene from An Officer and a Gentleman, I learned later. They both burst into a fit of laughter with Ana flipping her the bird.

I don't say a word, I walk carefully down the stairs and into my room, put her down on the floor next to the bed, pull back the covers and stand in front of her. She's looking down not meeting my gaze – she feels silly and so do I.

"Look at me Ana." She does and I see regret and uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you Ana and I'm not afraid to tell you that. I AM afraid of what I'm feeling because it's all new to me, but I'm willing to take the chance on us, Kate was right – we're idiots." Her blush is bright red with the notion of my overhearing the conversation.

"I know she was right, I'm falling in love with you too Christian and I'm scared because we seem to be moving so fast, but I know it's stupid to think that if I don't say the words I'm somehow protecting myself from being hurt."

"Let's go to bed."

I pull her towards me and kiss her with all of my might pouring all of the emotion I've been holding back into that kiss. I caress her body with caution abandoned and stop only when we're both breathless. Her body feels amazing, she runs her hands over my back and chest, lightly pinching my hardened nipples between her fingers – I'm so glad she's not afraid to touch me, her touch means so much to me. I embrace her pulling her close entwining our legs.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." 

* * *

**APOV**

After a long four day work week a little retail therapy is in order. I managed to get Kate up and out early to shop. We both need gowns for the Oasis gala next month – I cannot wait to accompany Christian, _my boyfriend_.

Tonight we're going out on a date and so are Kate and Elliot, just not together this time.

"Kate, that woman is watching us."

"What woman?"

"Don't look now, but over your right shoulder – I've seen her in two stores now, she's been staring at me. She's a platinum blonde…heavily botoxed, and she's been staring daggers at us."

I move as if to show her something on the other side of the MAC counter – and Kate steals a glance at the woman I mentioned.

"Yep, I saw her too, she was inside of Saks, shit!...she knows we spotted her and she's walking this way."

"Hello dear." She says ignoring Kate and directing her gaze at me purposefully.

"Do I know you?"

"No dear girl, but we do have a mutual _friend_." I know instantly who she is and why she has approached me.

"Well, honestly I haven't lived here very long - you must be mistaken."

"I meant Christian, you're his little friend aren't you?" This crazy bitch is really trying me right now – okay I'll play along.

"I'm Christian's girlfriend if that's what you mean, and you are?"

"I'm a _very good_ friend of Christian's, I know him quite well." Thankfully Kate has walked away at this point.

"That's an interesting name, did you have it legally changed?" I retort.

"My name is Elena Lincoln, and as I said I am a dear friend of Christian's and his…"

"Is that what they call pedophilia these days, friendship?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, you have…"

"Who I am is Christian's girlfriend, what I am is informed about your trolling sandboxes for boy toys not to mention your other sick ass proclivities. I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only—stay the fuck away from me!"

"Little girl you have no idea who Christian is, or what he needs – he's a very complicated man—you have no idea…" I start to laugh hysterically.

"Something funny dear, or are you having a breakdown."

"No, this just kind of reminds me of that last Rocky movie, you know the one…where he was so old, but _still_ fighting for the title – father time can be so cruel, even when we _prolong_ the inevitable, it was so sad to watch." Her face gives away nothing, mainly because it's frozen in place. Poor Christian – she radiates pure evil.

"You think you're pretty clever don't you?" I don't respond, my gaze impassive.

"Well, I must be going, the Oasis ball is in a couple of weeks, I cannot wait to see my boyfriend in a tux, I have to make sure I have the just the right gown for him to show me off in." I walk over to Kate who is looking at some Judith Lieber clutches.

"Who the hell was Cruella DeVille?"

"Just some nosey society witch who thought she knew me, but ultimately wanted to ask me questions about Christian because she saw us in that rag – I played really dumb until I bored of her and then I dismissed her." I of course will never share anything about Christian's past with Kate, I trust her sure, but this is between Christian and I. Kate is both emotional and unpredictable I would never give her ammo against Christian when he trusted me so completely and laid himself bare with me.

"Well the creeps will be coming out of the woodwork now Lady Grey…you're a local celebrity now. Come help me pick out an outfit for tonight." 

* * *

**KPOV**

Tonight is my date with Elliot, it's weird to feel this nervous. I want to take things slow with him, which is new for me – I've always looked for validation and affection from men, falling hard and quickly for losers left and right. My dad took care of his family and provided for us handsomely but was not present in my life, or my mother's for that matter, he was absent both physically and emotionally. My decisions of course are my own – but I'm a firm believer that our social influences are rooted in childhood, I have always been hungry for love and attention.

Earlier in the day I had packed up all of my things and moved back to the townhouse I share with Ana, but I'm not sure how long that's going to be the case, I don't get the impression that being here with me is what she wants – I am happy for her of course, but I will miss my roommate.

Elliot showed up right on time, he looks and smells amazing, we're going to Christian's club for dinner, a place I've always wanted to visit. Ana and everyone I know lucky enough to get in have raved about the food.

I'm wearing a strapless dress in mauve with matching heels and a cute little clutch we found in a vintage shop. My hair is up for a change and I'm wearing diamond hoop earrings.

"You look beautiful Kate, these are for you." He hands me a bundle of sunflowers they are my favorite and they're very pretty. I have the perfect vase for them it's a stone looking blue vase and it's tall – perfect for the long stems. I have to keep my emotions in check, it's been a long time since I've had this kind of date where a man actually brings me flowers – it's unsettling when you realized you haven't been treated well…and you allowed it. I turned away before Elliot could see me misty at what he probably views as a simple gesture, but for me means a great deal.

"Thank you Elliot, you look very handsome, thank you for my flowers – you remembered. Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks babe – no I'm good, we'll start with a couple of cocktails at the club if that's okay."

In the car Elliot seems uncharacteristically nervous, he's not his usual chatty and confident self. It is our first official date so maybe he's just trying to play it cool. I don't try and force conversation, besides I don't want awkward silences during dinner.

When we arrive at the club he takes my hand and leads me into the semi-private dining area reserved for us tonight – there's no one sharing the area where we are, but we are visible to the surrounding dining area. We however have our own bar, staff and music.

"Kate, this is new for me, kinda." Finally he speaks!

"I am a love em and leave em kinda guy – I don't do dates or flowers, I've had a couple of relationships and they ended because I wasn't ready to settle down and I was unfaithful, I have quite the reputation. I like you a lot Kate and I want to get to know you and I'm willing to take it slow because I understand where you are right now, and it's important to me. You are important to me."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that, I really appreciate that he's being so honest with me. I'm not emotionally ready to be intimate with Elliot, though almost since the moment we met I knew he was special – I immediately started to think could he be my last person I'm ever intimate with? I want _this_ to last – I want to give us a chance to get to know one another. I think I understand who he is and vice versa; it's all come down to this and I want this, I want him.

"I appreciate your saying that Elliot, I'm glad you're being patient with me – I'm attracted to you and I want to take the time to get to know you because I want a real relationship, you're the first guy I've ever felt that way about. You said you messed up before because you weren't ready to settle down, are you ready to settle down now? I mean is that why you're telling me this?"

"Yes, and I want that with you. So you think I'm hot huh? I've seen you checking me out, I don't blame you." He says with a sly sexy smirk.

I laugh so loud the bartender seemed startled. I haven't laughed like that since the whole mess with Hyden began, realizing how angry and sad I've been my laughter turns to tears and I start to cry and in an instant Elliot is at my side.

"Hey, babe – I don't know what I said to make you …"

"No, no you didn't do anything." I say through sobs. "It's just been a rough couple of weeks and I'm just happy that you are who you are is all."

"C'mere." He says holding me tight, and using the dinner napkin to blot my tears.

"So it's official? We're dating?"

"Yes Elliot, we're dating."

"Good, let's get some food in you – you'll need your strength to resist ravishing my sexy body tonight."

This time I laugh without crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Home is where the heart is 

**RPOV**

"What do you mean she's not getting the big picture? She doesn't like him Ray!" My wife is yelling at me like I'm a little boy, she has no idea what is going on of course and I'm just not equipped to fight with her at this point.

"You listen to me Ray – you _will_ apologize to Ana, she told me the disgusting things you said to her…"

"You don't understand Car…"

"Do NOT interrupt me Ray, you really don't want to add failure to communicate with me effectively to your list of infractions do you?" I remain silent.

"I didn't think so."

"Now, you _will_ apologize to our daughter Ray and you will do it _today_ – or don't bother coming back here. You have been moping around here for weeks snapping at both RJ and I and I've just about had it up to my neck with your bullshit – _you_ fix your family Ray starting with your daughter or I swear you won't have one!" What has gotten into her – she has never spoken to me like this – looks like the little princess has gotten to her mother.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I will apologize."

"Let me know when you have." With that the call goes silent.

Women! They're going to be the death of me. What Carla doesn't understand is that Annie has cut off contact with me, I cannot get near her – she's got fucking bodyguards and that smug asshole is always with her when she's not working. I've been here now for almost four days and it's impossible if she won't take my calls – I've even called her office.

Carla won't want me coming home anyway if Hyden makes good on his threats, but I have to keep trying.

 **###**

"Listen Hyden, I haven't been able to get near Anastasia, she's very upset with me for trying to take your side in this whole thing – there's nothing I can do." There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"Not surprising you can't keep your whore of a daughter in line – you probably never had any sway with her to begin with, you just made me think so."

"The bottom line is she's not interested, and I can't force her into whatever _relationship_ you envisioned for the two of you – this isn't the dark ages, I can't _give_ you my daughter it just doesn't work that way. I would have supported you one hundred percent if she had been interested, but she's in a relationship and there is nothing I can do. She won't even let me near her." This sick bastard has been stalking Annie, and while I still think she could have made things easier for us by at least playing along with this guy for my sake – I can understand why she's scared, he's pretty fucked up – I can only be honest with him at this point as there is nothing left, I've all but resigned myself to the notion that I've lost everything – including my family.

"Do you really think I want that asshole Grey's sloppy seconds? Thanks to your daughter that asshole is going to pay…and you're going to help me." Did I not just tell this moron that I have no access to her? His obsession is going to cost me everything. I need some assurances here, but I have to figure out a way to turn the tables on this guy, before it's too late. His rants have become more desperate and disturbing by the minute, I need to get out of Seattle and put some distance between myself and this guy.

"I don't want that slut! She filed restraining orders against me! Yet I still have another quarter to pay for staffing services because of the contract I signed – it's pretty much set in stone. All this trouble for untouched pussy was hardly worth the headache. I only wanted to say I had been the first before like all the rest of _them_ she gets passed around town."

He's trying to get under my skin, but I need to keep him calm. After viewing all of the information in the envelope Grey's goon handed me I know I'm dealing with a man who has lost the ability to reason soundly. I won't let him get to me – I still have too much to lose.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to get near that whore and her boyfriend – I want him dead, and you're my trigger man."

"Have you taken leave of your senses? I'm not a murderer."

"Maybe not yet, but we'll just have to see how far you'll go to keep all of your secrets now won't we – I think the threat of divorce, and jail should be one hell of a motivator don't you, your wife is still hot – Imagine yourself in the pen while some other guy is giving her the high hard one – sound like a winner Ray?"

"You have work to do – you need to work your way back into your daughter's good graces – I can wait – hell I waited two fucking years to fuck that bitch after all, you can make it happen." I ignore the name calling…for now.

"You don't understand, I got so upset with Annie I screamed at Grey and his goons threw me out of the building – now she won't take my calls at all...I screamed I would kill him."

"I'll be in touch." And with that he disconnects the call. 

**###**

 _Knock on the door_

I answer the door and standing there are Grey and his goon from the other night – he always seems to be with this guy, this fucking mountain of a human being. Grey isn't a small man, he's tall and athletic he looks like a guy who could take care of himself – I can tell he wanted to go after me the other day but was being held back by Annie and Paul Bunyon here. What's he doing here now, what's his angle?

"Mr. Steele, may we come in?"

I move away from the door and usher him in. I'm in my tee shirt and pajama bottoms so it's obvious I'm not a threat.

"I am not a man who belabors a point Mr. Steele – I'm here for one reason and one reason only. To help you."

I scoff at the notion – what the fuck could this _kid_ do for me? The arrogance is astounding.

"Help me." I almost repeat to myself as if it's some sort of punch line.

"Yes, whatever Hyden Jackson is holding over you – I am asking you to allow me use my considerable resources to help you assuage your indebtedness to him, but I won't plead with you to accept my help because quite frankly it's not a habit of mine to assist people who threaten my life."

"Then why are you here, you smug bastard?"

He eyes me with an undetectable emotion and reserve.

"I love her. I love Ana and I would do anything for _her_." His answer surprises me – I could tell he cares for her, but I am surprised by the openness of his declaration.

"You've known her for an hour, what the fuck do you know about my daughter or love for that matter? Aren't you the billionaire playboy?"

"Well, Mr. Steele I've learned over the years that in the absence of a truthful narrative a conjecture will do when it comes to tabloids – I don't pay much attention to them, I have after all a business to run. Don't believe everything you read." He says sardonically narrowing his eyes at me.

"To answer your other question, I knew the moment I first saw Anastasia that my life had changed. She is honest, bright and driven; she makes me want to work hard to be worthy of her affection – she is the most beautiful woman I have ever known inside and out – and I would do anything in my power to save her even one second of pain. I'm in love with your daughter, and right now she is in pain because of what has transpired between the two of you – I want to help."

He has no idea what he's talking about, there is no _help_. He can't help me, no one can – I don't know what my next move will be, but I know I have to find a way to outsmart Hyden, but it's good to know that in the meantime I don't have to worry about Annie's safety, this guy will take care of her. I've seen that dumb ass look before – I saw it in the mirror after I met Carla. He loves her. For a second I consider what he has said – pondering silently if I could be helped, if I could dispense of Hyden, maybe at some point, but I won't be breaking down and having an Oprah moment with this guy…my secrets run much too deep.

"I don't need your help Grey…"

"Mr. Steele, yes you do."

"You have an opportunity right now to mitigate whatever damage has already been done, I don't want to see it compounded, I want to help you Sir." His deference takes me by surprise, this _really_ is about my Annie – but he has no idea of the magnitude of hole I have dug for myself at this point. It's too late.

"I want to see my daughter. In spite of what you may think Mr. Grey, Annie and my family mean the world to me." He seems unconvinced and views me warily."

"I will speak with Ana, perhaps you could join us for dinner tonight – but I would need to run this by her first, she won't be pleased at all that I'm here right now – she is quite independent and stubborn, your daughter, but in spite of this I've noticed she's been despondent since our encounter – she is hurting and I want to stop her pain."

This could work to my advantage, I could make Hyden think I'm getting close to Grey to do his bidding and please Carla at the same time. I have no ulterior motive for the meeting, I really do want to apologize to Annie, and I'm sure Hyden will be watching – I need to figure out a way to get out of this; I can placate them both in the meantime. I can't let this thing with Annie destroy everything – the guy went off the rails, but there was a better way to handle things I think – she and Grey bought out the big guns and now he's fucking off kilter – there's no telling what he could do, the way he talks about my daughter is disturbing, his anger and obsession with her clear. The way she talked to me was outrageous, I did not raise my daughter to speak to me like this, but for the sake of peace I will swallow my pride and apologize to _her_ , after all she is my daughter and I need to buy myself some time in order to handle this Hyden situation. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Christian, how could you! You should have spoken to me first."

"Ana, please calm down – I simply wanted to give your father an opportunity to open up about what has transpired – clearly he's under some sort of duress. It's a moot point because he refused my help, but he did express a desire to see you and to apologize for his behavior."

"Did he apologize for threatening to kill you?"

"This isn't about me Ana. You have been sad this week and I knew this was weighing heavily on you – I thought if I could help your father with whatever Jekyl is holding over his head that he would feel relieved and realize that he needs you on his side and not as a bargaining chip."

"I'm furious with you Christian, you should not have interfered! You should have asked me first!"

"Had I done so you would have denied me the opportunity to speak with him man to man and I needed to do that – whatever he is holding over your father must seem insurmountable to him right now because he flatly refused me – that tells me it's bad. I had an inkling because other than hinky financials whatever he's holding is buried deep, trust me I have the best on this one – and so far they're coming up empty."

"I am not ready to see him."

"I explained that this might be the case, that you would make your own decision in your own time."

"My own decision huh? Except for your going behind my back to talk to my father right?"

"Ana, I didn't know what to do – you haven't smiled in days – I feel you pulling away from me. I felt afraid…afraid you might see our relationship as the cause for the rift between you and your father – Ana I don't want to lose you." I say desperate for her to understand that I'm in this for her…for us - my motives were nothing but pure.

"You can't fix everything Christian! You stuck your nose where it didn't belong – how dare you interfere this way you…how can I trust you to communicate with me? He threatened to kill you and your response is to go behind my back to broker peace? This is my life Christian not some fucking acquisition – why would you do this? I trusted you!" She screams with tears in her eyes.

"Ana you were already having doubts…doubts about us, you have been so sad the past few days and felt desperate to help…"

"By lying!?"

"I didn't lie to you Ana I only…"

"You didn't tell me what you planned to do Christian you took away my choice in the matter and lied to be by omitting your plans when you had every chance to tell me! How can I trust you to treat me like an equal…like an adult Christian?"

"You mean _everything_ to me Ana – I don't know why or how, but you in this short time have changed my world, I would do anything to make you happy Ana…"

"By lying to me Christian – I need to get some air." I grab her by the forearms before she can turn to leave – she regards me with stunned silence and I release her arms, praying she doesn't move until I've had my say.

"Ana please don't leave, I never meant to hurt you – I only wanted to ease your worry – I was wrong not to ask you for your permission to seek out your father – I'm sorry I hurt you – I thought that if your dad apologized you would still be annoyed with me but in the end would think it was all worth it. I would never hurt you on purpose Ana, I only want to see you happy. I've been blaming myself for your father's anger, I was desperate to make him see that he has to love _you_ more than he hates _me_!"

"Christian, you can't just steamroll over every situation – you were completely out of line here! I need some space Christian."

I'm devastated by her reaction, but I won't stop her from leaving. I can't even look at her – have I lost her before we really even got started because of my need to manage everything and everyone?

"Have I lost you Ana?" I say desperate for some glimmer of hope.

"I need to go now Christian." She turns and walks to the elevator, and I storm off to my office as it would be much too painful to watch her leave. She wouldn't even answer me. _I've lost my Ana._

* * *

 **APOV**

I've had more than enough of men in my life trying to force their will _for my sake_. If Christian wants to be in a relationship with me I have to set the tone now for what is expected and what is goddamn deal breaker, the nerve of him!

I'm sitting in my townhouse, having shown Sawyer, whom I knew was following me where he can settle in for the evening. I called for takeout – there was nothing in the fridge since we've been gone for almost a week now. I don't have much of an appetite really, but Sawyer shouldn't have to suffer. Kate is out with Elliot so at least I won't have to answer questions from her for a while.

I decide to call my father, because even as pissed as I am with Christian, I'm still outraged by my father's actions.

 **###**

"Anastasia! I'm so glad you called me." _This guy._

"Whatever Ray. I just want you to know that I've blocked your phone number and that is why you haven't been getting through to me – and there are instructions at Elite not to put you through to me under _any_ circumstances."

"I'm sorry."

"I. DO. NOT. CARE."

"I know you don't – not right now, but hopefully some day you will – I love you and I only wanted to say that. There are some things that I need to take care of in the very near future – I've made some mistakes Ann …Anastasia. And I can only hope that at some point I will earn both your forgiveness and trust. I know Grey will keep you safe and Hyden has assured me he will no longer pursue you in any way." I swallow hard, but I don't comment. I'm too emotionally overwrought to speak right now, this has been a horrible few days – I met Christian and had a great two days and then everything went to shit.

"He's a good man Anastasia – he loves you." What!?

"I hardly think you're qualified to determine what is and is not a good man… for me anyway."

"I understand completely why you feel that way – but don't let what happened between you, me and Hyden Jackson taint your relationship with Grey, he loves you." There he goes again.

"Why do you keep saying that!? And how the hell would you know?"

"I know because I had the same look when I met your mother – I know when a man is pouring his heart out – he was here asking if he could help me, but I could tell he was also seeking my approval, that it was important to him that I knew he was good for you – only a good man would do that especially given the circumstances. If that's not enough he told me so, and I know he meant it."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me he loves you, he told me he's _in_ love with you." This takes my breath away, what have I done?

"I have to go."

"I understand. I won't try to reach you again until you let me know you're ready to hear from me, I'm sorry for what I did. I love you Annie."

The line goes dead, and the floodgates open. I text Sawyer to let him know I'm retiring for the evening and that I will be in my room – I alert him that I've ordered take out that he should look out for. I text Kate to let her know I'm at home, she responds telling me she will be home soon from her date with Elliot. 

**###**

About an hour and a long hot shower later as I lie in silence in my bed – I hear the lock on my door click and realize it has to be Kate home from her date, she's the only other person who can access my room with her fingerprint.

"You okay Steele?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I think. I just needed a break from…from I don't know what. I just needed to think. How was your date with Elliot?"

"It was great, we're dating exclusively now – and he wants to take it slow too."

"I saw your fresh batch of sunflowers, they look beautiful in that azure vase."

"Aren't they pretty?" she gushes. "Elliot is a doll."

"Yes, what did you wear tonight?" She's already in her _shut up and go to sleep_ night shirt.

"I wore that mauve strapless number and matching Louboutins. Elliot looked amazing – he's sexy as hell, this is going to be rough holding out, we both flirt like crazy. But enough about me – what's going on with you and Christian, how did you wind up here tonight?"

"He went to see my father to try and get him to open up about what's going on with Hyden and to get him to apologize to me." Kate's mouth is gaped open.

"I was so pissed that I screamed at him and told him I needed space and left. Well that's the Cliff's Notes version of a much longer conversation."

"He didn't ask you to stay?"

"Of course he did, but I couldn't I was just so pissed." By the look on her face I can tell she disapproves of my leaving.

"Do you think you might have overreacted a bit? Don't get me wrong – he was wrong not to ask, but his heart was in the right place I think."

"Have you taken leave of your senses Kate, this whole fucking mess we're both in right now is the result of men deciding what's best for me without my permission!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean to upset you Ana. I just don't think our titan of industry has a mean spirited or devious bone in his body where you're concerned, you've been a shell version of yourself since that day your father came by and I'm sure he wanted to help the two of you reconcile because he knows how important your dad is to you. I don't know how you described him to Christian, but with me you've always had stars in your eyes where he's concerned, it's like the guy was a super hero – and for the past few days it's been like someone told you Santa is really Satan." She nudges me with her shoulder, again, why have I pushed Christian away, I know he meant no harm, but I don't want to be controlled.

"He told my dad that he loves me."

"What!?"

I nod yes.

"Have you called him?"

"No, I don't know what to say – I feel like such an asshole, he was practically begging me not to leave – I hurt him really bad Kate. He asked if he had lost me and I didn't even answer him."

"Call him…don't sleep on it. I'm heading to my room to call Elliot before he falls asleep." She says before kissing my forehead and closing my door behind her.

 **###**

**CPOV**

 _Phone buzzes_

 **You haven't lost me Christian – A**

I take a deep breath – these last few hours have been sheer torture.

 **I miss you – C**

 _I love you Ana, can't you see that._

 **I miss you too – A**

I feel as though I've been holding my breath for hours and I can finally breathe. I would jump in my car and drive over there if I didn't think this would overwhelm her.

 **I would love to see you tomorrow – C**

 _I want to hold you and feel you next to me – it's all I can think about._

 **I would love that too – A**

Oh thank god.

 **Breakfast? – C**

 _Baby I can't wait to see you. Please say yes._

 **Yes, I'll cook – A**

Yes!

 **What time? – C**

Six a.m. would work for me, hell I'll still be awake anyway.

 **Nine thirty? – A**

 **Perfect – C**

* * *

 **HPOV**

"Is this how you like it baby?"

"Be quiet, I don't want that whore talk. Now get on all fours and arch your back."

"Does that feel good Ana?" I say caressing her folds, she's only kinda wet. This is bullshit, she doesn't want me. _Ana doesn't want me_.

"My name is Stephanie hun, I told you that when I got here remember?"

"I told you to shut up!" I push her hard on the ass causing her to face plant into the mattress, this is frustrating – too bad I paid in advance.

"Hey look man, I don't do kink – there's a few girls available for role play and rough play, but I'm not one of them – I think I better go."

"Get the fuck out you stupid fucking slut!"

She practically ran out of here, her dress was inside out, you would think I beat her ass or something – all she had to do was play along. I requested a petite brunette – pretty, she was okay, okay enough for my purposes that is, her hair was long enough, it wasn't as full or shiny, but it would do for my purposes it's not like I was planning to look at her face anyway – I needed a type, no one can _be_ her. Ana is beautiful, she's so much more than pretty – next time I'll use a service better suited to my needs. For now my imagination will have to suffice. Until _she's_ mine that is. 

* * *

**APOV**

I tossed and turned all night, but I'm amazingly refreshed this morning and I know that's because I'm going to see Christian soon, I've missed him so much. I took off the top I wore home and laid it on my pillow because it still had the faint smell of that luxurious body wash he uses, I squeezed my pillow tightly but that did little to curb the ache in my belly. I _need_ Christian, this can't be normal, to miss someone so intensely when you've seen them less than twenty-four hours before.

I'm buzzing around the kitchen when Kate saunters in to tell me all about how she and Elliot stayed up until four talking on the phone, I tell her to invite him over for breakfast too.

I've been in the kitchen since six thirty, I wanted to make fresh muffins, I have banana nut and blueberry – After I finished texting Christian last night I woke poor Sawyer and found a market that was still open to shop for breakfast. In addition to the muffins I'm making a couple of vegetable frittatas, turkey bacon and sausage, half dollar pancakes with fruit toppings and I bought fresh mangos and peaches for my special muddled mimosas. I did fresh squeezed OJ and we have cranberry juice as well.

At around eight I take my shower and dress in pink leggings and a tight crew neck tee shirt, I cover up with a loose fitting extra long linen shirt. I pull my hair up on the top of my head and twist it neatly, and put on my hoop earrings.

By eight forty-five breakfast is almost ready – I want to make the frittatas to serve immediately after they're done – I don't want them to dry out – everything else is done and in the warmer. 

**###**

 __

 _Doorbell rings_

I know it's Christian before I answer, he's always early. Eager? I smile to myself at the thought of him rushing over to see me.

I fling the door open to find him standing there with a beautiful wildflower bouquet – he's wearing jeans and an olive colored tee shirt. Before I can think I'm in his arms and we're kissing like he's come home from war. _Dear god he tastes so good._

We're so caught up in each other we don't notice that Kate has picked up the flowers from the floor and has them in a vase by the time we come up for air.

"I'm sorry Ana, I never meant to hurt you baby."

"I know – I'm sorry I got so angry, I just want you to talk to me – I'm kinda in this mess because of people thinking they know what I want or need, so it struck the wrong kind of cord with me."

"I thought I'd lost you." He says laying kisses on my face, he smells like fresh linen with a hint of sandalwood, it's intoxicating.

"No, just respect my boundaries and _talk to me_ I'm a big girl – I can handle it."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I don't even know how or when we wound up on the couch, but I'm in his lap and we're making out heavily. "My bed was so cold without you in it Ana, god I missed you so much." He breathes. He's so open, he's throwing caution to the wind, but I'm perplexed as to why he told my father that he loved me but hasn't said it to me yet. I don't plan to question him on this, I wouldn't know where to begin. Maybe it's something he felt my father needed to know and understand – some sort of _man_ _thing_ , who knows.

"I missed you too Christian, I've never felt so alone." What are you saying girl? Fuck it, I don't care – Ana you're safe with him. He went to see a man who threatened to kill him to ask him to apologize to you…for you.

Kate is wearing man catcher jeggings and a tight tee shirt – she looks cute and her body is sick. Elliot's eyes damn near pop out of his head when he arrives.

"Damn girl, you aren't gonna make this easy on me are you?" I love that Elliot doesn't bite his tongue, he's so expressive he grabs her and kisses her on the mouth. Christian told me that Elliot doesn't do PDA so this was a bit of a surprise to say the least. Kate practically melted into his arms, I'm so happy for her.

 **CPOV**

Ana feels so good in my arms. No way am I leaving here without her today – I can't take another night without her. _Damn she smells good._ I love her so much.

I was in agony when she texted me last night – I never meant to do anything to hurt her, and I now completely understand why she was angry with me. I've never been in a relationship before – I have zero frame of reference; I just hope she won't get tired of my inexperience – I want to make her happy.

Breakfast turned into brunch as the four of us sat around the table for hours talking – okay _and_ drinking those sinful mimosas – we wound up playing Twister, something I've never done before, I will always remember left foot green which Elliot spun causing Ana to perform an acrobatic act that was the sexiest thing I've seen anyone do with clothes on – she's so limber…and hot.

I have to admit new Elliot is interesting, I actually believe his enthusiasm about Kate – he's being affectionate and attentive and spends every moment he can when he's not working with her – who knew? Ana and I spent time in her bedroom lying on the bed and talking – this was bar none my favorite part of the day – Kate and Elliot decided to go out to the Market for a while, to both hang out and pick up some red snapper for dinner, Ana is going to stuff it with crabmeat and vegetables, and I'm going to help her cook. 

**###**

We're laying face to face on her comfy bed in her cozy room listening to a smooth jazz station on satellite radio – with our legs intertwined.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy waking up to you Ana?" _please baby, come_ _ **home**_ _with me_.

"Only a couple of times." She says with a coy smile.

"I didn't have much sleep last night – I tossed and turned I missed you holding me Christian." _Yes!_

"If you had called or texted I would have come over and held you so you could sleep – you know that don't you baby?"

"I do." My breathing hitches hearing those two words, I lean in and kiss her – soon our kiss deepens and I've pulled Ana on top of me, so that she's straddling me. I'm glad she's wearing these leggings because I can feel all of her curves through the material, I am holding her ass firmly pressing her against my erection and roll her over on her back, I am between her legs and grinding against her like a horny teenager, I feel somewhat embarrassed but I don't care I want to make her feel good, to hear her moan with pleasure I want to _own_ her pleasure. She doesn't pull back this time when I massage her breasts through her tee shirt – and feeling bold I lift the hem of her shirt and touch her bare breasts massaging her nipples between my index and second finger, eliciting a deep satisfied sigh from her. Her skin feels amazing. Bolder still I dip my head down and suck a nipple into my mouth – _good lord_. I suckle her, alternating between breasts – I'm spurred on by her soft moans – while working her nipples over I slip my hand into her leggings and find her sweet spot, I knew she was aroused but she's soaking and I take a deep intake of breath as a result – _I want her so badly._ I resist the urge to penetrate her with my fingers, I know I would explode if I did, my imagination runs rampant as it is dreaming of burying myself deep inside her, I don't want to make a mess in my pants today.

"You're so wet Ana, is that how I make you feel baby?"

"Yes." She practically whispers, her face flush.

I circle my fingers around her clit while sucking and licking her nipples until she cries out – calling my name.

I can hear her panting and catching her breath and then I feel her tentatively rubbing the palm of her hand against my dick, she tugs at my zipper and I half shift onto my back to allow her easy access. We're face to face and she looks nervous, and unsure of herself- so I take her hand in mine and guide her up and down my swollen member. At first I was going to tell her she didn't have to – but the thought of her hand on me sent me into orbit, and she's probably second guessing herself like always, but I want her to know that she can touch me…all of me.

"Don't be nervous, you have no reason to feel embarrassed Ana, I crave your touch. Do you trust me?"

She nods her head yes.

I take her hand and lead it into her leggings and coat her palm with her wetness, she flinches and turns red at the feeling of her arousal.

"It's natural baby, it means so much to me that you are this excited by me, you have no reason to feel ashamed – you make me so happy." I say nibbling on her neck and jaw.

I take her hand and wrap it around me with my hand on top and begin stroking slowly at first then building up speed. I kiss her forehead.

"Yes Ana, just like that – that feels so good." The feel of her hand and her wetness is the sexiest feeling ever, I have never been this turned on in my life.

I don't take my eyes off of hers as she tightens her grip and moves faster as I guide her movements to stroke my shaft and glide over the head of my dick. _Perfect_. I'm not going to last long – the emotion I feel staring into her eyes, and having her hand on me is almost too much.

"Oh god Ana, I'm going to come baby – uh, ooh fuuuuck." I spill all over both of our hands – never breaking eye contact.

"Christian, that…that was."

"Yeah, it was." I have never experienced something so emotionally transformative in my life – I have prided myself on my ability to control my body's reactions during sex – with Ana all of that went out the window, and I could care less, her touch meant the world to me. "I love the way your hand felt on me Ana." I kiss her passionately, and she responds in kind.

"Let's get cleaned up before Kate and El get back and start banging on the door." I say leaning my forehead against hers, making her smile.

"I think that's a good idea."

We spend great evening together as couples – I've never hung out with my brother like this though we get together often, usually just the two of us, it's good to see him interact with someone he obviously cares for, he's brought other girls around of course, but this is different – El is engaged and interested. It's cool. We decide to head to the club for drinks and a little dancing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A room with a view

 **APOV**

"Spill it Steele – we haven't had a moment alone and ever since Elliot and I came back from the Market on Saturday you two have been even more googlie eyed than ever – did something happen?"

"It's been happening all along Kate." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh knock it off Ana." She says exasperated and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"We haven't had sex, but we've done some fooling around." This isn't exactly what I expected for lunchtime conversation on a Monday, but I guess it's where we are right now, what I share with Christian is so personal to me – but Kate has shown herself to be a good friend and has become a huge proponent of our relationship so I don't mind sharing… _some things_.

"Shit. I thought I could live vicariously through your sex life since I'm not giving Elliot any for now. Define fooling around."

I nearly choke on my salad, she really does want deets – this is hilarious considering Kate's experience and the fact that she's asking a virgin these questions. "I don't know Kate, just lots of heavy petting, dry humping and mutual masturbation."

Now Kate is the one choking…and laughing.

"Is he big?"

"Oh Kate _really_!" My face is hot. _Huge actually._

"Well is he?"

"I of course have nothing to compare it to, but he's not small, I think I need two hands to get a really _good_ grip, but he was helping to guide my hand." At this she roars with laughter.

"That's sweet actually Ana, he's patient and showing you how to please him, because he wants your sex life to be good, he wants _you_ more than the sex, that's really nice" she says with a far off look that makes me wonder what her thoughts are.

"Mutual masturbation huh? He seems nasty, that's a _very_ good thing." She has _no_ idea.

"Seriously, even when he's just kissing me it shoots through me like lightening bolts. I've never felt anything like it before."

"So, what's holding you back?"

"Nothing really - I guess I just want it to be perfect, he hasn't pressed and I think with us jerking each other off it makes the lack of intercourse slightly more bearable. I think we'll both know when it's the right time for that. I'm getting the shot on Thursday morning, I should be on my period then – I've been trying to time it right, I think I'm thinking too much, I just need to let it happen and not plan it out in my mind. You'll have to give me some pointers or more like definite dos and don'ts."

"Hell, what do I know I haven't had a guy stick around for long – perhaps my skills are lacking. I just say be enthusiastic – but with the way you two obviously feel about each other, I don't think there's going to be much of an issue in your love making language, I think you'll gel just fine. Besides I don't think there's anything you could do to displease Christian in bed, other than climbing out of it that is, learning one another's bodies will come with time I think."

"Thanks for that vote of novice confidence – I hope you're right – and being an asshole magnet doesn't mean you don't have skills." She smiles, but I can tell she's reflecting on some of her choices, I sincerely hope Elliot doesn't have to pay for those.

"So when are you moving your stuff to his place?"

"Kate! He hasn't asked me yet."

"Well it's probably because he doesn't want to scare you away but you guys are already living together – you do realize that don't you? Elliot has been at our house since Saturday and you didn't even know it because you haven't been here."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know why you didn't know? YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!" She's laughing her ass off right now and I cannot help but smile. "You know what's funny is I love having Elliot around, not once has his being with me made me feel annoyed by his presence and I don't feel a rush to have sex, though we've been heavy petting big time, and I do mean BIIIIG time." She gestures with her two index fingers.

"Katherine Kavanaugh!" I say slapping her forearm lightly "that is so much more than I want to know about Christian's brother Sheeze."

"That is waaay TMI."

"Elliot is a pretty good cook and he's taught me a few simple weekday meals; we work out together – and we cuddle together in bed at night. He loves trash reality TV and listens to me when I need to talk about _whatever_." I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's cautiously optimistic – Kate really is a wonderful person, she has been trying to outsmart love for a long time – I'm happy for both her and Elliot.

 **###**

We're sitting at the breakfast, well in this case dinner bar enjoying a delicious meal of spaghetti with chicken and beef sausage with chunky vegetables and black olives, along with garlic bread sticks and an olive garden style salad. I've been sitting here going over the discussion Kate and I had over lunch – I do sort of live here, I mean Christian and I never even talk about my going home.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Do we _live_ together?"

"Yes baby." He says sort of flippantly as if to say 'of course we do' I smile a broad and toothy smile and he regards me quizzically.

"What?"

"Were you ever going to say anything?"

"I would have brought it up around the time of our fifteenth anniversary probably." He shoots me a sideways glance.

"Do we need to have a discussion?"

"I don't know Ana, do we?" He says turning to face me, arching his eyebrow. _He's such a smart ass._

"I want you here, you want to be here – I'm very happy to continue pretending we aren't living together if that's what you want baby, we can even bring over all of your clothing one item at a time if you like." He says with a sly smirk taking another bite of his pasta, _he's so fucking cute_.

"Christian, I'm not pretending anything, I just decided to enjoy being with you without over thinking and questioning every little thing." I say shyly.

"I know you're not pretending baby, and I'm glad you're just allowing _us_ to grow together in an organic way, all jokes aside, we don't need discussions about where are hearts are taking us. I like where we are, but I will tell you, I would like for _all_ of your things to be here, but only because I don't want leaving here as an option, I want this to truly be _our_ home." He takes my breath away.

"I would like that too." I can't believe I'm saying this. Christian leans in and kisses me deeply then sits back on his stool as if taking me all in, devouring me with his eyes even.

"What's that look for?" I say after trying unsuccessfully to read his thoughts.

"I love you Ana." _Oh my god._

"I love you too Christian." I say without hesitation because just like being here with him – it's what feels right.

I _know_ I love him. 

* * *

**RPOV**

"Well fancy seeing you here – it's been a long time Ray, hell if it wasn't for the checks every month – I would think you'd died."

"What did you expect, we had an understanding I thought – but that's not what all of this is, is it?"

"We do, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Debra – why did you do this to me?"

 _Ten years ago_

 _Loud music playing_

"Hey, what's _your_ name?"

"I'm Ray…Ray Steele."

"I'm Debra, nice to meet you Ray Steele, is that your real name? It sounds like a porn name."

"Nice to meet you too, and yes that's my real name."

"You in from out of town?" _Prostitute maybe_? I can't tell really, you're getting rusty Ray – no matter, I don't play around, not my scene.

"Yes, I'm here for a business meeting."

"Kind of loud in here for a business meeting don't cha think?"

"Well I'm meeting with a technology whiz kid and this was the meeting place selected…not my choice."

"Where is he or… _she_?"

"I have no idea, it looks like I've been stood up."

"Well you might as well have a drink while you're here right?"

"Sure, would you like a drink…Debra is it?"

"Thanks Ray Steele! I would."

 **###**

My head is killing me – I woke up this morning with my head pounding lying in bed beside a woman whose last name I don't even know. There is no way I drank _that_ much, no fucking way! I try to sit up but my head is pounding. The last thing I remember is buying a drink for a pretty young woman talking to me as I sat at the bar waiting for that asshole Hyden Jackson to show up – I don't know if he ever did show because I cannot remember anything, this is really really bad.

"Morning Ray Steele." Yawns this woman laying next to me. She jumps out of bed and proceeds to get dressed.

"That was fun." She says. I wouldn't know if it was fun or not of course because apparently I'm a blackout drunk.

"What happened here, did we…we didn't?"

"Well, that's not what a girl wants to hear the morning after Ray Steele." Her hands twisted behind her back clasping the back closure on her bra.

"Oh no." This is not my thing, this is not what I do. I have never cheated on my wife, I love my wife and kids, never would I do something to jeopardize my family.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just don't remember anything other than being at the bar with you and waiting for my associate to show up."

"Oh _that_ guy? He was a little high strung, he showed up alright – bought rounds for the house, made it rain on the club, bottles of Cristal and Dom, it was a great night, I'm glad I waited with you." She's talking a mile a minute, and I realize I don't remember anything she's describing. What the fuck is 'made it rain' mean anyway? Did he set of the sprinkler system? I've got to get out of here – I can't believe I wound up here…with a stranger.

"He started buying shots of Absinthe you were throwing them back. You and I danced a little and I asked if you wanted company."

"I said yes?" I ask in disbelief – my thoughts are racing. I can't even imagine, no matter what state of mind I was in, having sex with someone other than Carla or wanting to even – I feel incredibly dirty and ashamed. I have never wanted anyone else since the day I laid eyes on my wife, I can't believe this is happening right now, what have I done?

"Yes, Ray and yes we had sex if that's what you want to know. I get it, morning after regrets, I've had a few of those – think you can spot me a twenty for a cab?"

"Look, Debra – I'm sorry but I'm a married man, I love my wife and kids and I had to have blacked out last night, this is not me, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong…sure, I can give you cab fare."

"It's really okay _Ray Steele_ , no hard feelings, see you around." And with that she exits my hotel room.

 _Present day_

She stands there in stunned silence, this shit all makes sense now, especially since Hyden decided to play this particular card, I confided in him about the blackout and what happened, that is I didn't know what happened or how I woke up in bed with Debra. He gave a masterful performance, reassuring me that it was no big deal – it was a bar bunny blah blah blah, he told me to make sure I got VD testing and to just forget about it and I tried to. I didn't tell him when Debra got in touch with me six months later, I never told him about the baby, so when he played the secret child card with me just before I left San Francisco, I knew I had been played; everything come into focus, he'd planned it all along to use when he had the need. I recalled all of our conversations about how you had to be ruthless in business, he went on and on about assurances, and how they were the key to bending the wills of power players. I ignored his "tough talk" as just that – to be honest I never took this kid seriously, he was all of nineteen after all!

"So, Deb I know Jaiden is my daughter because I did a paternity when she was first born – what I don't know is whether or not your getting pregnant was part of Hyden's plan." She looks dumbfounded at first, then she flashes a sly smile, takes a drag on her cigarette...

"Welcome to the game Ray Steele. Thank you for playing."

"Is that what my life is to you a fucking game, a FUCKING GAME!?" She stares at me incredulously as though ruining lives is a sport to her.

"To answer your question, the fucking condom broke Ray, I was not planning the pregnancy and I was going to get rid of it, but Hyden described it as _pure gold_ , he said I was going to be set for at least eighteen years so…"

"So you spend Jaiden's money on bullshit designer clothing, shoes and cars and my daughter gets to live in this shit hole where you don't even have decent security? She's nine, that means nine more years – what's your plan for survival – what will you do when she grows up? Child support ends when she's eighteen, what are you going to do then? Why would you do this? I'm running my hands furiously through my hair – I need to leave before something horrible happens, this woman is unconscionable.

"Oh grow up Ray, you could have come clean years ago ya know – tell that perfect little family of yours you fucked up, but no, you decided to keep us a secret all these years along with how you _really_ made all that money, you had options Ray Steele, you chose wrong. You stayed in the bar that night with me, you hung out there waiting for Hyden because you were greedy, you wanted to be wealthy, well everything has a price. Don't blame me for your fuck ups."

"But I didn't fuck up did I Debra, you drugged me didn't…"

"Wasn't me, _that_ was Hyden – it was my job to distract you and get you to your hotel room and have sex with you while he took pictures." Pictures!? And there it is, the plot that should have been obvious to me from the start – I was so busy keeping secrets about my business all these years I always saw this as an unfortunate circumstance, I was set up. I am enraged and grab her by the throat, slamming her against the wall behind her. _Hard_.

"Listen to me _bitch_ – I could fucking snap your neck right here and now, I'm a desperate man, so don't you _FUCKING_ test me! If you tell that psycho about this conversation, so help me I will stop paying you child support and you and your brat can starve on the street for all I care. Do you understand me you fucking despicable cunt!?"

"Who's really psycho here Ray, you act like you did nothing wrong in all of this…"

"You set me up you fucking bitch!"

"No, Hyden set you up – I was an employee."

"Don't worry, I haven't talked to Hyden in years, he paid me ten grand for that night and paid for my medical bills once he convinced me to have the baby."

"Well you wouldn't be able to tell by the way you live with the kid that I send you over twenty grand every single month. You live like shit, but drive a hot car and own every designer label in the world; the kid is in a shitty public school and doesn't look like she's being taken care of…"

"Like I said, a baby wasn't part of the deal, the hush money you send me is about keeping _me_ quiet and making _me_ happy, now if you want to pay child support, we can always go to court, or maybe I should call _Carla_ and…"

"Bitch I will choke the fucking life out of you! Don't you _EVER_ say her name again – do you understand me?" I don't realize that I'm squeezing her throat as hard as I am until I notice her eyes bulging out and her inability to answer me. I let her go and she drops to the floor and starts to scream at me."

"Fuck you Ray! You fucking son of a bitch! You and your perfect little family – You don't give a shit about your own daughter, she doesn't even know who you are you bastard! If I'm such a horrible mother why don't you take her home to your precious family? Why not tell your precious Annie and RJ about their little sister? Don't you come in here and judge me you bastard!"

"Just remember what I said." With that I walk out of the shitty apartment where I pay the rent. As I'm walking down the front stairs of the building and I see a school bus dropping off kids, in the distance I see a little girl around Jaiden's age – I turn and walk in the opposite direction to my car.

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

"You look beautiful tonight baby, I want nothing more than to keep you here all to myself." This elicits a bright red blush from my now live in girlfriend. She is a vision in her evening gown, it fits her like a glove a _sexy_ glove. I don't know how I will be able to keep my hands off of her tonight, her shoulders are bare and incredibly tempting.

"You look gorgeous Christian – I have the hottest boyfriend in the world." She says blushing.

Twenty-five minutes later we're standing in front of the step and repeat for the Oasis Gala. Each year my parents go all out, it's a wonderful event for a wonderful cause, and for the first time I'm looking forward to being here. This is the first time I plan to stay for the entire function and the first time I've ever brought a date with me.

"Thank you for the photo Mr. Grey, and Ms?..."

"This is my girlfriend Ms. Anastasia Steele." I say proudly, placing my arm around Ana's slim waist, deliberately resting my hand on her hip while my fingers lightly graze the top of her amazing ass. Ana blushes at the introduction – we take a few more pictures and head into the event.

We walk into to the marquee and greet my family gathered either at or near our table.

"Oh Ana dear, you look so beautiful tonight I'm so happy that you're here."

"Thank you Dr. Grey."

"Grace dear."

"Thank you Grace." My mother was equally complimentary to Kate, however I understand that my mother is over the moon happy that I am here with Ana, she worries about my happiness in a way that has never troubled her with Elliot and Mia – she's beaming at Ana and I. Ever since my admission to my family, I know she has worried about me and my emotional development, I think she feels relieved that I am finally happy and in a relationship that I'm proud of.

"Christian, this event is wonderful – thank you so much for inviting me."

"For the first time ever – I'm proud to be here and excited about spending my evening here – _with you_. I love you Ana." Her cheeks blush a pale pink.

"I love you too Christian." I lean in and plant a sensual albeit brief kiss on her lips. When we break from our kiss I notice the stunned expressions on the faces of our family members, well everyone but El that is.

"Oh I see this all the time now…such old news." El chimes in and we all laugh – inwardly I'm thrilled to no longer be the center of attention. Ana understands what this means for my family and she's very good natured about the whole thing. I know having Kate here helps ease her nerves, as the Greys can be quite overwhelming, especially my mom and Mia - I realize they only want me to be happy so it doesn't quite grate on my nerves.

Kate seems to fit in nicely as well, she makes animated conversation with my parents and sister and seems comfortable in her surroundings. I can tell my brother really likes her, I've never seen him dote on a woman like this…he's quite taken with her and very proud it seems to be with her. I want the best for him and perhaps against my first impression I was wrong, maybe this is the woman of my brother's dreams, the one he was meant to be with.

 **APOV**

"Ana and Kate, do you want to help with the dance auction?" Mia is so bubbly and energetic, this girl should be an alternative fuel source. Of course Kate and I sign on for whatever she needs, how could _anyone_ say no to Mia. Our respective boyfriend's sister asked us to participate in a charity auction, of course we will, all those years watching Vanna White might just pay off after all. My gown is chiffon with gradient color in hues ranging from a shockingly dark almost black violet to soft pink – it caught my eye right away – I thought initially to buy something a little sexier, but this dress was totally me – I found it delicate and feminine, I paired it with platinum chandelier diamond earrings with a large pink stone and matching bracelet. My hair is up in a chignon with loose tendrils and my shoes are blush colored Louboutin pumps. I feel like a princess and Christian's compliments and affectionate gestures make me feel like _his_ princess. Christian is attentive as always, he makes me feel so beautiful – my body stirs from within whenever he looks into my eyes or touches me affectionately and the way he gently held me by my waist with his long elegant fingers skimming my hip while we were photographed sent shivers all over me – it's funny that Christian has told me how Elliot is not one for PDA at all and that he's surprised by his openly affectionate behavior when it comes to Kate, but he's the exact same. He's never been in a relationship and has never brought anyone to this event, or any other for that matter. I feel so special being the one on his arm…the first one on his arm.

"That's great!" Mia squeals bringing me back from my distracted thoughts of my delectable boyfriend.

The dinner is fabulous, only the finest cuts of meat – my tenderloin cuts with my fork and practically melts in my mouth. The conversation over dinner is animated and interesting – this setting feels familiar and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my family in this moment – even my dad, or should I say the dad I _had_ , not this fraction of a man who has somehow been lost in the shuffle of shady unscrupulous business.

"Tonight, just leave it behind, and enjoy yourself." Christian whispers in my ear kissing my earlobe gently. How does he keep doing that? It's almost scary actually – I do love knowing that he is attuned to me in a way no one else is, our connection is not only deep it's very real.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm so glad you invited me tonight, the event is wonderful…"

"Christian, darling." We're interrupted by Cruella, and I immediately know that this won't be good. With everything that has been going on it honestly slipped my mind to tell Christian about my run in with her the other day. I had been so preoccupied with thoughts of my family and particularly my dad, that I didn't talk to Christian about her – after Christian and I quarreled about his attempts to intervene with my dad I never thought of her again, I realize now in glaring technicolor that I have made a horrible mistake.

Before Christian can even respond Grace, Carrick and Elliot are out of their seats.

"Mom…Dad…El, it's okay. We don't want to mar the great work being done by Oasis with sad old women now do we?" He says looking at his parents, ignoring her desperate gaze. The way she looks at him is disturbing, she's practically salivating. _He's mine bitch!_

Grace's face is flushed, while Carrick is barely able to contain his anger, Elliot smirks and takes his seat again. Mia looks furious but doesn't say a word and Kate just sits watching the others, and mouths to me the words 'what's going on, who _is_ she?'

"Oh Christian darling, I'm here for the gala as usual – I would never cause a scene…"

"All evidence to the contrary Mrs. Lincoln." Christian snipes without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Anastasia darling…how lovely to see you again." She says glaring at me. Christian's hand, that had been caressing my knee is discreetly jerked away. I knew he would not understand the minute she showed up, but he doesn't turn to face me, he sips his wine while regarding me from the corner of his eye.

"Seeing me? Is that what you call following my friend and I around the mall?" I snap at her – at this Christian turns to face me his irritation visible and I know she hit her mark, unfortunately so does she.

"Following? Hardly dear, well that's the problem when you can't afford couture – you're liable to run into just anyone." _Fucking bitch._

As if on cue, Taylor appears, takes firm hold of her elbow and leans in and speaks to her. Her eyes dart toward Christian and she walks with Taylor out of the marquee. It was determined later that she used the invite received by one of the local entrepreneur's that have not shunned her since her abrupt social excommunication.

 **CPOV**

"Dad you have no idea what you're talking about. Ana and Elena aren't connected in any way."

"Son, you have to protect yourself, why didn't she tell you about seeing her if that's the case? How do you know she's not a plant, she certainly looks like your type, who knows what connection she had to that woman before meeting you – that whole story about Kate being sick could have been bullshit – you're so taken with her, it would make perfect sense..."

"Dad, please stop! Ana and Elena are not in cahoots. All of the shit with Hyden Jackson and her father would have had to be a part of the plan. In the scenario you're suggesting Kate would also have to be complicit and though she's pretty well made up tonight I've seen the poc marks from the chickenpox which she _did_ have. Also dad, I know what I'm feeling, you have to trust my instincts enough to understand that I would know instantly if Ana were a submissive or had been compromised in any way."

"With all due respect Christian you've never even had a real girlfriend before now and Elena is quite resourceful and clever. You've known this girl what, a month now and she's practically living with you and…all the drama it could just be a smokescreen, I don't trust her…"

"STOP IT! Dad, I trust Ana, I am _in love_ with Ana, and she's in love with me. I don't know why she didn't share with me that she had been approached by Elena, but I believe _her_. I choose to believe _her_. I am very upset with Ana right now because I don't believe that she understands the damage that taking Elena's motives too lightly can do, I'm also upset with myself for not making her security detail a 'close security' detail. The timing tells me that she was likely stalking Ana in response to the article that appeared and used the mall as an opportunity to get a closer look at Ana."

"I think you'll be making a mistake if you don't look into a connection between the two of them…"

"I will NOT do that – and don't bring it up again. I just told you I'm in love Dad, I trust Ana and I won't do that, end of discussion."

"Okay son, I didn't mean to upset you, your mother and I will never forgive ourselves for allowing someone we trusted to have that kind of access to you…"

"Well dad you need to forgive yourselves, because I do not blame you and Mom for what happened with Elena, I never have and I never will, child molesters don't just groom their victims they groom everyone around their victim as well – you and mom weren't negligent, you trusted a friend. I understand your level of distrust when it comes to new people – I do and I'm sensitive to it, but please understand I won't let anyone, not even you cause me to doubt the feelings Ana and I share. Dad I'm happy." My father takes me in an embrace and can feel his heart racing, I know he's still traumatized by what happened, even after all of this time, it's not something you get over. I love the overprotective way in which he always advocates for me, but on this he's wrong and he needs to understand that.

 **###**

"One million dollars!" I declare loudly – _Fucking Jack Dorsey, I'll break his fucking neck –little prick_. I walk toward the stage and reach out my hand to whisk Ana away, ignoring the rousing applause and audible gasps which are the result of my outrageous bid – I don't bother to look in Dorsey's direction.

"Oh my god Christian, I can't believe you did that." Ana squeals breathless and I believe slightly embarrassed as we walk towards the bar at the edge of the marquee to wait for the auction dance to begin.

"Anastasia did you really believe I would allow another man, _any_ other man to hold you and feel your body next to his? That would never happen." I say stroking her cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead, she looks at me wide eyed and nods yes. She knows I'm upset with her and her eyes are pleading with me. We chat with Kate and Elliot who are still clamoring about my outrageous dance bid among other things, Ana and I are quiet for the most part. I can tell she wants to talk to me and I want to scream at her, but now is not the time.

We dance likely the most expensive dance in the history of dance auctions to this corny cover band's version of "You Are So Beautiful." _Ana is so beautiful._ Afterwards, we stay for the obligatory mingling, a bit more dancing and the fireworks, but our evening has been effectively ruined. I don't ignore Ana for the rest of the evening, but don't really engage her either – I leave her momentarily as Taylor briefed me on Elena's movements post marquee. She had to be physically dragged to her car which she refused to drive away in, so she was escorted to the edge of the property and a taxi cab was called and her car towed. Security for the event was informed that she was not permitted on the premises under any circumstances and her covert surveillance was reinstated. He is also tracking down surveillance footage from inside and outside of the mall to determine if Ana was being followed and if so by whom.

* * *

On the ride home to Escala I hold Ana's hand but don't engage her in conversation, the same is true for when we arrive, we undress and dress for bed in silence.

"I have some work to attend to – don't wait up for me A…"

"Christian, I'm sorry – please don't shut me out, with everything that went on with my dad and Hyden, I forgot all about the encounter with her." Now I'm livid.

"Anastasia, do you have any idea what would happen if anyone tried to hurt you, what lengths I would go to, to protect you?" She nods her head yes, tears forming her big beautiful blue eyes.

"After all that I shared with you about my past, you were incredibly careless in not sharing with me what happened at the mall – you have to trust me and you have to be open with me or else I cannot protect you."

"But I didn't mean…" I silence her by touching her delectable lips with my fingers. "Just listen to me baby."

"I spent part of the evening convincing my father that you weren't some secret agent sent in by Elena Lincoln to worm her way into my life." At that realization tears begin to stream down her face, too many to stave off with my thumbs.

"Elena Lincoln is a dangerous predator, and the publicity of our being together has caused her to resurface at the expense of her livelihood. You cannot allow yourself to be a tool in in whatever plans she has in store, and by that I mean your safety is paramount and you cannot allow yourself to be hurt or used to compromise me, she can tell what you mean to me and knows I would do anything…give anything to protect you. She's not a fool, and she knows that our relationship is important to me and would do anything to tear us apart. My father wanted you _checked out_ for a possible connection to her. But that's no reflection on you, that's a testament to the havoc she has wrought on our family." The look on her face is one of horror, I pull her close to me and breathe in her essence, I remove the pins from her hair, which were surprisingly few and run my fingers through her thick, soft, fragrant locs. She smells so good, and this was not how I wanted our evening to end, but right now I'm too upset and too preoccupied for what I had in mind – I owe her so much more than that.

 **###**

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO THAT!" I'm screaming at Taylor in my office while he remains impassive as usual.

"Sir, with all due respect, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't…"

"It was my father right?"

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Steele has no connection whatsoever to Mrs. Linco…"

"I _fucking_ know that already Taylor. Have you forgotten who you work for?" He ignores this comment and continues.

"Yes, sir. She and Ms. Kavanaugh were followed to the mall by someone in a black sports car, we were unable to see the plates, the person did not follow them into the mall, but parked near their vehicle. I believe that person contacted Mrs. Lincoln with their location, as she showed up a short time later – Ms. Steele shopped for quite some time, and it is clear that Mrs. Lincoln was searching the mall for her and then followed her from a distance for some time before approaching her.

* * *

"Yes Ros, I _do_ know what time it is. By Monday morning I want all of the shares EM owns in Escalva liquidated and our backing pulled from the company, an urgent notice is to be forwarded to all of her creditors, including the construction company building out the two new locations. She will have no choice but to sell her shares in the salons at a loss." I hang up the phone. By mid-afternoon on Monday, Elena will be broke, years ago when she approached me for financing of her salons, I declined but suggested a venture capital firm and encouraged her to accept their offer, even though they would own the majority of her business. She did so at my suggestion not realizing that I owned EM Capital Management, to date EM Capital owns sixty-seven percent of Escalva. I did this because I knew that a woman with the audacity to approach me for money after having molested me and attempting to ruin my relationship with my family would surface again and I wanted leverage – I wanted to destroy her if she tried to interfere in my life. I was almost willing to let it go, almost.

Since I waited beyond the statute of limitations to tell my family and she got away with what she did to me, I think she was embolden by this and would never believe I have no feelings for her other than disgust, it was best she couldn't really see though me at all – she really believed I was still under her spell. This was my insurance, no one including my family knows about EM Capital, except for Ros of course. EM stands for Elliot and Mia, Elena was so desperate she never even bothered to do her homework, not that she would have found anything, she was so sure of herself it was nauseating. She will be penniless by noon tomorrow and I will have made a tidy little sum, because in spite of her delusions of youth and grandeur she turned out to be a decent business woman and this will make a very nice donation to Oasis, it's only fitting that the money she made should go to help abused and at-risk children.

Her home is mortgaged to the hilt and the banks will come calling. A year ago one of the recipients of Oasis charity Lillian May opened a modest salon in one of the not-so-great parts of town, she has a decent and loyal clientele and does free haircuts for children, as well as a clothing drive every month for a local shelter. She created a sudless shampoo and body wash that kills lice and other parasites and passes it out to the homeless every Friday along with toothbrushes, travel toothpaste and razors, she makes the shampoo herself using money she earns working twelve hour days. Monday when she's summoned to my office for a meeting she will receive the deed to the building EM owns that houses Elena's salon; she will also be sold all of the equipment for the sum of one dollar and gifted the largest of the other salons for a low cost beauty trade school, for which we will help her obtain federal and state funding, as she credits a similar program with helping her to realize her dreams.

First Elliot and now Anastasia. Elena Lincoln is finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – At Last 

**APOV**

 _I feel warm all over…mmm soft feathers are touching my cheek._

I open my eyes to find myself wrapped in Christian's arms with him watching me intently, gently stroking my cheek. I know how much it upset him that I forgot to tell him about my run-in with Cruella, but _this_ Christian is not upset with me anymore.

"Good morning Ana." He almost whispers, his gaze intense and loving.

"Morning." I yawn. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just for a little while now, I love watching you sleep – you're gorgeous baby."

I reach up gently pulling his face to mine kissing him deeply, morning breath and all—neither of us seem to care. _I missed this last night._ My hands go to his hair, he pulls our bodies even closer and rolls over on top of me, I can feel his erection and though I gasp when he presses himself against me, I respond by pressing back and grasping his ass to position him just right. He lets out a low sexy moan and I grind even harder. _Oh my god_ I am grinding on his penis like a little slut, but I could care less – Christian feels amazing. I get lost in our kiss and the meshing of our bodies, before I know it we're both breathing heavy and panting kissing each other wildly – somehow our fingers are entwined and above my head while we kiss each other deeply. I have never felt so out of control and happy all at once. I have masturbated on many occasions bringing myself to orgasm, but nothing I've done has _ever_ felt this good, I want this…I want him, so badly. I know I'm about to come as my body reacts to his kiss, his smell and his breathing so desperate for me. My back arches instinctively and I breathe out his name in ecstasy, I can feel him building and he squeezes my hands as he comes quietly, raining kisses on my face and neck while I feel his penis lurch as he grinds me through his orgasm. _Mmm good morning_.

Before I can come down from my high, he's lifted my camisole and latches onto my left nipple, licking and sucking my already stiff peak. He nibbles it and makes firm circles around and over it with his tongue – he seizes my other nipple and doesn't let up – I can feel myself building to orgasm again as my breathing changes, when he stops devouring my nipples and trails kisses down my body as I sigh in exacerbated frustration and anticipation. He ignores my annoyance and continues his journey south, kissing every inch of me it seems, touching, tasting, nibbling…worshipping me. _He's making love to me_.

He takes his time and my breathing slows, he knows what he's doing, does he _ever._ I can feel him moving my boy shorts and panties from my hips and sliding them down my legs and off of my feet, trailing kisses all the way. _Holy shit._ He kisses my knees and gently pulls them apart – I feel so exposed and shy right now, I don't know what to expect and I'm a little nervous. I'm so wet and the cool air in our room tells me I'm soaking with desire. I know he can see how wet I am, I've never felt more naked than I do right now - it's as if every one of my nerve endings is exposed – I am on the edge of all reason and I want to leap to headlong into my carnal desire, realizing this is just the beginning, I let my legs fall open, opening myself to him completely.

He nestles himself between my legs and slips his hands under my ass.

"You smell so good Ana, I'm going to make you come _so_ hard baby." Much to my chagrin, my body buckles at his words and I feel my clit lurch forward "Aaaah" I pant almost too breathless to make a sound…oh shit! Did that just happen? Did Christian just make me come by simply _talking_ about making me come? I'm _sooo_ embarrassed right now, I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Baby please don't hide from me, I love you Ana you don't have anything to be embarrassed about – I love how your body responds to me, let me take care of you baby." He says, reaching up and pulling my hands from my eyes. "Open your eyes baby, I want you to watch me." I open my eyes and he kisses my mound softly, while looking me in my eyes, his gray orbs so intense and yet loving. "Your skin is so smooth baby, you smell so good." Thank god I let Kate talk me into the body polishing treatment at the spa yesterday.

He presses my inner thighs open further with his hands spreading me then starts licking circles round and round my clit, _oh his tongue feels like magic_. He concentrates on my clit making his tongue stiff, pointed and determined. _Never_ has anything felt so good, he moves his tongue up and down and from side to side each delectable stroke taking me closer and closer to what feels like sexual insanity – I start to move my hips, involuntary movements I can't seem to stop and like that I've abandoned my embarrassment and surrender myself to whatever Christian has for me. At first I try to stifle my moans but it's no use and I start mewling like a feline, I start to moan his name over and over again like a prayer.

"Oh Christian, please…please…please don't stop."

That's all he needs because he sucks my clit into his mouth so swift and firm it feels like he's flattened it –and at the same time he's sucking and licking me his hands are on my breasts with his thumbs moving over my nipples and there's a building inside that feels as if I might break in half and after a few more sucks of my clit followed by a deliciously firm back and forth, side to side motion of his tongue – my orgasm crashes violently through me making me feel as if I cannot speak or see. My emotions are all over the place, tears trickle down my cheeks as Christian is lapping up my juices lovingly, kissing the insides of my thighs finally working his way back to my mouth – kissing me deeply. I taste myself on him and it's so erotic that I thrust my tongue into his mouth, sucking on his _amazing_ tongue. I lick his lips and run my fingers through his hair I am so ready to make love to him, this incredible man.

"I love you baby, _god_ you look so sexy when you come." He whispers in my ear.

"Make love to me Christian…please." 

**CPOV**

Her face looks so serene and happy with tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggles to catch her breath – that was the most sensual and loving experience of my entire life, I never thought I could feel this way. Knowing no other man has or will ever see that ecstasy on her beautiful face makes me feel like the most fortunate man there ever was.

"Are you sure baby?" I know this is hollow in this moment, I would stop myself of course but I want her…bad. My dick is so hard right now it could cut glass, I need her. I planned to seduce Ana last night but I was too angry with Elena and set on destroying her to give Ana what she deserved. When I'm with Ana I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for her – I wanted our first time to be filled with her and _only_ her.

I pull off my boxer briefs exposing myself to her and I see her eyes widen with I don't know what for sure, anticipation? fear? I want to reassure her, even though I'm aware of how uncomfortable this will be for her initially. "I'll take it slow baby, I promise to make this enjoyable, please let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"I will." She reassures me.

I look down at her expecting and concerned, I want her to relax, knowing I'll take good care of her, and I start to kiss her deeply and massage her clit and her folds soaking my finger then my dick in her juices. I'm so grateful in this moment that Ana started birth control, I want to feel her… _really_ feel her.

"Shit…you're _so_ wet, _damn_." I moan in her ear causing her breath to hitch as she shivers at my words.

"Bend your knees, okay?" She nods and slides her feet back until her knees are bent. I place myself at her opening and slide into her all at once and move with a measured pace, not too fast or slow, so that her body adjusts quickly. She responds by grabbing onto me with her hands firm on my back her breath hitching audibly.

"Are you okay Ana? Breathe baby." I say still moving – I'm watching her face for signs of discomfort and other than when I first entered her she seems fine, her eyes are open and she's staring me with her beautiful blue eyes having loosened her grip on my back.

"Don't stop. I'm fine." She says to reassure me. _She feels like heaven wrapped around me so tight_.

"You feel so good baby, so wet and tight. Mmmm…so beautiful, your pussy feels as good as it tastes…mmm…so good baby." I feel her shiver at my words and I can barely contain my words or my emotions, I'm looking at her trying to gage her pleasure, while feeling all of her, she starts to move, matching my thrusts, it takes me by surprise and I almost come too quickly. I feel her everywhere all at once, she's given me everything, I feel…I feel "aaaah _shiT_ " I feel honored.

"Oh Christian, I...I, oh my god." I speed up circling my hips harder and wider stretching her _oh the feel of her_ – she gets wetter and hotter with every stroke. I hitch my knee and she instinctively wraps her leg above my ass allowing me deeper. _"Shit baby…that's it."_

"Christian, you feel so good, please don't stop." I increase my pace and I'm so close but I need her to come again. "Baby don't hold back, come with me…come with me please Anastasia." I feel her walls clench hard around my dick and she lets out a low moaning cry and I explode. Her pussy is so tight and the pulsing clenching feeling makes me come harder than I ever have.

"Oh Fuck! Ana…fuuuck." I feel her hands on my face pulling me in to kiss her. I raise up on my knees, my arms wrapped around Ana yanking her up with me, without breaking our connection so that she's straddling me; "That was incredible, I've never felt anything like that baby." I have had sex many _many_ times and nothing has ever felt like this, it was spiritual.

"Neither have I." She sighs and smiles at me. She feels so good wrapped around me.

I smile broadly, "I'm so glad." Damn right you haven't baby, your pleasure is literally all mine, and it always will be. I kiss her deeply, breaking only to tell her how much I love her.

"I wasn't expecting an orgasm, let alone four" she says with the cutest giggle.

"Why not?" I ask perplexed, did she think I would leave her unsatisfied? What the fuck?

"Christian from the time I was a teenager I've heard nothing but horror stories about first times. I have been regaled with tales of pain, disappointment, elusive orgasms and loss of faith in man kind." We both laugh at this, but this is serious business. Do women actually feel this way? This is eye opening.

I cup her face, I need to know what she needs, hopefully I've never served up dull dick, but right now I could care less this is all about Ana.

"Was it good for you Anastasia?"

"Was it _GOOD_ for me? – Christian it was incredible! – I felt so close to you and…and loved. If I knew what to hope for _that_ would have been it." At her words my dick stirs, and she gives me the most wicked smile – she's sitting on my lap and I'm still inside of her as she straddles me. I'm really happy that she enjoyed her first experience – she had me worried there for a moment…I need her to want more.

"I'd like to do that again Christian."

"I love you Ana."

"I love _you_ Christian." 

**###**

 **APOV**

We're in the kitchen and I'm making us break…well brunch I guess, after round three and a shower where it took us a _very_ long while to get clean – we decided with both needed some fuel.

Christian is so sexy, I just can't get enough of him, he is an amazing lover – my romantic dreams of my first time have been fulfilled. That awful pinching sensation quickly dissipated and all that was left was pure ecstasy. The things that Christian said to me in the throws of what could only be passion formed what felt like permanent goosebumps all over my body. Physically he made slow considerate love to me, but verbally he fucked the shit out of me and I'm completely sprung on both.

After breakfast when we're both completely sated and sitting in the media room, not looking at television, I decide to address the Cruella situation. "I'm sorry Christian." He leans in and kisses me then rests his forehead on mine.

"It's okay Ana, I was just very upset and preoccupied with my thoughts last night – there is no way I could ever give you less than all of me. I understand what happened, I really do. Don't let my father's suspicions upset you – he will come around, I promise you. I _know_ you love me Ana."

"I do." He kisses me again.

"Elena tried to destroy my family and we stood strong. While she hasn't been a part of my life for a long while now I knew it was possible she might resurface once word of our relationship was made public, but I failed to explain to you the importance of telling me about any interaction with her – I realize that when I told you about Elena I painted her as a non-issue and relegated her to my past – I did so to assure you of my commitment to you, and while she _is_ both a non-issue and a part of my long distant past, she is a devious and dangerous woman who would stop at nothing to be in my life and to ruin our relationship if she can."

I'm smirking now remembering exactly what I said to Cruella in the mall.

"What's funny?"

"Christian I'm sure she doesn't see me as a pushover. I told her exactly what I thought of her but I was careful with my tone because I didn't want Kate to hear and ask questions. I needed her to know that I knew you – that you belonged to me." His mouth quirks into an adorable smile. _God he's beautiful_.

Christian lets out a hearty laugh when I recall my exact words especially the part about her trolling sandboxes as well as the Rocky analogy.

"I swear Christian, I could tell the woman was pure evil – she barely reacted, I don't know if it was the Botox or just plain hate radiating from her. If Kate wasn't there I would have thrashed her – I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in my life, I've never had such a visceral reaction to another person…ever."

"Ana! You wanted to hit her?"

"No Christian I wanted to beat the shit out of her! I had every intention of bringing it up that night after you came in from work, but you dropped a bombshell on me about my dad and I completely forgot all about Cruella. My emotions were so raw after that confrontation with my dad and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry Christian."

"Please stop apologizing Ana, I love you. While I appreciate you wanting to give Elena a beat down, I want to be the one who fights for us – I want to protect you. Part of what I was doing last night was directing my plan of action. Tomorrow those plans which will be executed and by noon Elena's salons will be closed and she will be financially ruined."

"Oh my."

"She's lucky, I think Elliot and my mom wanted to kill her, so this punishment is mild. Seriously though Elena crossed the line, she had you followed and then stalked you in the mall, we were able to look at the footage from inside the mall and parking lot, your security should have been informed of the potential danger – I was a bit annoyed with myself because I honestly didn't think she was a threat to you, but I could not have been more wrong."

Christian explains to me in painstaking detail what is going to happen to Elena tomorrow and I must say it was an incredibly stupid thing she did making an enemy of such a powerful man. I should feel anger towards her, along with triumph in her demise, but all I'm thinking is how hot I burn for Christian, this is incredibly sexy.

"Remember when I told you that after I left Escala that day I spoke briefly to my dad?"

"Of course."

"Well I left out the fact that my dad told me you said you told him you loved me. Is that true or was he trying to manipulate me?"

"It's true." He says smiling a shy smile.

"Why are you smiling and why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Well the reason I didn't tell you Ana is that you were a ball of emotions at the time, you were distraught and I was worried that I could overwhelm you with all my hearts and flowers – I wanted to know that your feelings for me weren't about clinging to me because of the circumstances, even though I was pretty sure we felt the same way. I told your father how I felt because in spite of everything I know you love your dad, or at least the man who raised you - and I guess a part of me wanted his approval or blessing – but mostly I wanted him to know I wasn't some sort of deviant who was taking advantage of you – that I could be trusted with you. No matter what he's turned into, he's at least partially responsible for who you are and I felt he deserved to know your heart was safe with me."

"Thank you Christian, you have no idea how much that touches me. You're incredible." I say climbing onto his lap, kissing him with all the passion I can muster, I get lost in our kiss. We spend the rest of the day making love, snacking and watching crappy TV. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Grey." I hear from just inside my doorway.

"Yes Ms. May right this way please. Would you like coffee or another beverage?"

"Oh, I would love a bottle of water if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble whatsoever, Mr. Grey will be with you shortly."

I spoke with my mother about Lillian and she has a remarkable story. Her mother died when she was ten years old from breast cancer, her parents owned a home in Tukwila. When she was thirteen her father was remarried to a woman who was kind at first but then changed after the wedding. Behind her father's back her stepmother was mean and spiteful, Lillian kept quiet because she didn't want her father to be lonely and sad like he was after her mother's death, he also seemed really happy. When her father died suddenly of a heart attack in March of her senior year of high school her stepmother threw her out of the home and moved her boyfriend in. She was seventeen. She lived with friends, finished high school and started staying in shelters, volunteering to work the 4am shift at Dunkin Donuts so that she could always be first in line for a bed at the shelter. She found a flyer for Oasis on a bulletin board at the shelter and through their guidance learned of state sponsored vocational training for cosmetology. Lillian was homeless for the eight months it took to go to cosmetology school full time – she continued to work at Dunkin Donuts, but only on the weekends and volunteered at the shelter where she lived, teaching GED English prep courses.

She seems nervous – I guess why wouldn't she be, she has no idea how much her life is about to change for the better, and I would think being called into meet with me is tantamount to being hauled into the principal's office especially when the invite comes on a Sunday afternoon. There were already plans in the works as my mother had put her on my radar about two months ago, and I was formulating a plan whereby she would have free and clear ownership of a salon with a workshop for her to continue bottling her shampoo/bodywash. Elena brought about her own demise and Lillian's ascension in one fell swoop of entitled arrogance and just plain crazy.

"Good morning Ms. May, Christian Grey." I say in greeting.

"Oh good morning Mr. Grey, it's so nice to see you again." Her hands are shaking, she's young – about my age and attractive with auburn hair. Her gaze is refreshing because she's not ogling me like some adolescent, instead she is pleased to meet with me and nervous – her gaze is one of respect and curious humility.

"Ms. May, please don't be nervous I think you will be very pleased as a result of our meeting today, I realize you have no idea why you're here."

"With all due respect Mr. Grey, that's easier said than done, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little intimidated by my surroundings."

"Fair enough." I smile.

"Ms. May I have a document I'd like you to read over." I slide the first deed to her salon and workshop across the table to her and wait for her response.

 _'Owner of the property AKA 1925A-B Dexter Avenue Lillian Jessica May'_

She gasps at me her eyes wide with wonder. "Oh my god."

"Yes Ms. May." As is _this_ deed, and I hand her the deed to the second property, both now in her name.

"I don't understand."

"Ms. May, we have been paying close attention to your work – you are one of the most remarkable people ever to have availed themselves to the resources provided through Oasis. The salons and all of the property associated with those salons are owned by a subsidiary of GEH, we have liquidated our interest in that business. In addition to the two salon spaces, one of which is large enough for your beauty school, all of the furniture and equipment will be sold to you for the sum of one dollar. There is ample space for mixing and bottling your shampoo/bodywash." She seems surprised that I know about this. Tears begin to flow down her face and I retrieve tissues from the credenza in the conference room.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what to say, I will be able to help so many people now." And that is the reason why I chose you.

"We've been watching your progress for some time now, you make a modest and respectable living and you could be doing more for yourself based on your hard work and earnings, but I've heard it said about you that if you had a dollar you'd give away ninety cents if someone else needed it. I am personally in awe of you."

"Well Mr. Grey, I know what it means to have no place to lay my head at night, I understand what it means to be hungry, to be unable to bathe regularly, to be looked at as less than. Everyone deserves kindness – I know the toothbrushes, toothpaste and razors aren't much, but the idea of giving someone just a bit of their dignity back means the world to me. When you've lost everything – it's not losing the material things that destroys the spirit, it's the loss of dignity that decimates hope. It's up to all of us to do our part, the Oasis Foundation helped me with that. I promise that I will not let you down Mr. Grey." 

**###**

I called in Sawyer along with Taylor to talk in detail about his function as close security for Ana, his live in status and the threat posed by Elena Lincoln. As I'm escorting Lillian from the conference room Sawyer is waiting for me and stands immediately – completely mesmerized by her, watching in stunned silence as she enters the elevator and the doors close.

"Sawyer…Sawyer?" Finally the poor drooling bastard snaps out of it. _I feel your pain man._ It's all I can do to hold back my knowing smile.

"Sir?"

"My office, Taylor will be here shortly." This reminds me of the day when I introduced Taylor to Gail, he was awestruck and shortly after she came on board the two of them revealed that they were in a relationship – it has never had a negative effect on their performance and professionalism. They were married four years ago and I served as best man. Looks like Luke Sawyer is headed for distraction too, something that would have irritated me B.A., _before Ana._ That look on his face tells me he's not dialed into what I'm saying – he's only got eyes for Lillian. Good for him. 

**###**

 ****

 **SPOV**

Grey is droning on and on about Ana and her safety – yeah yeah I'd lay down my life, close security blah blah blah – we all know you'll cut our balls off if she gets so much as a paper cut. I can't concentrate on his craziness right now because all I can think about is Ms. May, which is what I heard him call her, thankfully the meeting doesn't last long.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Luke."

"I need a favor, I will buy your lunch every day for a month if you tell me who that girl was leaving Grey's office."

"What girl?"

"Come on Andrea, did I not get you second row and backstage passes for Maroon Five?"

"Spring for sushi every Friday for a month at that ridiculously expensive place down the street and you have a deal."

"Deal! Deal! Who is she?"

"Her name is Lillian May, she was an Oasis client some years ago – and owns a small beauty salon. She does all kinds of volunteer work with the homeless and Mr. Grey is working on a business opportunity with her. She's kind of amazing actually – I'm so glad he's helping her out she works really hard and spends a lot of her own money to help out the homeless and at-risk mothers and children. She's incredible."

"Is she married?"

"No, she's single. She's too busy working and being awesome to have much of a personal life."

"I thought we had a moment, she gave me a look right?"

"I don't know…hmmmm." She says teasing.

"Yesss Luke she was _totally_ checking you out."

"Yes!" 

* * *

**Elena POV**

 _Knock on door_

"Elena Lincoln?"

"Yes, who are…"

"You've been served." 

* * *

**CPOV**

 _Intercom buzzing_

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln was in the lobby causing a disturbance and is being escorted to your office by Taylor as we speak."

"Thanks Andrea."

Elena was served over an hour ago – I'm surprised it took her _this_ long to get here.

"Christian why have you done this…"

"Elena, please lower your voice or I'll have you thrown out."

"You've ruined me!"

"You did this Elena. I was happy to allow you to continue with your life and your work, for now - but you just couldn't leave it alone could you? Why did you go after Anastasia?"

"Oh Christian is that what this is about? I just happened to be at the mall…" I toss her surveillance photos of the tail she put on Ana as well as her arrival and chat with said tail outside of the car.

"What were you saying?"

"She's not right for you Christian! She's not what you need..."

"Shut up Elena, it's over – I was perfectly happy to leave you alone if you did the same for me, but how shall I put this? Fucking with Ana is a _hard limit_ and you should have known better."

"Why did you do all of this? When I came to you for help you connected me with EM, I thought that in spite of everything we were friends, I stayed away..."

"Until a couple of weeks ago right?" She looks down and doesn't meet my eyes.

"Let's talk about when you came to me for help, shall we? You molested me as a child and physically abused me, tried to control me for years until I exposed you and on top of all of that you had the unmitigated gall to come to me for help. Does this not sound fucked up to you?" She's stunned.

"So I _helped_ you…but only so I could destroy you one day, it was inevitable – you just sped up the process by fucking with my girlfriend."

"You would go to that length to hurt me? What did you promise EM…"

"Elena there is no EM you delusional idiot. I conjured it out of thin air, you were so greedy you never even bothered to take a look at where the money came from - EM stands for Elliot and Mia. Not to worry, I'm willing to buy out your shares for what I think it's worth, as you know EM was majority holder and I think with all of the money infused into the company your share is less than thirty percent." I slide the check across the table to her and the look of horror on her face is clear.

"Is this is a joke?!"

"Yeah kinda I thought thirty dollars was too much, considering I may let you keep whatever you skimmed and sent to the Caymans, I haven't decided yet." She looks crestfallen and for the first time since I've known her, Elena looks scared.

"Christian…please don't do this, I will lose everything…"

"You certainly will if you keep talking." Silence.

"I warned you years ago to stay away from me and my family – yet you came to me for money months after I outed you and told you to stay away - that's when I decided to take everything from you…"

"But Christian that was years ago…"

"I'm a very patient man, I guess I learned that from you, after all I was adopted at four – you waited what ten years?" I know that cut her to her core, she really doesn't believe she did anything wrong because I was tall and well built for a fourteen year old. She doesn't speak she just glares at me.

"I guess I should be grateful that you didn't have a thing for pre-pubescents." She begins to shake – I've never seen her this undone, and I must admit I'm enjoying watching her squirm. "What? Have I upset your pedophilic sensibilities? Did you really think you could come to me for money after what you did to my parents and I after they trusted you? Did you really believe that I would help you? What am I saying, of course you did Elena, you always thought you were more than just a means to wet my adolescent dick."

"I taught you discipline I…"

"You physically and sexually abused a _child_ , you never even told me about safe words – no, the only thing I learned in that time was that you're a sick brutal bitch who gets her rocks off beating and fucking little boys." She sits looking at me in stunned silence.

"I'll go away…I'll…just please don't…"

"Too late." I cut her off. Right at this moment I receive a text from my security specialist Welch letting me know that his guys are done both at her house and the salons which are closed today. I think I may hurl if I had to spend one more minute with her. Since she's locked out of the salons as of today, there's no need to cover up the breach there, but the one I want blindingly clear is the one in her home, I ordered it ransacked – I want _her_ to feel violated for a change.

"Get the fuck out of my office, and stay away from my family, associates and especially my girlfriend." At this she scoffs and almost whispers the word girlfriend to herself, and I snap. Before I know it I'm around my desk and in her face.

"Go near Ana again and I will end you." She looks at me with wide eyed horror.

"Get the fuck out Elena or I'll have you tossed out." I say with quiet restraint, and finally she stands and leaves without a backwards glance. 

**###**

Elliot calls just after Elena's dramatic exit asking if I could do lunch with he and my mom, Monday lunches are usually for her and my dad but he's at a conference until Thursday – but I'm swamped, can't make it happen. Their company would be the perfect medicine after the morning I've had but I really want to get home to Ana at a decent hour so I can't swing it. I explain what went down and Elliot makes me laugh at nothing basically, it's good to laugh after evil left the building. The two of them were aware of just what was going on and there's no doubt the lunch was just to gage how I was feeling and to take my mind off of things. I'm glad I can give my mother and father closure that includes some sort of retribution, I have always felt guilty about making my confession post statute of limitations. Someone like Elena doesn't change their modus operandi – I have no doubt in my mind that the search of her home will yield evidence that can aid in her prosecution. My family's peace of mind is paramount. 

* * *

**Elena POV**

I've been screaming at the top of my lungs – he wanted me to know he did this, Christian sat there smugly allowing me to beg while his goons went through my property. It's only a matter of time now.

All of this over that little tramp he's seeing, she put him up to this – I just wanted to get a good look at her, I was sure she was a submissive when I saw the picture on the gossip site, who knew he would ever have a girlfriend? Fool that he is, he thinks he's in love.

Five years ago when I came to him with the idea for Elena's he helped me, if he didn't want to help he should have said no, I had no idea he was so angry with me – I had let almost six months pass without contacting him after our little spat when he exposed our relationship, again Christian wouldn't have done so without outside influence. He and Elliot were too close and Elliot was always interfering in our relationship, he was downright hostile toward me – I had to do something. The Grey's are so ridiculous with all of their lovey dovey family bullshit, Christian was the best of them but somehow they managed to undo all of my influence. Fine, if that's how he wants it I'll just go – I've got a few million in my offshores, I'll be just fine. Seattle is old news anyway, I had long since become bored with kissing the asses of the country club set. Perhaps I'll visit Monaco before I settle on a new home.

 _Doorbell Ringing_

Shit! There hasn't been enough time to put together a warrant or investigate those photos and videos. I guess this is it, no doubt they have my house surrounded.

I walk to the door and fling it open.

"What…What are _you_ doing here? Here for your pound of flesh? So déclassé."

I turn and walk back across the foyer allowing my uninvited guest to follow. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain to the back of my head, and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and questions – I really do appreciate them, they are the fuel that keeps this ride going. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter – I took a little vacation – well that is if you can call having your gallbladder removed and being forced to relax a vacation. Nevertheless I posted two chapters that week, so hopefully it wasn't too too bad.**

 **I won't be revealing Elena's fate for some time, and I made an effort to answer your questions w/o revealing much of anything about what's to come, partly because I just haven't decided what to do with her just yet. Dispensing with Elena is a lot of fun so I want to be creative – though I've outlined the story – that specific detail is still being developed.**

 **Guest G – You're so analytical and I love it! I can answer a couple of your questions w/o giving anything away. 1) Elena is** ** _not_** **Lillian's stepmother – but the wicked stepmom will make an appearance – I love closure and karma so don't be dismayed ;) 2) Jaiden is in fact Ray's daughter Ray took her to an independent lab, neither Hyden nor Debra knew about it until after he received the results. Also, until his visit with Debra Ray didn't think that Hyden knew anything about Jaiden.**

 **Guest JB – thank you for the encouragement and reviews always ;) – as far as security, Elena had been surveilled but after her visit to GEH it was dropped. Ana's security was increased with heighted emphasis on Elena, thus the meeting with Sawyer. Elena is all by her lonesome…well not now ;).**

Chapter 11 – Love Ta Love Ya Baby

 **APOV**

I love waking up next to Christian, what a beautiful sight to behold – my body stirs at the thought of him lying naked under these covers, I lift them slightly to view his form without disturbing him. _Yummie_.

I don't know what has come over me, but I cannot get enough of Christian, after all of these years, I get the hype, sex _is_ wonderful or at least it's wonderful with Christian – and completely distracting. I slip under the covers and position myself straddling but not touching his leg, in a moment of boldness I bend down and suck him into my mouth. I suck him gently and in no time at all he starts to grow in my mouth and I have to adjust my plan of action – Christian Grey is no mere morsel. I lick him up and down the stiff crease at the front of his shaft while massaging him in a circular motion at the base of his penis with one hand while lightly massaging his balls with the other. I stroke him higher with my hand and concentrate my lips and tongue on the head of his penis, _oooh I like the feel of this_ , it's not what I expected, he's so smooth and his penis tastes like every other part of him… _good_ – I don't know why I thought he would taste different…there.

I hear Christian's breathing change right around the time I started sucking on his head so I know he's fully awake as he's at full salute and has started to move his hips, I really like this, he's set a sensuous but somewhat timid pace – this is sexy as hell. He begins thrusting slightly causing him to go deeper into my mouth but not too deep just yet, it's like he's teasing me with the sensation of his penis sliding against my tongue and testing how far I'm willing to go all at once. With his encouragement I really go to work stroking him faster, tightening my grip and sucking harder, angling him so he goes deeper while my tongue still concentrates on that crease, and he starts to moan. At some point I'd lowered myself onto his thigh for better traction, allowing me to concentrate on pleasuring him rather than keeping my balance. My body builds in reaction to his moans and thrusts and I'm now soaking wet and grinding on his thigh which he starts to slowly move from side to side rubbing my clit, driving me crazy. I suck him all the way in until I feel him at my throat and swallow…hard.

"Fuck, Ana!" He pants and I keep up the same intensity – and he begins to move that thigh up and down and from side to side stimulating me…turning me on, I suck him hard and he yells out again. We can't see each other because I'm still under the covers and I don't know why but it makes me feel even more bold. I stick my tongue all the way out as if his penis is a tongue depressor, take him all the way to my throat and wag my tongue over his balls – I saw this in some porn I watched on spectacular blow jobs – and I must say I'm impressing myself right about now.

"Oh. Shit. Ana. How are you doing that? FUCK!...Ana…Ana…I'm gonna come in your mouth if you don't stop."

Yes! I suck him and stroke him faster at the base of his penis eventually releasing my hand and taking him to the back of my throat with every few strokes, until I feel him filling my throat – as he screams my name – I'm covered in goosebumps. I swallow, and while it wasn't awful, it wasn't exactly the tasty treat of his pre-cum either. Christian yelling my name through his release made me feel empowered – giving him pleasure was my greatest desire, I am amazed by my ability to make him feel this way. Once I was done sucking him dry, I guess just enough time for him to regroup, Christian snatches the sheet off of us and the next thing I know I'm on my back with Christian's face between my legs licking me like _I'm_ what's for breakfast. I swear I'm checking his mouth for a battery when this is over.

I'm already so turned on by my body's reaction to my going down on him and his stimulating me with his thigh that in no time flat I've exploded on his tongue and before I can blink, Christian is inside me and we're going at it like the dirtiest of missionaries. My legs are hooked in the crease of his elbows and I'm loving every inch of him – we've been going at it for a while and when I feel a building - this time I feel Christian expanding, _oh sweet lord_ this feels incredible. I feel like my entire body is one large blush as he never stops talking dirty to me while relentlessly stroking his magnificent penis in and out of me. _Fuuuuck._

"Christian, I'm about to come."

"Aaah, FUCK Ana – your pussy is so good, come with me baby."

I explode screaming like a banshee. I think my heart is going to leap out of my chest, I can hardly contain myself.

"Good morning baby." Christian smirks at me, both of us still panting.

"Good morning."

"Ana, that was incredible – have you ever…"

"You are my first _everything_ Christian." I answer cutting him off.

"Oh thank god. That was incredible baby."

"Really? Well send a thank you note to XVideos dot com."

Christian starts to laugh his ass off at the thought of my watching porn for blow job instruction – it wasn't just one video after all it was a combo of several techniques in several videos, I did extensive research.

"Hey, don't laugh, the internet is a wonderful tool."

"Trust me baby, there's nothing funny about what we just shared, you are amazing to me – that was fucking fantastic, I can't believe…"

 _Christian's cell ringing_

"What the fuck? Who the fuck?...It's my mother."

"Mom what's wrong? It's five thirty in the morning, are you and Dad okay?"

"What?!"

"Grab your robe baby."

In ten seconds flat we're in the media room in front of the TV.

 ** _News reporter: …the expansive manse in the bedroom community of Bellevue was built in the late 1960s the fire we're being told has been extinguished, but judging by the aerial view that was shown earlier the house appears to be completely destroyed. According to fire department officials the search of the property will begin once it's deemed safe for firefighters and examiners to do so. According to neighbors the home is owned by Elena Lincoln proprietor of Elena's Salons with locations in Seattle and Georgetown, no word yet on whether Ms. Lincoln or anyone else for that matter was inside. We'll bring you updates as they become available. – Allison Seymour reporting, news channel eight._**

 **CPOV**

This is interesting timing to say the least – just before we turned in for the evening Welch confirmed that his contacts within the FBI and Seattle PD had been contacted and that the anonymous packages of video tapes and photographs were delivered. We are unsure if the boys in the videos are underage, but this will truly look like an act of avoidance on Elena's part to police officials – I highly doubt she's in the rubble. I wonder if she had someone on the inside who could have tipped her off. My guess is she's just trying to evade capture, they were also given proof of her offshore accounts and embezzlement, yeah I thought about letting her keep it as an incentive to stay away, but then I thought – fuck her, I owe her nothing – most importantly she's exponentially less dangerous without resources. Elena had every reason to run, and even more reason to try and convince law enforcement that she had met some tragic end so they don't pursue her.

"Yes mom we see it…well she left my office yesterday and that was my last contact with her – she seemed pretty defeated to me, but I doubt Elena would do herself in, my guess is she's in the wind." I explain everything that my plan entailed – and my mother is quite impressed, but still a bit concerned about Ana's and my safety. "Don't worry mom, I won't let anything happen to Ana, and I know you won't let anything happen to me." I hear my mother sigh on the other end, she needs to know that I trust her with my life and that I don't blame her for anything that Elena did to me, she and my dad have carried that unnecessary burden for far too long.

She tells me all about her conversation over lunch with Elliot and how impressed she is that he's committed to building something real and lasting with Kate. _So am I actually._ She prattles on about both her boys being happy and in love and what a good guy Mia has found in Aaron, this in turn makes me very happy – I know that my mom wants nothing but the best for us, I'm worth billions but until Ana I've never seen her bubble over with excitement before as it relates to my life and accomplishments confirming what I always suspected, she worried that I would be damaged and unable to have a quote unquote normal relationship or family of my own. I know my mom wants me to open up and talk about my relationship with Ana, it's going to take some time because I'm not completely comfortable with doing so…but I'm getting there.

 **APOV**

This whole situation with Elena is so incredibly bizarre – I feel aware, almost painfully so that she's likely a deeper threat now that she's on the lam. After the first wave of news reports about what turned out to be a small explosion that became the inferno that destroyed Elena's home, it was reported she was wanted for questioning based on anonymous tips received by at least two law enforcement agencies working in concert – to answer questions related to her involvement in child sex abuse, human trafficking and the production of child pornography, this woman is seriously disturbed. Apparently they were preparing affidavits for an arrest warrant when the fire occurred.

Knowing what went on in that house I can't help but feel a sense of relief that it no longer stands as a monument to Christian's abuse – I never felt as if they would find Elena's body in the rubble – I know she's out there somewhere and I worry she might want to come after Christian to exact revenge, and he feels if anything she would target those he cares for as the way to hurt him most – I don't bother to argue about extra security when I travel away from Escala, I know it's in my best interest and I would never want to give Christian yet another reason to worry – I would never let her win in that way.

Even though a number of weeks have passed since Hyden has made contact, I have no doubt he's also a threat, it's sometimes a bit weighty for me to wrap my mind around the fact that people want to hurt Christian and I for daring to love each other.

 **###**

My work day ran smoothly as I was very busy – I had a couple of meetings and Kate and I received an invitation to take part in a panel at the Women's Entrepreneur Luncheon next month – we will be part of an esteemed panel that includes influential women in business in the Seattle area, no doubt our connection with Christian and therefore GEH has had an impact on our elevated professional status. I must admit I had a bit of trepidation because I would rather have built these relationships on our laurels rather than through my association with Christian, but he quickly pointed out to me that we have no concrete knowledge that that is the case and even if it is, the opportunity afforded to us to be among the movers and shakers is not one we should discount regardless of the vehicle.

I spent a huge chunk of my day working to find a new PR department head for GEH as the current department head Glenda Britt is leaving GEH after she has her baby which is due in three months, she outlined strong parameters for the selection and will actually take part in panel interviews that we will conduct onsite at GEH. Based on the extensive questionnaire I prepared for the position I was able to select a number of excellent candidates and we're ready to begin the interview process. Finding the right candidates is always a labor of love for me but in this case it means so much to ensure that Christian is surrounded by only the best, which is what he deserves for all of his hard work.

What a Wednesday!

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Listen Carla, I know that things are not quite as they should be with Annie, but she did speak to me and I had the chance to apologize, I hope she'll forgive me one day soon, and I'm hopeful that she will."

"Well that's the understatement of the century isn't it Ray? Since when does money and business come before your family Ray?"

"It never has Carla, I promise you…"

"Ray, RJ has a game at six today, are you planning to come? It's been a very long time since you've been to one of his games."

"Yes, I'll be there – I do need to head to Seattle early next week, I need to tie up loose ends with Hyden, this partnership is never going to work, but I will be here for the rest of the week."

"Hmph."

I want to take her in my arms, hold her and renew promises to my beautiful wife, I don't deserve her – I have foolishly ruined everything because I wanted more, more material things for my family, when all they ever wanted or needed was me. My involvement with Hyden Jackson has turned out to be the worst decision of my personal and professional life. I can make this right. I have no choice.

 **###**

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Ray." She says sounding completely dispassionate.

"I'm going to be in Seattle next week and I was wondering if I could take you and Christian to lunch or dinner if that works."

I hear an audible gasp on the other end of the phone.

"I…I'm not sure about Christian's schedule, what day did you have in mind?"

"How about Tuesday? You two should pick a nice place, that's close to where you both work or where you live and let me know."

"Oh. Okay, I will speak with Christian and let you know."

"Great! Text me with the details."

The apprehension in my baby girl's voice bespeaks the level to which I've hurt her – I've ruined everything, but I can fix it. I have to fix this. I know that I've misjudged Grey, he did everything in his power to protect her and in spite of how I behaved he was still seeking my approval – Hyden is not the man for my daughter and he never was.

He won't be a threat to either Annie or Christian again – I'll make sure he knows that he has to abandon this ridiculous notion of my hurting Christian Grey or suffer the consequences, once I handle that I am going to have no other choice than to come clean with Carla about what happened with Debra – I can beg her forgiveness and figure out what to do about Jaiden – she needs to be in a better living situation, she's my daughter and I need to do right by her. While I'm in Seattle I will get my lawyers on it, I want to have a firm plan of action before I talk to Carla.

 **###**

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Hyden, I will be in town next week, Grey has agreed to meet with me – like taking candy from a baby."

"So what the fuck are you saying Ray? I hope you're not wasting my time you piece of shit."

I really have no idea what I ever saw in this overly emotional man child – he's completely unhinged.

"I don't give a fuck what happens to Grey – I want that slut bitch in my bed by the end of next week."

"What are you talking about – that's not what we discussed, besides, did you not say you didn't want Grey's sloppy seconds?"

"Don't you worry about what I have planned for your cunt of a daughter, you just take care of Grey motherfucker!" And with that he hangs up.

This bastard is completely out of control, and I'm worried for my daughter. I know what I have to do.

"Grey."

"Grey, it's Ray Steele…we need to talk."

* * *

 **KPOV**

Elliot and I spend practically every night together and to his credit I don't sense a lot of tension from our being intimate but not sexual, even though it hangs in the air big time. Last night after he taught me how to make a simple stir fry dish he read to me from the Times as we cuddled on the sofa. Later in bed he held me and talked to me about our weekend plans – I've never been so happy to just _be_ with someone in my life. With Elliot there's no such thing as an uncomfortable silence, we don't run out of things to say – we just understand when we need silence between us. Elliot shows me such genuine affection and attention I have to wonder how I ever allowed myself to be treated any differently.

We still go out to dinner, but Elliot does most of the cooking during the week – he's amazing actually. Yesterday after work he showed up with groceries and energy efficient lightbulbs to switch out our less eco-friendly ones – he's the most thoughtful guy I've ever known, besides my brother. Ethan, who has never liked any guy I've dated enjoys spending time with Elliot and has invited him to play softball in a city league that plays in the park – this has _never_ happened. Of course my dad seemed pleased but only because of the Grey name, he spoke to him about his business extensively when we went to dinner with my parents a week or so ago but failed to ask one personal question about Elliot himself, doesn't surprise me a bit, it's his loss though, he missed out on getting to know a truly wonderful man. I can fully understand why women were so drawn to him, he's very alluring and smart, not to mention sexy as hell.

"Oh my god El, that salmon was perfect. You could give Ana a run for her money in the kitchen."

"Maybe we'll do a cook off some time and speaking of my brother's lady love, I want to hook up with them and do something soon, I haven't seen him in a while, I miss him."

"Well, of course I see Ana every day, but I miss her too – I can't believe we're living apart, it's so weird – but in a good way…for both of us." This elicits a panty dropping smile from my guy. _Shit he's gorgeous._

"So why don't we try for a lunch or dinner this weekend if they don't have anything pressing?"

"That works for me, I'll talk to her tomorrow at work."

 **###**

I step out of the shower and don my terry wrap. As I step into my bedroom to see Elliot sitting on the bed looking contemplative.

"What's up?"

He doesn't say a word to me, he just stands, walks to me, unbuttons and drops my wrap to the floor, not taking his eyes off of mine. He's wearing his customary boxers, or he _was_ until he dropped them along with my wrap.

"Elliot…I."

"I want you Kate – but I want you to know this isn't about wanting pussy, it's about wanting _you_ , I love _you_." His declaration knocks the wind out of me. I start to tear up.

"I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"You, Elliot…this" I motion between the two of us "no one has ever mattered more to me. I love you too, I've never said that…never _felt_ that before."

"Me either babe."

"Last week when I told you I couldn't meet you for lunch..." My heart begins to race, what on earth is he going to say – is there someone else, did he not think I was worth the wait? _Please don't hurt me Elliot_.

"I went to the doctor for my physical and had a complete blood work up done, including a VD screening. I have never had sex without a condom, even when told a woman was on the pill, which I know you are – so I wasn't worried about that – but I wanted you to have peace of mind. It only took a few hours for the results and I'm one hundred percent clean, but I have condoms if you feel uncomfortable."

"Elliot…I…" He cuts me off by kissing me and holding me close to him – his body feels so good next to me. "Don't over think it Katie." He deepens the kiss.

Elliot laid me down on the bed never breaking our kiss. Until now he had just followed my lead when it came to our physical contact and I've been affectionate but cautious, and while I feel nervous in this moment – I know that I want Elliot and that I love him.

Before I know it he's trailed kisses down to my core, pausing to suckle my breasts, before setting his tongue and lips to work, it feels like Elliot has been holding everything in for this moment. His mouth feels incredible on me and I fall into a mind blowing orgasm – my thoughts were full of not only what was going on physically, but also the fact that it was Elliot intensified every stroke of his tongue and the suctioning of his lips – this is what it feels like when a man loves you.

"Are you sure Katie?" I can only nod yes, I'm speechless at this point – I'm so full of longing and want I can hardly breathe let alone speak. When I feel him slide through my folds I gasp at the full feeling and his size.

"You okay honey?"

"Yes."

Elliot never takes his eyes off of mine, he's lying on me so that we're face to face and there's no space between us, and in spite of that he doesn't feel heavy at all. He's kissing me and making the slowest most tender, most intimate love to me.

"You feel so good Katie, I love you baby." He whispers while his hips continue with the delicious pace he's set that's not fast – it feels like his dick is singing my g-spot a song – it feels _sooo good…so good_. His kisses are deep and intimate with his tongue mimicking his penis' movement – it is so erotic, I'm enthralled by this man, suddenly there's a building inside that feels as if it's anticipating his movements, like our bodies are in concert.

"Elliot! Oh my god…I…I…" I'm screaming his name – when I feel him shift so that he's on his holding himself off of me and quickening his pace.

"Look at me Katie…Oh shit I'm coming baby."

"That was incredible."

"Yeah." I breathe. _Wow_.

* * *

 _Music playing in the background_

 **DPOV**

"Deb, I'm so fucked up right now."

"I know right!? Good shit, thank my baby daddy – my check came yesterday and my first stop was Colin." I give Tina a high five.

"Where is the kid tonight?"

"She's a big girl, hell she'll be ten soon – she knows how to make her dinner and put herself to bed, she has to be at school tomorrow. I don't have to baby her anymore, I mean hell if I want to party or go away for the weekend should I miss out just because I have a kid? I didn't even bring my keys, she's mature and plenty responsible."

"I guess not, like you said, it's not like she's a baby. Anyway those two guys we met at the bar were kinda cute, I think they want to party with us."

"Not my type, they look broke – or they just have regular jobs, low six figures at the most."

"Deb you're so picky, it's just drinks – hell we're not trying to marry them, just have some fun, we're out on a Wednesday night, might as well make the best of it. There's only so many millionaires to go around."

" _I'm slot mine when in den many rump_ …" I have no control over my speech, I'm trying to communicate but my mouth and brain aren't cooperating, and Tina is laughing her ass off. _This isn't funny._

"What the fuck are you saying Deb!? You're fucked up bitch, I told you, you can't toot H like it's coke! You okay girl?"

Obviously not, and though I can't respond to her and I'm now on the nasty floor of this bathroom stall, she tries to shake me a few times – then runs for help as I feel myself throwing up in my mouth, I try to move and to yell but nothing comes out, I'm shaking and I can't make it stop. _I can't see anything, help me please._

 ** _###_**

 _Police radio blaring._

"The manager called after somebody found her here. I hate these fucking ODs, disgusting."

"Howard, she had an ID in her little clutch, she had no keys and about twenty dollars – Debra Elyse Morgan, I'll do the next of kin notification in a couple of hours. Paramedics said that if the person that left her here had called for an ambulance they could have saved her with a Narcan shot – it looks like whoever she was with left her just laying there, and by the time help arrived she had been dead about a half hour. People going in and out of the bathroom thought she was just drunk and didn't bother to alert management that there was someone lying on the floor in a bathroom stall, what a lovely crowd. Manager doesn't recognize her and said the bartender didn't see who she was with, the place was packed tonight…on a Wednesday, go figure."

"What the fuck happened to her face?"

"She threw up, her face was in the vomit and the stomach acid burned her skin."

"Man that's nasty."

"I seriously hope this won't be an issue with finding out where she lives, this license expired two years ago…great. I fucking hate this part of the job."

* * *

 **Jaiden**

Mommy didn't come home last night…again. I need to make my breakfast and make my lunch for school, just like I do every day. I hope she's back by the time I come home from school, I need her to sign the permission slip for me to go with my class to the zoo on Friday.

My homework was hard, I don't like math, but at least I finished it – I can ask Ms. Braxton to help me – she's a nice lady.

After I ate my cereal and packed my lunch I took a shower and got dressed for school. Usually Mommy is back by now but I'm not allowed to call her when she's out with her friends – she calls some of them my aunts and uncles, but I don't think they're really my family anyway. Mommy says it's just us two, we're the two musketeers.

She'll be here when I get home from school, today I get my progress report. I have to remember to wash my uniforms after school.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Hey baby, I missed you today." I say squeezing Ana tight.

"We need to talk about something important."

"You've got me worried Christian."

"I got a call from your dad today."

"So did I, he wants to meet next week for dinner or lunch."

"Well when he contacted me he indicated that he was severing business ties with Hyden Jackson and that he anticipated there would be fallout as a result, he was concerned about your safety, and yes he wants to have a meal with us. He asked me not to tell you and I told him that that was not an option, that I would never keep anything from you, ever."

"Christian I appreciate that, I was leery after his phone call, but I guess my mother telling him to make it right with me or never come home was all the motivation he needed, I'm still very hurt – I don't think we can ever be the same."

"I like your mother already Ana. Give it time Ana." This earns a giggle from her. _God I love that sound_.

"My brother wants us to get together for a double date this weekend." This earns a squeal.

"Yes! I'd love that – I miss Kate."

"I admit I miss Elliot too. How about the four of us make a day of it?"

"That sounds fantastic – I know we don't talk about their relationship much but I want you to know that I've never seen Kate happier and I know it's all about Elliot. She told me he's teaching her how to cook and they cook together almost every night. She's in love."

"I'm glad to hear it – my brother is a changed man and according to my mom he has never been happier, and I couldn't be happier for the both of them."

"Christian you seem distracted."

"I'm fine baby, this is just shaping up to be a very busy work week." I can't possibly tell her how concerned I am about the things her father said about Hyden Jackson today – words like dangerous and unhinged. I shared the basic information that I needed to with Ana without lying to her but she doesn't need those type of details to stress her out because it is my intention to make sure she is safe at all times.

"Why don't we drive in together the next two days…just as an added precaution."

"I don't have a problem with that. Try not to worry Christian – I have confidence in our security team. I really do and I will follow whatever instructions you want – I don't have any intentions of causing you or the team any problems or added stress."

"I know that baby, but thanks for saying that – I would just feel better if I can see you door to door for a bit until you dad gets to town and handles whatever business he has with that guy. I also feel a bit unnerved about the whole Elena thing – who knows where she is, and more importantly what she's planning."

"Why don't you grab a couple of glasses of wine while I run us a bath."

"Mmmmm – that sounds perfect baby."

We take a long bubble by candle light and music with a delicious Shiraz and turn in early, but we don't sleep for hours.


	12. CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON

NOT A NEW CHAPTER...NOT YET

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your patience while I worked my way back into work after being off almost three weeks for my surgery. Thanks for all of the well wishes and kind words, there is just no substitute for consideration and decency. And while I would love to have updated more frequently these past weeks, sometimes real life gets in the way of fiction, so again thanks for your patience.**

 **In addition to surgery and the on-going situation with my niece who is finally back in the DC area but in need of twenty-four hour care; I lost both my grandmother (99) and father within the last three months – so I have had a LOT on my plate, and without my husband I honestly think I may have cracked and while writing is cathartic when we're dealing with troubling life changing events, I needed to be present for my family which I am sure most of you understand.**

 **I was not going to mention this but given the circumstances I feel the need to vent a little - there is one reviewer in particular who makes it a practice to send me PMs with question marks as the subject (Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?!) and proceeds to question why I haven't posted, basically in the form of an obnoxious demand, without ever expressing concern or a salutation even, SERIOUSLY? I get it – you like the story, but as a common courtesy from one human to another it would be nice to read,** ** _Hello_** **,** ** _sorry for your misfortune_** **…etc. It is after all the decent thing to do.**

 **I have missed Ana and Christian and I'm working now on the next chapter which I hoped to have up by yesterday 8/15/2016 – but I'm still working on it. I appreciate your patience again and thanks for reading. I won't leave you hanging much longer I promise, but I don't want to rush it, 6000+ words don't come that easy.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: WHEW! Sorry for the delay in posting but I swear I just needed a moment to breathe – this is bar none one of the most emotional and worrisome summers I've ever had. It is magnified when you're dealing with an employer who is less than supportive (illness, surgery & two deaths = a lot of time off from work) – I've been seriously reconsidering my employment, among other things.**

 **Those of you who've been through it also know that death sometimes brings out the worst in family members – I've had so much drama I couldn't see straight – and every time I sat down to write what wound up on the page was less than my best and I was so incredibly dissatisfied, I've re-written this chapter no less than five times and while it's not perfection it's much much better than it was. Thank you for your kind words and patience.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – You wanna play rough? Oh-Kay!

* * *

 **EleanaPOV**

"I get it – you hate me, how long are you planning on keeping me here?"

I'm met with silence.

"How does this begin to work for you? – You'll never get away with it." I try but it's hard to sound brave when you're lying in your own waste and have been for days it's an exercise in futility, I don't even know how long I've been here, I can't seem to keep my eyes open.

I woke to find myself being violently hosed off while bound and for all intents immobile, with the exception of being able to drink water from the small troth my face rests on the edge of, it's filled with water that I have to lap like a dog – this is so humiliating. Could this really be the end for me? I know why I'm here, I let my guard down, the way that _girl_ has Christian so confused had me all out of sorts. I have to find a way to get to him, we can be wonderful together, I know he didn't mean the things he said to me and did to me, he will figure this all out and come for me…they'll be sorry.

"I know you don't want to kill me, so what do you want – you're no killer I know that." I get no response, so I drink some of the water, this time it's a little bitter and in seconds I know why, I can't keep my eyes open – I've been drugged. Is this it?

* * *

 ****

 **CPOV**

"I'm really looking forward to today – I guess that's evident in the fact that Katie and I decided to spend the night here last night so we could have a full day together with you guys."

"Glad to have you, glad you suggested it, and even more glad that the two of you found each other."

"What can I say, I've been bitten by the bug…I love her Chris."

"I know, I'm well acquainted with that look, I see it in the mirror every day." I say with a chuckle. "I'm happy for you El, Kate is a good person." A month ago I would have bet my life that _those_ words would have never passed through my lips, but it's true – Kate Kavanaugh has proven herself to be an excellent friend to my Ana and for that reason alone is worthy of my respect and admiration, the fact that she appears to make my brother so happy is simply the icing on the cake.

"Yeah she is, I didn't understand why someone so accomplished and driven seemed so sad and broken until I met her father – dude is a _colossal_ prick that treats his kids like accessories – he doesn't even make eye contact with Kate when she speaks – but that's okay she has me now. It made me appreciate Dad so much more, Mia is a handful and yet I've never seen him lose patience with her and he treats her like she's the most precious thing in the world, I mean dude is the president, vice president and every member of the Mia fan club – and I used to think it was ridiculous – but now I truly understand just how important a father's love and attention is to a daughter."

"El you must be in love if you never even considered what the term 'daddy issues' meant until now."

"Well I get it now…that's for damn sure. Kate is this amazing woman and her self confidence was in the toilet – I was in awe of her and she didn't even find herself worthy of going on a decent date. I will spend all of my energy to make sure she knows just how incredible she is."

I'm blown away by my brother's declaration – who would have thought that Seattle's resident man whore could fall so hard so fast – I love it.

"Okay – so today's theme is 'Breakfast and a Movie' – we" he motions between the two of us "will be preparing breakfast and enjoying the meal in the media room – while watching a film to be chosen by the ladies."

"Who the _fuck_ are you? And what have you done with Elliot ManWhore Grey? And Ana can't pick the movie, she'll have all of us in tears and on depression meds if she does."

He laughs his ass off and then starts to give me instructions so that I can help him.

"Where did you learn to do all of this."

"Some stuff I learned from Mom and Gretchen, some was just trial and error. Not all of us can afford a full time staff and…" I cut him off right away.

"El, you're a fucking millionaire, many, many times over multi-millionaire if you would – you _choose_ not to have a staff." He scoffs at this, but it's true – El keeps his wealth close to the breast, he doesn't do quantity, but is a quality guy. He's very confident and comfortable in his skin…and denim.

"The other day when Mom and I were at lunch – she mentioned that she wants to have a family dinner soon including our girlfriends, did she talk to you about that?"

"No…well the day after you guys had lunch Elena's place burned to the ground, so I'm sure it slipped her mind, she called me that morning – she seemed kinda sad in spite of everything Elena put this family through."

"You know how she is, she has a heart the size of the Sound and once cared a lot about that horrible bitch. I think it's hard for her to reconcile that a monster was an invited part of our lives for so long. Bottom line she blames herself for not seeing things clearly at the time. If she was sad at all it was because she doesn't want her to get away with all the damage she's done. I was hoping they'd find her in there burnt to a crispy crunch…I wanted you to have closure and it burns my ass that she could get off scott free."

"I get how Mom is feeling – we would love to come to family dinner, I need to spend more time with Mom and Dad – I want them to truly understand that I don't blame them for anything, pedophiles are extremely cunning people, and you couldn't find people more trusting than our parents. This isn't a trait to be ashamed or feel regret over."

###

I cannot believe that I was a part of this fantastic spread. Elliot and I made a hearty meal for our ladies and spent the morning and afternoon, eating, watching a movie – the girls chose Serendipity and I liked it because the guy got the girl in the end, but I felt sorry for that chick who played the fiancé he left at the alter – funny thing is it's the same girl that had a baby with Tom Brady and got dumped in real life.

We took a long walk around the waterfront, shopped in the market and grocery store and high tailed it back to Escala so that Elliot and Ana could make a feast fit for kings and queens.

"I'm glad my brother met you."

Kate seems to be taken aback by my icebreaking comment as we sit out on the patio half watching the view and half watching our mates in the kitchen through the open loggia doors. We're sipping on Jade Martinis which contain no vodka – yeah go figure, but I'm a team player.

"Thank you Christian, that means a lot coming from you. And although I really miss living with Ana, I've never seen her happier – you are an amazing boyfriend."

"Thank you, she makes it easy; before Ana, I had never been close to anyone but El. He's the best friend and brother any person could have, he's also a very sensitive guy – he doesn't love often, but he loves deeply and sincerely. I like seeing him happy."

"So do I. I love your brother very much Christian."

"I know."

We clink our drinks. Absentmindedly I wonder what El and Ana are talking about.

 **###**

 **APOV**

"Christian is lucky to have you Ana." This makes me blush, this means a lot coming from Elliot given how close Christian is to him.

"Thanks Elliot, I feel like the luckiest girl on earth, because your brother is an incredible person and I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone." After a beat I give him a sly grin. "But enough about us, I've never seen Kate so enchanted with someone and I'm so happy that you came along to take care of her heart, she's a fantastic person."

"That she is, I'll do everything I can not to let her down."

This makes me almost tear up, but if I start the water works now I won't be able to stop. It's fitting that we watched Serendipity because this thing…us…the four of us was very serendipitous and I believe meant to be. I am glad every day that I saved myself for Christian and that he is the remarkable man that he is, I'm thrilled that my best friend is finally experiencing what it feels like to be treated well and I'm glad that we met both Christian and Elliot at the exact right time in their lives and that they were open to love. If anyone would have told me six months ago that I would be standing in a penthouse kitchen with my boyfriend's brother making puffed pastry stuffed with salmon, spinach and crabmeat – I would have thought they were mad. But here I am and in spite of all the ugliness that exists outside of these walls – life is very good. I'm even optimistic about my dad wanting to make amends, though right now I don't believe we will have the closeness and trust that once existed for some time, but I'm no longer as angry and I'm hopeful that someday soon the hurt will dissipate. 

* * *

**Monday**

 **RPOV**

 _Sound of office phones ringing and people mulling about._

"Please state your name for the record."

"Raymond Michael Steele."

"And where do you reside?"

"12011 West Valley Drive in San Francisco, California."

"With whom do you reside?"

"My wife Carla Wilkes Steele and my son Raymond Michael Steele, II."

"Are the other members of your immediate family?"

"Yes, I have a daughter Anastasia Rose Steele who resides here in Seattle, Washington."

"What is the nature of the information you wish to provide to law enforcement officials today?"

"I am here to report serious crimes including, insider trading and collusion, sexual assault, solicitation of sexual assault, aggravated stalking and solicitation of first degree murder."

"Please continue."

"Ten years ago I was the founder and proprietor of StandardBearer dot com. I produced online standards for cell phone manufacturers – and I was also instrumental in working with TIA (The Telecommunications Industry Association) to develop eighteen and twenty-five bit ESNs (Electronic Serial Numbers) blocks for sale and distribution to manufacturers both here and abroad.

The telecom industry was not a stable one and I was looking to expand my base and possibly leave the dot com realm altogether. I met a young entrepreneur at a trade conference by the name of Hyden Jackson, and while he seemed young and unpolished he was also brilliant and enthusiastic and seemed to be right on the pulse of the tech industry and our business relationship began to grow.

About six months after we met he convinced me that I should sell my shares in StandardBearer and move onto production, because sustainable manufacturing industry was the way to go – the whole "put America back to work speil" so I listened, not only because I thought the idea had merit but because he seemed so sure of his intelligence."

I pause because it's now or never, I'm about to admit to a crime – a crime I _knew_ I was committing, but there's nothing left to do at this point – it's the only way to save my family, including Jaiden and myself.

"At the time it was clear to me that he had inside information and that if I were to use it I would be committing a federal crime. We both made a lot of money from the deal and it was cleverly covered to avoid detection by the FTC, though I don't know the inner workings – I just know the stock was sold with knowledge of an eminent downturn. I made more than one hundred million dollars as a result of using that information. Hyden informed me he left out certain details to protect my interests, what I realize now is he didn't want me to know exactly what he was doing so that he could hold it over my head forever."

"Why didn't you contact authorities when you knew there was insider trading involved? And why have you come forward at this time?"

"I was concerned about dot com trends and the fiscal security of my family and myself. I participated in insider trading because I made money doing so – because I could build a life for my family that I felt they deserved and because I had gotten away with it. I am coming forward now because Hyden Jackson is a very dangerous man – I was set up from the beginning and he intends to continue to use what he has on me as leverage against me and most importantly because he is a danger to the safety of my family, especially my daughter Anastasia and her boyfriend Christian Grey."

The two agents in the room have shocked facial expressions – they clearly weren't expecting this kind of revelation. _No, you smug bastards this is not run of the mill. Can you hear me now?_

"When my daughter and her business partner Katherine Kavanaugh…"

"Wait! Your daughter's boyfriend is Christian Grey and her business partner is Katherine Kavanaugh, daughter of media mogul Eamon Kavanaugh?"

"Yes." _You sanctimonious prick_.

"When my daughter and Kate started their business in Seattle a few years back – I made the mistake of introducing them to Mr. Jackson, because he's based here in Seattle and I felt he could be helpful with setting up their office in terms of IT and security, and while it was clear at the time that he was infatuated with Anastasia I had no idea that she had become the object of his obsession.

Unfortunately at his insistence I encouraged my daughter to give him a chance, because in spite of our illegal actions I had no reason at that time to believe he was a danger to her, greedy yes, but not a danger. When I broached to topic with Anastasia she was emphatic in her disinterest, but agreed to go on one date as a courtesy to me.

After the _date_ he began to call me incessantly and began to demand that I encourage her to reconsider as she had told him that their relationship should remain professional and that she was focused on building her business at this time and did not wish to become distracted by romantic attachment. She explained to me that she didn't want to damage the professional relationship he had with either of us – as his company had become their largest client. She appreciated his friendship and business but had no intention of seeing him outside of work, a fact which I relayed to Mr. Jackson that he appeared to accept.

What I did _not_ know at the time is that he had insinuated himself into their lives and began showing up in their offices under the guise of professional friendship, often pressuring them into social interactions like drinks after work for the whole crew. I believe the fact that my daughter was not dating anyone and actually dedicating her energies to building a solid business and professional reputation gave him some sort of hope for the future. None of us knew at that time that he was stalking her – having installed bugs in their offices, tracking devices on her, Kate's and the office manager's cars and eventually the kitchen of their townhome, which he accessed after he brought home an inebriated Kate having plied her with alcohol at a happy hour my daughter left after consuming half a beer which was her polite routine whenever she felt compelled to attend one of these outings for which he refused to take no for an answer."

They appear shocked as if they're watching a bad movie. I would probably have the same expression – but who could make up _this_ shit.

"About six months ago he started to ratchet up the pressure to influence my daughter again. I told him at that point that I didn't think she was interested and he should just let her be. He hit the roof and began threatening me – he sent me proof of my insider trading and reminded me about an encounter I had had with a woman in Colorado slightly more than ten years ago."

"So he was blackmailing you? You had an affair?"

"Yes and no. Yes he was blackmailing me and no, I did _not_ have an affair."

The agents regard me incredulously and I explain the nature of my connection to Debra Morgan and my daughter – and play the recording of my encounter where she came clean about the set up at the bar, her pregnancy and Hyden's involvement in it all – because I own the shitty apartment she basically conned me into buying where the recording took place, it's not illegal, because we were both technically at home.

"So, the rape you spoke about at the beginning of your statement was perpetrated against you?"

"Yes. And as she said on the tape Mr. Jackson has video and photographic evidence of the encounter. I have no memory of the events other than being in the bar and waking up the next day. I heard from her a few months later and she told me she was pregnant, and I've been supporting her ever since. Jackson had planned all along on using this as added incentive to control me and the failed condom and pregnancy was just the icing on the cake. Until a few months ago when he started talking about _that other thing_ to me in addition to the insider trading I had not considered that the girl had been a set up. I told him about the encounter in what I thought was confidence and he assured me I should just forget it and go on with my life. Even though I suspected Ms. Morgan was likely a set up I had no idea he knew about my daughter Jaiden, I never told him about her subsequent tracking me down – she called my office the day she told me about the pregnancy, telling me that while I was drunk and flirting at the bar I had given her my business card, it seemed plausible at the time, giving her a card but not the flirting. I flew to Colorado to demand answers from Ms. Morgan, thus the tape."

"I didn't understand what was going on with him or why he seemed to be losing it until he made it clear that my daughter had treated him poorly, which I now know was a complete fabrication. He informed me that she was involved with Christian Grey and out of panic and a desire to keep my secrets hidden, my marriage intact and myself out of jail, I tried to intimidate my daughter into appeasing him and I may have ruined my relationship with her forever. After she cut off all contact with me I had no choice but to come clean to him and explain that I had zero influence in her life – by this time because of his erratic actions, past brushes with the law and the discovery of the bugs and tracking devices by Mr. Grey's security my daughter obtained a permanent restraining order against him and it was at that time that he began threatening me with exposure unless I killed Mr. Grey."

The agents appear floored by my revelations.

"What do you want out of all of this Mr. Steele?"

"I want both of my daughters safe and Mr. Grey out of harm's way. I want leniency for my crime. I need Mr. Jackson to go away. I considered killing him for that reason, but I couldn't bear leaving my family forever. I made a terrible, greed filled mistake all those years ago and treated my daughter like she was property to let out, but I love my family – and in almost thirty years I've never even looked at another woman, I've loved my wife since the day I first laid eyes on her. I just pray she and my children can forgive me."

"Do you have anything to add?"

"Not to the story itself, I just want to know how to proceed. Mr. Jackson is expecting me to deliver Mr. Grey to him on a platter. No harm will come to Mr. Grey, but I would like to get him on record and put him away for a very long time. I know he has proof of all of his criminal activity – he's very meticulous, but I was able to find out that he has two safe deposit boxes and he has at least three safes in his home and business."

I hand over the information Grey provided me that went in support of the petition for the restraining order and explain it's contents.

"I have asked my daughter and Grey to meet me for lunch tomorrow and they chose Canlis. My original plan was to have them meet me there while I met with Jackson in the industrial park in a warehouse I leased. I…I planned to kill him there, but I wanted to make sure that both Anastasia and Mr. Grey were in a public place to make clear they had no knowledge of what happened."

"You do realize it could have appeared that they were still complicit and simply following along to alibi themselves don't you? There's nothing that says they would not have been suspects."

"I didn't think about that, no. I'm not well versed in planning ambush murders, so my plan may have been somewhat flawed."

This earns a smirk from smug bastard number two.

"I still want to meet with Hyden, under the guise that I've lured Grey to the warehouse to deliver him to him and record him anticipating Grey's arrival and murder. I could also get him to admit everything – everything from the very beginning, and then he can be arrested, the entire place has been wired for sound and I've set up a room that at first glance will look like it's ripe for an abduction and murder. It won't take much for him to start running his mouth because he's extremely immature and insecure, he would relish the idea of lying in wait to kill Grey."

"What you're suggesting is a sting…that…that would take…" smug bastard number one starts but I interrupt.

"What I'm suggesting is that you save my daughter and a very important businessman from harm. I've already borne most of the expense and all I need is law enforcement listening in nearby and a commitment to the arrest and prosecution of a severely dangerous and disturbed man. I believe I have shown good faith in that I have not secured legal representation nor asked for a deal up front. My primary concern here is the safety of my daughter, I don't care what happens to me as a result of my crime."

"Mr. Steele, would you wait in the corridor while we speak privately?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

"Uuugh…typical." I say, not even trying to hide my irritation as I walk into Christian's study.

"What's wrong baby."

"I just listened to my voicemail…my dad wants to stop by tonight for a drink. He said he has to cancel lunch for tomorrow…business concerns."

"Are you okay with that baby? We can do whatever you want."

"Honestly Christian I would just rather get this shit over with. I should have known that I wouldn't be a priority. I texted him to come on over. No need to ruin our lunch hour tomorrow."

"I know you have your reasons for your feelings baby, but I honestly believe that your dad is trying to make amends, but I believe whatever Hyden has on him seems insurmountable. We were unable to confirm it as it was buried, a long time ago – but based on the patterns we uncovered it's clear there was a serious FTC violation, likely insider trading, right around the time your dad sold shares of his dot com. What's interesting is that the trail dead ends with Hyden…not your dad."

"Are you saying what I think your saying Christian?"

"Yes."

"So my father had knowledge of insider trading, but somehow has no footprint in the deception because Hyden likely used the information to convince my dad to sell to some shell, but then flipped the shares somehow taking most of the profit, while distributing a windfall to my dad."

"Only he did it all electronically – so that it looked as though there wasn't just one buyer. Barney thinks it was probably some type of algorithm or who knows he might have even hacked e-trade; made your dad's trades, paid him off and snatched back the sales and profits before statements were issued – it's almost like the money never existed, it would look like a market fluctuation all he needed was about two weeks and patience to monitor the money. This explains how they got away with it undetected, online trading was in it's infancy then, no way could they have gotten away with that today."

"And my father has no idea that there was never even a trace of the crime – and has been allowing Hyden to blackmail him for years. Why would he take his word for it?"

"Because he's not a criminal Ana, he committed a crime, but it was likely an impulse in reaction to information Hyden gave him that caused him to panic. That along with Hyden's bad influence and the lure of that kind of money. The temptation or desperation was probably just too great."

"Christian stop making excuses for him! He crossed the line. He should have never put his family at risk, he broke the law and he should pay."

"I agree with you, don't you ever think otherwise baby. And it's true that it's a line that should never have been crossed, but so few people ever have the access to _the line_ – it's almost impossible to say what one would or would not do in that circumstance. It is a crisis and test of moral conscience that many many people fail."

"What are you trying to tell me Christian? Have you ever…"

"No. Never. But I have had the opportunities, many times, I just chose a different path. What I'm trying to tell you Anastasia is that the right set of circumstances can easily lead to the wrong decision when millions and the possibility of financial ruin are at stake – Hyden played on his fear that he would fail his family. Your father made a mistake baby, but that does not negate everything about your lives that was real."

He takes my face in his hands in looks into my eyes.

"It. Was. Real. Your family? Real." Kiss.

"Your parent's marriage? Real." Kiss.

"You and RJ? Real." Kiss.

"Your dad's love? Real." Kiss.

"Your father fucked up. Big time, but your family was real Ana."

 **###**

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele. Mr. Steele is here."

"We'll be right out Taylor, please offer him a seat in the great room."

"Sir." Taylor says as his exit.

"Christian. I…I didn't mean to question…"

He places his finger on my lips.

"I know you didn't – it was a reasonable question considering my defense of your father. I know you believe in my integrity baby."

He places a chaste kiss on my lips. 

**###**

My father looks like he hasn't slept in years. I instantly feel my heart lurch for him, I want to help I want to change everything he's gone through. I've missed my dad and I love him with all my heart; I guess it was a combination of my talk with Christian and profound sadness at the loss of our relationship, but the moment I looked into his eyes... _my_ eyes the anger that lingered left me.

I walk to him as he stands from the sofa and I embrace him, and he dissolves into tears. I have _never_ seen my father cry.

After several moments, during which Christian excused himself to prep drinks and my father composed himself enough to speak; the three of us sit in our great room and my father opens up.

"The first thing I want to say to you Annie is that I love your mother, you and RJ with my whole heart and that has always been true."

"I know Dad." I brace myself for the emotional blow that is sure to come.

"Today I spent the majority of the day at the Seattle field office for the FBI, where I spoke with agents from both the FBI and FTC. I did not seek or include legal counsel in my discussion; I confessed to insider trading and implicated Hyden Jackson in that crime as well as others including soliciting Christian's murder."

My heart stops and I gasp. Tears are now flowing freely and I am unable to speak – Christian is his usual impassive self.

"I have accepted one hundred percent of the responsibility of my actions, I did not seek a deal. I only requested their assistance in setting up a sting to catch Hyden conspiring to kill Christian and they agreed. "

"So the warehouse you leased is where you're meeting Jekyl tomorrow?"

Wait. What?!

"You _knew_ Christian?!"

"Yes and no. My security is very thorough and your father's threat to kill me triggered covert surveillance automatically, it is written into the rider of the contract I signed with my security specialists and is required by my insurance carrier. The warehouse was a concern, but your father _is_ after all a manufacturer. They reported it's lease and the subsequent contractors who provided services there, I did find it interesting that all of the super sophisticated surveillance was being installed – but in a production environment surveillance is not unheard of."

"Christian, you should have told me."

"At the time there was nothing to tell. Besides there was never an attempt on your father's part to lure me there or anything of that sort. He did however contact Hyden last week and tell him he would be meeting with me and luring me there…"

 _I gasp. Why does he keep this stuff from me? If I weren't in shock I'd be pissed the FUCK off right now! Inside I'm screaming, but I'll deal with this later._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because right after he did that he called both of us and asked that we meet him for lunch in a public place… _together_." He says with emphasis on the last word.

The realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You were going to kill him." I say barely above a whisper, as my father adverts his eyes.

"And you wanted Christian and I away from the warehouse and in a public place where we could easily be seen – so that in spite of the troubles we've had with Hyden that are a matter of public record we would potentially have hundreds of witnesses that we were nowhere nearby when he was murdered."

 _Oh my god!_

"My plan was to turn myself in as soon as it was done, but I couldn't bear the thought of being without my family. I've made mistakes Annie, and I've compounded them by failing to tell the truth – but please know that I love you, your mom and RJ from the depths of my soul and I would lay down my life for each of you. I'm sorry that I tried to use you to control the Hyden situation, you were right and I was so wrong – I only hope that one day you can forgive me."

"Of course Dad, of course I forgive you. I hope you know that we love you and would have lived in a cardboard box with you, it was never about the money for any of us."

"I know that Annie, but a man wants to give his family the world and everything in it. It can be a distraction and it's very easy to decide to do the wrong thing when you're convinced your family might suffer as a consequence of the straight and narrow."

I give Christian a knowing glance, causing him to flash me a reassuring smile and turn my attention back to my father.

"I think I get it and I'm not here to judge you, but you have to talk to Mom and to RJ, he's not a little boy anymore. This is going to be a very important lesson for him."

"I know." He says in a whisper that tells me there is so much more to the story, but for now I won't push him. 

* * *

"Sir?" Taylor walks into the room with two men.

My father looks pale as a ghost.

"What is it Dad?"

"Agent Michaels, Agent Goodwin? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Steele, when we asked you to leave the conference room so that we could speak – we contacted the US Attorney's office requesting expedited warrants. We then placed a call to Mr. Grey's office and explained that we had received a credible threat against his life and asked if we could come here this evening to explain the details and he agreed."

"Christian how could you not tell me this?"

"Baby you were working and you literally had just gotten home, walked into my study and we started talking about your dad. This is not the first time this type of thing has happened, thus the need for your security." He says with a wink. "At the time I had a suspicion that it was Jekyl but I wasn't sure."

"Mr. Steele we would like to help with your problem with Hyden Jackson and it's possible that you could wind up with fines and weekend jail time for six months or less if you plead guilty and allocate to the crime you committed and testify in open court as to Mr. Jackson's crimes. As for Mr. Jackson he was taken into custody thirty minutes ago and his offices, homes, safe deposit boxes and vehicles are being searched at this time."

"Oh thank god! How long can he be held on insider trading?"

"Ms. Steele, he's being held on a number of charges actually including violating your restraining order. He was surveilled trying to gain access to the townhome you share with Ms. Kavanaugh, but that's actually the least of it. When we contacted the US Attorney we were informed of the wiretapping warrants that were issued almost a year ago under suspicion of FTC violations and _other crimes_ – generally the recordings are reviewed in the event of suspicious trading but Mr. Steele's deposition and the subsequent warrant application triggered a review of recent recordings revealing a plot to kill Mr. Grey so we acted immediately. It is very likely we will uncover other instances of blackmail and the like – it appears your father was not his only victim _by far_."

"I...I don't know what to say…"

"Annie, it's going to be okay. I have so much to tell you still, believe it or not…there's more…" 

* * *

**Jaiden**

I haven't seen Mommy in a few days now. Yesterday I took her bank card to the store and bought food for me to eat like she showed me, I guess she must have found a new boyfriend. One time she was gone for almost a week, but this time she didn't call me like she normally does – I'm only supposed to answer the phone when she rings it twice, hangs up and calls right back – that's our code. I washed and dried my clothes at the laundromat two doors down, they're used to seeing me there, Mrs. Wilkes taught me how to wash clothes, she's a nice lady.

Last night I had my dinner, finished my homework, took my bath and got myself dressed for bed. I had ironed my clothes for the week and put together my lunch stuff. I'm starting to get scared a little, but I'm a big girl like Mommy says and I can take care of myself. I wish she would call me.

Today I was scared at school, it looks like I didn't do a good job combing my hair. I can't tell anybody I'm home by myself, Mommy would go to jail and I would go to bad strangers who can hurt me. I can't tell anybody. I walk down the hallway to our apartment, but I know she's not there the music isn't loud. It's always loud when she's home.

Tonight I'll put the meatloaf dinner with mashed potatoes in the microwave, it's my favorite one.

 **A/N: I know this one is a whopper - the ideas kept swirling.**

 **Jade Martini = Midori, Pineapple Juice & Malibu Coconut Rum (shake rum and Midori over ice until well blended - add pineapple juice and stir to blend pineapple shaken will foam too much if shaken.) ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I recognize that the SEC would be involved as well as the FTC, but I felt there were enough acronyms present for one chapter.**

Chapter 13 – Good Fences

 **RPOV**

It's been just over three weeks since I walked into the Seattle field office of the FBI and up-ended the lives of my family and myself. If I had it to do all over again I wouldn't change a thing.

I have been living in a corporate apartment near my offices since I came clean to Carla, Annie and RJ. Carla made it clear that while she loved me still she didn't know if she could be married to me anymore and asked that I give her some time. I was devastated by this but I understood and decided to give her space, in the end the one thing I wanted to preserve most could possibly be lost forever – but not if I can help it. Carla, while appalled by my stupidity and greed was surprisingly understanding about the insider trading, but found my abandonment of Jaiden unforgiveable considering I knew for a fact that Debra Morgan was an unfit mother. While I'm somewhat estranged from my family and awaiting Hyden's trial I am spending every minute of whatever time they allow me reconnecting with them, if it's the last thing I ever do I will earn their love and respect again and hopefully never let them down again.

 **###**

 _Three weeks ago_

"Mr. Steele, I have some information out of Colorado." He pauses recognizing the sensitive nature of the situation.

I suck in a deep breath and release it.

"Please, Agent Goodwin, you may speak freely in front of my daughter and Mr. Grey."

"Very well. We attempted to make contact with Ms. Morgan and learned that she was discovered in a night club restroom last Wednesday dead from a drug overdose." _Fuck_!

"Where's my daughter!?"

I blurt out and immediately turn to Annie who has an unreadable expression that could only be described as one of shock. She stepped back and sat gingerly on the sofa starring up at me.

"Annie, I promise you it's not what you think."

"The police there were unable to locate any of Ms. Morgan's relatives." Agent Goodwin continues. "The driver's license in her purse had expired some time ago and the address listed on the license was no longer valid. Her body has been at the morgue unclaimed since last Wednesday, no one knew about the child…"

"Oh my god! Please you have to send someone to her apartment!" I provide the agents with the address and they immediately make a phone call and leave shortly thereafter telling me that they will call once they have information on her whereabouts.

I turn to Annie who is now in Christian's arms, crying softly.

"I should leave you two alo…" Christian starts but I cut him off.

"No, you need to hear this – this final part of the _whole_ sordid mess."

"Annie, I have _never_ had an affair – I have _never_ cheated on your mother. She is the love of my life and in all of the years we have been married I've never once desired another woman. Ever."

I explain the circumstances under which Jaiden came to be while expressing my shame in taking out my resentment of Debra on a defenseless child by not being there for her in spite of her origins.

"Dad, how old is she?"

"She's…she's almost ten."

"I have always provided financial support but she doesn't know me because I haven't seen her since she was about two years old, I plan to change that very soon. I just pray your mother can forgive me for keeping all of this from her. I tried so hard to manage it all. I tried…" I played the audio recording I made in Colorado and explained that I kept it from Carla because I really did believe until just recently that I had been drunk that night and willingly seduced, it never once occurred to me that I'd been drugged.

"Oh Dad…this is all _soooo_ fucked up. Like soap opera fucked up." Annie says burying her head in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me _any_ of this and why didn't you take Christian up on his offer to help you _weeks_ ago Dad?" She's calling me dad again – my little girl isn't lost to me.

"Honestly, I had about had it with brilliant whiz kids…no offense." I say in a moment of forced levity and motion a nod toward Christian.

"None taken Sir." He says with a smile.

"I didn't know if he could be trusted Annie. I really was concerned about your being with such a wealthy man; that was until he told me how he felt about you and I was so ashamed, he was practically begging me to confide in him and I felt like such a fool. The good news was that I knew you were safe with Christian and at that point it was all I cared about because I decided already that I would kill Hyden and turn myself in."

"What's her name?"

"Jaiden Nicole Morgan."

"Sir, I can have my jet ready at Sea-Tec the moment you find out where she is and have you there in an hour and a half."

"I'm coming with you Dad!"

"Sure, thanks. Please Christian, call me Ray. Actually I would appreciate your coming Annie; I need to be with her right away, but I don't want her to be afraid of me she has no idea who I am." I explain, wanting to hang my head in shame.

 _Cell phone ringing_

"Steele."

 _"Mr. Steele, we've located your daughter, she was alone in the apartment asleep in her bed, and she will be taken to our field office to await the arrival of CPS."_

"Oh thank god! But no need for CPS, please give me the address I'm flying there tonight I should be there in an about two hours at the most. Please give me the address."

 _"Well if that's the case we don't need to involve CPS we'll keep her in the office until your arrival. She's a remarkable little girl Mr. Steele, she has been taking care of herself for days now including grocery shopping and washing and ironing her clothes school clothes, she even had her lunch and clothes ready for school tomorrow. She told us she has perfect attendance. The address to our field office is 18002 Meadow Office Drive in Denver, Colorado. 720/555-8281 ask for an agent Carlson."_ I am devastated.

"Thank you."

"They found her! She was sleeping in her bed. It looks like she's been taking care of herself – she even did her homework, laid out her clothes for school tomorrow and put herself to bed for the night. God I pray she will one day forgive me."

 **###**

Jaiden and I flew back to San Francisco the following day – parting ways with Annie and Christian at Denver International.

It was definitely the right call bringing Annie with me, Jaiden was very skeptical in the first few hours and wouldn't come near me. She bonded with Annie immediately and didn't want to let her go when it was time for her and Christian to leave. Christian arranged for her to see a pediatrician who was recommended by his mother so that she could be checked out prior to our departure for California and she was perfectly healthy, but has never seen a dentist, which I took care of the day after we landed in San Francisco.

I called Carla and told her I was on my way home and that I had very important information to share with both she and RJ. After contacting my assistant and arranging for emergency childcare at the corporate apartment I went home to meet with Carla and RJ.

To my amazed delight they both wanted to meet Jaiden right away and have embraced her. Jaiden now lives in our home. Carla converted what used to be a guest bedroom into a room fit for a princess – she felt very strongly that she wanted Jaiden to have her own room and not Annie's old room. She is getting used to having a brother and sister and RJ is very sweet as a big brother. Jaiden clung to Carla almost immediately seemingly desperate for motherly attention and Carla is all too happy to oblige; Jaiden is a very loveable child. For her sake I arranged for her mother's cremation and had her remains interned here where she can visit her mom's gravesite if she so chooses.

From what we were able to determine Debra was a runaway from Boulder, Colorado. Her father gave her an ultimatum to shape up or ship out when she was fifteen and according to what investigators said he described her as "out of control." He was uninterested in anything to do with her or her child, her mother had died when she was ten and there are no other concerned relatives. While I have zero sympathy for this woman who wrought such havoc and mine and Jaiden's life – I recognize that there is likely much more to her story than we may ever know. I can't help but think that but for our intervention Jaiden's future, in spite of my financial support could have very well been wrought with the same kind of dysfunction that drove Debra's. I kick myself every time I look at her, I will forgive myself someday but right now my only focus is making sure my wife and children are in a safe place both physically and emotionally. It's my job.

We're in the process of legally changing Jaiden's last name to Steele and Carla wants to adopt Jaiden. It's so remarkable that she's not bitter at all – I think having children gives Carla added purpose and the idea of RJ moving to DC in the fall has a little less sting nowadays and for that I'm grateful. RJ seems relieved that his mom won't be an empty nester just yet and is starting to enjoy being a senior on the verge of leaving home a lot more.

Jaiden is enrolled in a great school and loves it, she is making lots of friends. Carla is in her element teaching her to cook and the two of them love doing crafts and shopping together, Jaiden's favorite is shopping for groceries, she likes to hold onto the coupons until all of the groceries are totaled so that she can see how much the bill changes once the coupons are factored in, it's the cutest thing. Jaiden is very self-sufficient, Carla had to teach her to let her do things that a mom should do and she's slowly coming around to the idea of what a mom _should_ be.

Carla woke up the first morning Jaiden had school to find that she had prepared her own lunch and put on coffee. It broke Carla's heart to think that Jaiden was so accustomed to caring for herself it never occurred to her that someone should be helping a child her age get ready for school.

I was devastated a week or so after she moved in when Carla called me after Jaiden broke down during dinner. When RJ was finally able to calm her and ask what was wrong she told him through sobs that her mommy had lied to her telling her that only on television did mommies do all of the stuff Carla does for her, Carla calmly explained to her that her Debra's mommy had died when she was little, so there was no one around to teach her what mommies do, so it wasn't her fault. How on earth Carla could muster so much decency for a woman who attempted to ruin our lives is beyond me…but not really, she is after all a mom. An amazing one.

The following day I took Jaiden out for ice cream and she told me her mother didn't do nice things for her or buy her new clothes accept for school clothes; and that other than the carryout or fast food she had microwave dinners, never like Carla cooks or what she saw on TV. It wasn't surprising, while Jaiden was in perfect health for the most part, she had not been immunized for the current school year and was nearing the deadline. She had three cavities when she went to the dentist for the first time, it's heartbreaking how new everything is to her, and it is an absolute joy watching the wonder and pure joy in her eyes. Jaiden is incredibly resilient and I am in awe of her – every moment I spend with her is pure bliss. I just have to work on forgiving myself, that's the hard part.

Debra spent a great deal of the money she received from me monthly on drugs and clothing, her brand new BMW X5 was returned to the dealer after her death. There was about three thousand dollars in cash found in her apartment along with drugs that Jaiden could have easily found. I was able to locate Jaiden's birth certificate which surprisingly had me listed as her father along with blackmail material she and Hyden had on me. Her bank account was accessed and closed, we arranged to roll the money into a trust bank account for Jaiden her only heir. Surprisingly there was close to thirty thousand dollars remaining in her bank account, in addition to the money she paid every month to what she believed was a management company. I had instructed Debra to get an apartment and at her behest I helped her move into the place she "rented" – I had no idea about the neighborhood and shortly after she moved in I purchased the apartment from the owner and created a dummy management company for her to mail rent payments to. She lived there for the last two years and paid one thousand dollars a month so with interest there is another twenty four thousand dollars plus interest that will also be rolled into Jaiden's account. She won't have to worry about money ever and when the time is right she'll have a nice little sum to start a business or buy a home should she desire to do so. I want to be sure that she has whatever she needs for the rest of her life. I may not be able to change our past, but I can certainly make sure her future means the fulfillment of all of her dreams.

Hyden is in jail awaiting trail – his attorney has an impossible case with the mountain of evidence facing him but it appears from the information Christian's father was able to glean that Hyden is refusing a plea bargain that would put him away for fifteen to twenty-five years. As it stands he's facing over forty years with the federal charges alone. The search warrants served at his home and offices revealed years of systematic blackmail against competitors and a history of domestic abuse. In spite of the potentially devastating nature of the blackmail material all of Hyden's victims were willing to testify or provide affidavits in his case.

We also learned that in spite of the restraining orders Hyden was still cyber stalking Annie and Chrisitian and had begun to collect data on Christian's family members – when asked he refused to comment on what exactly he planned to do with that information. He had been paying specific and targeted attention to Mia Grey including her work schedule – we surmised that her security detail is what prevented him from an approach and/or attack on her, that and the fact that Mia spends countless hours at work and is rarely alone in her off hours.

In addition to video from Annie's office there was a bounty of photographs taken of her as she went about her daily routine, most were taken from a distance and with Annie's help we were able to determine the chronology of the photos basically going back to the time when she and Kate first moved to Seattle, it was extremely disturbing, and I feel all my fault.

Tonight I'm having dinner with RJ and Jaiden, Carla decided she would not join us much to my disappointment, but I am hopeful because in spite of our separation I still speak with her every single day. She has expressed her disappointment in not being treated like a true partner in our relationship and to a large degree she felt taken for granted. It's true I came to depend on the stability she provided for our family and I knew she was the one constant I could always count on – I know in my heart I never took her for granted, because I never felt worthy of her and would have done anything to keep her; unfortunately this included potential fraud and child neglect. In spite of knowing how important she always was to me I in no way negate how my failure to express myself in a way that was meaningful to her made her feel taken for granted. This is just one of the many things I've learned in therapy and I share the lessons I'm learning and applying to my life with Carla as often as she'll let me.

Carla wars with the idea that another woman touched me, but understands my devastation at the thought that even pissy drunk that I would ever touch another woman and while she never saw the video she was told by authorities that I was unconscious when I was practically carried into the hotel room and Hyden and Debra who laughed at the possibility that I might have been given a potentially fatal overdose. The videotape alone proves Hyden's culpability, and even though the statute of limitations were technically exceeded on the rape charge, the fact that I had no knowledge of the rape meant I still had a valid case, I however chose not to pursue the case because of Jaiden. I love her and regardless how she came to be – she is not my tragedy and I won't have her conception memorialized in a court of law as such.

Ultimately it was discovered that while Hyden committed insider trading through a hack tool he created, my trades had not been made until after the downturn, the loss report had actually shown an active safety environment so his so-called statistical analysis was complete bull at that time. I followed along and I received the windfall and dissolved my dot com. But there was no eminent threat at the time and my company was not in trouble, he completely fabricated the data. The money I was paid was from Hyden himself who used my movement in the market to cover his hack. This was the reason I made money and not the fraudulent trades, my stock was used to trick the system for the purpose of inflating the value of the stock without actually making any trades. In the end I paid a one million dollar fine for my knowledge of suspected trading with no jail time assessed. There was no jail time because Hyden essentially paid me out of the money he received from his stock manipulations while keeping the bulk of the money for himself while convincing me that I had traceable culpability. He did this with several businessmen, all of whom he blackmailed and agreed to testify against him. He used prostitutes in a lot of cases to snare his victims and it turns out I was the only one who didn't actually fall for the usual enticements as it seems he had tried on a couple of occasions to have me approached by different, eh…ladies. Oddly, I didn't even remember the encounters.

In spite of everything that has happened I feel hopeful for the future for the first time in a very long time, even as it relates to my marriage. I don't plan to wait much longer before asking Carla out on a date, I will never stop trying.

* * *

 **APOV**

It has been about four months since my dad's revelations and Hyden's arrest, it's wonderful that he rarely crosses my thoughts these days in spite of the destruction he planned for all of us. Today Christian and I are headed to San Francisco for a long weekend so that he can finally meet my mom and brother and spend time with my family. It has been ages since I have been home, even for a short visit and even though it's just a weekend albeit an extended one it's very important that I spend time with my mom, RJ and Jaiden.

My dad and I are slowly rebuilding our relationship and with everything that has happened with Hyden Jackson he appears to be back to his old self…only much more focused on his family these days.

Christian and I are staying in a huge suite at the Ritz Carlton in downtown San Francisco, with Christian having planned spa services for my mom, Jaiden and I to give us time to spend together doing girly things while he spends time bonding with my dad and RJ.

"Annie!" Jaiden runs to me giving me a huge hug. She says hi to Christian and waves at him – Jaiden is still very shy around men, though later I realize she's warmed to my father, sitting on his lap and calling him Dad just like RJ whom she follows everywhere. RJ has mature so much and he is an excellent big brother, a stranger would never be able to tell that he and Jaiden had only met mere months ago. Jaiden looks like an entirely different child, she seems so happy. _The Carla effect._ I think for the first time in her life she has adults in her life she can rely on to take care of her and she's adjusting very well.

"Mom, RJ this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend." I say beaming with pride and gazing lovingly at Christian _my_ Christian, my cheeks warming at the realization that I've never spoken those words to my family… _my boyfriend_. I'm so proud of him.

"Oh Anastasia, he's quite the looker." Embarrassment overload.

"He's okay." I say giving Christian a wink while unable to resist biting my lower lip, and I'm rewarded by a sexy shy Christian Grey smile and unashamed affectionate kiss to my forehead.

Christian and RJ share a bro shake… _seriously what is that about_? RJ seems to eye him speculatively but still friendly as always. Before long they are chatting it up as Christian expresses genuine interest in RJ and his plans for college and beyond, they bond over their love of electronics and flying. In spite of the fact that Christian is a very successful businessman in his own right – RJ asks lots of questions about Carrick and his storied career. Christian seems thrilled to answer questions about someone other than himself and beams with pride while touting his father's accomplishments.

I have to admit my mom seems very happy. In spite of the fact that she and my father are not together, temporarily I believe. I think she is in her element being a mom and Jaiden has appeared to flourish and my mom has renewed purpose. She does share with me that she has been working on her own business plans. One is an app for latch key kids – inspired by Jaiden of course and the other is a personal alarm system for parents and small children to prevent hot car deaths. She has solicited my dad's assistance with both and he's helping her develop her ideas as well as giving her guidance on the intellectual property concerns as far as patents are concerned.

"Mom tell me, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Anastasia, adjusting you know. Jaiden is such a beautiful child, and a self-sufficient one too. I think she's finally settling into letting me mother her – and I love it. I didn't realize how much I missed being a full-time mommy.

I am working closely with your dad on my ideas and for the first time in a long time I feel as though he's really listening to me and respects my abilities as more than just those of a household technician."

"Mom, you've always been so much more to us than that – I really hope you know that. You're the one that taught me almost everything that gives my life meaning and balance. On top of that I've never seen a man more in love with his wife than Dad, your relationship with him was always the benchmark for what I wanted. Please know that you're my hero mom."

"Oh Anastasia." She says tearing up. "You're so much like your dad, so focused and poised. You're a daddy's girl through and through, I know you always looked up to him."

"And to you." I interrupt. "Mom, you have no idea do you – _you_ are my role model, the perfect woman – you're amazing and though I never thought about it really I realize now that I never even paid attention to any man until I met one that looked at me the way Dad looks at you. It's like I recognized it immediately, I knew instantly he was the one, because I know what love looks like…Do you still love Dad?" I ask somewhat terrified by why the response may be.

"Of course I do, how could I not love him? Your father is the only man I've ever loved. We've been spending more and more time together and we've gone on a couple of dates. We're taking it slow."

"What about you and Christian? Are you in love?"

"Yes I am. Christian is a wonderful man, I am safe with him mom."

"I can tell; I'm well acquainted with _that_ look and it's written all over the two of you. I see forever in the two of you."

The three of us head to the Ritz for our spa services – Jaiden is so excited to spend time with the two of us and though I feel the tiniest bit of jealousy, sharing my mom with Jaiden is easy somehow, who knows it could be the Christian effect that I'm all happiness and light these days.

We decide on facials, and mani pedis along with a spa lunch, after which we will spend the rest of the day shopping.

"Mommy, I want this color for my toes." Jaiden says holding up a light pink shimmery bottle of polish.

My mom stands in stunned silence before breathing out "that's very pretty Jaiden, don't you think so Anastasia?"

I can tell by her response that it's the first time Jaiden has called her mommy.

"Yes, I do Jaiden, it's very pretty." 

**###**

 **CPOV**

"Ray I'm glad we have a moment to ourselves I need to ask…" He cuts me off.

"Yes Christian."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you." He responds by giving me a look that says _really._

"I've known this day was coming since that day in your penthouse when you wrapped your arms around my daughter's waist in protection and kissed the top of her head. I've known you would ask to marry my daughter since you showed up at my hotel room looking devastated and hopeful at the same time declaring your love for my daughter. Yes Christian you have my permission."

"I need you to know Sir, I haven't always been the most honorable man but I would never dishonor Anastasia in anyway, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that she knows every day just how much she's loved and cherished. She is an amazing woman and I don't know how I got this lucky; I love her with all my heart and I want her to be my wife." I finally exhale.

"Christian I know you love my Annie – and I would be proud to call you son." He gets a reflective and regretful look and stares off to the yard as in deep thought.

"She loves you Ray. I only hope I can live up to her expectations for a husband and father, you've set the bar pretty high believe me."

"I really appreciate your saying that Christian, I know this has been a difficult time for my family…" He's cut off by RJ whom I didn't know had joined us.

"It's true dad Ana worships the ground you walk on, you and Christian are a lot alike, it's funny you can't see it really." I chuckle to myself.

"You have to stop beating yourself up and focus on getting Mom back – she misses you. Oh and Christian even though you didn't ask, you have my permission as well." He says with a smirk. _Smart ass._

"I wasn't sure of the protocol, I've never proposed before, so forgive me my exclusion, I was nervous enough just asking your dad."

"I'm just ragging on you man. The fact that Ana has never had a boyfriend until now tells me she doesn't make rash decisions. She could do a lot worse."

"Thanks." I say with a laugh before taking a swig of my beer.

"Okay, so I've marinated these ribeyes and veggies and made the Jack Daniels sauce. The baked potatoes are done and in the warmer with butter and cheese. I thought you were gonna fire up the grill Dad."

"Well that was the plan until Cassanova here distracted me. When did you learn to cook?"

"I'm determined not to starve when I'm in DC – I'm used to eating well so I've been shadowing Mom in the kitchen as much as she'll let me. I also know how to do laundry and make a very neat bed in case you were wondering."

"When I was at Harvard I lived on Ramen and carryout, I have recently been learning to cook with Ana's help, she's an amazing cook, she's just fantastic at everything she does." My love struck reflection is interrupted by a piece of cauliflower to the side of my face… _marinated_ cauliflower.

"Dude! You have our permission, you can stop laying it on so thick. We get it…Ana's the best…blah blah blah." RJ scolds while laughing, and I see shades of Elliot Grey. _Little prick_. I like him…I like him a lot.

I feel at ease and embarrassed all at once. Am I really that sappy when it comes to Ana? I guess so.

We continue to bond over beers and man food and I share my plans for Ana's proposal/engagement party and after some good natured ribbing both lend me their support and promise that they will be in attendance. I've never been more excited about anything in my life and all that's left is for Ana to say yes.

* * *

 ****

 **APOV**

Two weeks have passed since our trip to San Francisco, and Christian has been the same, but very different, while he's been working a lot I can tell he's holding something very close to the vest. I'm praying that he hasn't been spooked by the whole "meet the family" thing I don't want him to feel pressured to move us further before he's ready, that's not what the visit was about.

 **###**

Tonight we're headed to a black tie event on a yacht – Christian was somewhat vague about the nature of the event, saying that he signed on a while ago to support the event as a favor to Ros, seeming less than enthused about attending so I asked very few questions.

Christian is holding my hand and stroking my fingers with his thumb nervously like he did the night of our first date. I choose to ignore his nervousness but focus instead on how delectable he looks in his tuxedo, I am wearing a form fitting floor length Jovani gown in red with my hair down and swooped over one shoulder. As we near the marina I get more and more nervous though I don't know why.

The marina seems deserted – almost as if we are the first to arrive. Holding Christian's hand I board the luxurious yacht and it is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Huge displays of white calla lilies are everywhere! The lighting is gorgeous with twinkle lights illuminating what is a very romantic scene. This is going to be a fabulous event, the stage is set for a band I think, though I only see a lone guitar and chair on stage in front of a microphone, so perhaps a soloist. Wait…is that!? _Oh my god_!

 ****

 **CPOV**

I'm standing behind her watching her take everything in – the yacht has been adorned to my specifications – with the help of my mom, Mia and of course Kate, and while the scenery that surrounds her is amazing, the most breathtaking sight is Ana, she looks so beautiful tonight, I hope I can get through my short speech without stumbling over my words.

On cue Adam Levine steps forward and starts to play Love Song.

Ana's hands cup over her mouth and as she turns to face me with tears brimming her eyes and finds me on one knee.

"Ana, since the moment you came into my life I have thought of very little else other than filling your every day with joy and love. I fell for you literally and figuratively the moment I first laid eyes on you and I don't want to spend another moment without the promise of you as my wife. Baby will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathes through tears. _Whew!_

I place the ring on her finger – I chose a Harry Winston cushion cut four carat solitaire with a halo band set in platinum. My sister informed me that anything bigger would just be gaudy.

"Do you like it?"

"Christian, I love it! Are you kidding me? It's absolutely beautiful."

"May I have this dance?" I say rising from my knee and pulling her close to me. _God I love her._

"Yes you may."

"Oh, a few people wanted to stop by and celebrate with us." With that our family members and close friends join us including Ana's family whom I flew in from San Francisco, along with Andrea and her husband, Ros and Gwen, Jose and Jerome and their mates as well.

 ****

 **APOV**

I am on cloud nine! I have been wondering why Christian seemed so distracted these past couple of weeks and now I'm dancing with my fiancé being serenaded by Adam Levine. I swear if it's a dream I don't want to ever wake up.

My surprise proposal quickly turned into a surprise engagement party cruising on the Sound with all of our family and friends – everyone that is important in both our lives is here to celebrate with us.

"I can't believe you pulled this off – I didn't know what to make of your being so distant these past few weeks."

"You were sensing my nervousness baby – I just wanted everything to be perfect. I almost lost my shit when it looked like Adam Levine might have a scheduling conflict. Not that I wanted your celebrity crush anywhere near you." He says raising a brow at me.

"He's engaged Christian and besides, he's not a tenth as hot as my fiancé."

"I love it when you call me your fiancé and I can't _wait_ to hear you call me your husband."

"So I take it a long engagement is not something you fancy."

"Oh baby, not at all. I want to start planning right away to make you Mrs. Grey."

"Me too. I will need time to pull it together, how about four months from now? A fall wedding would be lovely."

"Whatever you want baby. In the meantime we'll play house some more." He says grinding his erection on my hip. _Oh dear god._

"I'm looking forward to hot as hell fiancé sex for the next four months." _Help me lord I'm instantly moist_.

"Tonight, I'm going to strip every stitch of clothing from your gorgeous body and make love to you over and over while you're wearing nothing but this." He says taking my hand in his and kissing my engagement ring. _My ring…fucking wow_!

 **###**

Christian's was true to his word and I'm here in our bedroom wearing only my engagement ring and a permanent smile. Christian has been between my legs lapping me through so many orgasms that I've lost count, just when I can't take it anymore he's stroking me deep and slow and I feel myself building again. His body is flush with mine we're so close it feels as if we're one body, he's every bit inside my head as he is inside of my body and it feels sooo good.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. Ana." He says between strokes of his delicious penis. I feel as though my orgasm might make me pass out, and he doesn't stop.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Your pussy is so tight and wet. And mmph all mine." At his words my body starts to tremble and unlike before I cannot control what's happening to me. I break out in a sweat cooled by the slight breeze that glides off of our bodies as we grind together like desperate lovers with no time to waste, I feel a tightening in my core and start to grind wildly trying to bring my body under control to no avail. I have no control whatsoever of my ass and hips and in spite of Christian's weight I feel like I could lift off of our bed. I feel myself gripping Christian tightly, and I lose myself in what is the most spectacular orgasm I've had thus far, yelling an obscenely slurred version of Christian's name.

"Ana…oh Fuuuuck." Christian yells pumping furiously into me with his hips grinding so that his pelvis makes perfect contact with my clit at each stroke.

I fell into a glorious sated slumber and woke the next morning with my _fiancé_ wrapped around me like a sexy gorgeous man vine. I have never been happier in my entire life, and it's only going to get better from here.

* * *

 **ElenaPOV**

 _Five days later – location unknown_

I can't tell how long I've been here. It's been weeks and weeks.

I'm hungry and sad.

At first I was bound and gagged now I'm tethered to the floor by cabled restraints, with the ability to move about in my tiny room.

Inside my prison is a dim bulb that probably is somehow solar powered because there is no switch and it turns on and off at certain times of the day. There is no sunlight, so clearly I'm underground…a dungeon…ironically.

I've figured out my feeding schedule which is every three days, I'm delivered food and water, I've learned to conserve it. My diet consists largely of bread and water, sometimes I get canned tuna in a Ziplock bag or deli meat slices, the kind that come pre pressed in a pack from the grocery store. Sometimes I get an orange or a few apples. As far as hygiene goes there are holes in the floor for me to do my business like an animal and paper towels which I use sparingly with the water I'm given, I get a roll of toilet paper rarely so I conserve it.

Yesterday, along with my food delivery I got a copy of the Seattle Times, naturally I hurried to the bulb and turned to the society pages. I am floored by what I'm reading, this _cannot_ be.

 _Christian Grey, elusive billionaire owner and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings is engaged to be married. Mr. Grey is engaged to marry Ms. Anastasia Steele co-owner and operator of Elite Staffing. The two were engaged aboard the Anastasia the yacht Mr. Grey purchased as an engagement gift for the future Mrs. Grey. In attendance at the surprise engagement party were close family members and friends of the couple who plan to wed in California sometime within the next year._

I scream at the top of my lungs to no one. This is absolute hogwash! There is no way he's marrying that tramp, he knows better, I taught him better, he knows that love is for fools...

Deep down I know Christian loves _me_. Why won't they just kill me.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I would first like to say thank you to those readers who still have an interest in this story – really, I do appreciate you.**

 **2016 was a horrible year for me and my family, from car accidents half way across the country, to sudden deaths (my grandmother was 99, so we understood how limited our time was, but somehow I think we'd thought she'd live forever – my father's death however, less than a month later was sudden.) So it's official I have no parents or grandparents, it was a very difficult time for me and in addition to my own health issues (I have my fourth infusion of chemotherapy this coming Tuesday) which are just now being resolved, I did not have it in me to write even one syllable for a very long time.**

 **I must admit that while I haven't been inundated with nasty guest comments on my story, the few I did receive bothered me much more than I thought they would, fortunately I was able to delete those sometimes mean spirited cowards. Interestingly enough I had one reader bluem55 ( a registered reader who has written zero stories by the way) who felt he/she needed to declare that the story was no longer satisfactory and made the unsolicited declaration that he/she would be unfollowing both myself and the story, because it was boring and just like** ** _all the other stories_** **. To Bluem55 I say…you can go have intercourse with yourself. I'm writing a love story with a HEA, I like keeping the drama at a minimum and with everything going wrong that could go wrong at the time, that were out of my control - I wanted my characters to be happy and in love. So sue me.**

 **I also blocked one reader, because of his/her incredibly insensitive PMs – sending me question marks as a subject even, when I didn't update as quickly as I had in the past, demanding that I update my story after I shared what was going on with me and my family. I get that he/she was enjoying the story perhaps, but understand, there are real people behind these keyboards. How about a little compassion and patience? I saw this same person leave rude comments on other stories as well so I'm not unique, he/she enjoys criticizing characters or storylines, again someone who has written jack shit but has the temerity to be hypercritical of the hard work and creativity of those who do this VOLUNTARILY and out of a love for storytelling. I hope he/she gets a life or gets laid properly which ever works.**

 **Lastly, thank you Madison0705 for continuing The Arrangement (one of my all time faves) – You inspire me.**

 **I know it's been so long a lot of people won't remember where I left off, luckily there are only fourteen chapters thus far. I won't commit to a time frame for updates, I will say I'll do the best I possibly can.**

 **Happy Easter and thanks for your patience and for reading.**

 **###**

Chapter 14 – Boundless Energy

 ****

 **ElenaPOV**

"What do you want!? Tell me!"

My pleas fall on deaf ears as usual, I haven't heard a voice other than my own for some time, I don't deserve to live like an animal, no one does – I never really hurt anyone, they loved it; yes, a few of the foolish ones loved me in spite of my tutelage. What can I say, I'm one hell of a woman.

"Why won't you talk to me? At…at least tell me how long I'm going to be here." I say barely above a whisper. I feel so helpless, ironically. I never thought before now that there could be a fate worse than death, I was wrong – for the first few weeks I anticipated death and the end of my misery, until I had the unavoidable epiphany that my misery was exactly the point of all of this. I don't live in fear of death I live in my thoughts, in my loneliness and despair. I know there is no respite for the pain I feel, most of it not physical – I know that there is no one who misses me, who longs to see me. There's just me…and my prisons, the prison of these walls and my thoughts.

When I married Linc he knew very little about me, about my past…my _needs_. He was good to me I guess, but I needed more than he could ever give me – he had women, I knew, but I never fussed much about the little things because in my mind it was a trade-off for the lifestyle I wanted to maintain. He wasn't abusive, not physically anyway – but he was neglectful. Linc travelled a lot and when he _was_ in town he was more focused on business than he was on being a husband; from the beginning he made it clear that children were not going to be part of our marriage; no big deal since I wasn't the maternal type at all, and besides who wants to be tied down to little brats when there was plenty of travel, shopping and ladies who lunch to keep me busy.

I had come from humble means and vowed to myself when I was a child that I would never be like my mother, a woman who had been beaten and broken by life and love. She loved my father and brother, but seemed put off by me, never really bonding with me. She lived to please my father in any way she could, no matter how he disrespected and neglected her – no _he_ was the love of her life, it was she that taught me love was truly for fools. She constantly put me down and where my brother could do no wrong it was just the opposite for me. As a result I've never really cared for women or trusted them enough to build real relationships with them, what would be the point? Oh sure I managed to eek out a social circle based on my personal need for social acceptance, but most of them were a means to an end, I had no _friendships_ that didn't yield benefits for me. I cut off contact with my family years ago, I have no idea what became of them after I left home at seventeen. My brother was an asshole who ignored me and never protected me from bullies at home or at school, it was as if he felt he needed to compete for the attention and favor he clearly already owned, that and he just enjoyed treating me like shit. I haven't spoken to him in decades and that suits me just fine. I hope his life is shit and I hope my mother is rotting in hell.

My only real friend was Christian. Christian was always special to me, I've never been more attracted to anyone. If I _could_ love someone, it would be Christian. It was my intention to stay away from him, but I must admit those pictures in that gossip rag vexed me, I had to get a closer look. There is nothing remarkable about her, she could never command a room or a man's attention the way I always did, she was nothing like me. Was that his point? Was this about me? Why did he tell her those awful lies about me? Why is he pretending that we meant nothing? If I ever get out of here I will help him to see reason, I know this is all her doing.

 ****

 **###**

 ****

 **APOV**

Christian has arranged a catered brunch for our family and friends, including Gail, Taylor and the rest of the security staff to enjoy the morning after our engagement party. He woke me to share this little tidbit after he kept me up damn near all night long screwing me into post surprise engagement oblivion. I was shocked when I stepped in front of our vanity this morning and discovered hickies trailing from my outer to my inner thighs, my obvious astonishment was met with his knowing smirk. This man is insatiable, and this woman is lucky.

After post engagement round…I cannot even remember what round, I am finally dressed and ready for brunch wearing a long flowing silk pink dress with black polka dots by Juan Carlos Obando with Gianvito Rossi leather cut out booties. I decide to wear my hair up in a high ponytail and my diamond hoop earrings.

Our families arrive right on time at around eleven, clearly still in celebratory mode from last night's festivities. With soft jazz playing through the system in the penthouse we hang out with our family engaging in comfortable conversations that at time takes on animation as the excitement abounds. Jaiden is floored by the penthouse, first asking how many people live with us. I realize how large our home must feel to a small child, but to be honest it has always felt cozy and homey to me – always filled with warmth.

Hours after we've all sampled and sipped at our leisure from the outrageously decadent buffets, RJ pulls me aside to share with me that he woke this morning to find mom sneaking back into the suite they share, still wearing her dress from last night. I of course had noticed that my parents looked extremely chummy during the party last night, but I didn't want to read much into it, lest I be disappointed.

"Mommy and Daddy wuuub each other" RJ says in a baby voice with the goofiest grin ever and we both howl with laughter.

"Ana, the two of them have been at this for a while – they're like married with benefits or some shit – they have been 'dating'…" he makes quote marks in the air "for a while now. One morning I saw dad leaving around six, they're so ridiculous, and I'm happy for them, I just need for them to get it together and face the fact that they don't want or need to be apart. I'm leaving soon and I want Jaiden to have both of them at home together, I want her to have…what we had." He says looking somewhat forlorn. "Hell the only bright spot in this is that they've learned to be quiet about it."

"Oh no RJ! tell me you haven't heard them too." I stare at him incredulous with shared sibling horror.

"Hold me." He says looking at me wide eyed mimicking terror. The two of us are in hysterics. God I've missed my little brother. I'd forgotten how funny he is.

I'm suddenly sad he'll be on the other side of the country very soon, what if he decides to practice law in D.C. or New York, oh I can't think like that – he hasn't spent one semester in undergrad and I've already got him becoming an east coaster - I need to calm down.

"I'm going to miss you so much – you have to promise to stay in touch."

"And you and Christian have to come and hang out with me in D.C. sometime. I'm going to send for Jaiden to come out when she's ready to fly to see me. Jaiden is a trip, she mini mothers me all the time, in that she tries to do for me all the time – it took me a while to get her to understand that she didn't have to do things for me so that I would care about her. Mom is amazing with her and every chance I get I take her everywhere I can with me, like you did with me, I want her to have memories of me being a good big brother, especially since I'll be away for months at a time."

"I always got the feeling you hated being dragged around with me and my friends when you were little."

"Sometimes I did hate it especially when you went to the mall with that silly Melanie – you didn't even _like_ shopping that much, but for the most part I just wanted to be around you…we had fun, it's too bad we're just now learning about Jaiden, she's a good kid."

"I promise I will spend some quality sibling time with her while you're on the east coast. But I have a feeling that the three of them will be quite busy doing their own thing too, so I'm hoping to get some time on her busy schedule."

"Jaiden is taking Tae Kwon Do this summer and she told me she was going to ask mom if she could take piano too."

RJ decided to end his relationship with Darianne, he's not ready to settle down nor settle, and he thinks the distance will be a factor. The final straw was when it was obvious that she was none too happy that he brought Jaiden along for a movie date. She acted like a brat and it was not just a major turn off but the perfect opportunity to call it quits.

"I really want to focus on school and not a relationship, I'm not ready to settle down and she was I think more interested in being taken than she was being taken by me."

"Well what do you think of all of this. I mean Christian and all, it's important to me…"

"He's a great guy Ana, seriously. And he's deeply in love with you, so deep I think he believes you might disappear if stops staring at you." He says nudging me playfully.

"But seriously, the guy is goofy in love with you and I don't have to worry anymore about your being here in Seattle without anyone to look out for you."

"You worried about me?"

"Of course. You have always been oblivious to the effect you have on guys, hell half of my friends wouldn't even have been my friends if they weren't trying to get a peek at you. You've always been sweet and good and you deserve a guy like Christian who is going to buy you yachts and giant diamonds – he's the guy every guy wants for his sister. Hell, he even came with a brother for bitter Kate." I spit out my drink.

"Bitter Kate? Is that what you _call_ her?" I cough.

"No Ana, that's what we _all_ call her. Why do you think her parents named her after a Shakespeare character – they knew after just one look at her."

This is some of the meanest and funniest shit I've ever heard. Kate is my bestie, but RJ has a point.

"You're the only one that likes her, she's nasty and totally unpleasant to be around, I didn't think she was capable of smiling until this weekend and even then I thought she might just be constipated. Do you know she actually hugged me?! I thought she was going to stab me with the shrimp fork she had in her hand at the time. I like Elliot and I've never even spoken to the guy – but, any person that could turn bitter Kate sweet is alright in my book."

I can't help but laugh at RJ, but in all seriousness I too am grateful for Elliot as well as for the change in Kate.

"I guess I never really paid attention to how other people might view Kate, she's always been a good friend to me."

"Yep, and that's pretty much the only reason anybody put up with her."

"She really has changed, being with Elliot has brought out a much softer side of Kate, the fact that our business is going well is an added bonus. Kate has finally learned to relax and enjoy her life, rather than focus on what her dad and others think of her, she put an enormous amount of unnecessary pressure on herself. It's amazing what a good man can do."

I hear Christian roar with laughter from across the great room and look over at him tossing his head back laughing about something no doubt Elliot has just said to him.

 **CPOV**

"Chris, you're getting married bro."

"I know." I say unable to hide my smile. "Ana is an amazing woman, we've decided to get married about four months from now, are you available to be my best man?"

"I think I can fit you into my schedule." He looks a little sad so I ask him what's going on.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm losing my best friend…almost. I know it's silly as hell, but everything is changing."

"I used to be your favorite person now you're tossing me aside for a stupid girl." he says pouting like a five year old. We both laugh our asses off.

While I realize that El is just joking, I know there is a sadness there because it's truly been he and I against the world for such a long time – I just have to make sure to do my part to make sure we remain as close as we've always been as we enter this new chapter in our lives.

I see Ana across the room enjoying her time with her brother and I've never been happier. I'm not only fully engaged with my family for the first time in my life, thanks to Ana, but I'm also becoming part of a larger extended family, and I'm excited, very excited. And while I know it's a ways off, I'm thrilled with idea of Ana and I becoming parents.

Love is truly in the air perhaps it's the Christian and Ana effect, I've noticed the glances between Carla and Ray during brunch and noticed they did more than the obligatory dancing required at our engagement party last night. There was never any doubt in my mind that Ray Steele would move heaven and earth to win Carla back, I mean he fucked up royally, but there's no doubt in my mind he would have never knowingly betrayed his wife and family, evidenced in the fact that he was so desperate to hide anything that could result in losing them.

"I've worked so hard at building my business – I would have never even considered six months ago that GEH could be a minor thought in my process for even one hour, yet here I am envisioning a wife and family and I couldn't be happier."

"You've made Mom so happy. I think she was ready to stage a romance intervention."

I have rented open booking on a home in St Johns for part of the honeymoon, it's called the Presidio Del Mar. We will spend the third week there. I have leased a luxury yacht for the first two weeks and it will include a European cruise with stops in London, France and Italy. The house is beautiful and fully staffed. I plan to arrange for spa services and a week of complete relaxation after two weeks in Europe dining, shopping, sightseeing and making love for hours on end – I plan to make all of Ana's dreams come true. I'm not sure how much Ana will be interested in indulging in swimming and water sports but she will have every possible activity known to man at her disposal should she choose it, nothing is off limits.

"Elliot, do you mind if I have a little chat with my future son-in-law?" Carla breaks my honeymoon daydream."

"Absolutely." Elliot says with a wink as he makes a beeline for the buffet – I smirk knowing _that_ will never change.

"Christian, I just want say thank you for making my little girl the happiest I've ever seen her. I was beginning to believe that she was so focused on career that she might never open her heart to the possibility of love."

"I should be thanking you – without you this incredible woman wouldn't be in my life. Ana and I are a lot alike in that we both focused a lot of business, it wasn't until I met your daughter that I realized how truly lonely I had been. I want you to know that I'm a man of many flaws, but I love your daughter perfectly and in a place where only she exists and I will _never_ let her down on purpose."

"I'm so happy for the two of you." She says tearing up.

"And I am happy for the two of you, I say nodding in Ray's direction." Carla blushes at my acknowledgement that they have grown closer and I send up a silent prayer that the thought of me will cause my wife to blush decades from now.

"Thank you, so am I." She smiles letting out a familiar giggle making me smile ear to ear as she embraces me.

 **APOV**

Since Mom is in town and will be integral to the wedding planning I decide to gather all of the ladies around the dining room table while we're all in the same place.

Mom and I decide almost immediately on the venue The Resort at Pelican Hill in Newport Beach. We will book all the spa and bridal services shutting down the venue for the entire weekend beginning Thursday for rehearsal dinner with all staff signing NDAs.

I decide right away that the guest list will be consist of no more than seventy-five guests. I want a small intimate ceremony and reception, with only close family and friends and not some media event. While our surroundings will be opulent and over the top I want to maintain the intimacy of our special day only surrounded by those who are special to us.

Mia of course will be in charge of the menu – this was the easiest decision of the day, I gave her complete autonomy, we will decide together on a baker as well as the flavors of the cake tiers.

The internet is a wonderful tool and we were able to choose our wedding photographer Joe Buissink, he has done many celebrity weddings and is amongst the best in California, very much sought after. Pelican Hill offers many bridal packages and we intend to avail ourselves to every amenity including our own wedding butler and spa services with golf and fishing excursions for the men folk. I don't ever recall being this excited.

Only the venue owners will know the name of the bridal party until the day of the event and we will already be staying at the resort so no chance of paps ruining our day looking for cheap shots for their silly rags. The cost of security will be enormous, but Christian told me I was not to fret over money, that he would only discuss finance with his dad and mine, as they insisted on contributing.

While everyone is still mingling, with some having drifted to the media and billiards rooms, I see Christian slip off towards our bedroom with a slight backwards glance in my direction.

I wait until everyone is engaged and sneak off behind him.

Walking in I don't find him and whisper – peeping in the closet I don't find him, so I walk to the bathroom and he grabs me from behind causing me to squeal as he picks me up and places me gently down on the vanity with my feet dangling.

"I've been thinking about you all day soon to be Mrs. Grey, and I've been watching you in this dress."

"Have you? This old thing?" I respond batting my lashes.

"Oh yes, and I've had some very wicked thoughts." He says reaching between my legs and ripping my thong away. My eyes never leave his.

"I've been thinking of burying myself inside your tight wet pussy all day soon to be Mrs. Grey, and I decided I couldn't wait another second." And with that he pushes himself slowly inside me, _damn_.

 **###**

 ** __**

 ** _One month later_**

 **LMPOV**

I hear her voice before I enter the room, she sounds so animated, no doubt she had the impression that there's some windfall coming her way – she has _never_ been more wrong if that's the case. It's been years since I've seen her – her voice used to spark fear and longing deep inside me, with her in our lives my entire life was fear.

My father's funeral was on a Thursday and by the following Friday I was homeless. I tried everything in my power in the four years that Adina had been married to my father to be a good daughter, having lost my mother at such a young age I yearned for a mother's love. Youth and optimism blinded me to her true intentions, my father's loneliness and loyalty had blinded him as well, for a time anyway. Even when she made it clear that I was just my father's baggage to be managed, I just thought she wasn't used to kids and would come around so I tried harder. I had only known love and acceptance from my family and even though I was a teenager at the time I had no sense of self-preservation when it came to navigating the new politics in my own home, it never even occurred to me that I needed protection from her, in spite of how she made me feel with my father there I felt some measure of safety. I didn't want to hurt my dad so I never even told him how I was feeling, if anything I regret _that_ most of all.

I was only seventeen, and I believed her when she said my father had left her everything and threatened me with physical harm if I ever came back. I didn't understand anything about probate courts or the law, I had become accustomed to things not going my way so I never questioned anything she said to me, besides her hatred for me told me there was no doubt she would follow through on her threats to hurt me. In this case the idea of flight had no fight, I only wanted to survive, I had lost my dad. I was all alone.

All of that seems like a lifetime ago now. I have been working harder these days, harder than I ever have, and I have _never_ been happier. Rêveur has been open now for just over two months. I used to dream about a place like this where I could help people, so I renamed Elena's to Rêveur which is French for dreamer. My clientele has remained loyal and we still give children free haircuts, as well as the free services for women transitioning back to the workforce for various reasons on Fridays. The process for opening the school is well underway and both spaces have fully equipped workspace for the production of soaps and packaging of toiletries in what is now known as The Dignity Project. I have been able to fully staff the production of the soaps with part-time workers, most of whom either live in shelters or transitional housing. I partnered with a local soup kitchen and the clothing drive is now every other Sunday in a bazaar type setting. Mr. Grey assigned a business manager to help with the running of the salons and the allocating of funds for the charity work sponsored by Rêveur, he has been an incredible mentor and his beautiful fiancé has become my client and a frequent volunteer at our clothing drives. They are the most amazing people and I sometimes feel I need to pinch myself because I almost cannot believe this is my life.

I also found love. I met Luke after my first visit to GEH, I don't think it was coincidence that I seemed to run into him every time I would show up for my meetings with my business manager. He seemed shy at first, but eventually worked up the courage to ask me out. I had never been on a real date and he was not only a gentleman he was also extremely patient. We recently moved in together and each day has been better than the one before.

I take a deep breath and enter the conference room at GEH.

"Ms. May thank you for coming, please have a seat."

"Hold on, what is _she_ doing here." I hear Adina say, the shock obvious in her inflection. I don't immediately look in her direction keeping my focus on Mr. Grey. Although I am not the same young girl and have no reason to feel fear – the sound of her voice chills me to the bone. I quickly regain my composure and take a seat, my attention trained on both Misters Grey.

"My name is Carrick Grey, I am an attorney and I represent Ms. May. Are you familiar with these documents?" He says getting right to the heart of things, sliding my father's will across the table to Adina.

"I don't know what the hell this is! I've never seen it before!"

"Well technically there is no written proof you've seen these documents since you refused to sign the certificate of service. Your meeting with Mr. Staten in his office, however was recorded as a matter of probate law and it clearly shows you were made aware of the provisions of your deceased husband's will, would you like to see the videotaped recording?"

For the first time since entering the room I turn to face Adina and for the first time since I met her all those years ago I see the fear I've always felt in her presence written all over her face. I watch as the color drains from her complexion.

"You told me this meeting was about my husband's estate!"

"And it is. You were in no way tricked into being here Mrs. May. Mr. May had his will modified just one month prior to his death cutting you out completely, as he had been made aware of your infidelity. He had not told you of his health issues having learned about your infidelity around the same time he found out about his heart condition." Carrick says smoothly to Adina's horror.

"Mr. May intended to leave everything to his daughter, but you made sure she was gone before she could be contacted. Because she dropped out of school and enrolled in a GED program to complete her high school diploma, she could not be contacted through her school. When the investigators attempted to contact her known friends with whom we now know she _was_ staying, they assumed she was in danger because of your threats against her and lied about her whereabouts. You lied when you said you had no idea where she was, you reported her as a runaway and in the couple of months it took her to finish high school, you had stalled long enough that there was no trace of her."

"That's a lie! She RAN AWAY!...She was nothing but trouble from the moment…"

"Enough!" I hear in a strong, confident voice. I'm somewhat stunned looking around the room seeing all eyes trained on me and I realize that strong, confident voice is mine.

"All I ever wanted was a mother, and you..." I shake my head in concert with shaking off the thought of letting her know just how deeply she hurt me. She wanted to destroy me, to break me and I wouldn't give this sorry excuse for a woman the satisfaction of knowing she almost succeeded.

"I graduated high school while sofa surfing and depended on the kindness of others to eat, sometimes that May family pride meant I went hungry. I have always worked hard, and I have been blessed with friends who saw potential and were willing to take a chance with me." I say glancing in Mr. Grey's direction.

"You did not win." I say staring her in the eyes.

"Mrs. May, once you left your home this morning it was seized and your belongings removed. There is a truck parked in front of the building containing your belongings…" Carrick manages before he is cut off by Adina's outburst.

"Where the FUCK am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do for money?"

"That's not our concern Adina. Did you really believe you would get away with what you did to my father and to me?" I say my eyes never leaving hers. Oh I'm pissed now.

" ** _My_** mother and father bought that home, it is all I have left of them and you not only denied me a home you threw me in the streets, unconcerned for my life or safety. What you did was nothing short of evil."

"Oh please, I deserved everything for putting up with that overweight idiot and his simple minded brat for as long as I did." She shot back without pause or reflection, her ire in the face of confrontation astounding considering her circumstance. I feel calm relief wash over me.

"As I was saying Mrs. May, your belongings are in the truck parked in front of GEH as we speak. And by belongings I mean those things that are yours and yours only. Also you are hereby served with a permanent restraining order to include Ms. May and all properties and businesses owned by her, as well as all of her associates." The elder Mr. Grey says sliding paperwork her way.

"Also, you are hereby served with a summons to appear before the probate court in the state of Washington to answer to the charges of probate fraud, which in totality could result in fines of upwards of five hundred thousand dollars and up to five years in jail…"

"What!?"

"Please don't interrupt Mrs. May, this is information you will need to know going forward. I suggest you consult an attorney, because failure to answer to these charges could result in a default judgement in favor of Mr. May's estate, for whom his daughter Lillian is the executor. Also, if there are any encumbrances against the property, you will be required to make restitution in full immediately, so I must reiterate you should consult an attorney."

"You fucking BITCH! I should have slit your throat while you slept!" Adina screams while lunging towards me, but before I can blink Luke has her in a half Nelson, begging for mercy as I stare her down, as my body begins to betray my anger.

"Mr. Sawyer will see you out." Carrick states finally dismissing her and she's led out screaming like a Banshee that she will get me for this. Blah blah blah.

I don't realize how badly I'm shaking until I feel Mr. Grey's hand on mine asking if I'm okay.

"Oh, no Mr. Grey…"

"Please, call me Christian."

"Christian, I…I'm fine."

"No you're not, there's no way you could be." His words cause the floodgates to open and I cry for what feels like an eternity – for all the years I didn't allow for feeling sorry for myself, for the grief I had precious little time to embrace when my father died, for the young girl who took all of the shit life could throw at her and still believed that one day she could be…fine.

"I've got you baby." I hear Luke say as Christian passes me to his protective arms.

"I may have tripped that bitch up and she may have fallen right on her face in front of the building, and I might have seen a bloody broken nose." He whispers to me, making me gasp and then giggle myself silly.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: For those asking – as I wrote in the AN for chapter eleven, Elena's captor will not be revealed for quite some time, as a matter of fact I plan to leave it pretty much for the end, we** ** _will_** **know, however what happens to her in the next two chapters…or so.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your condolences and well wishes.**

 **I've written a one shot called "Eddie Clayton" because I have always wanted to avenge Christian's early childhood abuse. So many of us have punished Elena and rightfully so, but I've yet to read a FF where somebody caught up with and punished the pimp. I felt it was time to give him not only a name but also his just desserts.**

Chapter 15 – The Sound 

**APOV**

"So, how long are you and Elliot going to keep living in two places?" I ask as I tuck into my less than impressive Quinoa salad.

"We have talked about living together and basically we do, but I just think it's a matter of El wanting to pack up his stuff and move on in and who has time for that really. El hasn't stayed at his place in weeks, and of course since the townhouse is bigger we'll live there for now. I have been meaning to talk to you about buying you out…"

I put up my hand. "We can talk about that when the time comes, and then I'll only accept the buy out if you take well below market value and I refuse to argue about it."

"Fine, we can argue about it later, I would rather talk wedding stuff anyway, what do you want as far as a bachelorette party? I know you don't want oily men – but I thought we could make it fun maybe a trip somewhere fun and sexy, El and I talked about doing a joint thing, but of course it really would be up to the two of you."

"I like the idea of a joint party, and since the ladies will have time together during the spa services at Pelican Hill before the wedding I know that there will be time for bonding with Grace and my mom, without all of the debauchery. I think a destination party would be fantastic, where did you have in mind?"

"How about Hawaii for a nice long weekend?" Kate suggested, which in theory sounds nice, but I was thinking something a bit more private – where we don't have to worry about looky loos and we can truly let our hair down. Kate notices my pause and contemplative look.

"You have something else in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. How about a nice long weekend aboard the _Anastasia_ instead? A sort of cruise to nowhere."

"Ana, that sounds fantastic!" Kate beams, I can see the wheels turning.

"Leave all of the details to El and I – it will be a weekend the two of you will never forget, I promise." She squeals and I'm officially nervous.

Christian and I decided on a sunset ceremony as well as a black and white affair. My dress is by Mon Cheri from the Enchanting line. It is simply styled with sheer bateau neck with silk floral applique with a sheer barely there back. It's sleek a-line skirt hugs my curves flaring ever so slightly starting above the knee with a vintage old Hollywood look that has a softness that drew me in right away. The moment I saw it I knew it was my dress, Kate and Mia chose black sleeveless bateau neckline gowns with a side illusion sash paired with strappy satin shoes, the gowns are really beautiful, at first we couldn't decide on whether to go with gowns or tea length dresses but decided ultimately long dresses would be more appropriate for what will be an evening affair, black tie invited and all. The planning is coming along nicely and Christian and I have actually met with the stationer and selected a beautiful invitation – our plans are coming along nicely and I am more excited with each passing day, and even more in love. 

* * *

**HPOV**

For weeks now I have been sitting here, no visitors no nothing – I saw an article that _she_ is marrying that fucking goober. Other than money what does he really have? Women generally cannot wait to hurl themselves into bed with me, I was beginning to think she was a lesbian, hell it wasn't just that she would not go out with me, she didn't go out with anybody – that is until Grey came barreling into the picture with his big bank account. _Prick_.

The first time I laid eyes on her…I knew we belonged together. She seemed shy, but I knew that was an act, she'd be a tiger in bed – she had limited experience if any, but she would work hard to please me, all she needed was me to show her how to make me happy. If it was money I would have given her anything she wanted, I would have laced her with diamonds and mink. All she had to do was say yes and I would have laid the world at her feet, but instead she…

When I first met that idiot Ray I didn't know shit about his family. I put months into cultivating that relationship with him – sure I wanted to use him ultimately for my gain, but he would make money too, so it was a win win. I spent more fucking time than I ever intended with this guy, I mean the usual enticements did not work at all, it was so frustrating, I offered it all, liquor, drugs, hookers, nothing worked with this guy. I admit, theoretically I am not into older women, but his wife _is_ hot and much to my surprise this guy was still in love with her after all those years, it was unbelievable, most of these guys jump at the chance of new pussy but not Ray Steele – fucking husband of the goddamn year. I had no choice but to set things in motion in Colorado, Debra getting pregnant was just the damn icing on the cake. Then I met _her_. Ray was coming to town to help get his daughter settled and suggested I meet them for lunch, talk over her IT needs for some bullshit staffing upstart, I figured, just another way to grease the wheels as well as another in-road with this gullible schmuck. _She_ walked in and I was mesmerized, and I knew I would have her someday. She was the woman I deserved, it wasn't just her beauty and that she put every other woman I'd ever even thought about screwing to shame, she was smart, poised and unspoiled. I don't know how I knew, I just knew that there was a purity about her. _She_ was what I deserved.

Smug asshole, I've seen him around – I've even been to his elitist club a few times, _uptight bastard_. I watched as women threw themselves at him only to be ignored and rebuffed – he turned down pussy for sport it seemed, I guess nobody was ever good enough for the great Christian Grey. I get what he sees in _her_ but he's truly unremarkable and clearly full of himself. Funny how he sits on his high horse judging everyone when his brother sees more ass than a public toilet, who is he to judge me, or _anyone_ for that matter.

My lawyers will get me out of this – there is no doubt about that, and when they do they'll all pay. I still have money and influence, maybe not as much as Grey, but I am a worthy adversary, not to be trifled with and I plan to make sure they _all_ suffer.

I have been trying to reach my business partner Shane for some time now. He visited me regularly at first and then he answered my calls less frequently and for weeks now I haven't been able to reach him at all, hopefully the proposal we had been working on to present to Gates is what has been consuming his time, hell this is why we came to Seattle in the first place, our senior project that won first place in the technology fair was entitled "Chasing Gates." Shane is a brilliant programmer and when he's plugged in the world around him fades to black, he is the best there is, my guess is that is where he has been.

 _Finally_ he answers.

"Shane! Fuck man, I have been calling you forever." I am met with silence.

"You _there_ guy?"

"What is it Hy?"

"What do you _mean_ what is it, why haven't you been taking my calls? I have been calling you like every damn…"

"Look! Hy do you have any idea the level to which you have fucked us over? And by us I mean the hundreds of people that were dependent on you and I for their livelihoods, that I have been unable to pay because our accounts and assets have been frozen. Lives have been devastated because of your shit and you're complaining that I haven't answered the phone as though chatting with you as if you're being charged with a traffic violation is my primary concern here? There are people who have had their professional lives upended as a result of YOUR shit! Have you seen the news Hy? Would _you_ list us on a fucking resume?"

I cannot believe this shit, here I am sitting in jail and all he can do is bitch and whine. I'm teflon! None of this shit will stick to me, to us – why is he talking about this on the phone anyway, maybe he's just frustrated so I decide to let him vent, just this once.

"I believed you Hy. I was under the impression that Christian Grey orchestrated all of this because he wanted _your_ woman, because _that's_ what you told me. Yeah I thought it was more than a bit sophomoric, two grown men warring over a woman and blurring the lines of business and personal relationships, it happens, but that is not what fucking happened here Hy! I have been locked out of our offices for months now while the feds crawled through my _FUCKING_ colon one binary bit at a time – looking for my connection to your trading hacks and thefts, your blackmail, stalking and the laundry list of this dumpster fire _you_ created. And you have the audacity to call me and speak to me as if YOU are the aggrieved party you sick twisted FUCK!"

"Don't you forget who the brains are behind our operation…you ungrateful…"

"You're absolutely right Hy. It was all you, and look where it got us. Fortunately for us your brilliant criminal mastery allowed the authorities to determine that while – I have to be the dumbest jackass alive for failing to question a lot of shit – I am _not_ in fact a criminal, thank you for your excellent detailing of your crimes, the feds have _finally_ cleared me. Don't worry, all of the deals I had worked myself to the bone for are dead in the water – I have yet to even _begin_ to wash off the stench of my association with you so I am unemployable, not to mention that the life I worked hard for and thought I had is effectively over. Once I pay off our creditors, the government and our hardworking employees, I will be left with _fuck all_ for all of my effort and blind stupid fucking trust of the sociopathic idiot I had the misfortune of rooming with freshman year. I am losing my home and most of my assets are going to pay off our debt – I say _our_ because my lack of due diligence makes this almost as much my fault as it does yours, but make no mistake you and you alone are to blame for this cluster fuck! You have ruined everything and for what? Money? We were making enough money without hacking trading software or blackmailing anyone, our technology was solid, we were trailblazing and we were making more money legally than we could spend in a lifetime. You were obsessed with a woman who _despises_ you and always has – all those stories you told me, Ana this and Ana that – all lies, you never even held her _fucking_ hand! You are insane!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Hy! Shut. The. Fuck. Up! You are delusional, you need help – our business, our one sided friendship and partnership is over, after today this phone number will be disconnected, so don't even waste your time. There is no help for you here, and I hope you rot in jail you selfish piece of shit."

With that the call is disconnected. Shane while brilliant, was always weak, fuck him. Who needs him anyway, he's been soft since we were in college, he's been dating the same girl since freshman year, a solid seven, but definitely not a ten. Even after we made a bunch of money and bonafide tens threw it at him left and right he was so sprung on _his_ bitch he never even took the opportunity – who does that? That little dust up I had at the start of our business had me thinking I could trust him – he stood up for me and the charges were dropped. I thought he understood like I do that you do not lead a man on and then get upset when he gets the wrong impression. No sometimes means try harder, at any rate the girl went away with a few incentives and I stupidly believed he had my back. _Fuck him_. I don't need him, I don't need anybody.

 _One week later_

My cellmate is in for embezzlement and fraud, he seems like a stand up guy. Unlike me, he tended to have dealings with some pretty seedy characters, which is what got him into trouble in the first place, yeah organized crime was never my thing. He did the smart thing in taking the time and keeping his mouth shut, you don't turn on men like that or me for that matter. Mike, as he likes to be called, is a very timid individual, I established my dominance almost immediately when I moved into his cell. My position right now is unenviable, because I find myself needing his help, I hate that. This will take some finesse on my part, I have to make him feel important, this is what fuels men like him.

"I need your help with a problem Mike." His face lights up like a kid on Christmas. _Got him._

If Kate had kept her mouth shut about throwing herself at me, Ana would have never clung to Grey, no way would she accept Kate's sloppy seconds – what was I thinking!? I will make that bitch pay.

"What's her name?"

"Katherine Kavanaugh, and I want it messy, I want her brutalized and tortured and just before her throat is slit I want her to know who did this to her, I want her last moments to be pure agony, I want her to beg for death." 

* * *

**CPOV**

"So what do you think?"

"I think the lot is amazing Chris, do you know how rare it is for five acres right on the Sound to become available? It is unheard of, but this house I am afraid is a relic from the dark ages. I would like to tear it down and start over, I will repurpose the marble and some of the wood work but I have some amazing ideas in mind and Matt my architect has some drawings that are out of this world – he has some 3D renderings that will blow Ana's mind. But I want to make a suggestion. I know you need to make a decision right away to make sure this property never even makes it to market, but the decision on the house should be yours _and_ Ana's – I say call her and get her over here…now."

I know El is one hundred percent right, Ana and I are true partners, and I have to resist my natural urge to make a major purchase like this without her input, I have been learning to think as a partner and not a sole proprietor and this is a major step. Forty minutes later, Ana and Kate arrive at the property, I had Sawyer drive them with specific instructions to reveal only that they were meeting Elliot and I in reference to an acquisition for which we needed their input.

"Hey baby" she says walking towards me dressed impeccably as always in a form fitting baby blue dress with sky high soft pink Louboutins – _lovely_. I embrace her and greet Kate, who makes a beeline for my brother as I offer Ana my arm.

"Shall we?" I say as I lead her toward the door of the house in front of us.

"Christian, what's going on?"

"I'd like to show you something, I say leading her through the foyer and great room of the house and out to the patio before she has an opportunity to even peruse the house, she gasps at the view and stands in stunned silence."

"Oh Christian, this is the most beautiful view I've ever seen."

"Agreed." I say, only I'm looking at her and not the Sound.

"How would you feel about this being your view, for the rest of our lives?"

"You bought this house?"

"No, of course not, not without your approval." I say glancing at El.

"But I want to know what you think. El and I like the house, but think it's very antiquated. He has suggested repurposing some of the more classic elements of the house like the marble in the foyer and bathrooms as well as some of the woodworking. But we would tear the house down and design a new home to our specifications. I want you to have your dream baby."

"Wow." She says almost in a whisper.

"Is that your _only_ response." I chuckle.

"No of course not!" She says. "Oh my gosh, I'm just so overwhelmed, this is amazing Christian – may we look around the house?"

"Of course! Lets."

We look around the house which was built in the late 1960s and while it has some beautiful classic elements, in order to make our home energy efficient we would spend much more than needed and as El suggested tearing it down would be much more cost effective, but I will leave the decision to Ana, I want her to have whatever she wants, no matter the cost.

"When you say repurpose do you mean we could preserve and perhaps refinish those beautiful oak bookshelves in the library and office?"

"Absolutely." El says from behind us. He and Kate have been walking through the property with us.

"Elliot is it possible to preserve most of the tile work here?"

"For sure. The tile and woodwork can all be preserved, I have a guy who does restoration that can bring it back to it's 1960s glory."

"Then I think we should tear this down and create our dream home." She says beaming up at me. Yes!

"That's what I wanted to hear Ana, I have a guy who has some amazing drawings and 3D renderings – it will give you guys an idea of just _some_ of the possibilities. Your house will be a masterpiece of energy efficiency – a work of art." El says excitedly.

I take out my phone and dial. "Ms. Matteo? Christian Grey."

"Well hello." She purrs seductively into the phone. You would think the fact that she used to be El's fuck buddy would mean flirting with me is a bit tacky to say the very least, but I digress.

"We want to make an offer on the property – full ask, cash sale to close in thirty days max." I say looking into Ana's eyes.

"I'll make it happen and get back to you with the signage." While personally she is an absolute train wreck, Gia is an excellent real estate broker and quite efficient at her job.

"Thank you." I say disconnecting the call.

"Well, future Mrs. Grey, in thirty days or less we will officially be the owners of this property."

"Christian, it's absolutely beautiful here, thank you." She says wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips gently to mine.

"I cannot wait to see what you guys come up with together." Kate says. "Elliot has shown me Matt's drawings and they are the most beautiful renderings you could imagine, I know you'll be happy Ana, and if I must say so myself my boyfriend's projects are flawless." She says gazing lovingly at El.

El told me, and I would not have believed it was true if he had not shown me the pic he snapped of Kate at one of his worksites in hardhat, boots and jeans. She is apparently a huge fan and her faith in my brother's ability evident. Yeah, I like Katherine Kavanaugh.

 **APOV**

The house while beautiful would require so much work it doesn't make any sense to restore, but it is loaded with beautiful imported tiles and solid woodwork that in my opinion is priceless, I cannot wait to see what the architect comes up with. I am so excited I can hardly contain myself.

The four of us spend the next two hours sitting on the patio watching the Sound and then the sunset before calling it a night. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Sir?" Taylor says getting my attention – as he walks in to the great room from the security office. He had only been in there for about five minutes and the look on his face tells me this is not good news.

"What's going on Taylor?"

"Sir…Ma'am…uh…Ana?" He begins. "We've received some disturbing news. It appears Mr. Jackson remains a real and present threat, even from his prison cell. While we are able to monitor his movements for the most part, there is no telling if he will contact other sources to carryout whatever nefarious plans he may have in mind.

"What happened?" Ana asks.

"Mr. Jackson is attempting to hire someone to kill Ms. Kavanaugh."

Ana gasps in shock. "Why, why does he want to kill Kate!?"

"From what we have been able to gather, he blames her for telling you about their…uh…encounter and believes this to be the reason you rebuffed him ultimately."

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?" He's out of his mind. "Well, good thing we never pulled any of the covert security on our family members."

"I agree sir. We need to escalate from covert to close protection for everyone, immediately. I have that in the works, and we need to inform your families of this tonight. They need to be aware of the threat this man and Mrs. Lincoln pose, though there is no need to mention _her_ to anyone outside of this room. Mr. Jackson's cellmate has been a well-known informant for some time and would trade in his own mother for a reduced sentence and witness protection. He contacted prison authorities who in turn contacted the FBI. The FBI is actively working the sting, the key is to make sure he does not attempt to hire more than one person to do his dirty work or to secure multiple hits on multiple people, the guy is unpredictable so we have to make sure everyone is safe."

This is especially disheartening considering his obsession with my family having clearly stalked my sister. We never told Mia about this before today, but I refuse to take any more chances.

"We should do a Net Meeting with everyone tonight. Ana, please contact your family and I will round up the Grey's for the meeting. We need to make sure everyone understands how important this is."

We are able to reach everyone, including RJ in DC who is three hours ahead of us, and considering their lives are all potentially at risk, they all took it pretty well. Ray looked very green around the gills and I knew instantly he blames himself for all of this, when the truth of the matter is no one controls an unstable mind. Ray insisted on sharing in the cost of the security and I did not argue with him because I understood his need to aid in the solution of the Hyden Jackson problem, I would never deny him that by arguing the point or counting pennies.

After the net conference we called Kate and El directly, because of the sensitive nature of Jackson's motives as they relate to her we thought it best to speak to them without the others. We explained the specific threat leveled against Kate and she was shaken to her core. We further explained the involvement of the FBI and the fact that he is now being closely monitored with emphasis on his outside communications – so we are on top of it, but Taylor emphasized the importance of her paying attention to her surroundings and reporting suspicious persons or behaviors immediately. Kate seemed devastated and likely blames herself in some part for her brief lapse in judgment.

"I know Kate, she's terrified Christian."

"I know baby, but she will be safe, she and El have security to watch over them and trust me El will not let _anything_ happen to her, I promise you. That house is like a fortress, Kate is safe – we control this narrative Ana, he has no idea the authorities are on to him, no idea his cellmate is an informant, he does not have the upper hand, just like I explained to everyone. We will all get through this." 

* * *

**APOV**

Kate, Mia and I attend the Women's Entrepreneur luncheon together in spite of our frayed nerves with everything that has been going on with our security issues. This event is a welcomed distraction, a respite of you would from all of the fear and drama – I am thankful to be here with two natives, these are certainly not the most approachable women, though this is my impression having solicited many of them for business with little interest or feedback, I am guessing the stares and nods in our direction is an early indication that that will be changing soon. Whether it is out of curiosity about Kate and I or the mere fact that I am engaged to Christian – our status has been elevated as evidenced by this most prestigious invite, and while being able to bootstrap is something to be proud of, I will no longer be resistant to or ashamed of the benefits that come from being with Christian. Anyone, however who thinks this is an invitation to be all up in my business is in for an extremely rude awakening.

"Mia! Hello." Says a petite blonde wearing too much makeup and an ill fitted skirt, two things I would not normally dream of mental Rolodexing even briefly, but she's also scowling at me. _What the hell?_

"Lily, hi." Mia says in a polite corporate manner. "Allow me to introduce Kate Kavanaugh and Anastasia Steele proprietors of Elite Staffing." Mia introduces, noticing the slight _and_ the scowl no doubt.

"How do you do?" She says nodding briefly in our direction in order of introduction.

"Mia, I have been begging you for _years_ to attend this function, I'm _so_ surprised to see you here."

"Well, you know me, work work work. Since Breakfast is only open until three it's hard to get away mid-afternoon as our service is winding down, but I wanted to come this year as an invite had been extended to Elite and therefore Kate and Ana. Ana as I'm sure you know is Christian's fiancé and Kate is Elliot's girlfriend."

"Yes, yes of course." She says briefly and indiscreetly cutting her eyes to my engagement ring. _Bitch_.

"Our friend Lillian May will also be joining us, she's the owner of Rêveur, and she's also the brains behind The Dignity Project, you _really_ should come and volunteer with us sometime."

"Um sure…so Ana?" She says finally acknowledging my presence with purpose, but still ignoring Kate. "How did you meet Christian?" _Here we go_.

"Lily, is it?" My claws are officially out.

"Oh, we had a business meeting that lasted _hours_ , and he asked me out to dinner with his family that same night." I recount with just a bit too much school girl exuberance as I hear Kate clear her throat next to me covering a snicker in reaction to the look on this Lily bitch's face.

" _Really?!_ Christian always seems so reserved I cannot imagine him being so forward, you must tell me, what _is_ your secret?"

"I lean towards her and lower my voice slightly. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, she says literally clutching her pearls with her boney fingers."

"Good, so can I." I say reaching for my cucumber water. _Aaah_ , refreshing.

"Sorry I'm late" Lillian says joining us, her timing absolute perfection. "The committee meeting for the walk to end homelessness ran long, this year's event is going to be huge, I'm so excited."

"Lily meet Lillian May." They exchange pleasantries and Lily who was standing there glaring at Kate and I, finally and mercifully takes her leave.

Kate and Mia start to giggle themselves silly.

"Did I miss something?" Lillian asks.

"Yes, just one of Christian's many admirers being put in her place by one Anastasia Steele, soon to be Grey." Mia says as I take a deep breath and roll my eyes.

"Ana, just ignore her. Lily has been trying to get his attention since we were kids, Christian finds her so annoying – he has never looked her way once and when you two were first in that tabloid she called every single one of our mutual friends to find out anything she could about you."

"Well clearly if she's here she is an entrepreneur with much better things to do – how does she have so much time on her hands?" I wonder almost out loud.

"Lily runs a high end boutique in Georgetown called Angelica, it was named for her grandmother, a saint by the way who was known for her impeccable taste. The boutique is doing well and she has very nice clothing, but Lily has always been that friend that cannot seem to quite put together a 'look' that slays, I don't think it's her calling. Her parents had to do something with her after she was placed on academic probation her first semester at UCLA and dropped out. She had a mini breakdown when she tried to latch on to some basketball player who screwed her then publicly dumped her, she was on the husband track not the business management track and she fell apart when things did _not_ go her way."

Hearing that makes me feel a little sorry for Lily. A little.

All in all the luncheon goes well and Kate and I meet many influential women – we passed out brochures to receptive takers for a change and Kate spoke briefly to a group of about fifteen women in a sort of impromptu introduction – which included some new comers like Lillian and ourselves, and unfortunately some old news as well.

 **KPOV**

"Hi, I'm Natalie Case, Case PR, you're Kate Kavanaugh right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." I respond pretending I did not see her follow me to the ladies room after our little intro with the other ladies.

"I am thrilled to meet you, your presentation was…interesting. So, _you_ are the glass slipper." _Oh good lord, really? A Magic Mike XXL reference. Welcome back to high school, clever these chicks are not._

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Elliot has been through three quarters of the women in that ballroom – what makes you so special?"

"You would have to ask Elliot about that now would you not?"

"No need to get so defensive, I was paying you a compliment."

"Well, having received compliments before, I must say that certainly did _not_ sound like one to me."

"The two of you breeze into town…"

"I was born and raised here actually." I say cutting her off.

"Those Grey boys seem to be quite taken with the two of you is all I'm saying."

"Listen, Nancy?"

"It's Natalie."

"Yeah, whatever." I say done with being polite. I move in closer so that I don't have to raise my voice.

"I am not responsible for what happened or clearly did _not_ happen between you and my boyfriend. All I can say is he is a wonderful man who is lovingly devoted to me, hopefully one day that will happen for you. But do yourself a favor and get the fuck over it, watching us together will just drive you crazy and from where I'm standing that looks like a short trip with low mileage, excuse me I believe dessert is served." 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Yes Barney?"

"Boss, we received the recordings from the DOC and there is nothing really remarkable, other than Jackson was finally able to get ahold of his business partner. I emailed you a copy of the audio for your information." He pauses, which gives me pause.

"What is it you're not telling me Barney?"

"Well sir, it's clear from the recording that he was not a part of the insider trading and had no idea about Jackson's personal life at all. He's an amazing programmer with a solid reputation and in spite of being heavily recruited by powerhouses like Microsoft and Oracle, he opted for a start up with his college roommate – a guy he thought he could trust and it blew up in his face."

"Spit it out Barney."

"I think he could be an asset Sir."

"So you think I should give him a job?"

"Well, yes but I think…"

"Barney!?"

"The business model they were going for has bones sir, and Jackson's so called business dealings had nothing to do with Shane Markum. I have paid attention to the investigation in painstaking detail sir, Markum is clean sir."

In all the time Barney has worked for me he has never come close to suggesting an acquisition and while I trust his technological instincts, Ros needs to be involved, heavily. I have looked at Jackson's company I must admit and found his dealings perplexing because like Barney has pointed out he and his partner had a solid business plan and they were legitimately doing well, _very_ well. The opportunity to save the jobs of hardworking people is also an attractive motivator, the prospect of profit is a given, it's not a matter of if but how much.

"Okay Barney, I'll have Ros meet with us at around eleven this morning, does that work for you?" He nods clearly pleased and humbled by my response and receptiveness. "If Mr. Markum is as talented as you say, I might consider leaving him in charge, with a shit load of stipulations and oversight, because we cannot ignore his negligence in his dealings with his former partner, but there are jobs at stake and I would like to help, so I'll see you at eleven."


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing – I really appreciate your kind words and thoughts of encouragement. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – _Rocky_ Road

 **Rocky POV**

"So what's your beef with this bitch? You askin' for some sick shit man – she the reason you in here?"

"Let's just say if it wasn't for her my woman and I would still be together."

"I can dig it, but I don't know man, how I know this ain't no set up – your celly tells me he sees you up in here talkin' to this one and that one, how I know you ain't try to hire ten motherfuckers promising them all the same shit? Plus when I talked to him yesterday, he told me you ain't even had no visitors, not even your mama has come to see your ass – it won't be hard to find me if I'm the only motherfucker that's been here to see you. Shiiiit, how I know you ain't tryin to set my man Mike up to get yourself a lesser sentence? I can tell you ain't built for this prison shit, you could be up to anything. Yeah man I'mma have to pass man." I say starting to stand up.

"Wait!" he says with urgency pleading with his eyes for me to stay, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Look! First of all I have not talked to _anybody_ about this other than Mike. He's been straight with me and looked out for me. I can't trust anybody else, plus trying to hire multiple people or hedge my bet would be the easiest way to get myself killed in here, and I might not be built for prison, who is by the way, but I'm at _least_ smart enough not to fuck somebody over, not in here. I want…I need to get out of here."

"Fine, what you're asking for though…is gonna cost you."

"Name the price."

"Twenty five large."

"No problem, my business partner will have your money for you – but you cannot approach him until the deed is done, we do not what to tie this to him."

"That's not a problem for me."

"Once I have proof the carpet has been cleaned, I'll give you his contact information. I'll make it worth your while and throw in an extra five for the inconvenience of my not being able to give you a down payment."

"You got yourself a deal, when do you want this done?"

"As soon as possible. My preliminary hearing is scheduled for two weeks – I'd like it done before then."

"Fine, I'll be in touch." I say standing and leaving.

 _This never gets old, stupid criminal even more stupid than we originally thought, how shocking. Not only is this nimrod attempting to have an innocent woman killed he now wants to implicate his former business partner, and possibly get him killed visa vie the big scary black guy, Mr. Jackson has clearly watched too many episodes of The Wire. He screws the guy over in business and now he wants him either dead or in jail, he clearly is greater than pragmatically impaired, he is a fucking moron. This shit sounds like a made for TV movie, I should try and sell this one to Lifetime my wife and teenaged daughter would love it._

 **###**

"T! Long time no see my brother." I say embracing my longtime friend and fellow marine.

"You were spot on, the guy is unhinged, and I would not put it past him to try and contact multiple sources – though I think my scary thug routine has him convinced that I am a professional and I believe I have established trust."

"That's good news – my biggest concern was that he would attempt to contract with multiple sources."

"We have his cell miked up – his every move and conversations are being recorded for the most part – our informant sticks close to him now, we initiated a bit of forced drama with a small group of inmates and now he goes nowhere without Mike out of fear he might get beat up or worse."

"Perfect. I feel a tremendous sense of relief knowing you are taking the lead on this."

"Anytime, I'll be in touch."

 **###**

 **CPOV**

"Sweetheart try not to worry, your security is clearly on top of this entire situation. For the first time I can remember I can truly see your happiness and not in a fleeting sense, please Christian, try to enjoy your life…and love."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown Mom."

"Christian, we are all safe. You said it yourself that this Jackson person is under constant surveillance and he has not contacted anyone else other than authorities for his sinister plot, and to top it all off Elena is in hiding somewhere, she would never risk capture and incarceration for some misguided revenge – that woman is nothing if not the consummate self-preservationist, she staged that whole thing with the intent to disappear and while I would feel much more at ease if they found her body in the rubble, I am pretty sure she would not go to the trouble and not get as far away from Seattle as her broom could take her." At her words about Elena I can see my mother's sadness for what she still sees as her failure to recognize a predator in our midst. I reach out and touch her hand in reassurance.

"You are an excellent mother, you always have been."

"Well, thank you for having lunch with me today – Elliot wanted to be here, but he made it clear to me that the excavation and foundation pouring for a fabulous new house on the Sound for an engaged couple was his top priority and he needed to be there _personally_ to supervise. I am so excited for the two of you." She adds her eyes dancing.

"Ana and I are excited as well, we have a lot going on with the wedding planning and the new house, in addition to running our companies, but honestly I've never been more content or sure of anything in my life."

"Ana is _such_ a lovely young woman, I could not be more thrilled that the two of you found each other. I am so over the moon that all three of my children have found love, you will understand this of course when you and Ana have your own children – a parent's solitary mission in life is the happiness and fullness of life for their children…period."

My _own_ children, wow. Just a year ago I would have blanched at such an idea, but just imagining Ana pregnant with my child has me almost tearing up. Being a family with her will be my greatest joy.

"I am looking forward with eager anticipation to becoming a family with Ana Mom." I say with a childlike smirk to my mother's delight "we have talked about waiting a couple of years before doing so, but we are both excited about being parents someday in the not so distant future." For a moment I allow a bit of self-doubt to creep in before I correct myself. "I used to think I would be unfit…" I start. "but somehow, I know that in spite of my past trauma, I already love and feel fiercely protective of the children Ana and I are yet to conceive. You and Dad taught me that I could overcome anything with love."

 **###**

"Mr. Grey, I must admit I'm surprised to be here."

"To be honest Mr. Markum, I am a bit surprised to have you here as well. Please have a seat." I say gesturing towards the chair to my left." I conference room is primarily used for complex acquisition negotiations, when I worked with the designers to build it I had intended it to be intimidating to competitors and impressive to those I was wooing for business relationships. Right now Shane Markum is the most impressive thing about this room, I am glad Barney finally stopped beating around the bush and convinced me that I should take a closer look at Interspace and Mr. Markum.

"I want to cut to the chase Mr. Markum, I would like to save Interspace." His gaze is both reflective and impassive at once. Mr. Markum is an enigma I must admit I am having trouble understanding his reaction or lack thereof in this moment.

"Why?"

"I have been paying attention to what has been going on with Interspace and not just because of what has transpired between your former partner and I but also because the idea of hundreds of dedicated employees losing their livelihoods because of one mal intentioned individual does not sit well with me. My IT director speaks highly of your dedication to Interspace and it's employees, and I have learned about the lengths to which you have gone to ensure that they are able to recover…at your own expense, and I would like to help you. We have done our research, and we believe that with some rebranding, mentoring and financial backing we can not only save jobs but also continue your vision.

"Mr. Grey I took care of my people because I felt responsible for what happened to them, this was not some sort of faux altruistic ideal. I did this because I am guilty. Guilty of being a bad businessman, guilty of trusting the wrong person and most importantly guilty of failing to protect the interests of those to whom I made promises that I failed to keep." He pauses seemingly to reflect.

"My dreams were not the stuff of pipes Mr. Grey. While making an obnoxious amount of money was always a part of the plan, my greatest joy was in the work, in being an innovator – I was building a legacy and for a while, a long while I felt we were a beacon for every disenfranchised, socially awkward, pocket protector wearing geek kid who dreamed of being the next Bill Gates in this country. Right now I don't have a dime to my name but my parents have stood by me and committed to lend me money to stay afloat – funny they never did like Hy and neither did my girlfriend, who by the way _still_ wants to marry me. I have _real_ friends and I have had employees refuse to take money from me because they believed me innocent in all of this – I am the richest man in the world Mr. Grey."

The man in front of me is not broken, but he is racked with guilt and remorse. In his eyes I see truth and profound disappointment, but not for himself, his greatest disappointment is having failed those in his charge. Shane Markum is a good man. Just before I start to speak we are interrupted by a wrap on the door.

"Come in."

"Christian." He greets enthusiastically.

"Bill, how good of you to join us."

Now, _that_ got a reaction from Mr. Markum. He is staring at Bill like he's Big Foot. _Blink man!_

"Bill allow me to introduce Shane Markum."

"Shane Markum…Bill Gates."

* * *

 **APOV**

"Ana! Hi."

"Hey Mom, how are you guys?"

"We are doing very well, Jaiden is doing so well in school and she kicks _ass_ in Tae Kwon Do, she already has a yellow belt." She shares excitedly.

"Where is Jaiden now?"

"She and your dad went out to get takeout Pizza from that fancy place downtown. Since I started working on my latchkey and car safety projects we now have sandwich night every Thursday – we don't always have sandwiches, but there is no cooking for me."

"How are you and Dad doing?"

"Welllll…your dad officially moved back home two weeks ago."

"Mom, I am so happy for the two of you and for Jaiden. RJ and I can uncross our fingers now."

"Ana, your father is so different now, he's always been attentive and complimentary, but I…it is as if he really sees me now. He even asks my advice on business matters, imagine that!" She exclaims.

"We have been dating for a while and we vow to keep it up – so far so good. How are things going with you and Christian how are the wedding plans coming?"

"They are going great actually, honestly Mom Christian is just amazing – I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Elliot and his crew are pouring the foundation at the house this week, we are going to head out there on Saturday and have a hard-hat picnic. I'm so excited."

"Two weeks from now we are taking the Anastasia out for a cruise to nowhere for our bachelor and bachelorette weekend. Kate and Elliot are planning the festivities – so pray for us." We both laugh.

"It is hard to believe the wedding is just over a month away."

"Jaiden talks about the wedding all the time, she has it marked on her calendar and she just _loves_ her dress."

"That is because she is going to look just adorable. Well I need to get back to work – I have a meeting soon. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Ana."

* * *

 _One week later_

 **HPOV**

"Is that what you wanted?" The mountain of a man in front of me says, pushing two Polaroids in front of me, he works fast.

I look at the pictures of Kate, one of her gagged in what looks like the trunk of a car and the other with her face down in the dirt with blood appearing to run from her torso, she's not so pristine now is she. Snooty bitch, she always thought she was so high post with her old money, fancy car and all-expense paid education. In reality she was a dumb slut who I banged with little to no effort at all, hell me and every other dude with a black card and a pulse in Seattle. Pity, she was a pretty decent fuck.

"I wanted her messed up, I just see one bullet hole in her back."

"Look man, the sedative wore off to quick and she tried to run, I had to improvise. Would you rather she got away?"

"No. As long as the bitch is dead, I could care less how it happened, but I did want her to suffer."

"So, have you talked to your man, when do I get my money?"

"Oh yeah, he is expecting your call at the number I gave you last time, this was money well spent." I say knowing this asshole won't have access to me once he leaves this room, I could give a fuck what he does to Shane, what is he going to do, call the police? I stand and extend my hand as our business is done, he tightens his grip on my hand and looks over his shoulder nodding to the guard in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Jackson, good doing business with you."

Out of nowhere I am besieged by no less than six prison guards. Son of a bitch!

 **###**

"What the fuck am I doing in here? I know you can hear me you bastards! Let me the _FUCK_ out of here!"

For the last two hours I have been sitting in a room reserved for attorney conferences with both my arms and legs shackled and tethered to the concrete floor, that is after it was revealed my cellmate is a fucking snitch who set me up with an FBI agent, they of course tried to convince me otherwise telling me Michael had no idea, but I am nobody's fool. So far other than reading my rights and informing me that I am being charged with solicitation of capital murder and conspiracy to commit murder with _special_ circumstances of course my circumstances are 'special' I am nothing if not an over achiever. My so-called lawyer left here about thirty minutes ago after telling me that I needed to admit to not only the new charges, but also the charges that landed me here in the first place – I told _him_ to go fuck himself. What Michael did was entrapment, their case is weak as hell – it's not like Kate the slut actually died, I could care less how many tapes they _claim_ to have.

Finally the door opens, only this time there is no prison official or lawyer for that matter.

 **CPOV**

I finally receive the call we had been waiting for, Jekyl had been taken down for soliciting Kate's murder. Later tonight he will be moved to isolation, which means before his trial and sentencing he will have no access to other inmates or other communication tools. His cell will be fully monitored with closed circuit television with audio, he will be locked down twenty three hours a day with one hour of supervised exercise. I plan to use my considerable influence to ensure that he spends his incarceration in a super maximum facility across the county; his conviction is assured as I was told he refused the advice of his attorney – I am convinced the man is delusional because he actually believes he can beat the charges…all of them.

I had my dad call in a favor, because with the exception of our brief encounter – I have never spoken with him. I need to let him know that this is all over.

"What the fuck do _you_ want? What? Are you here to kick my ass? Go ahead, I'm all chained down, you made sure I couldn't fight back. You _must_ know I would kick your ass."

"Mr. Jackson, if you ever dreamed you could kick my ass, you would be compelled to immediately wake up, find me and apologize for being so damn delusional even in your dreams." He just sits back and smirks.

"What do you want Grey, afraid _she_ wishes she was with a real man."

I casually brush off imaginary lint from the slacks of my wool crepe custom Brioni suit.

"You mean my fiancé, Ana Steele soon to be Grey?" He visibly flinches at the mention of her name. Excellent.

"I actually believe _Ana_ is quite pleased with her choice of a life mate. We are both actually very happy and I can tell you this now because you have no contact with the outside world now – at least until your trial that is – we are getting married next month and then we plan to honeymoon for a month. But not to worry I would not miss your trial for the world." I see his jaw clench and while I cannot hear it I can tell that he is actually grinding his teeth.

"Fuck you! They have nothing on me."

"Really? I didn't know you found me attractive, wanting to fuck me, is that a side effect of your short incarceration? As usual Jekyl, you are absolutely right." He looks confused. "Oh, the name Jekyl, that's our little nickname for you, get it Jekyl and Hyden? _Ana_ , spit out her cranberry spritzer laughing the first time I called you that. As I was saying as usual you are absolutely right and the myriad of charges you face – everything from insider trading and embezzlement..." His eyes widen. That's right fucker, the forensic accountants found that you were stealing from your own company and partner, had you not thrown your lawyer out he would have shared that little tidbit with you an hour ago.

"To aggravated stalking, blackmail and solicitation of capital murder…twice! All trumped up charges right? You my boy are looking hard time a _lot_ of it. But clearly this is all some huge misunderstanding."

"So what, motherfucker you show up here, to what? Gloat?"

"Pretty much. Seems petty for a guy of my stature, but yes. You tried to destroy lives Mr. Jackson all to feed your own ego and twisted sense of entitlement. You were making all the money any reasonable person could ask for – you were legitimately a millionaire many, many times over and yet it was not enough, you wanted to manipulate and control businessmen when working in conjunction with their companies would have yielded you phenomenal returns, but instead you burned those bridges for short term almost maniacal gain. So you could what? Pat yourself on the back because you could bend the wills of wealthy and great men?" His glare does not leave mine, he looks positively rabid right now. Maybe he _could_ whip my ass. Nah.

"Your former partner, now owner of Markum Technologies is a good man who worked hard and not only did you risk destroying him professionally, you also tried to get him killed as some sort of twisted bonus in your plot to kill Kate. _Really?_ No matter, he will become an excellent businessman, easily rebuilding his reputation, he has good friends and mentors now." I chuckle. "Hell, when he and I met with Gates it was like the two of them were speaking a foreign language, it was incredible." _Countdown to meltdown in three…two…_

"Fuck you Grey, and _FUCK_ Shane, he was always weak!"

I cannot contain my smirk. I ignore his little outburst.

"Speaking of entitlement. Did you really think you could _make_ _Ana_ want to be with you? I mean how many ways does a woman have to say she is just not interested before you move along?"

" _She_ was all over me, _she_ …"

"Despises you. You make her skin crawl. _Ana_ was never interested in you, she simply did not feel a connection with you. And it was not because her father failed to _talk you up_ , or because Kate told her she had sex with you, or even because of me. _Ana_ just did not like you."

"You're wrong!" He screams at me. "I could tell by the way _she_ looked at me…"

"What? That she wanted you to plant bugs on her car and in her kitchen? That she wanted you to show up at her place unannounced and uninvited, with a basket full of carbs no less?" He glares at me his chest rising and falling rapidly, so I go in for the kill.

"Tell me something Jekyl, if _my_ _Ana_ is so interested in you and you could tell this by the way _Ana_ looked at you, then why is _Ana_ marrying me?" His eyes grow wide and he starts to make a low guttural sound that could best be described as a…growl?

At this he begins to bang his head on the metal table in front of him. I quickly rise, bang on the door and the guards come in taking him away while he screams and cries like the lunatic he is. He is a bloody mess, I heard his nose crack from across the room, that took real concerted commitment to crazy. I was told he would be on suicide watch for the next seventy-two hours, and placed in solitary once physicians determine he is no longer a threat to himself. His cellmate has been transferred to the county jail and will be released from custody soon per his deal for cooperation in our case.

 **###**

One week later aboard the Anastasia

 **APOV**

"Shit Ana, you're so tight…aaaah fuck you feel so damn good baby."

"Chris…Christian…fuck me harder Christian!"

We collapse into a sweaty sated mess onto the king sized bed in our master suite aboard the Anastasia, it has been this way for our entire trip - thank god for soundproofing. We spend time with our family drinking, dancing and eating; we have enjoyed swimming and water crafts including Seadoos and Flyboards which were out of this world.

Both Christian and I were thrilled that our guests turned out to be just our families, and that the only real surprise was that Kate and Elliot flew RJ in with his _friend_ Tyler, a very refined, mature and reserved young lady he met at an off campus party, who is studying pre-law in D.C. at nearby Howard University. Having never observed RJ with a date or girlfriend it was refreshing seeing him as the gallant gentleman he has grown into, and though it is hardly a surprise I am extremely proud of him.

The crew was amazing with the exception of one young… _lady_ that had to be removed before we even embarked on our cruise because of her shameless flirting with every man who boarded with us, including my brother and _my_ groom to be. While there was no real harm done, Kate decided why chance the assured irritation when we knew up front what she was all about, she told me she could not imagine that seeing our men shirtless, not to mention wet would help matters at all and since we failed to pack any bibs she didn't want things to get messy. The rest of the trip was seamless including the food prepared by the chef which was incredible, Mia had gone to great pains to secure a friend for the job – the only one she emphasized that she felt worthy and up to the task.

We are all going to need some time to recover from this trip. During the day we play hard including deep water volleyball that was much too competitive for Kate, Mia, Tyler and I but a real joy to watch, Christian and Elliot on opposite teams was probably not the best idea, considering how competitive they both are – it's funny actually, I have never met two brothers who were closer but when it comes to competing they leave no prisoners, in the end Christian and RJ won the series of three very physically taxing games.

At night we partied until we dropped, each night having a different theme – my favorite night was the nineties themed night. We all danced to top forty hits from the nineties with an accompanying video show that looked like it was straight from MTV, there was a light show as well. Everyone dressed in clothes from that unfortunate fashion decade and topped off the looks with outrageous nineties hair. That night we dined on flounder and perch that we caught while fishing earlier that day – Kate even caught two fish, okay Kate held the rod until there was a bite and Elliot did the rest, but it counts, it was after all, her rod and line.

We are spending our last full day at sea mostly consisting of lazing about on deck sunning ourselves and enjoying friendly chit chat, the boys decide to do the water motor sports thing on their own today, while we ladies relax and enjoy mani pedis with paraffin dips.

Later in the evening the couples have parted ways and Christian and I relax alone on the upper deck listening to soft instrumental jazz and star gazing.

"I cannot believe this is my life." I say sitting on Christian's lap while he absentmindedly plays with my engagement ring. He does this a lot, and each time we're not in the throws of passion it sends shivers through me remembering him kissing my ring finger while driving into me with caution abandoned while growling 'mine'.

"Why?"

"I just never believed fairy tales came true."

"I guess I can see that, well the happily ever after part anyway – though we _have_ had our share of evil witches and big bad wolves." I giggle at the reference.

"That. That's my happy ever after – that has to be my favorite sound in the world. My guess is it always will be, well until…"

"Until what?" I say raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well, Mom and I were out to lunch the other day and she brought up you and I having children, and just the thought of hearing our children laugh and play made my heart smile. I am looking forward to our marriage _and_ our family."

"That has to be the most unabashedly romantic thing I have _ever_ heard. Are you even real?" Before I can blink I am under Christian and he is grinding his erection against my core.

"Does that feel real baby?"

"Yes." I say barely in a whisper.

 **###**

* * *

 **ElenaPOV**

 ** _***Flashback***_**

"Hello Grace dear!" I say sauntering into _Grey Manor_ like I own the place, and I do – it only took a moment however, to understand that something was off… _very_ off. I had been summoned to lunch on a Monday, so I was not expecting to see Carrick, I also did not expect the scowl on my _friend's_ face.

"Have a seat Elena." Grace orders and I comply, and to my horror Christian and the other Grey spawns emerge from the kitchen.

"What is this all about?" I try to feign innocent surprise, but inside I know this is my worst nightmare awake and in broad daylight, my blood runs cold with fear.

"They know Elena…they know everything." Christian states dispassionately while the rest of the Greys look on like a pack of hyenas ready to tear my flesh from my bones. They must have forced him to do this, I bet it was Elliot I should have dealt with him so much sooner, he never liked me but I just could not control _that_ relationship, no matter how hard I tried. The two of them were always just too goddamn close. They are all too shallow to understand the depths to which Christian and I are connected – the ways in which I helped him to turn his life around, I taught him discipline and helped him to focus…" I feel a hard slap across my cheek and realize Grace has struck me.

"Did I interrupt your little daydream Elena?"

"You don't understand, I helped…"

"Helped." Grace spits out venomously. "When did help become synonymous with pedophilia?"

"I am _not_ a pedophile, he was willing…"

"He was a CHILD…MY CHILD!" Grace screams, this time she moves her face inches from me – I barely recognize my now former friend, she was always so kind and mind numbingly innocent I have never heard her raise her voice before today. I have never seen her this angry; come to think of it I have never seen Grace Grey angry at all so I am a bit nervous, but I will not let it show. I am in control…still.

"You abused my son Elena." She says with bone chilling calm, a calm that was not present just seconds ago, and for the first time in decades I cannot control my body's tremble.

"If you piss on that chair Elena I will beat you to death with that silver candelabra over there, do you understand me?" She asks with an eerie calm and I reply with a nod.

"Excellent, now let me start again…You abused my son Elena, my fourteen year old son…" This time it is not I that interrupts her soliloquy, out of nowhere Grace is pushed aside and I am met with a barrage of blows as a fall backwards still in my chair – all I see is raven black hair and hands – all I hear is non-discernable screaming, and what I feel is excruciating pain as my head is being slammed on the floor. In reality it lasts seconds, but it felt like eternal slow motion as I am pummeled by an out of control post adolescent – who knew this little bitch was so mean…and _strong_. Everyone rushes forward to pull her off of me and while he would deny it under oath I know it was no accident that Elliot _inadvertently_ stepped on my face, twisting his foot with what felt like his full weight, while half-heartedly restraining his sister, who took half of the right side of my beautiful locs with her and then spat on me.

"Come near my brother again and bitch I'll kill you!" She screeched, while landing her parting shot a direct kick to my crotch. As I lay doubled over in pain the Grey men comfort Mia and Grace while I writhe in pain on the floor…alone. You would think I had murdered Christian the way these people are overreacting.

"I will have that wild animal arrested!" I scream out in pain.

"You will keep your fucking mouth shut Elena." Christian states getting right in my face.

"Let me make this abundantly clear Elena, you are to leave here today and never speak of any of this again…"

"But Christian…" I plead looking into his eyes desperate to find some semblance of my former devoted lover and friend.

"If you call the police, attempt to contact any member of this family again or breathe the Grey name in passing to anyone – I will not only expose you for the disgusting pedophile that you are, I will also make sure you live the rest of your life in fiscal and social misery. We may have passed the statute of limitations to put your demented ass in jail for raping me when I was a child, but I promise you I will ruin you. Are we clear?"

I have never been more afraid and if I am honest turned on in my life, I taught him well – I think they actually bought it.

"Yes."

"Get the fuck out of here Elena."

I thought our little song and dance played well for the low information crowd, I even understood why he failed to put a leash on that rabid bitch when she physically assaulted me, so much so I decided against going after her…for now. My assumptions were confirmed just six months later when I came to GEH and he helped me to start my business, he just had to play along so that his family did not become suspicious. I thought Christian would always be mine. Until _her_ that is.

 ** _***End Flashback***_**

I miss my room, for days now I have been back in this horrible box. I can no longer move about but I can hear sounds in the far off distance though I cannot discern what they are. I have not been fed in a few days and again I lie in my own waste, the air where I am now is thin and I believe I pass out more often than I fall into my desperate, fitful slumbers. I do not know if it is day or night anymore, my water troth is almost empty.

* * *

 **AN: Next, the wedding & honeymoon.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you to all of the readers who expressed concern over my illness, and shared their well wishes. I began chemotherapy on Valentine's Day (I know right?) of all days and my last treatment was on May 30** **th** **. I was originally scheduled for eight infusions, but learned after my sixth infusion and third scan that my lymphoma (I thought about capitalizing lymphoma, but decided against it because it clearly is not so tough – since I kicked its malignant ass) was in remission though I have to be monitored for the next year for reoccurrence. I have no hair and have gained weight believe it or not, because my chemo regimen included heavy doses of steroids, but I am ALIVE and as well as expected at this junction, so I'll take it! Slowly I am beginning to feel like myself again and each day I feel stronger. Thank you again for your thoughts and prayers.**

 **I have been working on the Pinterest page for Tempt-Ting – please let me know your thoughts.**

Pinterest dot com slash Tempting1097 /

* * *

Chapter 17 – Here comes…forever

 **APOV**

"Shit Ana!..." Christian grunts, trying _hard_ not to fall apart too soon. My body feels like I am on fire, in a good way, as I ride my husband grinding my core roughly as I take him all in while leaning and arching my back bracing myself on his knees. In a moment of passion and boldness I grab his hand and suck his newly minted ring finger into my mouth, the finger that now boasts the platinum yesterday, today and forever band I chose for him. I get now just what a turn on my engagement ring was for Christian, it is so sexy having him beneath me naked accept for _my_ ring…my mark… _mine_.

Christian leans forward licking my sensitive nipples while thrusting upward to meet my determined strokes.

"So wet baby…so good…Ana, come for me baby…I want you to come _so_ hard for me baby…" He says as he reaches between us and lightly pinches my clit between his thumb and forefinger, I scream out my release falling apart at his words and ministrations.

Day ten of our honeymoon has started just as fabulous as the rest. We have wined and dined in Europe's finest restaurants, Mia put together a restaurant guide of sorts that included all of the sage traveler must eats as well as hidden gems the locals cherish. We spent many days both sailing and swimming in the warm waters of the Mediterranean, it's funny, Kate and I took a trip to London after graduation along with our parents – we had a fabulous time of course, but nothing compares to seeing Europe with Christian, nothing will ever rival the sight of my husband, CEO extraordinaire on a tandem bike riding carefree, smiling and laughing like the teenager that was lost, my heart swells when I think of that day. Later today we are heading to Saint Johns for the remainder of our honeymoon, we plan to relax, regroup and be pampered before returning to the real world, and while we plan to snorkel and take advantage of the water sports in the beautiful Caribbean – relaxation is the name of the game for the last leg of our vacation – sated and relaxed that is.

Our wedding was absolutely beautiful and I say that without any false modesty – the weather was perfect and our day went off without a hitch. Our small group of about eighty-five people made the occasion all the more meaningful. It was not that we were being snobby or exclusive about our list at all – it was just that our wedding meant something very sincere, loving and private to us – therefore we only wanted to be surrounded on that day by those who actually love and wish us well. Neither of us was interested in some sideshow media event, our black and white wedding that began promptly at six was so incredibly elegant and special – it was everything I could have dreamed of and more, but the best part was the man of my dreams that waited for me at the end of the isle. I. Am. So. In. Love.

The cocktail hour was elaborate and lasted for more than two and a half hours – starting at about three thirty. There were passed heavy hors d'oeuvres, champagne infused with blackberries and an antipasto display that was gorgeous. Mia did an amazing job with the menu, there was everything from Asiago and sausage stuffed mushrooms to Sushi, the displays were gorgeous and the food was delicious. Our bridal party of course enjoyed our cocktail hour in our suites, but Mia made sure we had photographs of the displays before they were disturbed, and both the videographer and photographer captured every single moment of the event – leaving nothing out. I cannot wait to see our pictures and videos and relive what was the most amazing day of my life.

We decided on traditional vows, with a bit of a twist in that we recited them at the beginning of the ceremony as if we were just talking to one another. The officiant weaved in other traditional parts of the ceremony, but we did nothing in order so that it seemed spontaneous and tailor made to fit Christian and I. It was lovely.

Christian chose live chamber music for the cocktail hour and hired Calvin Harris and DJ Khaled for the reception along with a local cover band that was incredible with a diverse repertoire. We danced for hours! Our first dance was Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, we chose this song together and agreed that there were so many mishaps, twists of fate and _chicken pox_ that had to occur in order for Christian and I to find one another – it's also fitting that though the road that led us together may have been a broken one, we pulled together the pieces and are made strong together. We danced our first dance in a room full of people in a space that quietly overlooks the Pacific Ocean – a view both spectacular and fitting. I waiting all day to be enveloped in my husband's arms, this like our view as we danced was paradise.

The days leading up to the wedding had been challenging and with the wedding taking place in California there were logistical bumps and with two perfectionists like Christian and I neither of us wanted to leave anything to chance. Navigating the issues that arose were made considerably less complicated due to the fact that my parents live in California albeit hours from the venue and that we had taken over the entire resort as of the Wednesday before our wedding. Even though the rest of the party did not arrive until Thursday, Christian and I flew out on Tuesday evening along with Gail, Taylor, Sawyer and Lillian and had a day alone at the resort on Wednesday, we needed this time together before the wedding festivities got underway and Taylor and Sawyer got some much needed time with their significant others. A friend of Taylor's owns a firm that arranged executive security for our time in California, including the securing of the resort and close protection, which Taylor coordinated. The rest of our security team arrived with the wedding party. Most guests will be arriving to attend the wedding on Saturday and staying over until Sunday morning.

Hyden was such a distant memory at this point, as was Elena, though I could not help the feeling that perhaps she might pop up to somehow interrupt our nuptials, because her ultimate goal was – I actually cannot fathom _what_ really. But there was no doubt in my mind that she would fly over on her broom and scribble _'Surrender Anastasia'_ across the sky as I stood with Christian on the precipice of our happily ever after. She had to understand on some level that Christian would never be hers romantically, so I believe her desire was to have control over Christian if she could not have him for herself, it was why she had always been so invested in finding companions for him, that way she could control his love narrative.

What Elena did in the process was to create a vacuous existence for Christian, ensuring that he would never find happiness or even contentment – scarily she almost succeeded. What she did succeed in doing however, is creating a fifteen member legion of the walking wounded _ala_ Grey. The women Christian contracted, or should I say some of the women Christian contracted were broken souls who in spite of the origins of the relationship romanticized their involvement and having found no comparable or suitable companionship – were left a mere shell of themselves, longing for a life that unfortunately existed solely in their creative and in some cases broken minds. When I think back to the week before our wedding, I realize how naïve I had been, in that I had focused primarily on the damage that had been done to my now husband. I could not have anticipated how wrong I was or how damaging her influence had been in the lives of others.

 **###**

 ** _One week before the wedding_**

"Ana? Your ten-thirty is here." Terri informs through the intercom.

My morning has been buzzing along quite nicely - so far I have been mired in paperwork, my self-imposed directive to stay atop of all things Elite though I have complete confidence in my partner and staff I cannot help the feeling of abandoning the team, this is actually the first time I have taken any time off, I need to learn to relax. We have tons of work to do because the office will be closed on Thursday and Friday of next week to allow our staff to attend the wedding as well as allot for their travel time. In just over a week I will be Christian's wife and I can _not_ help the perma-smile that graces my face.

I enter reception and I am greeted by a striking red headed woman, very well dressed in I believe a DKNY suit I perused in Nordstrom recently. I read her curriculum vitae and while on paper she is quite impressive, I find her spotty work history and quite frankly her need for a head hunter at this stage in her career a bit intriguing. She received her J.D. from Columbia law, attended Yale undergrad – so while I am not sure about a placement for her, my curiosity tells me there is quite the story here. My reputation for matching the right partner with the right position and company is one I take seriously and while ultimately the satisfaction of the client is the ultimate goal, I also look for a win in every match – partners with hinky work history generally do not get a second look but her education and work history piqued my curiosity and what mini-mogul does not love a challenge.

"Ms. Parker? Anastasia Steele," I say in greeting extending my hand.

"Please call me Susanna." She says, perhaps gripping my hand a bit too tightly before releasing, maybe she is _nervous_. I am not sure.

"Yes, why don't we get settled in the conference room – I have your profile and matrix all set up."

After we have gone over her work history and her goals in meeting with a headhunting firm and reminding her that she granted permission to record both our interview and a mock interview at the end of our session, I get down to brass tacks.

"So, Ms. Parker why have you chosen Elite to aid in your employment search?"

"Well, _Anastasiaaa_ …" she sing songs my name, and I sense both tension and a _challenge_ of some sort.

"Ms. Steele." I interrupt.

" _Miss Steele."_ She repeats with a smirk for good measure.

"I wanted to meet _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to meet the woman that snagged Christian Grey." _Oh brother_ …and there is that weird smirk again.

I stand, but not close to her, and consider pressing the button on the conference room phone that pages Sawyer.

"Whoa! Don't get all weird on me…."

"You want _me_ not to be weird? You show up at my office under false pretenses and _I am_ behaving weirdly?" I say not repressing my anger – making sure she makes no furtive moves towards her purse and that I see her hands. I swear if she moves she will take a Jimmy Choo to the face.

"He will throw you away you know." She says with an evil somewhat satisfied glint in her eyes.

"He was wonderful to me, he left his mark…so to speak. And I _know_ he misses the sex." _Oh brother_ , clearly she believes having a vagina somehow makes her unique, that is _so_ nineties.

"If that _is_ true – then why are you _here_ Ms. Parker and not planning _your_ wedding to _Christian_? Or better still, why not just sit back and watch the carnage and enjoy whatever sick satisfaction you would gain from watching us fall apart, while you wait for _Christian_ to come running back into your loving arms?" Her mouth gapes open and after at a loss for words, her mouth opens and closes a couple of times – I continue.

"High school catty clique cat got your tongue? Thing is, you have no idea what you are talking about, because you never knew _Christian."_ I emphasize his name, knowing she has likely never spoken his name, out loud anyway.

"Your _relationship_ was clearly defined – and _Christian_ was never dishonest with you in any way, you knew what you were _singing up_ for, we women always do don't we?" I have to be very careful here, she could be wearing a recording device – as a matter of routine I record my partner interviews as indicated in the online application each partner candidate must sign, I want it clear that there are no secrets between Christian and I without indicating anything implicit about his former life. She raises her eyebrows, clearly surprised that I know anything about his life before me.

 _That's right bitch. I know everything_.

"You came here hopefully to what? Hurt me? Stop our wedding? Do you honestly believe I am the reason the two of you are not together? Or are you just petty and jealous?" Her eyes are wide filled with an emotion I cannot decipher.

"You do not know me, or anything about me – yet you dressed and came here today, clearly you have known about me for some time now, I mean we have been all over the tabloids and local media, but you waited until now to pull this, clearly your intent was to hurt _Christian_ and I. Tell me, how is that working out for you?"

"You know nothing about him." She says barely above a whisper.

"Why don't you enlighten me then – I mean what exactly is stopping you? Tell me all of the dirty secrets you have on my fiancé – and allow _me_ to sort it all out for myself." She knows that she is in direct violation of her NDA already, I want to see just how far she is willing to take this – as well as just how far she has already gone.

"Why are you here?!" I yell, startling her.

"I…I he said he could never give me more! He could never give anyone more! What is so special about you!? You're nothing."

At this point Sawyer rushes through the door, having no doubt been alerted by Terri or Jose about the shouting. When he walks in he is immediately stunned by the sight before him – clearly he recognizes Susanna, though she is now a red head – I am sure that her appearance has not changed much in just under two years.

"Ana, are you okay?" He asks not taking his eyes off of Susanna.

"I am fine Sawyer, Ms. Parker here…"

"Her last name is Hartley." He interrupts.

"That is why there were no flags raised – she is using an assumed name Ma'am."

That certainly explains it – Christian had provided Jerome with the names of all of his former subs and a few other people who might pose a threat to me, including some weasel named Skinner from one of those rag magazine/online newsletters. Those names were fed into our system to create an alert that would not be detected by the end-user should they sign onto our system. It was intended to prevent an occurrence such as this one.

"I sent T a message and he is on his way as is Welch."

"Perfect."

"I need to contact Mr. Grey – he may want to be here as well." I notice the corners of Ms. Parker Hartley mouths turn up at the mention of Christian coming here…both of her mouths.

"Absolutely not! I will call Christian – from my office, I do not want him anywhere near her. This whole thing or at least part of it was her sad and desperate attempt to find herself in his company again." I say as though she is not even in the room. I then direct my attention to her.

"You will _never_ again for the rest of what is about to be your miserable life occupy a room with my soon to be husband – _never_ again." Her face falls.

I leave the room temporarily to phone Christian, and after he gets over his anger at the fact that I was in a room alone with his former sub for _any_ length of time, having not summoned Sawyer immediately – he agreed that his showing up would ultimately give Susanna exactly what she wanted. He was completely thrown for a loop that Susanna of all people would have pulled this given the fact that she is an attorney and willingly signed the NDA.

"Why the fuck would you come here?" I hear Taylor shout as I re-enter the conference room. Susanna is in tears and I notice the contents of her purse have been emptied onto the conference table and her shoes have been removed."

"I wanted to warn her – he told me he could not love anyone."

"Have you ever stopped to think he was just trying to soften the blow of blowing _you_ off?" Taylor snaps, shaking his head with pity. She looks crestfallen.

"You are an attorney Ms. Hartley…" Welch continues as she tries to compose herself.

"You signed an NDA, did you not?" She nods her head yes.

"Did you drive the Audi A6 Mr. Grey provided for you here today?" Her eyes widen in horror.

"Yes."

"Please hand over the keys."

"No you cannot do that! Wait!" She laments, unwittingly touching the pocket of her blazer in the process, giving away the location of her car key.

"Would you like to establish a repayment plan today or shall I email you the details?" Welch states, seemingly annoyed having rattled off her email address. NoHrdLims1? _Really?_

"Details of what?"

"Repayment of the more than fifty thousand dollars of post agreement assistance you received from Mr. Grey, in addition to the car, per your signed agreement."

"Please don't do this."

"I am sorry, but it is done. You may keep the key, the car has already been removed and you are hereby given notice of your impending eviction from the condominium you rent from Mr. Grey's business associate, at a considerable discount I might add." At this she dissolves into tears.

"As of…" He checks his watch.

"Fifteen minutes ago you have been locked out of that residence. You make take my card and contact me when you are ready to remove your belongings – you have forty-five days from today…"

"Please talk to Mr. Grey, please tell him…?"

"Save your breath Ms. Hartley. This is at Mr. Grey's direction – I speak on his behalf. You have forty-five days to arrange to pick up your belongings or they will be disposed of."

"Why is he being so cruel to me…I will have nothing." She says sobbing a bit too dramatically for my liking. _Whatever chick_.

"Why is _he_ being so cruel to _you_?" I can no longer hold my tongue.

"You come into _my_ office – a move you have been clearly planning for some time – saying hurtful things about my relationship with _Christian_ in an effort to destroy our future together and you think _Christian_ is being cruel to YOU! Does the word irony mean anything to you?" She continues to cry, while averting her eyes from my now deliberately hateful gaze.

"Please…I'm sorry. I should have never taken her call." Boom! And there it is.

"Whose call?" Welch asks, as Taylor removes a recording device embedded in the lining of her knock off Chanel clutch.

"Elena." She says lowering her head.

"You have been in touch with her? Have you been hiding her?"

"What!? No! She contacted me a couple of months ago – she was calling a lot of us from what I heard. I was told by Melanie to ignore her because she had fallen out of favor with Mr. Grey. But, she called from a number I did not recognize and I answered it. You have to understand, she made me believe I was special to him and that he turned me away because he was just not ready for a love like ours. She told me that Ana…Ms. Steele was manipulative and conniving and was only after his money, that he only thought he loved her because she had been successful in turning him against our lifestyle and Mistress Elena. She told me the only way that Sir and I could be together is if we killed Ms. Steele, we were supposed to do it at the ball – I mean I was supposed to help her take her – but she was never alone…"

"You were there?" I ask, having not remembered ever seeing her before today. Though they were unable to kidnap me that night her confession makes my blood run cold.

"Yes – she was supposed to create a moment where Sir was distracted and you were alone, but she approached the table, that was not part of the plan and security only got tighter around you two and I was on my own after she was thrown out – so I just went home."

This whole thing is truly sinister. I want to keep her talking though, so I nod at Welch.

"When did you last speak to her?" Welch pushes.

"I talked to her the day before her place burned down – I came back that morning to see her, to talk about what we should do to try again and there were police and fire engines everywhere. I saw everything on the news and I just gave up I figured she was dead or on the run. I kept waiting for police to come and arrest me, but they never did."

"So you decided to come here, to what try to talk me out of marrying Christian?"

She does not answer.

"Well?"

"I wanted to see how tight your security was, get you to trust me – but I, I had to know I could not help myself. What is it about you that is…more, what do you have that I don't?"

 _Crazy bitch._

Since Susanna had basically admitted she conspired with Elena to kidnap and kill me we had her arrested. She readily confessed after being reminded of the videotaped evidence to which she agreed when she signed up for Elite, she is in jail awaiting sentencing for aggravated stalking and conspiracy. Her attorney tried to mount a diminished mental capacity defense, sighting childhood abuse and a former abusive boyfriend, however, the evidence of her stalking found in her condo and computer was overwhelming – she had been stalking Christian and I for some time. She began stalking Christian after their contract ended and continued when we started dating. At one point her attorney threatened to expose information about Christian's past if we refused to drop the charges – was that ever a mistake. Carrick stepped in and asked how he planned to make the fantasies told to him by a woman for whom he just argued diminished capacity believable. Additionally, Carrick's team had discovered that her attorney had been her dom prior to Christian and he had been angry that Susanna did not renew their contract opting instead to become Christian's sub. He folded and convinced his client to plead guilty, which she did for a reduced sentence. Elena's charges were also upgraded as a result, she will never come out of hiding now. I hope.

We learned that Susanna was the one who had contacted Elena, according to phone records, not the other way around. Additionally, she had even slept with Elliot shortly after she and Christian ended. From what we could tell she did extensive research on the Greys and decided Elliot was a soft target because of his penchant for womanizing. She hooked up with him at a club he frequents and he had gone to her place. Elliot being the dog he _was_ had left while she slept and since her plan was to get into his phone and or use him to glean information on Christian – that plan failed miserably. She wanted Elena's help and was turned down but after the article Elena contacted her along with every other ex-sub just like she said. All contact had ended after the gala – she did manage to tell the truth about that. We are not sure why Elena brought attention to herself, it seems very odd for her to have done that considering what was at stake, there had to be another prong to that plan – one that Susanna did not know about. My guess was she was likely to be the fall person in this scenario – It is clear there was someone else involved in the plot who was also there that night.

In addition we discovered that Elena had used Susanna to glean information on and tank an embezzlement case involving some associate of hers that Susanna's firm handled as her show of loyalty to Elena and her nefarious plans. The breach of the case information was quickly discovered by an astute paralegal and Susanna was dismissed from her position when she was unable to present a valid reason for why she had signed onto the electronic file cabinet for the case and download confidential work product for a case to which she had not been assigned.

 **###**

 **CPOV**

Ana was so surprised when I walked her into our new penthouse in Paris. She absolutely loved it and thanked me that night – repeatedly. I have _never_ known such gratitude, I smirk to myself. It took some maneuvering to get Gia Matteo flown to France to secure the deal before we left, but I have a way of getting things done. Ana is having a facial right now after I made her late for her appointment – I cannot seem to get enough of my wife. Tonight I plan to gift her with her charm bracelet – I have been collecting charms along our journey – and while I am sure there will be a place in St Johns to add to her charms I want to make sure she has a beautiful momentum of our last night here, _before_ leaving here.

The day of our wedding was without question the best day of my life at that point, everything was perfection. I have never danced and laughed and enjoyed myself so much, ever in my life. I have an amazing wife and family, life could not be better.

It was all I could do not to interfere when Susanna decided to show up at Elite and attempt to cause trouble for Ana and I – and while I was really pissed initially I ultimately yielded the dust up to the wisdom of Ana and my security. Right now back at home my team is working full steam ahead to find Elena's other accomplice in the plot to kidnap Ana – talk about insanity. I am grateful that both of those criminal masterminds were unable to control their emotions causing them on two occasions to foil their own plots. Welch assured me that he believes Elena had no intention really of taking Ana – but used that as a ploy to get Susanna involved, and that she had always intended to expose her as the patsy when her true plan was realized. Elena never believed that her little stunt at the gala would cause me to pull the rug from under her – and since she is underground now we cannot torture the details out of her to find out who she had as an accomplice. But we will find them and when we do – they will be brought to justice.

The resort at Pelican Hill is opulent and exclusive – our wedding party including our families enjoyed the luxurious villas, while our guests had their choice of bungalows and all of the amenities the resort has to offer. The wedding party, which included all of our parents arrived late Wednesday evening because we scheduled a day for the men aboard the Grace which I had Mac and the rest of the crew bring over on Wednesday as well. The women in the party bonded over spa treatments, lunch, a winery tour and shopping – we thought it would be great to spend the day aboard my boat fishing, eating and drinking entirely too much Hendricks. The idea seemed benign enough – but nothing could have prepared us for what did happen.

 _Thursday – two days before the wedding_

"Hey." El greets kissing the top of my head. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Nothing really, I was just taking in the view, wondering if Ana is having a good time."

"Kate would barely let me out of bed – if she hadn't thrown up _again_ I would have missed our departure." He remarks – then his face morphs into regretful El when he notices my reaction to the word _again_.

"Elllll?"

"What?" He chuckles, looking anywhere but at me?

"Okay fine! Yes. And I have _never_ been happier about anything…ever."

I grab my brother and hug him close to me. "Congratulations. When were you going to tell me?"

"When you guys got back from your honeymoon. She is only about nine weeks right now, so we want to get through the first trimester _and_ Kate was adamant that she did not want to take any of the attention away from the two of you and your wedding."

"We appreciate that, but you know that Ana would have been thrilled regardless, but I understand. You nervous?"

"Only because I had planned to ask Kate to marry me after you guys left for your honeymoon and I don't want her to feel like I'm only asking because she's pregnant. She was always my future, I just don't want her insecurities to make her doubt that, you know?"

"I understand and I'm happy for you both you will make a great husband and father El…I cannot wait to meet..." I am interrupted by the slurred ramblings of Mr. Kavanaugh. _Great._

"Faaaathur!? Faaaathuuur!?...Well it figures, she never has been too bright."

"What the fuck!?..." El starts towards a very inebriated Mr. Kavanaugh causing me to have to restrain him, though I don't know why I should have – if anyone is in desperate need of a good shellacking it would be _this_ smug bastard.

"Just our luck she picks the manual labor Grey. Perfect. Way to lower the baaah."

"El, please…let me handle this." I plead.

"Mr. Kavanaugh my brother runs a multimillion dollar construction and real estate conglomerate that employs many, many people and with all of the innovative technology he hopes to introduce to market soon, he will put many more to work – not to mention increase his earnings exponentially. He is hardly some loser. What exactly is your problem with my brother, more importantly with your own daughter?"

"Fuck you Grey, you don't know shit about my family." He slurs.

"I know you cheat on your wife, who on a purely esthetic level could do _so_ much better than you. I know you treat your kids like shit, especially your daughter who has finally found happiness and love with a man who worships her and you have a problem with it. Why?"

"You have no idea what you are spweeking about…"

"I know I have had it with your imperious bullshit Kavanaugh. I know if you don't want to swim your drunk ass back to Pelican Hill you'll shut your fucking mouth or I will shut it for you. How about that?"

"Don't expect me to bail you out when your swittle _construckshun_ company goes belly up…"

I point to my chest.

"Billionaire. Elliot will _NEVER_ have to ask you for anything, and that goes double for his wife and child."

"She got around you know…do yuuuuu even know if…"

He doesn't get the last word out before I flatten him and he's tasting the upper deck of the Grace.

"You would think with all that media capital you would have bought yourself some manners. Now listen to me, when we return to the resort you will make an excuse to your family, pack your shit and go."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to fucking slue...slue…I swill see you in court Grey, I'm going to rooon you!"

"Fine, you do that – and I will make sure that your lovely wife gets the photos of you and Donna Harper, your latest twat, leaving your suite at the Waldorf Astoria last month where she travelled with you for the Media Now conference." He turns white as a ghost.

"She is a colleague." Well _that_ sobered him up.

"Well that much is true sir, I understand, after all I am a businessman – I don't however kiss and grope my colleagues in hotel hallways." If he thought he could kick my ass he would make a move, but one look at me and at El who looks like he wants to rip him apart with his bare hands and he shrinks away.

"Like I was saying, I will have a car waiting for you once we return to Pelican Hill…"

"I don't give a shit, tell her – what is she gonna do, leave me? She will wind up with…" Why does this jackass _keep_ interrupting me?

"Everything!" Ethan says. I have no idea when he arrived, but this is bad, very very bad.

"You in on this you little ungrateful schwit?"

"Yes, that's it – I have conspired with the Greys because nothing is ever your fault is it Father? Okay…so! If you fail to do as Christian says, I will make it my mission to not only make sure that Mom leaves you and takes every dime she can get from you, but I will also gift her my majority shares of KM and throw your sorry ass in the street."

"Majority shares my ass!" He scoffs and chuckles at his son.

"Yes, majority shares. You see if you focused on your company that you basically ran in the ground as much as you did on your dick – when you sold off those shares to that CBS subsidiary you would have figured out that that company was publicly traded and paid attention to the trades, you sanctimonious _prick_. I own seventy percent of KM, which means I own _you_ and if you fail to follow Christian's instructions and I mean to the letter, I will fucking sell KM to Elliot for the sum of one damn dollar. Do you understand?!" Ethan is shaking at this point, so I touch his shoulder – to both let him know we have his back and to make sure he is okay.

"As I was saying Mr. Kavanaugh, the car will be ready when you arrive at Pelican Hill. If you open your mouth about Kate, after Ethan has taken your company and ended your marriage – I'll let El here kick your ass."

El, Ethan and I turn and walk away leaving him to stew in his pickled juices, and to enjoy what is left of the day he tried to ruin.

"So, Elliot? We should chat huh?" Ethan says, raising his eyebrow at El.

* * *

 **###**

 **ElenaPOV**

Without food and water I have been weak, very weak. The pain I feel is enormous – for what must be weeks now I still hear noises in the background, noises I cannot discern.

I knew when they placed me back in here that I would not be leaving again, the wire in my mouth has cut into the sides of my mouth and it hurts so bad even though the wounds have begun to heal around the wire – this is the least of my misery.

I am aware when I begin to hear sounds like tapping on top of my box that – I am being buried alive – I feel the grit of dirt hit my face through my breathing hole, and although I know it is my end, I am so hungry that if I could open my mouth and produce enough saliva to swallow I would eat the dirt.

I can no longer breathe and I am in agony, not because of the lack of air, but because I know this was intended to take a very long, long time.

My throat and eyes burn as I gasp for non-existent air.

I don't deserve this.

I did nothing wrong.

I made Chri…

* * *

 **###**

 **APOV**

 _Sounds of waves hitting the shore_

"Christian, I wish we could stay here forever."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Bliss?

 **KPOV**

"Babe, I have worried about _this_ from the moment you told me you were pregnant, and I just want you to know that my only regret is that I didn't act sooner…" Elliot is going to tell me he's not ready for all of this – _here comes the big brush off._ He's going to leave me, I knew it! I cannot help the tears that begin to well in my eyes – these goddamned pregnancy hormones are just too much, so much for being aloof and impassive right now. He has been acting weird all week I should have seen this shit coming, I _will_ _not_ beg a man to be with me, pregnant or not – I will raise this child all by myself if need be, hell my mother raised us alone and my father lived in the house _with_ us. _Never trust a big dick and a smile._

"Look Elliot, I get it, you were not expecting this, you can just…"

"Kate!" He yells interrupting me and the dam breaks, as he takes a step moving so close to me that I can feel his breath on my forehead.

"Shut. Up. Kate." He almost whispers before taking my face in his hands and wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"Now. As I was saying before you so _ruuudely_ interrupted me…I was worried because I never wanted you to believe that I was doing _this_ …" He pauses before getting down on one knee and reaching in his pocket – pulling out a _very_ familiar red box. _Oh my god!_

"…because _you_ went and got yourself knocked up." I start to laugh cry and I could really care less how ugly I must look right now.

"Kate, you are the love of my life – you and Handsome Junior are the most important people in my life. I want you to be my wife and build a family with me. I love you Kate. Will you marry me?"

No laughing now, I'm _really_ crying.

"Yes, yes." I manage between sobs. "I love you so much Elliot."

"Kate?" He says standing and tilting my face to meet his gaze.

"Yes?"

"I mean it when I say I love you Kate, you never have to worry about that. You don't have to be afraid, you're safe baby."

I nod my head, embarrassed by my insecurity and irrational doubt.

"You don't have to be embarrassed either, because if it is the last thing I do – you will know that you deserve to be loved and cherished. Understand?"

I shake my head before throwing my arms around my fiancé's neck, and holding on to him for dear life.

"Now, the woman at Cartier said that this rock almost guaranteed me very hot, _very_ nasty engagement, grateful fiancé sex. She _is_ an expert on these things you know." He says this wiggling his eyebrows, and I giggle like a school girl.

"Well, I think…" I turn and walk towards the bedroom, and crook my finger for him to follow.

"…I think it would be irresponsible not to listen to the expert."

….

Elliot and I had dinner with the Greys on Sunday – I knew they would be thrilled with all of our news and quite frankly I was in no rush to talk to my parents about our plans. Elliot informed me that he asked Ethan for my hand in marriage and not my father after he shared what happened on the Grace while we were all in California. While I found it odd that he had given some lame excuse about a business meeting he _forgot_ I honestly did not mind one bit not having to spend the weekend under the gaze of his disapproving scowl, it was so much easier to look upon Carrick's welcoming smile knowing my child would have at least _one_ loving grandfather.

Standing at the door of my parent's expansive manse is thoroughly depressing, I can hardly string together three or four happy memories from my childhood as they were so few and far between. My father seemed angry and sullen most of the time – he provided a wonderful life for his family in that we enjoyed all of the trappings of his success, but our life was devoid of any family intimacy. My father seemed miserable and as such, never spent much time with us as a family and when asked he would simply point out the material things he provided and tell us that we could not expect a father who is home by five in his favorite chair and slippers if we wanted to live the kind of life we had and have the things we have, with him only money and material things mattered. My father had come from humble means and since we had no connection with my father's family whom he left behind decades ago – there was no point to reference when it came to his sociology. My mother who came from old money is very kind and loving and doted on Ethan and I – I felt at times she over compensated for my absentee live-in father. I could tell however, from looking at old photos that they were once very much in love and for years I could still see that love and hope in my mom's eyes. I no longer see that hope – and with Ethan and I away from home her unhappiness is now unavoidably on full display, to Ethan and I anyway, I doubt my father has even noticed.

My father seemed to almost resent having a family and treated Ethan and I poorly – constantly pushing us towards _his_ goals. He has never forgiven me for not becoming a part of KM – he had dreams for Ethan and I and we were to live up to them whether we wanted to or not. He practically disowned me when I told him about my plans for Elite – he called me flighty and simple minded, and complained that he had wasted money on my education. What I find strange is that for an astute businessman, he never seemed to ponder that the reason neither Ethan, nor I wanted any parts of KM was because he was a complete asshole who attempted to bully both of us into a career we had no interest in.

In spite of our horrible family dynamic I longed for my father's love and acceptance which always escaped me, and in spite of how loving and supportive Ethan had always been, I still longed for his approval. I now know that my father is aware of my pregnancy, I guess this whole thing is a formality for my Mom's sake. I understand that Ethan threatened our father within an inch of his fiscal life if he fucked this up and my father would be a fool to act out in front of Cheryl and Cameron, though I can tell she is fully aware of the asshole that is Eamon Kavanaugh, and while she and my nephew are front and center for the obligatory family occasions I get the impression that if she never had to darken our parent's door again it would be just fine with her.

"There you are!" My mother greets beaming a lovely smile that screams _thank the heavens for an evening where I don't actually have to speak to your father._ I have no idea how on earth she does this.

"Hi Diane, you look lovely this evening." Elliot greets. I know he is not just kissing her ass either, Elliot barely got in the car the first time he met my parents before telling me my mom was quote _smoking hot_. I responded by telling him that if he _ever_ used a certain acronym to describe my mother I would crush his balls with my bare hands and he turned beet red.

We are all seated around the table and I decide that there is no time like the present, the first course has been served and I nudge Elliot to let him know I am ready to tell my mom, seeing as how she is the only one at this table that does not know about the baby.

"Mom? Elliot and I have some news." I purposely leave my father out of the equation and Elliot gives me a look that says ' _what the hell_?' He does not believe that we should antagonize my father, but he has no idea that Ethan and I have decided on how this whole thing will go down tonight and that my father is a non-factor in all of it – his behavior towards Elliot has been down right deplorable and I can afford him no more courtesy. Thanks to my brother and my loving fiancé, Eamon Kavanaugh no longer holds my emotional well-being hostage in the den of his hatefulness.

My mother looks at me hopefully and then looks down at my left hand which until this moment I purposefully kept hidden on my lap.

"Oh Katherine! Elliot! I'm so happy for the two of you. Elliot welcome to the family." She beams before getting up and giving both of us a warm hug.

Both Ethan and Cheryl congratulate us and Cameron gives Elliot a high five.

"Eamon?" My mother questions, turning to my father whose only response was a mumbled grunt.

"What?" He grumbles. _Jackass_.

"Do you have something to say to your daughter and our soon to be son-sin-law?"

"No, not really." I interrupt because now is the _perfect_ time to insert more awkwardness.

"Mom, we actually have more news to share." I turn to look at my fiancé giving him the go ahead.

"Diane, everyone. Kate and I are expecting a baby."

My mother's eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Oh Katherine, you are going to make an _amazing_ mommy."

Now _I'm_ crying. Damn hormones.

"You _really_ think so?"

"Absolutely sweetheart – you are so nurturing and caring." She says smiling as Cheryl hugs me tight and congratulates me before doing the same to Elliot.

"Kate, you will be great as a mom." Ethan says. "I cannot wait to meet my niece or nephew." My father makes the mistake of inserting another grunting noise at this moment.

"What was that?" He says to our father.

"Ethan let it go." Elliot attempts to interrupt.

"No, I would like to know what that little grunt was all about as well…Eamon?" Uh. Oh. My mother has never called my father on the carpet like this. _Shit just got real._

"Are you not going to congratulate our _only_ daughter and her fiancé on their engagement and pregnancy?"

"What is there to say? She got knocked up by a construction worker, bravo!" He states while slowly clapping, sarcasm dripping from every connection of his palms. "Are you expecting me to pay for a wedding or do you need diaper money?"

Before anyone can speak up, my mother jumps in with both feet.

"Oh Eamon, you _will_ pick up the tab for this wedding, even if you are not the one writing the check."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don't have to pay for shit! He did not ask my blessing to marry my daughter – is that not the way this shit show is supposed to work?"

"Since when have you been so concerned about the way things are _supposed_ to work Eamon?" My mother says staring daggers my father's way.

"Am I missing something?" He smirks.

"No Eamon, you are not missing a thing."

"Look Diane, whatever is going on with you…"

"Shut up Eamon!" Everyone at the table sits in stunned silence. I have never heard my mother raise her voice. Ever.

"Diane, it really _is_ okay…" Elliot attempts to soothe. I touch his hand and look into his eyes, so that he understands that this train is running off the tracks and it cannot be stopped. My mother needs this.

"Oh Elliot dear, it _really_ is not." My mother takes a sip of her bountiful Cabernet and continues.

"Elliot, my children think I am oblivious to my husband's cheating and disrespect. They think I don't know about the latest strumpet who accompanied him to New York or any of the others." I glance at my father who is practically green around the gills.

"I fell in love with Eamon my freshman year in college. He was my first and only…everything. Once upon a time he treated me like a princess. But money and influence have changed him into an entitled, angry asshole who has treated my children poorly for far too long." My mother turns and eyes both Ethan and I separately and mouths the words _I'm so sorry,_ before turning her attention back to Elliot.

"I just could _not_ get past that boy I fell so in love with, that I devoted myself to so completely…" she says looking forlorn. _Oh Mom._

…So I pretended to be happy and naïve and oblivious. Thirty years is a very long time. And I am tired, no…I'm exhausted." My mom takes a deep breath.

"Eamon, I had your belongings packed earlier and delivered to your condo downtown, just after you arrived here – your little trollop no doubt has been trying to reach you to ask what exactly is going on – so you don't have to keep pretending not to feel your phone vibrating in your pocket – we can all hear it. She is likely panicking because that thirty year old she's screwing usually stays over on Wednesday." My father's mouth gapes open in shock, clearly this place was his little secret, or so he thought – and it sounds as if he's not the only one with secrets.

"Diane, I don't know what you're talking…" he manages to spit before my mother puts up her hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"Save yourself the embarrassment of continuing to lie Eamon…it's over…" She is interrupted by the doorbell.

"Elliot would you get that please?"

"Sure Diane." He says rising to answer the door, squeezing my shoulder as he leaves the room. My father just stares as my mother remains impassive, waiting for Elliot to return.

"Eamon Kavanaugh?" Says a gangly man who walked in behind Elliot who has now taken his seat next to me again.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"You have been served." The man states and leaves the room, without another word or backwards glance.

Eamon peruses the paperwork placed before him – over the years he has read through plethora of complex contracts and right now he is putting Evelyn Wood to shame speed reading for the broad strokes.

"This is rich!" Is Eamon's smug response to being served divorce papers and before the second course no less. My mother does not respond to his comment or smug demeanor, she just gets down to business.

"I believe you will find my terms fair Eamon…as you…"

"Adultery!? Intentional infliction of emotional distress!? What the fuck is all of this?" He angrily interrupts, as my mother exhales in annoyance at the interruption.

"Eamon, I need you to calm down and watch your tone in front of my grandson, his name is Cameron by the way – since you never even acknowledge his presence when he visits. I also need for you to consider that if I know about the condo that I may be privy to other secrets as well – I may have been a homemaker for many years Eamon, but I am also a college graduate with a degree in business admin. Okay, so when that sinks in I need for you to consider that this home, our other two homes, and fifty-five percent of our cash and stocks is rather generous of me considering you and I had no money when we married or, more importantly a prenuptial agreement." My mother outlines with an icy coolness, I did not think was possible for her. Go Mom!

"Eamon?" Ethan interrupts, drawing his attention his way.

"Kate and I planned to confront and out you to Mom tonight, but yeah, this is better. So, in the words of Bill Maher…New Rules! If you do not agree to sign the papers, agreeing to all of Mom's terms, and get out tonight, I will sell Mom your shitty company for a dollar. You don't mind do you brother-in-law, I mean I know I promised to sell it to you?" He says to the shocked expression of my mom. Elliot raises his hands in surrender as his only response – he must feel _so_ uncomfortable right now, Elliot for once is completely speechless.

"I will explain it all to you once _he_ leaves Mom – Kate and I had planned this all out, I had no idea you would go all in and tell him to kick rocks before we got a chance." He laughs as Elliot gives me a quizzical look and I give him a wink.

"Listen Diane, we can talk about this…"

"What would you like to talk about Eamon?" My mother says with stoic resolve.

"You don't want to do this."

"Well you are right about that, I do not want to do this." She says motioning between the two of them.

"It's over Eamon. Now run along to the city, surly _Donna_ must get lonely when you spend your nights here…oh wait, she's not alone. Well, just run along then."

The look on Eamon's face is priceless.

"Diane, you are taking everything…"

"Be glad I'm not taking everything Eamon, but if you keep talking – I just might. As far as KM goes, my children and I will discuss that as a family and decide what is best from here and reach out to you with our decision. Now, get the _fuck_ out of my house." My mother offers casually _._ "Pass the peas sweetheart." She says to me, ignoring Eamon as he storms out of the room.

"Sorry Cam, Nunu said a nasty word."

Turns out my mom had hired a private investigator about a year ago and began the process of gathering all of the ammunition she needed in order to divorce Eamon and basically take everything in the process. She explained that she will be selling the condo where Donna lives as well – she is twenty-seven by the way.

Mom informed Ethan and I that she is selling the house and buying Christian's place in Escala, when he and Ana move into their new home next year, she stated that she needed some place to build good family memories – the house held a lot of negativity for her and she wanted a fresh new start. While Eamon was at work she had all of the doors, including the garage doors reprogrammed and all of the locks and alarm codes changed, a new state of the art security system that included cameras was also installed. When my father arrived home tonight he had no idea he had not actually opened the garage door – as my mom had flipped the switch from inside, once he was settled inside she had David her CPO move his car out of the garage and take his pass-card for the community gate from the center console.

Elliot offers to tear down the house and build her a new one and she declines the offer. She wants a brand new life and that included moving out of and leaving The Glades behind.

….

 **CPOV**

"I cannot believe how much was done while we were away Christian! I'm so excited." Ana says grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I knew El would make this a priority – and it looks like his guys have really gotten to work."

The foundation has been poured for our new home and it is huge. I have seen the plans and the 3D renderings, but seeing the progress that has been made is an entirely different experience. Ana and I have been standing in the middle of the foundation for the house referring to the drawings and trying to visualize what will become of this magnificent space.

"I love you Ana. I have never been happier…no let me rephrase that, I have never been happy until now. You're my air."

"I love you so much Christian. Every day with you is better than the one before it, you are all my dreams come true."

We take pictures of the foundation from all angles as well as the surrounding land – we are documenting the progress and plan to make an album once we're completed. We took extensive photos of the house before demolition and El made sure to document the preservation of the marble, tiles and woodwork. Ana wanted all of this saved for our family and especially our children – she wants a timeline of our entire lives together – it warms me from the inside to hear her talk about plans to make a family with me. If it were up to me there would be babies right here and now, but I won't be upset by the idea of a year or two of having Ana all to myself.

"Sir?" Taylor interrupts our dream house construction bliss after I noticed him taking a call in the distance – the look on his face is grim.

"Yes, Taylor – what is it?" I ask mildly annoyed by the intrusion.

"We have a problem Christian." _Christian? Oh shit!_

 _…._

 **SPOV**

"Okay, so we have all of the items sorted for the clothing giveaway tomorrow – I could not have done this without Ana, Mia and Kate – those women are a godsend." I still cannot wrap my mind around how Lillian keeps track of all that she does, hell I get tired just listening to her talk about her schedule for the week on Sunday nights.

"Baby, I need you to take it easy – let me take you away for at least a weekend – you pick the date, we need this."

"Luke, there are so many people who depend on me…"

" _I_ depend on you…" I interrupt.

"You have to remember to put yourself _and us_ on the list as well. Baby, you don't fall asleep at night – you pass out! You wouldn't even eat if I didn't hound you about it. I need for you to take care of yourself, because now that I have you I canNOT live without you." I say with all sincerity.

"Luke, honey, I'm sorry – I cannot live without you either. It's just…I have been given so many opportunities and I want…no I _need_ to give back in order to be worthy of those opportunities and gifts – _especially_ you." She says laying her hand on my cheek. _I am a grown assed man – I do NOT get mushy._

"You deserve every good thing that has come your way because you are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. You are selfless, sincere and the most amazing human being I have ever met – I wake up every single day in awe of you, grateful that someone like you could want me. You have wonderful friends like the Greys and Kate because you too are wonderful and kind." She starts to tear up and I swear if she…I stop her by pulling her into my arms and kissing her passionately, pouring all my love into the kiss.

"Wow." _Damn right baby._

"Wow is right. Now let me get you home so that I can have my wicked way with you and watch you pass out underneath me, because of _me_ for a change."

"Luke!" She whisper yells, looking around as if someone else is here in the salon with us, while slapping my chest playfully. She's blushing like a teenager.

"What!? Too late to be shy now baby, I've seen you blush…all over. Let's go."

"Let's go." She parrots, giving me a shy wink.

After we lock the office and set the alarm, we head out through the back of the salon to Lillian's parking spot.

As soon as we open the door all hell breaks loose.

I instinctively push Lillian behind me as I see Adina standing in front of us holding a gun, attempting to aim it at Lillian. Her hand is shaking and her finger is on the trigger. I cannot fully make out everything she is saying – but her clothes are in tatters and she looks as though she has not bathed in quite some time, she's screaming obscenities at Lillian and before I can comprehend what she is saying I feel a sharp pain, I feel Lillian's hands wrap around me from behind and we slide to the ground as I hear her screaming my name, before darkness takes me.

 **….**

 **LPOV**

I never thought I would see her again – especially not in the state she finds herself in today, but it seems it was only wishful thinking. After all that she put me through one would think she would have accepted her fate and just gone away, I always felt a bit ill at ease with my _new life_ and perhaps my trepidation was more about fear than I believed in my consciousness. Adina looks horrible, if I had to guess I would say she is _homeless._ Though I take no pleasure in her obvious suffering there is something divinely poetic about her circumstance.

When Luke and I stepped out of the salon – before I actually heard anything Luke forcefully shifted me behind him, essentially pinning me between his body and the back door of the salon.

"You fucking _BITCH_! I have nothing – you took everything from me!" Adina looks absolutely feral and…crazed, but before I have the time to even consider the irony of her words, I see the flash of the muzzle of the gun and feel the impact as the bullet strikes Luke.

Adina looks at the gun as if she is somehow surprised this happened, as though she believed that the gun was otherwise purposed. She drops the gun and runs away, I am unsure as to why she didn't finish us both off, I really felt like our lives were over. I am screaming at the top of my lungs as I slump to the ground with Luke's weight dragging me down.

"Stay with me Luke, baby – I need you. We need more time."

I want to sob, but I have no time for tears right now as I apply pressure to his wound while digging into his pocket and pushing the emergency button on his cell phone. It takes forever it seems for help to arrive and Luke has lost consciousness, though I continue to talk to him willing him to come back to me – if my words had the power to heal we would be lying on a beach right now on our little getaway – I promise to make that happen baby. I have never been more terrified in my entire life – not terrified of Adina or what she might do to me – this is the first time since Dad's passing that I have allowed myself to depend on another person so fully – Luke means the world to me, I cannot lose him.

I called Taylor to let him know what happened and not only is he here but the Greys are all here in an astounding show of support for Luke, and for me.

With Carrick by my side I recount not only what happened outside of my salon tonight – but also a brief synopsis of my life with Adina including of course her time as my stepmother. I further explain that I had not heard from her in months since her ouster from my childhood home and life. I also learn that Luke had had her surveilled for a while, but she had gone off the grid and was last seen more than three months ago. I realize that this was around the time Luke started making sure that he was around when I open and closed the salon – he said he did it because a lot of robberies occur during this time when business owners are vulnerable, and to a degree we follow predictable patterns easily detectable for those with nefarious intentions. While that was all true, I now understand that he knew Adina disappeared and wanted to protect me without scaring me half to death.

Luke is still in surgery and while I want to make sure that Adina is taken down for once and for all – my mind is on and with Luke. I can barely concentrate on the questions being asked of me, and thanks to Carrick I don't have to suffer these questions for too long.

"Gentlemen, Ms. May has been through challenging circumstances at best this evening, I believe you have enough to go on for now – right now Mr. Sawyer's well-being is our top priority – so if you have any further questions please contact me so that Ms. May can concentrate on her boyfriend." Carrick instructs while handing his card to the shorter of the officers, I think his last name is Wallace.

"Absolutely, we will be in touch if we require any more details." He states as they take their leave.

….

"Lillian, Luke is going to be brought down to recovery very soon – he's still in post-op. The surgery went well, the bullet did nick an artery in his chest, but the surgeons were able to repair it. The bullet's trajectory fortunately was upward, we think because of the height of the shooter and recoil…"

"Mom!" Christian interrupts. "Please speak English, you lost us at trajectory."

Grace blushes a deep crimson. Thank god Christian interrupted, I had no idea what Grace was talking about either – Grace is standing next to Luke's two surgeons whom she asked if she could speak to us about Luke's condition because _they_ might get too technical.

"Sorry Lillian. Adina's height, along with the kick from firing the gun forced the round upwards above Luke's heart, where she was likely aiming and into the area between his heart and collar bone. Even though the artery was damaged it was repaired – the pressure you put on the wound and the excellent pre-op treatment he received from the EMTs helped tremendously."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding – Luke is going to be fine.

"His shoulder blade absorbed the round and for now we have decided to leave it in place…" Continued Dr. Simon, the orthopedic surgeon.

"He will require rehab and will likely be in quite a bit of pain initially, but he is in such great physical condition, we anticipate his recovery to be seamless."

"When can I see him?" I ask no one in particular.

"His vitals are being monitored and he should be brought down to his room within the hour." Grace states with a bright smile.

"Oh thank you. Thank you, so much." I say shaking hands with the two surgeons after which I pull Grace in for a grateful embrace.

….

I sit here watching as Luke seems to be fighting to wake up – he is frowning in his sleep and moving his head from side to side slowly. I take hold of his hand – praying silently for our hearts to connect.

"I'm here Luke, you can rest – you're going to be fine." I stand, lean over him and kiss his lips gingerly, and his response is a small but satisfied smile. _He knows I'm here._

 _…._

* * *

 *****Trigger warning – violent assault and death (mostly inferred) *****

 _Adina five months ago_

"What do you mean I can't withdraw the money in that account! That's _my_ money."

"Ma'am please lower your voice, we received a court order for the funds associated with your accounts and those funds have been frozen."

"I will fucking sue you for this!"

"Ma'am I am going to have to insist that you leave as you are causing a scene." I will show this bitch a scene.

"I don't give a fuck if I am causing a scene!..." The next thing I know I am being removed from the bank and threatened with police intervention for trespass if I attempt to enter the bank again.

I have one hundred dollars left in my purse, after I paid for gas to drive to the bank. I am still wearing the same clothes I wore the day I met with that bitch – she sat there whining about _her_ life, she looks like she's done pretty fucking well to me. If it's the last thing I do I will get _my_ money back, all of it. And I'll make her pay. I first have to sell all of my things – or should I say what those bastards left me, I have had to drive around in this damn moving van for days now, hell I've been sleeping in the back of a goddamned truck, but at least it has air conditioning.

Today's visit to the bank was the last straw, I went all the way to Portland hoping that branch would not be sullied by the Grey influence, boy was I wrong. I try to find a new parking spot every couple of days – as a moving van sticks out like a sore thumb, I'm sure someone must be looking for it by now. I won't be able to afford many more of these I think sipping my Caramel Macchiato as I leave Starbucks headed to my… _oh shit!_

"No! No! Wait!" I scream running towards the tow truck driver, I wasn't even inside that long – I had no change for the meter.

"Look lady, you parked in a tow away zone, read the sign."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize where I was…"

"Tell it to the judge lady." He smirks handing me a form with the info on where to pick up the truck.

"Wait, please, all of my things are in the truck – it's my only transportation."

"Lady! Show up at the location, pay the fine and you get your truck. Simple."

"Please. Is there some way we can work this out?" I try to turn on the charm – this used to work for me, once upon a time."

"Seriously?" He laughs, and climbs into his truck before shaking his head from side to side in disgust before pulling away. With everything I have left.

As he pulls away I notice the sign.

 _No Parking_

 _Tow Away Zone_

 _Fine $500._

Later that day I wander into a dive bar, I might as well drink. As I sit at the bar a decent looking man asks if he can join me at the bar, leaving what looks to be his five work buddies at a nearby table. He looks to be in his late thirties early forties, probably works an okay job, he's wearing a suit, not one like the ones worn by Lillian's newfound friends, but he's clearly not broke like that fool I supported for years on end – _to think I thought that brat was the biggest leech I had to deal with_. What the hell, at the very least I can get a few free drinks out of this.

"Hi, I'm Carl."

"Adina."

….

My eyelids are so heavy. I can barely open them – what the hell? Where am I, I wonder as I take in my dank and drab surroundings. I don't remember anything accept for meeting…what was his name?

As I gingerly sit up I ache all over – it's then I realize I am in a shitty motel room and I am completely naked, covered in a scratchy cheap bedsheet. I move to the edge of the bed and begin to fully examine this hideous room and ultimately the horror of my current circumstance. The room is littered with empty beer and Vodka bottles, empty cigarette packs and…and condom wrappers.

My inner thighs are bruised and there is _evidence_ that while there are condom wrappers everywhere, someone did not use them.

I stand and shakily make my way to the bathroom, where I shower as best I can – this isn't the type of place that provides luxurious shampoos and body wash. I am covered in bruises and I can only be somewhat grateful that I was either drunk, drugged or both during whatever horror I endured last night.

Once I'm dressed l look for my purse and to my shock and dismay discover that in addition to my one hundred dollars, I have one hundred more, with a note.

 _Nice to meet you, thanks for the rides._

I peek through the curtains and see a motel sign in the distance, with a sign underneath.

 _Rooms - $75 per week_

 _Months later_

"Listen Donna, or whatever you're calling yourself _this_ week, either you pay the hundred and fifty you owe for the past two weeks or you're out of here."

"But I don't have money. Is there anything I can…"

"Look! One sloppy, below average blow job only gets you one week stay at Chez Rathole – darling you need to find yourself a shelter – this is a business."

I scoff at this – a business, I could have the police raid this roach motel and shut him down with one phone call. Nothing but junkies and whores occupy this place. If things were different I would not be caught dead in a place like this. This is all _her_ fault.

"Please just give me a chance to get the money…" I plead before he cuts me off again.

"Sweet cheeks, it's not gonna happen, you had a good thing going for a while there, you entertain your _guests_ I get my rent –that's how this works."

"I can't…I can't do that any…" I sob.

"Not my problem." He states coldly.

"Hey, watch the door for me while I take my morning constitutional and I'll pay you thirty bucks, huh?"

"Sure Bobby."

As I stand defeated behind the desk I notice a towel under the counter – maybe he's hiding money there I think. I lift it to find a hand gun which I quickly slip into my purse, maybe I can pawn it. I take off before he returns from his morning dump. _Asshole_.

….

* * *

 _The morning after Luke's shooting (Police radio communication blaring in the background)_

"Mr. Grey? This is Detective Wallace."

"I am calling to let you know we have located Adina May, and she is deceased sir."

"Her body was discovered by fishermen floating in Portage Bay this morning…Yes, we are not certain but it appears she may have jumped from the Ship Canal Bridge."

"No, there is no trauma to the body, it looks like she drowned. We'll know more when the coroner completes his report."

"Yes, she was identified by the photographs you provided in your email. And she was wearing the same clothing shown in the surveillance video of the shooting from the salon."

"No problem. How is Mr. Sawyer doing?

"That's great news – well tell them for me that Mrs. May is no longer a threat."

"You're welcome Mr. Grey. Have a good day."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and well wishes – for the** ** _guests_** **that leave kind reviews, thank you so much, I wish I could respond to you directly.**

 **Sorry, but delays are my new normal. I am getting back into work and it takes a lot out of me – I used to have tons more energy – and though I know it is normal considering what my body has been through it is no less frustrating.**

 **I seriously considered not finishing this story b/c I found depressing a perceived lack of interest on the part of readers (i.e. low viewing numbers and reviews) – but I'm no quitter, I plan to finish what I started. There are just a few more chapters to go actually I think the max will be twenty-five.**

 **Thanks to the FSOG Facebook groups for your support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Aftermath**

 **EamonPOV**

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

"Your wife…well, your soon to be _ex_ -wife is selling this place – do you expect me to stay here until I am thrown out in the street? Besides – this just is not working for me anymore. We were never, ever meant to be a full-time forever thing anyway." She remarks with an inelegant hunch of her shoulders.

"Of course…my wife told me all about your boy toy. I had no idea you were…"

"No idea I was what? Did I demand that you only sleep with your wife _and_ me? For chrissake Eamon, grow up."

"I was not trying to make demands Donna, but I thought we had something…."

"We did…now we don't. Would we even be having this discussion if your wife and kids had not kicked you to the curb? I mean be serious, were you going to propose marriage Eamon, were we going to run off into the sunset like some Nicholas Sparks characters?"

"So…this is it? If it wasn't for you…" I mumble to myself.

"Oh no! _You_ own this dumpster fire Eamon. I lost my job and my reputation is pure shit – I am just praying that my contacts on the east coast will help me to get my life back on track. You came out of this smelling like a rose compared to the shit stain I call a life. Hell, I have lost everything while you are still COO of the company you built and you make…what about five million a year? So what if you report to your ex-wife and children – they allotted you a decent share of the company, so what if it is no longer the majority. All I am left with a sullied reputation both personally and professionally and you have the unmitigated gall to attempt laying the blame for our joint fuck up at my feet alone? Classy!"

"That is not what I meant!" I say trying to calm myself. "What I meant was our relationship was what pushed Diane over the edge, I was not insinuating that it was your fault alone."

"Water under the bridge honey, it was fun even if I cannot say it was worth all the carnage. Take care Eamon." She says with a parting kiss to my cheek.

After the meal from hell my life has been in a free-fall, I admit that Donna has a point, there are certainly those who are worse off than I am professionally _and_ fiscally for that matter, but my personal life is non-existent. My family hates me, well I have no family now - but I have never been more clear – I know _exactly_ who to blame for all of this and if it is the last thing I do, I will get my revenge.

 **CPOV**

"Fine, you're fired…for six weeks minimum." I say with a smirk and wink to the amusement of my wife and Lillian, who has informed us that Sawyer is going to blow his rehab straight to hell because he thinks being a big tough guy means he does not need the time to heal.

This guy refuses to take his meds as prescribed, has been caught lifting heavier and recommended objects, balks at the idea of rehab in general and drove to Walmart after only being out of the hospital for two days ignoring strict instructions that included no driving for at _least_ two weeks. At that point Lillian asked that I speak with him, he refused to listen, so I fired his ass.

"Boss, come on…I can't just sit around…" I can hardly hold back my laughter.

"You will not be sitting around, you will be enduring some very intensive rehabilitation therapy. You cannot return to work until the doctor gives you the okay and – I have to be satisfied that you're ready for prime time. Understand?" He acquiesces with a look that would convince anyone not privy to our conversation that he had been given news of some terminal illness, he needs to get over himself, _big baby_. "Luke, you are responsible for the person most precious to me. You will not be responsible for my wife until you are one hundred percent, _and_ if Lillian tells me that you continue pouting about this I will make it eight weeks."

"Fine!" He says exasperated, shaking his head at Lillian in amused frustration.

"Christian, what you did for Lillian was so sweet – no way was he going to listen to her."

"My motives were not completely altruistic Ana, I meant what I said about his being one hundred percent in order to take care of you. You are my entire universe." I say cupping the side of her face with my left hand while pulling her towards me with my right at her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **###**

 ** _Six months later_**

"Yes, oh god Christian I'm coming!"

My wife woke this morning the same way she has on so many mornings, with me feasting between her legs. What can I say – she is still the best part of waking up, fuck that bullshit commercial coffee jingle, they have _nothing_ on this. I was never a huge fan of eating pussy before Ana – sure I would indulge, but it was always a selfish means to an end, and that end was _my_ pleasure. I was not missing out or leaving my subs unsatisfied or anything – I just never felt connected to a woman in the way that I do with my wife – sure I enjoyed making women cream, but again it was more about the sense of satisfaction it gave _me_ in controlling the pleasure of a woman than actually caring if it was good for her. Ana changed all of that, she changed me – the first time I came while eating her was the most emotionally transformative sexual experience of my life to that point. I understood what love making meant, what it meant to be wholly owned bodily and soulfully by another – her pleasure was literally my pleasure.

I slam my throbbing dick into her before she has time to recover from her orgasm and – _fuuck she feels so good_.

"Ana baby, god your pussy is so wet baby." I almost sob as she almost wildly thrusts her pelvis and runs her nails down my back in concert with her movements. How did I _ever_ live without her touch? I watch her beneath me, her eyes never leaving mine as they crinkle, her involuntary tell – well, that and her pussy tightening around my dick like a vice grip – that she is falling over the edge, and I increase my pace as we both yell out our release.

We lie in bed holding each other in our post coital bliss.

"How is the vertical and signage looking for the Acer acquisition?"

"I took your advice and decided on a more hands off approach for that one." I say lightly pinching her nipple. "Ros is going to update me by week's end - how are things now that El finally convinced his wife to start her maternity leave?"

"Busy, but with Jose stepping up it has been mostly seamless. I have had to train him in a few areas, but he is on the ball actually. Of course Kate still calls in to net meetings and though I can tell she misses being at work, I think EJ is at the forefront of her every thought these days."

My brother and Kate married just after the big blow up at her parent's home, and though I cannot believe I am even thinking such a thing – Kate is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to him, El has grown up and is a terrific husband and I know he will be an amazing father – he loves his kid more than his own life and he's not even here yet.

Diane decided to move from the family home – leaving it to Kate and Ethan to decide its fate. She now lives in our former home at Escala and is dating my head of legal Jim Buruss whom she met after reluctantly attending the GEH Christmas party some months ago – the poor guy never stood a chance and could not take his eyes off of her. Jim lost his childhood sweetheart and wife to cancer years ago, we learned from his adult twin daughters that he pretty much had given up on life after his wife died – becoming a shell of himself in every aspect of his life – except for professionally. They were floored by their father's distraction with Diane and asked if Ana would make an introduction, which she happily obliged. Neither Kate nor Ethan wanted to live in the house they grew up in so they decided to have it demolished and agreed that Kate and El would build their new home there, meaning we will live close to each other again very soon.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Jose, have a seat."

"That does not sound good boss lady."

"Why? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Not at all – I just want to do the very best job I can."

"And I want you to know that you have been doing wonderfully in Kate's absence. The two placements you made at GEH are working out masterfully – I could not have done better myself."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"We have been called upon to staff a technology start up with several hundred millions in contracts and assets. It would be our greatest acquisition to date."

"So we will start with HR and then work…"

"No, we will staff all aspects of the company from HR, the executive support staff, IT to the mailroom…simultaneously. Here are schematics and organizational chart, I want a preliminary list of department heads by no later than COB on Wednesday." I say sliding the folder across the desk to him, which he eagerly takes.

"Yes Ma'am – I cannot wait to get started, thank you for your confidence in me Ana."

"Now, this one is a bit tricky – there are current employees from the defunct organization that need to be absorbed or dismissed – I need you to determine based on performance records and interviews – which you will have to arrange either by net meeting, phone or questionnaire because of the quick turnaround – which employees will be retained and in what capacity. Delegate where you need to, but this is your baby. I have emailed you the employee files."

He takes a deep breath – and smiles an elated and determined smile.

"I will not let you or Elite down Ana." He says looking directly into my eyes, he is now serious and all business.

"I have every faith in you Jose."

 **###**

"Hello Mama." I say as my best friend and sister-in-law pops up on my screen.

"Ana! Hey!"

"The nursery looks amazing Kate, from what I can see. Elliot did a fantastic job."

"He did didn't he? I had input, but honestly Ana what you see is mostly El _and_ my Mom of course – between the two of them I hardly get to take a piss on my own." We both laugh. My nephew is going to be one colorful child with these two potty mouths as parents.

"How are things at the office?"

"Things are going well, I have listened to Christian and I am delegating. We are very busy as you know and Jose has stepped up in a big way…"

"So we're talking partnership." Kate always could read my mind like no other.

"Yes, I want to see how he handles Markum Tech…"

"Whoa! That is one hell of a test run Ana…"

"You and I trained him." I remind her, raising an eyebrow because it is the second time she has cut me off during this short chat, and she reacts to my now obvious albeit mild annoyance.

"Sorry, you know I trust you and your judgment implicitly Ana. I promise you it is the hormones, my controlling nature and boredom and _not_ a reflection of my faith in my partner…partners." She says with a wink.

"I know that – I have not seen that Kate in a long while – she no longer exists."

"Ana, how on earth did you put up with me? I sucked ass!"

We both laugh at her crass description – though we know her _disposition_ caused us both pain at various times.

"Water under the bridge. And to answer your question – I always saw who you were, not who you portrayed I guess. I saw you as wonderfully flawed and as a person who in spite of not always showing it – I knew you loved me. You have always been my sister, I could never give up on you."

"Thank you for always being a true friend Ana." She says her eyes glistening.

"I cannot believe I'm so happy."

Fighting back tears we both grin like fools as she talks about due dates, mucus plugs and swollen ankles. Kate can make talking about _anything_ , both funny and interesting. It is amusing sometimes how our life plans change in spite of what we _think_ we want.

 **###**

"Sweetie, are you free for lunch on Thursday?" I ask, pulling the Cobb salads Gail prepared from the vegetable bin and placing them on the breakfast bar.

"I will make sure I am – for you? Anything."

"I have my appointment with Dr. Bynum for my shot and I can stop by after…" I am stopped in the midst of my reluctant declaration by my husband's forlorn look.

"Christian, what is it?"

"Ana, I know we have had this discussion before, but being around El and Kate…"

"Oh, thank god!" I interrupt hating interruptions as I do while letting go of a breath I did not realize I was holding.

"I want a baby!" We both blurt out as though it is a dying declaration on both our parts.

"I doubt I am pregnant just yet, but it won't take many more nights like this before I am." I grin in satisfied bliss after round…I've lost count.

"Ana, you just told me you want our baby – there is nothing sexier." Christian squeezes me closer while planting kisses on my shoulder from behind.

"Like you needed an excuse, I chide playfully, looking back at him over my shoulder."

"Guilty…" he smiles absentmindedly playing with a lock of my hair.

"I thought I wanted to wait and spend more time having you all to myself, but watching El and Kate – I…I just could not stop myself from imagining you carrying our child and us chasing little ChrisAna around in the meadow." I turn over so I am resting my cheek on my hands spread on his chest and I am looking up into his eyes. I see pure love and devotion.

"I feel the same way Christian, I had been dreading my appointment."

"Really? Why did you keep it to yourself?"

"I wasn't sure you would be ready and I never want to force my will because I know you will do anything to make me happy even if you were apprehensive."

"That is true, but not because I am some emotional hostage Ana, it's because my happiness is rooted in yours. If I was apprehensive at all it would have been because of my insecurities about being good enough or capable and trust me I have thought long and hard over these eight months with El. And no matter how I tried to ignore that…that _pull_ that tugging at my heart, I knew I want to be as big an idiot as he is right now, blabbering about changing tables and receiving blankets." He says laughing before admitting he has no idea what either item is.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Sir, there has not been any news about Mrs. Lincoln or any hints to her whereabouts for months now. If I may speak freely sir?"

"Please."

"Either she has fled the country or she has died. In order to both evade capture and remain hidden for as long as she has managed she would have to have help and since she had fractured practically every relationship she had that would have been of benefit to her in her circumstance I do not believe anyone is helping her. I also believe that of all her former _acquaintances,_ you sir would have been the only one possessing the means by which she could have disappeared with this kind of blinding path obscuring precision. Another reason I believe she is no longer alive is that her obsession with you would not allow her to simply move on. She felt entitled to you in a way that dispossessed her of all rational thought and self-preservation – she would have _never_ just left you alone."

I know he is right. I just have trouble letting go of the notion that just when I decide to let my guard down where she is concerned she will pop up again to wreak havoc in our lives.

"Sir?" Taylor interrupts my thoughts.

"What is this about? Is there something I need to know?"

I smile at the thoughts of my conversation with Ana over the last few days. Having decided we are both ready to start a family and with today being the point of no return as Ana plans to meet with Dr. Bynum and inform her that we are beginning family planning with the first step being – no more birth control shots.

"Well…yes in a way." I sigh and begin talking wanting to eliminate that concerned wrinkle across his brow.

"Ana and I have decided to have a baby and I just want to be certain we cover all bases in terms of security risks." The stoic mountain that is Taylor visibly relaxes and if I did not know better I would swear that was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I will triple our efforts to find any evidence of Mrs. Lincoln's whereabouts sir. If she is alive I _will_ find her."

"Thank you Taylor."

"You are very welcome sir."

"Hey Chris!" Elliot practically shouts barreling into my office in his usual bull meets china closet gait.

El was always touchy feely – but with his son on the way he is so much more so. His big brother kiss on the top of my head has morphed into a macho man hug and some variation of 'love you guy' he is all about the love these days and it is amazing.

After we shoot the shit for a while – I share with him my concerns about Elena reappearing in our lives when we least expect it leaving out Ana and my plans for a family, and he does his best to reassure me.

"Chris, I honestly believe the old hag is gone for good – she is facing prison if she ever slithers out from under her rock. Please remember, your security is top notch wherever you go and your home is like a fuckin' fortress. You can relax little brother, she will never hurt you or Ana again – enjoy your life, her power over you is over."

"I know what you are saying is true – hell Taylor even thinks she could be dead…"

"I wasn't sure how you would react, but I think so too." He interrupts shrugging in a matter of fact manner that betrays the emotion similar to that of a man ordering a pizza.

"Why were you unsure of how I would react?"

"Well you have always had a soft spot for her crazy ass – and she was _obsessed_ with you – the only way she would have stayed away from you _this_ long is if she could not get to you. I know you don't love her or anything close to it – but you have in spite of all of your self-loathing shit a heart of gold. You could never wish anyone, not even _her_ any ill will."

Elliot is right in that he knows I actually have a heart – this much is true, I would however, destroy anything or anyone that sought to harm my family and that includes him, Kate and my nephew – Elena would meet a most unfortunate fate if she were to fuck with any member of my family.

El and Taylor are right – I owe it to myself and to Ana and our future family not to allow Elena to invade our thoughts and – she has not been seen in months and she still has that slither of control. I have to trust the systems that are in place for our safety. I have to enjoy my love and life, and though I will not call off Taylor's tripled down efforts, but I will insist he only tell me if there is a new development – I will never bring her up in conversation again. I refuse to live in fear, after all that is what she always wanted to remain forefront in my life. I decide today that out of sight will be out of mind. Finally.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to my readers for the encouragement – in all honesty I had a mini (okay not so mini) meltdown b/c I have been slow to get back into the swing of things at work and I felt completely overwhelmed. I finally swallowed my pride and admitted I needed help and I wouldn't call it smooth sailing but there are considerably less wrinkles.**

 **Thank you for your kind words of support. (insert smiley face)**

 **Also, re: Elena – Elena** ** _is_** **dead at this point in the story – she died of suffocation in chapter seventeen – her death will be explained and her killer revealed soon.**

 **Apologies to susancollins522 and ramanreinee I really tried to get this done two days ago, but my editing and dissatisfaction with this chapter got in the way, so I did a semi rewrite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **ElliotPov**

"Babe, I think EJ is sick." He has been hiccupping for a while now.

"He has the hiccups El…he is just fine, please stop worrying."

I cannot for the life of me understand how or why Kate is so calm, what happened to that new mom shit I read about – why isn't she climbing the walls like I am. What the entire _fuck_!?

"We should call my mom and …"

"Elliot Grey we will do _no_ such thing…please stop calling your mom every time he throws up or frowns – you would build a plastic bubble for him if I let you get away with it I'm sure." She says picking up EJ and cooing landing kisses all over his face. I need to remind myself to wipe his face when she's done, I heard her sneeze earlier, I think.

"Fine, but if he develops some kind of disorder I am holding you responsible."

"I understand Daddy. Ana and your brother are going to be here _any_ minute, why don't you go and change out of your sweats."

She's not taking any of this seriously. Fine, I'll Google his symptoms while I'm upstairs changing.

"You sure you got him?"

"I think I can handle the few minutes it will take for you to change babe." 

**###**

"Man! He has grown and changed so much in just a few weeks, El, he is a beautiful boy." When did Christian become all love and light. I wonder when he last had that cashmere sweater cleaned, EJ could be allergic for all we know – it looks pretty itchy.

"Thanks man." I say reaching for my son, but he rebuffs me and hands him off to Ana. Who the _fuck_ wears angora anymore! _Why are you two even here again_?

"Why don't we grab a couple of Killians Red and you and I can check out the game while Penny finishes up dinner."

I look over at Ana and Kate fussing over EJ and I decide against my better judgement to follow Christian to the den. _Where is that baby monitor_?

"How's it going El?" Christian asks eyeing me with an undetectable emotion.

"Great! Life is great. I have to say having a kid changes everything, I wish I could be with him all day every day."

"El? You know I am not one to beat around the bush, so I am going to cut straight to the chase here. You're driving your wife insane, and mom has considered blocking your number because you have become so…intense." _That sure is rich coming from Sir Spank a Ho over here_.

"You could not possibly understand…"

"I understand that you feel enormously protective, that you are overwhelmed by the sense of love and fierce devotion you have for your son. I know you want to wrap him up and protect him from _anything_ and everything that could bring him an ounce of harm or a second of grief. I also know you deserve to be content with _manageable_ worry where he and Kate are concerned."

"Did Kate call you?"

His smirk and subsequent non-answer tells me she did. She ratted me out.

"She is worried about you, and so is Mom. Ya know? There _is_ such a thing as too much WebMD." Says the guy who deep inside wants to stow away in Ana's purse every time she leaves his sight. _Dick_.

"What exactly did she say?"

"Just that she wants you to _enjoy_ being a dad and not worry yourself sick that something bad is going to happen every minute of every day."

"Christian he is only six weeks old, what do you expect? I took your advice and hired Penny to help out around here – that's all the flexibility I can muster, okay?" Okay he's starting to wear out his welcome, it's always the ones without kids with all the well-meaning advice.

"I expect for you to love your son and trust that you are a great dad and Kate is a great mom, and that EJ is healthy and just perfect. And as far as Penny goes you had no choice after Kate put her foot down." He has the nerve to smirk. I could slap him silly right now, deep down I know he's trying to help – but my fear and sadness consumes me _._

"I just need to know he's okay." I say just barely above a whisper. I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Yes but Kate says you are up all through the night, checking on him – she thinks if you could you'd breast feed him yourself – you need to show your wife you believe in her and stop nitpicking everything she does."

"I don't…"

"Did you _really_ wipe Kate's kisses off of her own infant son's face?" And…cue the I'm talking to a crazy person head tilt.

When he says it like _that_ it does sound a bit crazy.

"In my defense she had just been hugging and kissing Cameron and you know those fucking schools are like petri dishes – and in case you forgot _hotshot,_ the only reason you met Ana in the first place was because Cam had the plague."

We both burst out laughing.

"Oh thank god, you're still in there." He finally breathes out.

"I can tell Mom you don't require sedation."

"Sedation?!"

"Yes _nimrod_ , sedation. You want to tell me what's _really_ bothering you? I thought neurosis was _my_ thing."

"Nothing is bothering me – when you and Ana decide to have kids you will understand what it feels like to…"

"What, what feels like El?"

"Stop interrupting me!" I snap.

I have so infrequently lost my temper with my brother that he seems taken aback and perhaps a little hurt by my outburst. For the most part, in spite of my man whoring ways, I have always been the one in this sibling relationship with the calm and even disposition. The birth of my son however has me consumed with fear for his well-being, for the first time in my life I feel completely helpless. More than anything ever has before – his every breath concerns me, I mean my love for Kate is earth shattering but this…this is other worldly.

"Sorry El."

"Christian, I have no way of knowing what _fucked up_ genes I could have passed onto my child – no way of knowing if he suffers from some debilitating _family_ trait that could ruin his life. Kate can trace her family lineage back to the fucking Mayflower and I have nothing I can give her, nothing. I…I…"

Before I know it Christian's hands are on my shoulders as he eyes me with a visible, earnest compassion I did not know him capable of emotionally committing to, my baby brother is comforting me. Having no clue where I come from has never been an issue for me, or so I thought. I asked questions about my birth and birth parents when I was old enough to comprehend the concept of adoption and discovered that they had insisted upon a closed no contact adoption which meant that they had no interest not only in not meeting my adoptive parents, but also that they chose never to be contacted by me in the future. I will likely never know if I have biological siblings or if there were things concerning my health or that of my parents that I should be aware of, or what was _so_ wrong with me that they did not want to know me, ever.

"El? EJ is perfect. There is nothing wrong with him – and there is nothing wrong with you. You are the best big brother in the world and you will be the best father. Kate and EJ love you and so do I, so does Mom, Dad, Mia and Ana." He says landing a kiss to the top of my head. _Jerk hijacked my thing, but that's fine – just this one time._

I nod my head as I dismissively wipe away the few tears that manage to escape despite my pseudo stoic reserve _._

"I think you suffer from the same set of insecurities every adopted kid does – my manifestation of course was legendary…" He says with a smirk.

"Yours was bound to rear its ugly head eventually. If I didn't know better I would think this is just an excuse to get me to tell you what a machine you are physically…and fine I'll say it, you're quite sexy as well." He adds deadpan.

Before I could help myself I burst out laughing. When did Christian become so enlightened and evolved _and funny_!? I guess we both grew up when neither of us was paying attention. 

**###**

"So...how did Christian finally get through to you?" Kate asks as I salivate watching her moisturize her sexy legs after her shower.

"What gives you the impression that he 'got through' to me?"

"Well, for one thing, the major thing EJ is in _his_ room for the first time since shortly after we brought him home. You have been molesting me since before he and Ana left _and_ you did not do the Elliot freak out when anyone other than you touched him. You just seem lighter babe."

I walk over and take Kate's hand leading her to our bed.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that – you can drive me up the wall with your love for our son anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Nope. But that sounded all _good wife_ and supportive and shit, right?"

I make love to my wife for hours until we're both spent – I don't know why those people had no desire to meet me, or why it even affected me the way it did at this moment in time. I look at EJ and cannot for the life of me fathom not holding him close to be for as long as he will allow it – the rejection stings more than I thought I guess. What I do know is that I am fortunate to have the best parents and siblings in the world and that I am no accident in their lives, they are people who love me on purpose with no obligation to do so and they along with my wife and son own my heart. I am the luckiest, most healthy man alive.

* * *

 ****

 **RayPOV**

"What the fuck do _you_ want?"

"I wanted to speak to you man to man. You will likely be locked away for a very long time Mr. Jackson and I want to make sure that you and I come to some understanding going forward."

"Understanding? Yeah right." He scoffs.

"Yes, understanding. I want an assurance that you will leave my family alone. You failed Mr. Jackson."

"I did not fail." He says in barely a hushed declaration, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You wanted to ruin my family and to…to _own_ my daughter…

My wife has forgiven me and has adopted Jaiden, Ray Junior is thriving in college and Anastasia…"

"Whatever…" me mumbles unable to hold my gaze at the mere mention of her name. This is incredibly disturbing.

"Anastasia, she's so very happy in love with Christian – Elite is thriving and they are planning a family."

"So that's why you came here – to rub it in? 'Cause I don't give a fuck about your family…"

"We both know that's not true. We have kept an eye on you – and while you appear to have given up the idea of hiring a hit man, you are still obsessing over my daughter…"

He scoffs at the notion so I pull the opened letters from my inside pocket and toss them on the metal table that separates us.

"Then why are you harassing your former business partner with these out of control missives about hurting my daughter?"

His eyes are wild, feral even – in an instant he seems lost and almost childlike – but unfortunately for Hyden the empathy I _would_ have had for someone as broken as him is completely absent. He is not a child, he is an adult and as such he is responsible for his actions having tried and failed to destroy everything that I have ever loved for money and for sick twisted sport.

"Is Grey so insecure that he had to make sure she wouldn't be tempted to reach out to me?" He actually smirks.

"No. Christian knows nothing about the letters to Sean wherein you go on and on about my daughter – the officials here at the prison gather them and mail them to me. You do know you are not allowed to contact any member of my family or our associates do you not? Given Mr. Markum's association with Christian, my son-in-law _and_ Mr. Gates…" His eyes blacken with a fury I did not think was possible for a human being.

"You are in violation of your sentencing agreement. I could have opted to have Warden Brown speak with you concerning these matters, but decided that it would be more effective and I must admit more satisfying to tell you that your isolation and solitary confinement just became more isolated and confined."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!"

"You're being transferred Mr. Jackson. On Tuesday you will be moved to the Supermax prison in Florence, Colorado, where you will spend twenty-three hours a day locked in your cell. You will be escorted by a minimum of three officers during your five hours of private recreation per _week_. Your cell will have a desk, a stool, and a bed, which are almost entirely made of poured concrete, as well as a toilet that shuts off if blocked, so you won't be able to start a flood or drown yourself. Your shower runs on a timer in three minute intervals for a maximum six minute shower per two days. Your sink will be made entirely of concrete including the tap – no metal anywhere. In addition to all of these… _luxuries_ your cell is soundproofed to prevent you from communicating with other prisoners via Morse code or other jailhouse communication you might cleverly invent.

Oh, you're going to love this…the four inch by four feet windows of your cell? They are designed to prevent crafty inmates like yourself from knowing their specific location within the complex because they can see only the sky and roof through them, making it virtually impossible to plan an escape with an outside accomplice. That's genius right?! Not to worry, you get to exercise in a concrete pit resembling an empty swimming pool, also designed to prevent you from knowing your location in the facility for the same reason. The pit is only large enough for you to walk ten steps in a straight line, or thirty-one steps in a circle. Finally, since it is clear you have no interest in following the rules set forth in your sentencing memo that _you_ signed, telecommunication with the outside world is forbidden, and food is hand-delivered by correctional officers.

And just in case you think you should do the world a favor and opt out by trying to end it all? You will be monitored twenty-four hours a day via closed circuit TV with officials having panic buttons on the ready, as well as top notch medical team on staff to provide immediate assistance to preserve your sorry assed life until you die of natural causes, you _miserable_ son of a bitch. _You_ will not end your suffering." 

**###**

"Sweetie, dinner will be ready in about fifteen, you hungry?"

"Always. Smells wonderful." Carla turns to walk back to the kitchen where no doubt Jaiden is waiting ever the ultimate in enthusiastic little helper, but I grab her by the waist, spin her around and pull her in for a kiss which I deepen immediately.

"Well, _that_ was quite the hello." Carla remarks with a blush when I let her up for air, and I am humbled and grateful that I can still make that happen.

"Is everything okay Ray?"

"Everything is perfect baby. What's for dinner?" 

* * *

**_One year later_**

 ****

 **APOV**

"Ready Baby?"

I give my husband a wink and we start our countdown.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" We open our matching denim shirts to reveal the tee shirts underneath that read, Mommy's little girl and Daddy's little girl.

"Oh my god a niece!" Mia squeals, she's damn near hyperventilating while fanning herself in dramatic fashion. I can see the wheels turning from here – I will likely never need to buy my child a stitch of clothing. Everything's coming up pink in her mind for sure.

Today I am officially twenty-one weeks pregnant, and I grow more excited every single day. Christian and I found out on Thursday – after agreeing to wait until he returned from China where he spent the previous two weeks smoothing out the rough edges of a shipyard acquisition that had begun to break down – as usual we hated being apart and though Dr. Bynum had indicated we could possibly tell by the eighteenth week there was no way I was even going to chance knowing the sex of our child, our first child without Christian by my side.

So much has changed in the last year. Elite is thriving in the up turning market and recently in spite of her initial reservations, Kate admitted that having Jose as a partner was pure brilliance. Terri has moved into Jose's former position and our new office assistant Hannah has been with us for about six months now. With Sean Markum's guidance and Jerome's developing skills Elite created headhunting specialty industry focused software as well as a global version of our partner software portal, Jerome is now a partner in our info tech venture EliteTech.

We launched our flagship software Persona HR at the beginning of the year at the Human Resources Expo in Toronto with the proceeds from that opening alone netting over twenty million in software and license sales. While Kate and I are every bit as committed to Elite – we trust our staff to run the day to day operation for the most part. I continue to focus on talent acquisition and our next project developing our training model, it would be similar to the Meyer's Briggs Type Indicator in that it uses specific questions to determine personality types – our questions were developed based on placing our partners with the right employers. Our seminars will be tailored to educate human resource professionals – our global partners will come to Seattle to take a three day course – that includes becoming Persona certified, allowing them to add completion of our training program to their list of credentials. The cost of the program for organizations will be set somewhere around $5,500 at a minimum of two HR professionals per contract, with refresher courses and certifications based on current market trends for about $500 bi-annually. _Cha ching!_

Once Christian and I decided we wanted to have children sooner rather than later – I knew I needed to modify my plans for conducting travelling seminars. Christian helped us to realize the dream of creating and disseminating our human resources training program, while based in Seattle with minimal travel. "Work smarter, not harder Ana" was his simple, yet powerful mantra and it set my creative mind into overdrive. I always knew I'd be a mini-mogul.

My family is here today for the gender announcement and I'm thrilled that we have all become closer, spending time together often in San Francisco, Seattle and Washington, D.C. I have never seen my parents so happy and Jaiden is thriving with them, gone is the shy little girl who seemed afraid that her happiness would be fleeting, she feels secure in her place in this family and has warmed up to Christian. RJ is in his second year of undergrad and is still dating Tyler, with whom he has yet to define the relationship, insisting they both choose to focus mainly on their studies at this junction. Jaiden has spent time in Seattle and D.C. for long weekends and school breaks, but she is quite busy with her own friends and social calendar so we have to book time with her well in advance. 

* * *

**CPOV**

"Christian!"

"Uh oh."

"Hey baby. How was your day, hungry?…"

"Christian why is there a purple mini R8 in the garage?"

 _Busted_.

"Sweetie, I thought we talked about this."

"We did but it was so cute! It has air conditioning and tiny little nav system and..."

"Christian, the baby hasn't even been born yet and she already has an IPad, an elaborate playground with sandbox, a mini pool, an over the top playroom with a mini climbing wall and a tea room complete with bone china by Versace, and now she has a car. What am I going to _do_ with you?"

"Well when you catalog it all perhaps it seems a _little_ excessive."

"No Christian the IPad alone is a little excessive for a child in utero, I swear you have more money than sense."

She says in her adorable Ana way.

"Did you like the car?"

She just shakes her head and lets out an adorable giggle.

"I am going to put you in fiscal time out if you buy one more thing Christian, I mean it." She says with a wag of her delicate finger.

"Okay Mommy, I promise."

Just then the baby starts to move – I love it when she moves and makes little waves across Ana's belly.

"Hey, it's _me…_ Daddy…" I coo getting on my knees as I watch and touch in wonder as she responds to my voice.

"Mommy isn't happy that I buy silly gifts – but Daddy is just so excited and can't wait to meet you, I promise you no baby has ever been more loved or wanted." If she thinks these gifts are over the top, just wait until Ana sees her push gifts.

I lay a kiss on Ana's belly and feel our baby move. I'm in love…again.

"You're not off the hook J. Paul Getty, you have to cool it – I am not raising a spoiled brat, understand?"

I continue to pepper our baby and Ana's belly with kisses, I have never felt more connected to my wife – I have never felt more love for someone I've never met.

"I mean it, now come and feed me, your daughter is starving." 

**###**

Lying in bed just holding Ana, I'm reminded of how I felt when I first found out we were having a little girl. I was petrified, I even spoke to Flynn about my feelings of inadequacy and fear. He helped me to realize that I already had all the tools I needed to be a great father and that I need not worry that my past would be a factor in her life in any way. I realized that love was the great anecdote to all of my childhood ills.

"I worried you know."

"About?"

"From the, the moment I heard her heartbeat – I wondered if I could be good enough." I hold Ana closer still and pepper her shoulder with kisses.

"Me too." She sighs.

"Really? Ana that is _completely_ absurd – you were made for this." I say rubbing circles on her belly.

"And so were you. Ever since that Friday morning I walked into your office, I knew you were the one."

" _Friday_." I whisper.

"I love it." 

* * *

**GPOV**

"Those pictures Kate sent us of EJ the other day are so precious!" I say almost tearing up.

"I never thought I would see the day when my daughter would opt for semi full-time motherhood – she spent so much time trying to measure up to some outrageous patriarchal standard, – it's just so wonderful to see her this happy."

Diane is pretty happy herself – she and Jim have been a couple for just over a year now and I swear she looks younger than she did last year. She is practically glowing.

I have always liked Diane and I could not have asked for a better mother-in-law for Elliot and friend for myself. After the Elena debacle I admit I have shied away from friendships with women – not deliberately I don't believe but as a matter of emotional necessity as well as protectiveness of my family. Diane, Jim, Carrick and I spend time together now – we have even gone to our home in Montana for an extended weekend or three since the two of them became an item. It's fun to have a best girlfriend – one who is decent and as trustworthy as she is kind, she is friend _and_ family the best of both loving worlds.

"Hello, Diane." I am jarred from my thoughts realizing that Eamon Kavanaugh has descended upon us. _Oh dear._

"Eamon." She responds unaffected.

Eamon and Diane have had very little communication since their split – it was clear after the Viacom deal Ethan brokered along with the fact that she and her children basically owned his ass – there was zero chance of reconciliation or friendship as is the case with many people who share children and decades together. Nope. He screwed that up.

Unfortunately it failed to prevent him, much to _his_ chagrin from trying in vain for months to woo back the wife he tossed about like rubbish – yeah, she was so over it. One month he sent her flowers every single day, with what I'm sure he felt were cute limericks designed to make her swoon. They had in fact that exact opposite effect and Diane wound up telling him that he was creeping her out and if he refused to stop his nonsense that she would file a restraining order in addition to instructing Ethan to begin the process of having him removed as COO. That finally did the trick. _Shocking_.

"How have you been?"

"Eamon, we're trying to have dinner here – was there something you wanted?" She chastises.

"Just to talk, you refuse to return my phone calls…"

"I've been busy." She interrupts.

I can tell Jim wants to interject, but he opts to gently stroke the back of her hand having noticed that Diane had brought her hand to the table from her lap and was gripping her napkin tightly – reminding her that he is with her.

"Busy." He smirks.

"Yes, Eamon – I am busy, I spend lots of time with _my_ family, my friends." she remarks glancing at Carrick and I "and this wonderful man next to me." She says placing a delicate kiss on Jim's jaw, after gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"I _am_ busy, and happier than I have _ever_ been. So if you don't mind."

I have never seen a man look more defeated in my life – and _I_ work in a hospital. A part of me would normally feel empathy for someone so obviously broken, but I am all too aware of the bruise this now emotionally bruised and broken man left on my friend's generous heart. He can go screw himself.

He walks away, leaving us to continue enjoying our meal. 

* * *

**EPOV**

"Why are you here Eamon, and with a pistol?" _What the entire fuck!?_

"You took EVERYTHING from me." I take the opportunity to snatch the gun from his hand, no bullets – leave it to him to show up here half-cocked. _Prick_.

"Eamon you're drunk. Why don't you go home and sleep it off."

"How's the slut…I'm sorry…ex-slut?" He slurs and I am amazed that rather than being incensed by his words I am oddly calm and observant – instead of reacting angrily and pistol whipping him with his own gun I take in the pathetic waste in front of me. I have too much to lose – it's the Kate and EJ effect.

"Eamon, your words no longer move me. What do you want man – want me to call you an Uber?" I say dismissively turning to grab my cell from my desk.

"I don't need anything from you, I'm here to kill your ass!" He screams.

"Sit down Eamon. Please. You are in no shape to drive, how did you even manage to make it out here in your condition?"

"She was out to dinner with that LOSER!"

"She who?"

"Diane! She hates me because of him! And you!"

"Okay…so one? That's absolutely not true, and two you of all people know this. It isn't my fault you screwed around on your wife, emotionally abused your children and took them all for granted. What I don't know is why are you _here_ …with _me_ of all people? You clearly are not here to kill me, you're no killer Eamon."

"I should kick your smug ass."

"You're in no condition to kick anyone's ass, smug or otherwise. So since you _are_ here and I'm here why don't you talk to me about what's really on your mind? _Or_ I can drive you home, though since you seem like you are well on the road to Vomitville, I would much rather make you a cup of coffee and help you sober up."

I text my wife and let her know I'm running late, though I will save the details for later – right now I don't have the energy to deal with Kate's interrogation AND whatever _this_ shit is.

 **###**

"El! What happened to your leg! That's a nasty bruise." Kate remarks sitting up in bed.

"Your father."

"What did that bastard do to you!?"

"He fell on my leg in a drunken stupor at my office."

"What!?"

"Yeah, he showed up there drunk off his ass – he's downstairs sleeping it off in the family room."

"What? Why?"

"Because, in spite of everything – he's your father and without him there is no Kate and no EJ. In the morning we'll have coffee and talk, it's time we all move forward."

"I don't know what to say." Her tears betray her feelings.

"You're not the one that owes any explanation or apology, that's on him babe. Let's get some sleep."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The theme of this chapter is redemption. Thank you readers for hanging in there with me - I am grateful for your encouragement and kinds words.**

Chapter 21 – Life Affirmed

 **EamonPOV**

My head is killing me, I don't dare open my eyes as I stir from my sleep. Where the hell _am_ I? Mmmm I smell bacon – _maybe, maybe it was all a dream_.

"Well. Look who's waking up. _Morning_ sleeping beauty." The voice of my enemy rings painfully in my mind's ear.

No, it's not a dream it's my goddamn nightmare, I think as I sit up and take in my surroundings and _construction boy_ in sweats, a Hong Kong Phooey t-shirt and flip flops with a kitchen towel slung over his shoulder.

"Why don't you get cleaned up so we can have breakfast, the bathroom is down the hall on the left.

"How…what am I doing here?"

"Oh that. Well…you came by my office last night to kill me apparently and after you threw up in my freshly cleaned private restroom, I managed to get you into my car and onto _that_ sofa – I was afraid of what might happen to you otherwise."

"I was only trying to scare you, I didn't even put bullets in that damn gun."

"I know this and, mission accomplished by the way, I was sufficiently terrified. There is a toothbrush, some mouthwash, a washcloth and towel on the sink, there's some Tylenol as well." He says tossing me a bottle of water. Breakfast should be ready by the time you've freshened up."

"Where? Where is…" I ask, nervously looking around for Katherine. Surely _she_ does not want me here.

"Kate is changing and dressing EJ in his room. He finally got his big boy room two weeks ago, and he's _very_ excited." Why are his eyes twinkling – what is he so _damn_ happy about?

I turn and walk to the bathroom and close the door. The face that stares back at me from the mirror is almost unrecognizable, what the _fuck_ have I been _doing_ this past year – I look like shit. What is this Elliot Grey guy playing at with me? I know he _must_ hate my guts, why would he bring me here – why is he making me breakfast and talking to me as though my being here is the most normal thing there is. He's up to _something_ I just know it. _Fucking asshole._

Ten minutes or so later I head into the family room and I find the jerk with my daughter and their kid still in the kitchen. Katherine looks so different – it's strange – as though I'm seeing her for the first time, she seems…I'm not sure…happy, they all seem happy. Katherine seems so relaxed with her husband, she was always so jumpy around me, _me_ her own father. The baby is babbling away so it takes a moment before they notice me.

"Eamon, we're about to eat – grab those plates for me would you please?" Elliot asks, nodding at a stack of plates on the breakfast bar.

I don't know why I do it, but I do as I am asked. He _did_ say please.

"Morning Eamon." Katherine greets me coolly.

"Morning." I respond, unable to meet what I imagine is her scornful gaze, before placing a plate at three places on the small dining table adjacent to the kitchen and taking a seat at one of those chairs, I am fucking _starving_.

Elliot strolls over to me and hands me the kid without a word and returns to the kitchen to grab platters of food, while Katherine pours orange juice and gathers silverware. I don't miss the alarmed, annoyed scowl from my daughter in response to his actions. Does my daughter think I would actually harm their baby? I changed _her_ diapers for chrissake.

He is a cute little guy I must admit – he has _my_ family coloring and big green eyes like mine and Katherine's, but I would be lying if I said he didn't in spite of those things, look exactly like his annoying daddy. He is staring up at me with a look of wonder and confusion – as if he's thinking – who is this guy and why is he about to eat eggs and bacon in my house? I have never felt more like an outsider in my entire life, here I am much to my chagrin for the first time in my own daughter's home, a very nice and well-appointed home if I'm being honest. She is married – I was not in attendance at the wedding, despite having received an invitation – and has a child who does not recognize me. _I don't recognize me._ I'm startled from my inner musings by the sing songing of table grace.

" _God is great, god is good, and we thank him for our food, by his hands we all are fed, GIVE us lord our daily bread…aaaaahmen."_

They recite grace just like Diane and I used to with Ethan and Katherine. _She remembered_. The delight of the little guy is obvious as his eyes light up at his parent's goofy antics. Try as I might I find it impossible not to smile at his delight.

Katherine reaches for the baby and straps him into his built-in high chair which is between us – his little plate shaped like an elephant, giraffe sippy cup and utensils with his portion of bacon and eggs make him smile and before long he smashes a piece of bacon into his mouth. Katherine does not look at me as I'm sure the sight of me would likely spoil her appetite and jovial mood.

We eat in measured silence with both my daughter and son-in-law briefly talking about the week ahead and some ridiculously priced stroller they saw on one of those TV shopping shows.

"So _this_ is awkward huh?" Captain Obvious over here remarks after the lull in their conversation.

"Lil bit." I remark unable to suppress my smirk.

"How are you feeling this morning Eamon?"

"I'm fine." I am not one for small talk and I can imagine this must be quite the laborious task having me at their table, so I have to know. For me the direct approach is always best.

"Elliot, Why are you being so…inviting. I _know_ you hate me."

"That's just it, I don't hate you Eamon, I never have – what I _dislike_ is how you have treated my wife and in-laws. I don't even know you man, but that's _your_ fault."

"You know Eamon…if Elliot was the man you imagined him to be you would have awakened in a gutter this morning or worse – the King County lock up. Instead he comes to bed last night and informs me that you are sleeping it off in our home…on our sofa." I am both humbled and annoyed by this notion at once.

"Thank you Elliot." I find myself saying and meaning sincerely.

"It's not a problem Eamon, you're Kate's dad and EJ's grandad – you're family." He says in a matter of fact manner as though his altruistic motives should somehow be obvious to me.

"How…why would you…?"

"Because Eamon, in a hundred years no one is going to care about any of the shit you've done, or said even. EJ is still a baby – all he knows is when he looks at you he sees his mom's eyes, – EJ doesn't care that you've been a total dick to your family, he will love you in spite of everything that's happened – it's up to you if you want to love him back. With EJ you have a clean slate, but it's up to you dude."

As if he somehow understands the conversation – EJ offers me a piece of bacon and I respond by leaning in and allowing him to feed it to me. I growl as I take it and he bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Bwocs?"

"Bwocs?"

EJ says to me with a very serious face – he's trying to communicate something though I have no idea what, but it's clear from the inflection of his speech that he is asking me a question.

"Sure buddy." I look to Katherine and Elliot wide eyed, with a shrug asking for clarification.

"He wants to know if you want to play with his blocks. It's his favorite thing to do." Katherine explains, still not making eye contact with me, rather gazing lovingly at her son. Katherine is a _mom_.

EJ responds by nodding his head in excited agreement.

He reaches his arms towards me and I stand to pick him up – prompting him to point toward the stairway.

I glance in his parent's direction and receive a nod granting the permission to take my grandson to his room.

...

...

EJ's room is fit for a little king. I've never seen anything like it - no wonder he seems so blasted happy – any child who wakes in this room could not help but be happy. His room has an actual tree trunk that looks as if it's growing out of the wall – the branches are painted on the walls and ceiling and have a 3D effect because of what looks like painted silk leaves. There is a train track around the base of the tree which has an opening for the train to pass through. His bed is in the shape of a bulldozer with a lighted canopy that resembles the bucket scoop, amazing. It is a child's paradise complete with built in lighted bookshelves that look like they are floating on the wall. I am not however, prepared for what I see on one of those shelves – among the family pictures is a framed picture of me. The frame is shaped like a newspaper page and the picture is of me at my desk – I remember this was taken a few years ago when we updated our website at KM.

"EJ, who is this?" I say pointing to the picture.

"Gandee!" he laughs and points at me. Smart little guy, he _does_ know me, they made sure of it.

I cannot fight the tears that form. EJ notices my tears and leans forward in my arms giving me a sloppy bacon scented kiss to the cheek complete with raspberry, no doubt he's earned the same type of comfort from what I realize are his loving parents. He's trying to make me feel better.

"Bwocs!"

"Okay, buddy – show Grandy your blocks."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CPOV**

"Lillian. Come in. It's good to see you." I say planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Christian, thank you for seeing me."

"Don't mention it you and Luke are family – what can I do for you?"

"I'm not going to take up much of your time – I just wanted to give you an update on The Dignity Project." Her eyes light up as she talks about her charitable organization – almost as much as when she speaks about Luke.

"I wanted some advice on expansion, to other states – I believe we have a solid business model that can be replicated and our mission advanced as well to include international outreach. I have already talked to Ana about nationwide staffing concerns and she suggested that I speak with you about ways to first take TDP national and then global."

"I am so very proud of you Lillian and the work you're doing. How about I put you in touch with Don Jamison who is head of marketing and global outreach here at GEH? After you speak with him – I want to put you in touch with some of our contacts in the Sudan. Does that sound like a good start?"

"Yes, it sounds amazing. I don't know how to thank you." She says her eyes dancing as she attempts to blink back her threatening tears.

"Well, there is one thing you can do."

"Please, I'm more than willing to get my hands dirty."

"Lillian, what you can do for me is to find balance." She eyes me quizzically.

"The work you do is incredibly important, but so is having a life of your own, something you don't have to share with the world – being sure to connect with those who love and depend on you personally is even more important than the lives you impact every day. I had to understand and find that balance as well. We are more alike than you know. I know what it feels like to be hungry too Lillian, to have no one care for me, to be afraid. I understand the fear of slowing down because I might have to absorb, embrace and remember all of those things that are at the root of what is driving me. I know what it is like to fight against the notion that slowing down means I might wind up in the same or even worse position than I was before – to desperately need to be in control of what happens next. In the process of earning billions I lost precious time with my family and I had no friends to speak of. Honestly it wasn't until Ana came along and literally knocked me to my knees that I stopped to find that balance, I don't want you to miss out on your best life. I know that all of the things I worked toward led me to Ana and the family that she and I will build together – but I will never be able to get the time I spent worrying back. There is an old saying 'worry is like a rocking chair – it keeps you busy, but doesn't get you anywhere'. Worry also takes up an enormous amount of real estate in our psyche if we allow it."

Lillian is staring at me – and believing I have struck at the heart of her fear I continue.

"You're no longer alone Lillian. No one can or will throw you out of _your_ home – you have love in your heart and in your life and it is real – embrace it and cultivate it. Everyone deserves love but not everyone gets it – enjoy your life and the gifts you have been given – _while_ helping others."

"I am afraid." She breathes barely above a whisper.

"That's natural – and healthy. The trick is learning not to allow your fear to consume you."

"I honestly had no idea I had become so driven that I was insulating myself from my own happiness. I want to be better at balance, I cannot imagine my life without Luke."

At what point did I become _this_ guy? I never envisioned myself as a man who involves himself in the personal lives of his employees or _friends_ for that matter, what the hell has happened to me?

 _Ana_.

Luke is scared shitless about proposing to Lillian – he thinks she will either believe it is too soon or that she cannot fully focus on a relationship beyond what they have at this point. What he is really afraid of is the notion that Lillian's distraction with her work is her way of letting him know that he is not her priority, and never will be. I could not in good conscience sit back and watch two people I have come to care about a great deal allow fear to ruin their future together.

"You need to make sure he understands that – Lillian, we men are nowhere near as emotionally intelligent as women, we are, in spite of our larger than life personas, extremely simple creatures. When we find love, it is devastating because it is usually unexpected and for this reason, nuance is often lost on us. When we feel good we think all is well – when we are not connecting, we think it's the end of the world, at our core we are extremely needy – we need attention and affirmation, we need to feel needed, especially by the woman we love. Without words and clear indications from the women we love – we are left to our own emotionally stunted devices and that's not good for anybody. Trust me, we're idiots." Finally, a smile.

"Wow. I really need to fix this."

"No, Lillian. _Nothing_ is broken, your relationship is not another problem for you to manage. What you have to do is relax, enjoy your life and love your boyfriend. That's it."

"That's easy. Luke is amazing."

"Tell _him_ that."

 **...**

 **...**

 **APOV**

"Ana, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's why _I'm_ here, and that's why we're at Tiffany – they will walk you through the four C's and Enri will help you to make a lovely choice, besides Lillian will love whatever you chose, trust me it's about the man much more than the ring."

"Yeah, says Lady Grey of Bellevue with the Hope Diamond on her finger…" He scoffs and bows to me in dramatic fashion and we enjoy a good laugh.

"Whatever. I'm so excited for you Luke!" I say doing a little happy dance. I've spent entirely too much time around Mia.

"Calm down Ana I'm nervous enough. I've already thanked the boss for arranging this after hours shopping trip – thank you for helping me out with this, I wouldn't have a clue about where to start."

"Stop worrying about Lillian, she is going to say yes you big wuss."

"What makes you think I'm worried about that?"

"Because we're friends and I sense your anxiety – you have been stressed for weeks now."

"You would be stressed too, Lillian spends all her time working or thinking about working. Maybe she doesn't want to take things to the next level, she might not want to marry me. She might think getting married will slow her down, she's extremely driven." He says this more for reassurance than anything.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. She's as much in love with you as you are with her. You have to learn how to communicate your needs to her. We women look at the men we love like they are super heroes – I mean hell, you took a bullet for her _Superman_! If you need more time and attention she will not see it as a lack of support of her dreams I _promise_ you. She will understand that you are communicating your feelings to her and Lillian will know that _your_ future is wrapped up in her and her alone."

"Shit. That was good. I should have you propose."

"I'm serious Luke. Communication is key, now let's do this thing."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Four months later**_

"Oh fuck yes! Right there baby. Oh please don't stop."

"Ana you look so beautiful." He remarks as he grinds himself against me while squeezing my swollen boob, his new favorite body parts. _Hashtag baby tits!_

"Oh Christian – I'm so close baby – I'm gonna…"

 _Shit!_

I am rudely awakened from my wet dream by the sound of a loud crash from downstairs. I'm going to have to remember that position for later.

 _Shit. Shit._

"Aaaaaanaaaaaah…oh Aaaaaaanaaaaaah?"

"Christian, are you okay?" He's stumbling around trying to take off his clothes…in the great room. I notice in addition to the now shattered one of kind crystal Lalique vase, that Elliot has to be practically carried to the sofa by Taylor and Reynolds. Boy's night out slash Luke's bachelor party must have been a _real_ blast.

"What happened _here_ Taylor?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well ma'am…this…" he waves his hand towards my husband and brother in law "all started with a game of quarters. There was a bit of wrestling involved along with a dance off and finally a rather interesting game of football played entirely on their knees."

Taylor impassively recalls the evening's events in a dispassionate manner that is completely hilarious – I respond by giggling my ass off which alerts my oversized inebriated toddler to my presence in the room.

"There's my baby – you're so beaut…(belch) tiful Ana – I looove you – You're tha prettiest girl I've ever seen, I love you sooooo much babe…"

"I love you too Christian…you're shitfaced huh baby?"

He slides off the ottoman he was prone upon onto his knees and wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing my belly.

"Taylor that's my baby in there – I'm gonna be a fa..ter!" He slurs.

"Yes sir." I think I saw one corner of Taylor's mouth turn up.

"Christian did you have a good time with Elliot and the fellas tonight?"

"I DID hah fun wiff El…wiff Lele…wiff him." He says pointing to Elliot's passed out figure on the sofa.

"Did you speak with Kate Taylor?"

"Yes ma'am I called her on the way here. She asked that we keep Mr. Grey for the evening."

"Awesome, would you find a couple of buckets for these two while I grab some linens for Elliot?"

"If yah hornay…lesss doooo it…ride it my poneee…" Christian is barely standing in the middle of the great room, gyrating his hips while grabbing his crotch singing the lyrics to Pony, when I return from our linen closet. He's also winking at me, which seems to be somewhat painful for him. _Oh dear lord_.

"Why don't you help me get Cassanova here to our room first."

"Yes ma'am."

"Taylor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Cut the shit!"

"Yes ma'am." He responds with a huge smile, breaking his stoic reserve with me, for the first time ever.

 **...**

 **...**

 **CPOV**

I wake when I hear giggling. I don't feel nearly as bad as I thought I would, I was drunk but I managed to stay hydrated and we did eat a substantial meal and snacked throughout the evening.

I am hung over, but my wife's giggle calls to me like a siren.

"What's so funny?"

" _Really_ Christian? What were you thinking?" Nearly doubling over as she focuses on something on my phone.

"About what?" I say as I tentatively open my eyes.

"This."

 _Damn cell phones._

It is one thing to have a dance off mimicking the best moves from Magic Mike, and play tackle football while kneeling – it's another thing entirely when in your stellar drunken wisdom to insist that Taylor record it all for posterity.

"Give me that, I'm going to delete it."

"Go right ahead, I've already forwarded it to myself via e-mail and text. Aaand I sent a copy to Kate."

"You didn't!"

"Of course I did, her husband is one of your co-stars why wouldn't I?"

"What are you gonna do with that video Ana?" I ask sitting up much too quickly.

"I haven't made up my mind yet…maybe nothing. Your Channing Tatum could use a little work." She says handing me a bottle of Gatorade and two Advil.

"How was my Christian Grey baby?" I remark while tracing my index finger around her hardened nipple.

"Perfect."

...

...

"Fuck baby! It's so deep like this – how did you come up with this angle?" Ana is lying on her back on top of me, I am on the edge of the bed with my legs on the floor for leverage, and I am holding Ana's legs up with my arms hooked under her knees. Ana is using her elbows for leverage and we are banging the _shit_ out of each other. Clearly she read about this in some contortionist manual, she's almost in birthing position with my arms being the stirrups – all I can think is...

"Thank _fuuuuck_ you're so limber baby."

"Christian! Oh baby, this feels better than in my dream. Aaaah…your dick curves the right way. Yes! Right there!"

With that I lose it and jackhammer my wife's constricting pussy as if tomorrow I am going off to war or to death row.

The roar that escapes the two of us in unison is animalistic and raw. I have never come so hard in my life, it feels like my balls are deflated and my dick feels drenched. I am _still_ hard.

I roll Ana on her side, free myself from her for the few seconds it takes to I prop her up on all fours, on the edge of the bed. I crouch behind her, lean down and rim ass her with my tongue until she screams, and before she has time to recover I ease into her discovering much to my delight that her pussy is still quivering – at the same time I ease my thumb into her tight ass.

"Oh, Christian! Oh fuck…"

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, please, don't stop."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Six years later**_

 **APOV**

"Ana, the journalist from Forbes is settled in the conference room along with Kate and Sawyer."

"Thanks Hannah, I'll be right there."

Life can be so funny. If someone told me when I was in college that I would be a working mother of two with offices located at Grey House, being interviewed by Forbes Magazine, I would have insisted they have their head examined.

This Saturday we're having a birthday party to celebrate our little girl's birthday. Christian has as usual gone overboard and that's putting it mildly, I have learned to pick my battles with him and I for one think birthdays deserve a bit of fairy dust so I turned him loose. Our Friday Ciara Grey came screaming into the world on August 20th she was born naturally on her actual due date with her eyes wide open, ready to take in the world around her. Like her father she likes to be on time for everything even now.

She is my spitting image with her father's eyes, it is fitting seeing as she is the apple of his eye. Friday while dainty with delicate features is a total tomboy and has followed her daddy around since she was able to walk. It is hard to believe Christian once worried about being the father of a daughter, he is a complete natural, I have never known a more competent and devoted dad.

When Friday was around eighteen months old we learned we were pregnant for a second time, and nine months later Christian Trevelyn-Grey II, whom we call Chris was born. Chris is all boy and at the same time a total mama's boy. He idolizes his sister and annoys her to no end by following her absolutely everywhere.

Christian and I had begun the process of delegating a great deal of our day to day functions at GEH and Elite when Friday was born, but after Chris was born, Christian and I cut back our work schedules dramatically, Christian became president of GEH and turned over the day to day operations to Ros making her CEO and gifting her with a healthy package that included GEH shares. Christian works from his home office around three days during the week and only goes into GEH for face to face meetings with the executive team.

Kate is a full time mom and acts as vice president of Elite Staffing while I am president with Jose at the helm as CEO. Jerome is CTO of both Elite and Elite Global our training program and has a staff of six now that the program has nationwide presence. Kate and I teach the training program three times per month and we would not have it any other way. We are both almost completely out of the day to day running of Elite, but still make major contributions in decisions about the scope and direction of the company, but our families are our priority hands down. Chris is four months younger than Haylee and Tanner, Kate and Elliot's twins, who oddly do not share a birthday as Tanner was born seven minutes after midnight while Haylee was born ten minutes before midnight on the previous day.

Kate and Elliot tore down her old family home that Diane and Eamon shared and built a sustainable smart home, their dream home - but it was not without drama. The architect they hired, had a _past_ with Elliot and unbeknownst to him still carried a torch for him despite being married with a child of her own. Elliot sent Kate to the home site in his stead after he received a message from Gia Matteo that there was a minor post construction design flaw that needed to be addressed. Elliot had an emergency come up on another site and asked Kate to meet with Gia and take pictures of said flaw. When a newly pregnant Kate showed up at the house with EJ and her father in tow, they discovered a G-string clad Gia spread eagle on a rug in front of the fireplace along with chilled champs and caviar with toast points, ready for a _private_ celebration with Elliot. Needless to say Gia was not paid for the designing of their new home and Kate pretty much ruined her socially. She threatened if she ever contacted Elliot again she would send a few of the photos she snapped much to Gia's chagrin, to her husband.

Mia and Aaron married six months after Friday was born, they opted for an intimate and beautiful destination wedding in the Maldives. They recited their vows on the beach at dusk with the beautiful crystal clear waters of the Arabian sea as their backdrop. Mia opted for no attendants she only asked that both families wear the color blush in some form and when we saw the pictures a few weeks after the wedding the optics were absolutely breathtaking. Two years ago, our nephew Devon was born and Mia has finally slowed down, she promoted her sous chef deciding to spend more time at home with Devon. She works four days a week still, but no longer goes in to work before dawn, she always says that those two am feedings cured her of her early to rise mantra. She and Aaron are expecting their second child in about seven months from now.

RJ married his girlfriend Tyler last year and lives in Washington, D.C. Though he was heavily recruited by a number of AM100 law firms he decided instead to partner with two of his law school classmates and started the firm Steele Mitchell Brown, LLP. He sought guidance from Carrick, Christian and of course Dad for the start up. Christian remarked how impressed he had been with the preparation of their principal partners for the meeting he took with them, and my dad was over the moon.

Luke and Lillian married four months after their engagement and learned after returning from their honeymoon, that the reason Lillian had been under the weather was that she was pregnant their now five year old son Micah. Lillian did develop The Dignity Project into a foundation for the homeless which has offices now in ten states and Washington, D.C. She managed to find her balance, and while the buck ultimately stops with her she does have a board of directors and a full staff, including volunteers that facilitate the running of the foundation which as a 501(c)(3) organization is now eligible for funding after being certified through both the United Way Campaign as well as the Combined Federal Campaign. She now concentrates on her local efforts, including the flagship Dignity Project in Seattle, her salon and beauty school.

Jaiden is a high school senior now, having skipped a grade during middle school. She plans to study nursing like mom, wants to specialize in oncology and will be attending Stanford University opting to begin school in an accelerated program beginning in the summer two weeks after her high school graduation. While Jaiden assured me she plans to immerse herself in a great deal of the college culture she does not plan to live on campus, opting to live at home with Mom and Dad. She of course didn't admit it, but I could tell she wasn't ready to leave home just yet, and with her I have a feeling that even when she does she won't be going very far at all. Jaiden, while very well adjusted and bright is likely still somewhat co-dependent when it comes to our parents, especially Mom – my guess is she is just making up for lost time. I am glad that with me in Seattle and RJ on the east coast that she will be sticking close to home.

After a few years of hints, some not so subtle, Jim finally convinced Diane to give marriage another try. They eloped to Vegas about a year and a half ago and still live at Escala. Those two have become quite the world travelers now that Jim has retired, spending time together with Grace, Carrick and my parents regularly, often all travelling together. Last year as a Christmas surprise we learned that all of our parents had jointly commissioned Grey Construction to build a thirty thousand square foot chalet in Montana to accommodate our extended and growing family, which right now totals twenty-six, during holidays and vacations. For the first time in history I'm told, Elliot managed to keep a secret, and the entire family including Eamon and his girlfriend Lana had a wonderful Christmas and New Years, together.

Eamon sold his shares of Kavanagh Media and moved to Bainbridge Island after making amends with his ex-wife and his children. He spends the majority of his free time with his grandchildren, his favorite people on earth. Although he has a great relationship with all of his grandchildren, he and EJ are best buds. Eamon came to terms with his abusive and troubled upbringing, learning in therapy how it caused him to resent his wife and children and what he viewed as their charmed lives. Every summer he takes all of his grandchildren on a month long jaunt to his place in Hawaii. He is an amazing Grandy.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CPOV**

"When I met Mommy I tripped over my feet and fell on my knees, because she was soooo beautiful."

"That's funny Daddy." Friday giggles.

"It's true, she was like a princess, now that we're married she is a queen and _you're_ the princess."

"And I'm a prince, right Daddy?" My four year old son asks not to be outdone.

"That's right bud."

"Does that mean you're a king Daddy?" Friday asks with wide eyed anticipation.

"No my lady, I am your humble servant." I respond taking a bow in jest, but no truer words were ever spoken, my children and my Ana own me, body and soul.

"But if Mommy is a queen you _have_ to be the king Daddy because you got married and stuff, right?"

I'm not sure if she's asking or telling me, and Chris is nodding his head yes, so clearly he agrees. Okay, _King Christian_ it is.

"Okay, I'll be King Daddy, but just remember, Queen Mommy is in charge of the kingdom okay?"

"Kay!" They say in unison almost. _These two._

I had no idea what exactly our lives would become when Ana walked into my life and future that Friday morning all those years ago, but I knew she was my forever. I always thought it was hokey the way my parents were all lovey dovey, with their displays of affection and tales of love at first sight, at the time I just did not understand. I get it now.

Just when I believed I had maxed out on my capacity to love with Ana, along came Friday and Chris who with their mom have made me the man I was always meant to be. I made billions as a CEO becoming a titan of industry, and while in the past I would blow off family time to pore over details of some fledgling company or go blind watching the stock market crawl across the bottom of my television, permanently set to CNBC – I would give it all up, and I did, for the chance to make my daughter's lunch, or watch my son's face light up when plays with his solar helicopter, or sit in our loggia holding my wife's hand as we dream together and awake about our future and those of our children. I am a husband and a father, _this_ is my life's work.

I am yanked from my daydreaming by my squealing children.

"Mommy's home, Mommy's home!" They chant while running to the door before Prescott can even bring the SUV to a complete stop.

"Mommy we made spaghetti for dinner." Chris informs his mom practically dragging Ana into the kitchen.

"You did, oh I bet it's going be soooo good." Ana says bursting with excitement and rubbing her tummy, much to the kids' delight.

"Hi Daddy." She purrs, before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hi baby. I missed you today."

"I missed you too." She says slyly and briefly glancing at my package. _Ooooh yeah_.

Even after all this time, Ana and I cannot get enough of each other. I get turned on at just the sight of her. Having two very active and inquisitive kids presents some struggles in terms of spontaneity, but I am proud to say we have perfected the art of the quickie, Ana and I can accomplish a satisfying, dirty, nasty little romp in about five minutes flat, with or without muffled sound. _It's an art_.

"Gail took off about thirty minutes ago, dinner in about ten?" But not before helping the kids and I get a jump on this bolognaise sauce – while I've gotten better at preparing meals, I understand my limits.

"Perfect, I'll run and change while you guys get everything ready." Ana beams at the three of us.

"Kay Mommy!" As always in unison with these two.

Once we were in the new house, we realized that while Gail was a great help with the children and somehow managed to stay on top of household duties, the square footage was just too much for one person. We attempted to use staffing services and none seemed to work out, so Gail took the lead and fully staffed our home with our housekeepers Madeline and Georgia, and groundskeeper Jake, she also coordinates and contracts such extras as winterizing, window cleaning and pool maintenance. Now that the children are little older and in school we don't need _as_ much help with their day to day routine, especially with both of us at home most of the time now. It was then that Ana, ever the talent aficionado, suggested that Gail start her own domestic focused staffing service, because of her discerning nature and unparalleled professionalism in staffing our home.

Managed Home Care is an executive home management service for Seattle's elite. The work is mostly consulting so Gail works on an on call basis, which amounts to about twenty hours a week. She still manages our home including the staff, does grocery shopping and prepares most of the family meals during the week, unless Ana or I are otherwise inclined. She and Taylor live in their own cottage on the grounds of our home, unlike at Escala it is separate from the security quarters that are located in the auxiliary dwelling unit we had Elliot build along with the thirty five hundred square foot cottage he built as a surprise for Gail and Taylor.

Taylor is in charge of security for our family exclusively, with each of us having our own CPO. Once Sawyer and Lillian became parents he expressed a desire to cut back his hours to a more traditional work week, so he was promoted to deputy chief security officer under Alex Welch and works full time at Grey House, only acting as a CPO for special events and outings.

"This looks amazing guys!"

"Daddy and Mrs. T did most of the stuff." Friday points out.

"That's just cuse you and Daddy say we can't mess with hots, right Mommy?" _That's my boy._

"Right bud, high five!"

...

...

Soon we are done eating, the kitchen is clean and our children were last seen in the play room discussing the finer points of Candy Land and Connect Four, giving Ana and I a moment to catch up.

"How did it go today?"

"Good, I love the continuing ED classes. Kate gets really fired up – it makes a fun time for everyone."

"I want to get away with you soon, it's been too long."

"You're right baby, I've been missing _us_ time too."

"How about we head to Barbados for a week next month?"

"Sun, sand, you…Sounds like paradise."

"Good, I'll make it happen. The kids are self-sufficient, no need for baby sitters right?"

"Oh agreed, six and four? Those slackers should have been driving by now! We've coddled them too much."

We laugh at our silliness before making out on the family room sofa like teenagers who might get busted at any moment, and we just might.

"Mooooommmmeeeeee!" We hear from the playroom.

"Yes, Chris!?"

"Can we have story time?!"

"Okay, just a minute!"

"No, give us _five_ minutes bud!" I yell.

"Kaaaay!"

...

 ** _~fin~_**

 **A/N: The epilogue where Elena's fate is revealed will follow in about an hour.**


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 **June 2015**

"Call him, we need to be certain that he is _verifiably_ working."

"Hey Christian. You want to join me and Mom for lunch today? Dad is out of town so as the eldest and most attractive, I'm in charge. Why don't you take a break from mastering the world for a couple of hours and get your butt over here, you could use a break."

"You have _no_ idea bro, buuut no can do – if I want to get home to Ana at a reasonable hour I need to motor through this pile on my desk."

"I can understand that. Well, here comes Mom from the ladies room – I'll call you tonight."

…

"He's set – he's not going anywhere but home to Ana."

"And just like clockwork – the bitch emerges. Christian must have really let her have it, she seems sad – poor little child rapist - we need to get out of here and to her place, you know she'll stop at Escalva before she heads home. I'll drop you off and then double back after you text me to tell me she's at home."

"You got it."

…

…

"What…What are you doing here? Here for your pound of flesh? _So déclassé_. What do you want Grace?"

I cannot stand to dwell in this tacky palace for one second more than need be, so I walk up behind Elena and inject her with a shot of Etorphine – for her it feels like she got hit with a sledge hammer – hmph, excellent. For the first time since receiving Elliot's text that the she devil was at home, my heart has stopped racing.

…

…

"Couldn't wait, huh Mom?" Elliot smirks stating the obvious as he observes Elena's crumpled body on the floor of her hideous foyer.

"No I couldn't, just hearing her voice enraged me, sorry but I had to shut her up – this has been a long time coming. I'm just sad we had so little time to start, but she forced our hand with that display at the gala. Well, no use crying over spilled pedophiles – let's get her in the box shall we."

…

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

"Okay…I set the candles in the foyer, pulled the gas line from the furnace – turned on the gas in the kitchen and blew out the pilot lights on her two gas fireplaces – it will take a few hours for the house to fill up with gas and when it does the candles I left burning will make this motherfu…"

" _Language_ Elliot."

"Explode like July fourth."

Elliot constructed a steel soundproof box that fit Elena's body – she was transported in the box to the grounds of our home nearby and placed in the bomb shelter that was built sometime during World War II. Carrick's business trip allowed for just the right amount of cover needed to get the job done.

Once there, Elena was tethered to a steel bolt in the floor with a four foot length of chain. She was able to move from an old twin mattress to either of two buckets for waste and to a light just above the mattress that is solar powered and only comes on at night. The rest of her time in her dungeon was spent in complete darkness. Elena was unable to determine day or night from where she was temporarily entombed.

We fed her a couple of times per week and usually limited her menu to bread and water, sometimes tuna wrapped in a napkin, being careful not to give her anything sharp or even a plastic sandwich bag, it was the only way to make sure that she could not end it all if she wanted to. She received one roll of toilet paper with the cardboard removed every few weeks.

The thing is I was perfectly willing to allow Elena Lincoln to go on existing in spite of what she did to my son, in spite of what I knew to be true about her. She had but _one_ job – she was to stay away, that's all, nothing more and she could not bring herself to do it. I listened to my son's bullshit enlightened babble when he asked all of us to move on in the spirit of healing, blah blah blah. He tried to convince us that Elena would suffer more from being ostracized, I knew the truth – and _that_ truth is Elena has no soul and would never, ever leave my child alone. Christian was naïve in believing her, not only was she still abusing teenaged boys, turns out she was keeping tabs on my son as well. I had been a fool, I failed to protect him them – I will not fail him again.

She begged me to talk to her, to tell her what would become of her, she was met with silence, there is nothing left to discuss. The only thing she ever got from me was a punch to the solar plexus or face, the time for talking was long gone. I had warned her.

 _..._

 _..._

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **One day after Elena was thrown out of Grey manor.**_

" _Mrs. Grey, hello!" I am greeted with cheerful enthusiasm by Franco, Elena's salon manager, he has no idea what kind of monster toils behind that tacky gold leaf gilded door. I am disgusted that Christian is allowing her to keep this place, let alone the other locations._

" _I am here to see Elena, is she in?"_

" _Yes of course, it's amazing though after that spill she took down the stairs at home, she is quite bruised. I'll get her…" I should have let Mia beat her unconscious._

" _No, no, I'll go back, poor dear, I came to check on her."_

…

" _What do you want Grace? I'm going to sue that wild animal that masquerades as your daughter, just you wait. Christian won't stand for this." Delusional bitch._

" _You will do nothing of the sort Elena. Listen to me and hear me well." I lean forward placing my hands on her desk and stare into her eyes._

" _If you ever come near my son or attempt to interfere in his life again? I. Will. Kill. You." I recite in a slow, deliberate and quiet tone to which she responds by throwing her head back and laughing._

" _Oh dear Grace, you wouldn't hurt a fly." She smirks in recovery from her fit of laughter. "We just need to all sit and talk about this, you will understand I helped Christian…"_

 _This bitch is nothing short of insane. Or perhaps she wants me to believe she is, I mean after all she pretends to have done nothing wrong, but has spent years hiding her debauchery. Talk about a slave to two masters._

" _I won't kill you right away…" I interrupt._

" _I will make you suffer, I will torture you and you will long for the sweet release of death." She turns ashen at my words. I guess she's not crazy after all._

" _Stay away or die Elena. Your choice." I don't wait for a response before I turn and exit her office and salon._

 ** _End flashback_**

…

...

Elena was stripped down to her underwear and never given clothes, shoes or bed linen, she was also forced to live with the waste in her buckets as we never emptied them. I find it only fitting that she live in and around her own filth, my revenge is her worst nightmare. But, I warned her.

…

"I saw the pictures of what you did to my child!" Was just one of the declarations I screamed as my catharsis as I beat Elena over and over with a gym sock filled with quarters.

I hit her everywhere, merciless in my assault. Christian worked through his pain with therapy and Ana and I am happy about that, but to each his own, _this_ works better for me.

I beat the shit out of her, daily - Elena learned the hard way not to throw up her hands in defense as she ended up with two broken fingers that first day.

...

...

We needed time to formulate our plan, but it was tricky because we had to find a place to bury her without being detected, the hardest part was hiding this from Carey. Carey is my soulmate, but he has a heart of pure gold and while ruthless in the boardroom and courtroom, he could never knowingly harm another human being.

Eventually we were able to transfer her back to her box, which was much lighter after so many weeks, due to her limited diet, and move her to the construction site for Christian and Ana's new home, and while our first inclination was to bury her in the crater dug for the pool before the concrete was poured, ultimately we decided against it as Elliot could not stomach the idea of burying Elena anywhere near his brother and his future family. For now the box containing a temporarily unconscious Elena is stored in the construction shed – the workers won't be here until next week to pour the concrete for the pool and foundation.

"Mom, I have a better idea, let's leave her in the shed for now, there's no one for miles, she can't scream, she's locked in. No one will be here for a week, by that time the…" Elliot stops cold, and my blood runs cold.

"Fuck! Taylor what are you doing here?" Elliot yells, grasping his chest over his heart. _Drama queen_. It's his fault, he assured me we would be alone here. _Hmmmm, how deep is that hole?_

"Sorry Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, I am here doing a night time security scan to determine what will be needed to secure the perimeter of the property from here to the shoreline. I decided to come by at night so I could also assess the lighting needs." Taylor informs us as though he is not at all surprised to see us here, in this circumstance.

Taylor is standing there staring at us as though he is contemplating his next move, I really need him to resist the urge to be a boy scout right now, I really like Taylor.

"The pool needs to be about eight or nine feet at its deepest with a ten foot hole because of the water table right – is that a ten foot hole?" He asks, and I wonder where he is going with this.

"Its ten and one half feet, the maximum considering the water table, it is the farthest I could go this close to the water. This lot is perfect in that we walk down hill to the waterfront. I thought it would be a good idea to bury her here below the pool, but I thought better of it. After everything she put my brother through I don't want her sorry ass anywhere near him, Ana and their future. I would be physically ill at the thought of my nieces and nephews swimming over her rotted corpse."

"Oh Elliot, don't be so dramatic, have you thought of an alternative location?" I say to Taylor's amusement.

"Yes, I'm going to store her here in this shed until we pour the foundation for the new convention center in three days."

"Good. We need to pack her in that lime over there, we don't want the odor to attract wild life in the meantime." Taylor instructs, maybe I should be nervous.

"Mrs. Grey…"

"Call me Grace dear, you have after all caught me in the commission of a violent felony. I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"Grace."

…

…

...

 **2175**

" _And finally this morning an odd and gruesome discovery at the site of the historic Seattle convention center – popular in the early 21_ _st_ _century – the Grey Foundation demolished the building after the great grandson of Dr. Friday Grey Stoddart, entrepreneur Christian Trevelyn Grey Stoddart greenlit the project for the Christian Trevelyn-Grey Memorial Hoverport in memory of his late Great-great Grandfather, 21_ _st_ _century business Tycoon Christian Trevelyn-Grey._

 _A steel coffin like container housing the mummified remains of a woman along with a lock box wrapped in plastic which contained voluminous evidence of crimes against children, including child sex trafficking. Sources say that the remains are believed to be those of Elena Perry Lincoln, a notorious Seattle area pedophile who was believed to have absconded in the year 2015 to avoid charges of child rape and other abuses. A nationwide manhunt at that time proved futile, with speculation she had died in the explosion that leveled her home._

 _A spokesperson for the Grey Foundation stated that the land was once owned by Michael Lincoln the owner of the defunct Lincoln Timber and ex-husband of Elena Lincoln, before it was sold in the year 2015. No further information is known about the land prior to City of Seattle's acquisition._

 _This is Edward Bunker reporting for Kavanagh Media Group."_


End file.
